The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set during DR 3: Side Despair. Natsumi Kuzuryu is a self-centered, selfish, and arrogant girl, and wanting to be with Fuyuhiko, she enrolled at Hope's Peak Academy but ended up in a reserve course. She aspired to get into the main course and antagonizes anyone, but her attitude would slightly change when she meets a certain Luckster, sparking a possible romance. Naegi x Natsumi.
1. Prologue

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fic. Having watched the current episodes of **Danganronpa 3: Side Despair** , I became hooked after the first two episodes were light-hearted, but unexpectedly shifts to a somber one in episode 3 as it finally depicts how Fuyuhiko's sister got killed and introduced **Sato** which explained the backstory from the **Danganronpa 2 game**.

Having seen **Natsumi Kuzuryu** on the _PS VITA_ snapshots on the Danganronpa site, I finally get to see Natsumi's anime form. Despite her rough and bully-type demeanor, I find her sexy and seductive, and decided to make an experimental fanfic about her. Regarding on who would be her partner, Initially considered pairing her with Hajime Hinata, but he did not cliche with me since he doesn't look too appealing, until Makoto Naegi came into mind.

I began picturing the two and felt that they might make a good chemistry since Naegi is able to befriend even people with bad attitudes, such as Byakuya Togami and Mondo Ohwada, so I thought of making an experimental fic featuring Naegi and Natsumi, since his cheerful and optimistic mood contrasts to Natsumi's egotism and bad attitude. Moreover, this fic will be quite rough from the start until the romance part comes in, which you will eventually see.

As this fic is set during the events of DR 3: Side Despair episode 3, it would feature some of the DR 2 casts, as well as some from DR 1. Lastly, some later chapter may contain love scenes, which would depend on the flow of the story, so lemon fans...a little patience and you will eventually read them...

After all said and done, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

The scene shows that a huge building stands in the center of Tokyo, where it houses the famous Hope's Peak Academy, where for over the years selected certain high school students for having a certain field if talent, and helped them grow and when they graduate, they succeed in later life, and things went on until the board of trustees came up with the idea of opening a Reserve Course which would differentiate itself from the Main Course, which means Hope's Peak would accept ordinary students, those who have no specific talent, but in exchange the student would pay VERY HIGH tuition fees.

Two person appeared to be against it, believing it is unfair to the ordinary students as this would alienate them from the main course students. They are current headmaster, **Jin Kirigiri** , and former headmaster and current school adviser, **Kazuo Tengan** , and they voiced their opinion about this, but the board of trustees sheer number overwhelm the two men's opinion, saying it is necessary claiming that due to the government beginning to back out from supporting the academy financially, and said that they are planning an experiment, and if successful, they will give reserve course students the chance to EARN a talent so they can be PROMOTED to the main course.

"What was that?"

"You can't be serious..."

"We are, gentlemen..."

"This a good opportunity..."

"It would help Hope's Peak..."

"If this proved to be a success, then we can give select students from the reserve course the means to earn their way to the main course."

"Trust us, Mr. Kirigiri and Mr. Tengan...we promise this would benefit the academy..."

"Right..."

Tengan and Kirigiri are against this, as they feel that treating the reserve course as mere "guinea pigs" is morally wrong, while Tengan believed that talent should come from the person itself, not giving one an artificial means to get one, but despite their opinions, the board of trustees used their numbers to garner votes and won, allowing them to move on ahead, and as the meeting is adjourned, Tengan and Kirigiri left the boardroom, where Koichi Kizakura is waiting for the two, and he asks them how the meeting went, which Kirigiri appeared displeased, while Tengan had a look of concern.

"So...how did the meeting go?"

"Not quite good..."

"And I'm very concerned..."

"I guess they are going ahead with THAT project..."

"I'll see if I could stall them for a little longer..."

"Good luck, Kirigiri-kun..."

"Oh dear...I'd better have another drink of whiskey..."

"No."

"Kizakura-kun...!"

As the three men left, the board of trustees came out next, pleased that they were able to win the vote and now they have no obstacles in having the proposed experiment getting ready, and they left as well, not noticing that someone is there, eavesdropping their conversation, and that person turn out to be **Juzo Sakakura** , who graduated from Hope's Peak, and now he is working undercover as a security guard head, and he overheard everything and secretly contacted someone, who turn out to be **Kyosuke Munakata** , telling him the intel he gathered so far.

"...and that's what I gathered so far..."

"I see..."

"So...what now...?"

"Keep getting more info...and keep me updated..."

"Got it...we got to weed out those good for nothing assholes..."

"I agree...the academy is going downhill...and if the overseas version is successful, then I can gain greater control..and restore Hope's Peak back to its former glory..."

"Okay, over and out."

"..."

After that, Sakakura continued to play the role of intel seeker while moonlighting ad a security head, intending to find out other dark secrets of the academy, seeing that it has gotten down to the wrong path and became "rotten to thr core".

 **-x-**

A few months have passed, classes is already underway as **Chisa Yukizome** , who was hired to act as a teacher, began mentoring Class 77, where she learned that only half of the students are attending, and she became determined to make this section the best, not only academically, but socially, believing that talent alone won't make a student grow, so she set off to gather the other students until they are completed. The students of Class 77 are assembled and they are:

\- Sonia Nevermind

\- Mikan Tsumiki

\- Mahiru Koizumi

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu

\- Hiyoko Saiyonji

\- Nekomaru Midai

\- Teruteru Hanamura

\- Akane Owari

\- Kazuichi Soda

\- Peko Pekoyama

\- Gundam Tanaka

\- Ibuki Mioda

\- Nagito Komaeda

\- Ryota Mitarai

\- Chiaki Nanami

Yukizome used unorthodox means to get the students under control, and in turn the students began to earn their respect and they began to attend classes, while at the same time began to befriend one another and Yukizome is pleased that she is able to solve this one problem and told the students that if they act like one "happy family and neighbors", they can make fond memories and succeed in life sooner and remind them that talent alone will not make them succeed, and the 15 students nodded in agreement to Yukizome's advise.

"Yes, sensei..."

"Yes, sensei…"

"Yes, sensei…"

"Yes, sensei…"

"Yes, sensei…"

"Yes, sensei…"

"Yes, sensei…"

"Yes, sensei…"

"Yes, sensei…"

"Yes, sensei…"

"Yes, sensei…"

"Yes, sensei…"

"Yes, sensei…"

"Yes, sensei…"

"Yes, sensei…"

As the hours passed, the day went on until classed ended, and the students of Class 77 left for home, and they were pleased at how things turn out, feeling that attending classes may not be so bad after all, and when the others have left, the scene shows that two remaining students are waiting for someone outside the academy, and they turn out to be Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama, and she noted that Fuyuhiko appeared rather pleased at the turn of events and asks if he enjoyed today's class activities.

"Did you enjoy today's class?"

"Yeah..."

"Really?"

"Right...that teacher sure have guts...but she earned my respect..."

"I see..."

"I guess attending classes won't be as boring as I thought...you should attend classes as well..."

"As you wish..."

"Good."

By then a limousine arrived and the two teens hopped in and the vehicle left, and an hour later the limousine arrived where Fuyihiko and Pekoyama got off and are greeted by the Kuzuryu patriarch, and he asks his son how things went on at Hope's Peak Academy, which he said that today's activities were interesting and said he is looking forward to the days to come, and the patriarch nodded saying that attending the academy will help Fuyuhiko prepare himself in the future as the son is the heir apparent to the Kuzuryu Clan, which Fuyuhiko nodded, and as Fuyuhiko and Peko left, the scene shows that a pretty teenage girl is standing there, and she watched the two went inside the house, and she felt envious at the two teens.

The girl is identified as **Natsumi Kuzuryu** , Fuyuhiko's younger sister and only daughter. Unlike Fuyuhiko, Natsumi is fairly taller than him and has long blond hair, and despite her pretty face, she is somewhat more rowdier and more bad-mouthing than her parents, but underneath those, she is shown to be an insecure girl as seeing her brother getting scouted and accepted at Hope's Peak Academy, along with Pekoyama, made her feel left behind.

" _Nii-san...I'll do anything to be with you...no matter what..._ "

Wanting to do something so her parents would be proud of her, as well as to be at her brother's side, she bid her time and when her dad is alone, she went to him and came up with a conversation, telling him that she wanted to attend Hope's Peak Academy, which Mr. Kuzuryu appeared skeptical seeing that his daughter has no distinguishing talent, and asks her if she is sure about this, telling her that his intel told him that those with no special talents would end up at the reserve course, though Natsumi feels that she could find a way to show her OWN talents so the scouts would notice her and have her transfer to the main course.

"Are you sure about this, Natsumi?"

"Yes, dad..."

"Why come up with this all of the sudden?"

"I...I...I want to be like my brother...a Super High School-level student..."

"You don't have that kind of talent right now..."

"I'll do something...really!"

"Still..."

"Please!"

Mr. Kuzuryu is hesitant but Natsumi started to get a bit louder and he sighed as he did not want to have the house turn into a verbal warzone and told her that he would come up with a way to have her accepted at Hope's Peak, and Natsumi smirked as she feels that she has found a way to do something that would make her parents and Fuyuhiko proud of her.

 **-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at the streets where Kizakura is walking around, looking for someone that would get his attention, as he had a rough time due to having managed to convince certain teenagers that they have been selected to study at Hope's Peak, which he recently made contact with **Celestia Ludenberg** , and just yesterday, a leader of a biker gang, having narrowly convincing him that he is selected as well, that person turning out to be **Mondo Ohwada**. Kizakura sighed as he is hoping to find someone interesting that would pique his interest.

" _Sure is boring...Hope to find someone interesting soon..._ "

By then, Kizakura spotted a certain teenage boy passing by, and just then he narrowly evaded an erring cyclist who rode the wrong lane, and the boy said that he is LUCKY to escape injury, only to fall flat as a dirty cat jumped from a tree and landed on the boy, dirtying his shirt and the boy sighed in annoyance, and he is about to leave, he saw something on the ground, which appeared to be a paper money worth 5,000 Yen, and seeing that no one is around, the boy decided to pick it up and claim it as his own, and he felt LUCKY that at least something good happened.

"At least there's that...lucky for me I didn't get hurt...and this money would sure make up for it..."

As the boy left, Kizakura smirked as he adjusted his hat, seeing that he spotted someone with a potential talent, and just then, he saw an ID sprawled on the ground and picked it up, where he learned that the ID belonged to the boy he saw, and is identified as **Makoto Naegi** , and he immediately concluded what talent Naegi would be assigned to, but then his cellphone rang and he answered it, and the caller turn out to be Jin, and there Kizakura told Jin he has scouted a potential teen with a talent, explaining it and Jin began checking on the computer and found the school Naegi is attending, and instructs Kizakura to head at the academy and deliver the invitation to Naegi personally.

"You sure, headmaster?"

"Yes."

"What a coincidence..."

"I know...so bring the invitation to that boy..."

"Okay, okay..."

"And let me know when he would come here..."

"Right..."

"Good."

Kizakura adjusted his hat as he took his leave and heads back to Hope's Peak so that he would pick up the letter envelope containing the invite and deliver it to Naegi personally.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this opening chapter, though this appeared to be a bit suspenseful for a romance-type fic. A lot of references of DR 3 Side Despair episode 3 are shown, and here you get to see how Nanami "begged" her dad to let her enroll to Hope's Peak, so it remains to be seen if she would get what she wants.

A few characters from Danganronpa 1 are mentioned here, but Naegi makes an appearance here where he is eventually gets scouted. A future meeting between the two would soon happen.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows Nanami getting into the reserve course, and wastes no time making her presence felt, and soon Naegi would also make an appearance getting into the main course. Their paths will eventually cross but don't expect their first meeting to be pleasant...


	2. A Rough Start At Hope's Peak Academy

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where both protagonists are going to set foot at Hope's Peak to start their high school lives, but don't expect them to have a good start, as they are going to have a rough beginning ad they try to cope with their first week in class, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2:_** ** _Kibōgamine Gakuen de Rafusutāto_**

A few hours after Kizakura dropped by the Naegi residence and left, the Naegi family are assembled at the living room as they are all facing Makoto, as the parents and younger sister were overwhelmed with excitement and joy upon learning from Kizakura that their only son was chosen to be invited to study at Hope's Peak Academy, and even Naegi himself couldn't believe it as he never thought that he'd be scouted, though he was a but perplexed when Kizakura told him about his TALENT, especially when told that his name was drawn by lottery and yet his family said that it is okay since they believed that their only son have EARNED it, and they and Komaru encouraged him to accept and attend there.

"Accept it, Makoto..."

"You deserve it..."

"That's right, onii-chan!"

"You earned it..."

"It's a rare opportunity for you..."

"You should go for it!"

"We will support you..."

"We will, son..."

"Accept it, onii-chan!"

Naegi sweat-dropped at what his parents and younger sister told him, and glanced at the letter again, reading it once more, which shows that he is invited to attend and study at Hope's Peak which also shows him his assigned talent, which is the title of LUCKSTER, and while this took a few minutes for him to process the thought, he slowly realized that Kizakura may have a point, as at random times, something did happen to him in the past, though the events were generally harmless, mostly due to him getting a bit of bad luck, yet there were at times that he harmlessly got good ones, and after much thought, Naegi announced that he will accept it.

"Okay..."

"Huh?"

"Makoto?"

"Onii-chan...?"

"I'll accept it..."

"Okay!"

"Way to go, Makoto!"

"Yahoo! Onii-chan!"

"..."

"Our son is going to Hope's Peak!"

"We'll be famous!"

"Yipee!"

After that, the family decided to celebrate their only don for getting into Hope's Peak and they went out to a mall in Tokyo to have dinner, and the LUCKSTER felt optimistic that something good might happen once he starts attending at the prestigious academy, however, LUCK would hit Naegi, as several minutes later, as the family is about to leave the house, they were greeted by excited neighbors, having managed to learn that Makoto Naegi was chosen to attend Hope's Peak, and they congratulates him and his family while some asked how he managed to get there, and Naegi could only sweat-drop at the scene he is in as more neighbors flocked to greet him.

"We just heard!"

"Your son got in, right?"

"You are fortunate!"

"How did he get in?"

"What's the secret?"

"Can you tell us?"

"Any requirements?"

"Tell us!"

 **-x-**

Two days later, the scene shifts outside Hope's Peak Academy where Naegi is standing, as he is here to get the academy uniform and some school supplies, and he took deep breath as he is about to go right inside as this is the first time to set foot here, having never encountering such a prestigious academy before, and he wondered what the interior of the building would be like and he brought his camera with him as he intend to take pictures so as to show it to his parents and Komaru.

"Okay..."

By then a teenage girl came past him and went across Naegi, and for a moment, he saw the girl, blond haired, attractive, sexy, and he blushed for a moment and softly commented to himself how pretty she looked, not realizing that it was Natsumi Kuzuryu, the daughter of the Kuzuryu Gangster family, and somehow she seemed to hears what Naegi mumbled and turned her attention towards him, and asks if he said something bad, which he honestly replied with sincerity.

"You said something?"

"Um..."

"Are you harassing me?"

"No...I'm not..."

"Then what did you just said?"

"I just mumbled how pretty you are..."

"Is that a compliment or are you just hitting on me?"

"Um..."

At first Natsumi saw Naegi and immediately considered him a TRASH, believing him to be a student at the reserve course, but accidentally blushed when told how pretty she looked, and felt somewhat flattered, yet her demeanor took over and teases him that she would rather go for taller guys and not with PIPSQUEAKS, yet she thanked him for the compliment and left, heading towards another building which houses the reserve course, as she is heading there for get her uniform and school supplies.

"..."

As Naegi shook his head after seeing Natsumi left, he walked the road heading for the main building, but then a security guard blocked his way telling him that only main course students are allowed, but Naegi told the guard he is here to get the uniform and school supplies, and that he is a main course student, which he even showed the letter of invitation, but after reading it, the guard is not convinced seeing that Naegi is too ordinary-looking and believes he is trying to use the letter to sneak his way in and attempts to get him to leave.

"Nice try, kid..."

"Huh?"

"But you can't fool me..."

"But..."

"Get lost."

"Wait...I showed you the letter! It's proof that..."

"You can forge it all you want...but you're too plain to be a main course student...now get lost!"

"Look, I..."

But Naegi wouldn't budge and fought for his right, but the arrogant guard punched him on his face, busting the boy's lips and he fell to the ground as the guard took the letter and ripped it to shards, telling Naegi that Hope's Peak Academy has no place for TRASH like him, and began stomping on Naegi until **Chisa Yukizome** grabbed the guard by his collar and threw him aside, and checked on Naegi, seeing that his lips was busted and bleeding profusely, and she saw the ripped letter and managed to piece them together, realizing that Naegi has been invited and is assigned in the main course and she glared at the guard for his actions.

"Why did you do that?"

"That kid is trying to sneak in and..."

"He's a main course student...Headmaster Kirigiri invited him!"

"He's using a fake letter..."

"The letter is real...I know what it looked like..."

"He's just tricking you..."

"No, he is not!"

"That brat's a con artist..."

"He is not!"

"How dare you...!"

The guard claimed that Naegi is using a fake letter to sneak his way in, but she pointed out that the letter is real, and by then Jin Kirigiri happened to pass by, and saw the state Naegi is in and asks Yukizome what happened, and after hearing her explanation, and seeing the ripped letter he sent to Naegi, Jin glared at the guard for what he did, and the guard cringes in fear and pleaded not to be fired, but Jin grabbed the guard by his collar and pinned him to the ground, telling him that he is fired, and told Yukizome to call the police so that the arrogant guard would be arrested for assaulting a minor and have Naegi taken to the clinic.

"Yukizome..."

"Yes?"

"Take the boy to the clinic...and cal the police..."

"Yes..."

"Now."

"Yes, sir..."

"See to it that Mr. Naegi is given the best care..."

"I'm on it..."

 **-x-**

Several minutes the scene shifts at Jin's office, where he is sitting on the chair facing Naegi, who had just been patched up by a school nurse, and he apologized to Naegi for what happened and assured that it won't happen again, saying that he will press charges against the fired guard, and even offered anything to Naegi, but Naegi said he appreciated what Jin did and he said that he is here to get the uniform and school supplies, and Jin nodded as he gave him directions on where to go and when he will report on the first day of classes. Naegi thanked Jin for that as he is ready to leave.

"Thank you, Headmaster..."

"It's nothing."

"I'll be taking my leave..."

"Be ready...your first day of classes will happen soon..."

"I will..."

"Good. Take care."

"Okay..."

"..."

After Naegi left, Kizakura approached Jin and commented that the title of SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL LUCKSTER fitted Naegi well, as he got bad luck on his first time setting foot on the academy, but Jin groaned as he did nit expected this to happen and wished that incidents like these won't happen again, stating that students should be treated with respect and wished that the reserve course had not been created as he feels that the board of trustees are using APARTHEID in this academy, after hearing how the students sorted to the reserve course are looked down upon by the main course students, and yet Kizakura is not bothered by it.

"My, my...this made me feel like we're in the 1960's..."

"Stop it, Kizakura..."

"He-he-he..."

"I wish that the board of trustees would not exploit the reserve course students..."

"Who knows..."

"What?"

"Nothing, sir..."

"..."

 **-x-**

Several minutes later, Naegi had just exited the main course building after getting the uniform and school supplies, and he is walking the road towards the school gate, then sat on the bench to rest, as he started to feel the effects of the beat-up he got from the fired guard, and by then a reserve course student passed by, and saw the bruises on Naegi's face and asks him if he is okay.

"Ow..."

"Hey..."

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Um...yeah..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I'm okay..."

"..."

The reserve course student is identified as **Hajime Hinata** , and he asks Naegi if he wants to pass by the academy clinic, which Naegi said that it is okay, and Hinata felt that something must have happened and assumed that Naegi is a reserve course student as he knew that several main course students would bully some reserve course students, and he is about to ask Naegi if he is a student in the reserve course when a main course student came and grabbed Hinata by his sleeve, which is a girl and she turn out to be **Chiaki Nanami**.

"Let's go..."

"Huh? Nanami?"

"Let's go...I brought a new game...it's a wrestling-type game..."

"But I..."

"It's great...and I promise you'll like it..."

"But..."

"No buts..."

"Wait...!"

Nanami invited Hajime to go to another park area as she brought a pair of PS VITA gadgets and said they are going to play WWE NO MERCY XV, saying that the wrestlers here are good and the controls are several steps ahead from DEF JAM VENDETTA, and though Hinata wanted to turn down, Nanami shook her head and drags him away, leaving Naegi alone, and when Naegi sighed, Natsumi is walking by and saw Naegi again, and seeing his bruised face, she wondered if she got into a fight and commented that he got his first fight with a student, but Naegi said that he was assaulted by a guard, and she assumes that Naegi is attempting to sneak in, but as he is trying to explain himself, she cuts him off saying that she is not interested in reserve course students, even though she is just one, since she aspires to get into the main course.

"Actually, I was..."

"Zip it..."

"Huh?"

"I'm not interested in reserve curse students..."

"Actually..."

"Got to go...see you around..."

"Uh..."

"..."

Natsumi left the scene as she is heading for the school gate exit, and Naegi sighed as he did not expect that his first time stepping into Hope's Peak would turn out like this, but then images if Natsumi's face entered his mind, and he sighed again, seeing that the academy has their share of attractive girls yet being selected to Hope's Peak would make them feel haughty and arrogant, not realizing that Natsumi had been assigned to the reserve course.

" _Seriously...I wonder if attractive girls here are like that..._ "

After that, Naegi stood up and is leaving the academy and is heading home, as he is due to attend classes in a few days from now.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as this featured the first meeting between Naegi and Natsumi, though their initial encounter wasn't all pleasant given her attitude and her desire to get into the main course of the academy, so expect more of their encounters in the succeeding chapters.

Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami appeared here as well, and there are some references to wrestling games, such as **WWF No Mercy** and **Def Jam Vendetta** , both developed by AKI Corporation. I played both games and I was pissed at THQ for ditching them for Yuke's, and am dismayed at 2K Sports for choosing Yuke's, and that kept me from buying and playing Smackdown games...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows Natsumi getting into the reserve course, and wastes no time making her presence felt, and Naegi starts his day at Hope's Peak Academy, and both of them would encounter one another again, though it would be more complex than before...

Will update again in 7 days...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	3. First Day of Classes

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where both protagonists are going to set foot at Hope's Peak to start their high school lives, but don't expect them to have a good start, as they are going to have a rough beginning ad they try to cope with their first week in class, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3:_** ** _Kurasu no Shonichi_**

An hour later, Natsumi arrived home, and went inside the house, where Mr. Kuzuryu is in a middle of a meeting with various branch leaders of the mafia, and there she greeted her dad, and bowed to the branch leaders which they bowed to her as well, and Mr. Kuzuryu asks how did things go at Hope's Peak, which she said that things went well, though she said she finds it boring after being assigned to the reserve course, but her dad said that had she accepted the offer to be the heir instead of giving it to Fuyuhiko, she might have gotten to the main course, but she said that she will find a way to get noticed and transferred to the main course, which her dad sensed that she might get into trouble knowing how troublesome she can be, especially when having a bit of violent reactions.

"What was that, dad?"

"You heard me...I doubt that you could make it to the main course on your own..."

"But...!"

"If you want to get into the main course like your brother, you need to find a talent that the scout would consider..."

"I already have one...the SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL YOUNGER SISTER..."

"That's foolish...whatever...go to your room and rest..."

"Fine!"

"Sigh..."

After that, Natsumi went to her room, and the branch leader asks Mr. Kuzuryu if letting her attend to Hope's Peak is okay seeing that she has not shown any specific talent other than managing to make contracts with certain people, and he said that as long as she does well, it would be okay, and it is better than letting her stay at home and cause trouble, which the others nodded in agreement seeing how Natsumi can be a bit terrifying when violent. One branch leader even recalled how she beat up one of her men after he mistakenly gave her a men's underwear thinking it belonged to her and foolishly assume she is a lesbian and it took Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama to calm her down.

One of the branch leaders then asks what would happen if Natsumi finds a boyfriend at the academy, which Mr. Kuzuryu pondered about that possibility, though he dismisses it knowing that Natsumi has no time or interests for those kind of things and that he is sure that ordinary boys would steer clear from her the moment they find out about her true identity as a Kuzuryu, and that she would rather concentrate on becoming someone within the Kuzuryu family who would help in strengthening the mafia network within Japan.

"...and that's what I think about my daughter..."

"I see..."

"I wonder why she did not accept the title of heir to your network...?"

"But since your eldest son became the heir...where would this leave your daughter?"

"I'm sure Natsumi would find a way..."

"I suppose..."

"Still she is one tough girl..."

"I wonder if my son would woo your daughter..."

Not far, Peko Pekoyama overheard the conversation, and left intending, to tell Fuyuhiko what she just heard, and felt that he needs to be informed about what his younger sister is doing and she has a feeling that Fuyuhiko would get stressed should he imagine the antics Natsumi might cause once she starts attending Hope's Peak Academy. However, Mr. Kuzuryu summoned Peko and assigned her to do some errands which she obliges, and she left, but she intends to tell Fuyuhiko about the matter once she gets back.

 **-x-**

At the Naegi residence, Naegi sweat-dropped as his parents and younger sister are concerned, and nearly went ballistic after seeing his bruised face and when told of what happened, and Mr. Naegi is getting up and heading for the police station to get his hands on the fired security guard for beating up Naegi, but his wife and Komaru grappled onto him and urged him to calm down and said they would seek a lawyer to file charges against the guard.

However, Naegi's dad wouldn't have any of it, saying that Naegi should not have been beaten up like a trash can and said that the higher-ups at Hope's Peak should assign SMARTER and RESPONSIBLE guards to man the school and not treat his son like a suspicious person and is ready to bolt out of the house but his wife and Komaru urged him to calm down, and Naegi himself stepped in and told his dad that the guard is fired, as well as being jailed, and he is now enrolled at the academy, and he should not cause a scene that might cause trouble.

"Dad, calm down!"

"I won't!"

"But dad...!"

"I won't let that guy beat you up like a punching bag! I'll see toit that he gets what is coming!"

"There's no need for that, dad!"

"There is!"

"Give it a rest, already!"

"But, Makoto...!"

Naegi's dad still wouldn't budge and insisted that he confront the ex-guard, but Naegi then told his dad that the guard was already in jail after the headmaster filed charges against him as well as being fired from Hope's Peak, but his dad told Naegi that he should learn to defend himself and not getting beaten up, urging him to be a MAN, so that he can attract pretty girls at Hope's Peak Academy, which caused Naegi to fall to the floor, anime-style, but he gets up and began arguing with his dad for making such lame comments.

But his dad rebutted and said that aside from attending the academy, Makoto should show everyone that even normal persons can shine and not to be shown as a pushover, and there he told him to bring a camera and take pictures of Hope's Peak Academy, as well as take pictures of pretty girls, and urged him to take the initiative to ask her out on a date, saying this would be a plus factor that even ordinary boys have the ability to swoon a girl, just like he did when he asked his wife out when they were teenagers, and Naegi fell to the floor (anime-style) and began arguing with his dad over the silly comment.

"Dad!"

"What?"

"You're talking nonsense!"

"Of course not! What I'm telling you would help you socialize anyone at Hope's Peak!"

"But..."

"If you managed to get a girlfriend..you could become the SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL BOYFRIEND..."

"Will you knock it off?!"

"Come on, Makoto...I'm trying to help you..."

Komaru and her mom sweat-dropped seeing the father and son bickering non-stop and they sighed at this yet they were happy to see that Makoto is about to start a new academic life and hoped that once Naegi graduates he would succeed in life and makes life easy for the Naegi family, and Komaru glanced at the academy uniform, and wondered if she too would have a talent, though it was wishful thinking since she is only 13 years old, but her mom encouraged her to try whatever talent she has, and said that in two years from now, she might get scouted by Hope's Peak and may end up at the main course, which lift Komaru's spirits.

"Really, mom?"

"Yes...think of a talent that you're good at...and the scouts might take notice of you..."

"Hmm..."

"Well, Komaru?"

"Okay...I'll think of something..."

"That's the spirit, Komaru..."

"Thanks, mom!"

"Sure..."

 **-x-**

A week later, it was Monday, and the scene shows that Hope's Peak Academy is in full swing, as several new students are flocking the main building, and many of them are glancing at the bulletin board to find which section are they assigned to, and are excited to spend their first day of classes each of them were given an assigned title, and not far, Naegi had just entered the main course building, and he too wondered what awaits him as he is bracing himself to spend his first day of classes, and as he stood in front of the bulletin board, he saw several sections and glanced at each one, until finding his name and finds out that he is sorted to Class 78.

Taking a deep breath, Naegi walked the hallway and saw many students hanging out, some chatting with one another, but then some glanced at him and whispered, seeing that Naegi is so short for an average high school student and that he looked too ordinary and some even wondered why a plain-looking boy is doing here, seeing him as an eyesore and nothing more, believing that Naegi does not have the image of a Super High School-level type of a student, which Naegi mentally sighed as he heard their comments about him.

"Look t that kid..."

"Is he in high school?"

"What a boring guy..."

"What's his talent?"

"Is he really a main course student?"

"I bet he cheated his way here..."

"So plain..."

"He's an eyesore..."

Naegi proceeded to walk towards the classroom as the other students glanced at him, and they discovered his section and continued to eye him, curious to see what he can do seeing that Naegi is too ordinary and they wondered if he bribed someone just to get him into the main course and they vowed to find out what Naegi is, not realizing that Naegi was sorted into the main course due to his high school title, and the scene shifts inside where Naegi is greeted by someone he knew, which turns out to be **Sayaka Maizono** , and Naegi is surprised to see that his schoolmate from middle school got in to this academy.

"Naegi-kun...?"

"Huh?"

"It really is you!"

"Huh...? Maizono-san?"

"Yes...it's me!"

"No way..you were scouted as well?"

"That's right!"

"Really?"

Maizono is surprised to hear that he was sorted to the main course due to his LUCK, and the other students inside the classroom, who would become his classmates, overheard this, and one of them approached Naegi, a tan-skinned girl identified as **Aoi Asahina** , and she asks him if the LUCKSTER is really his talent title, and when he nodded, she said that it doesn't matter as long as he gets sorted here and showcase his talent and that he would make friends here.

Naegi smiled seeing that there are students who would accept people for who they are, seeing that talent do not matter much and began engaging a conversation with Asahina seeing that she is a nice person, and the two slowly became friends as Maizono watches on seeing Naegi making friends, feeling that Naegi would fit in well in Hope's Peak Academy, and the scene shows that Naegi and Asahina are talking, slowly becoming fast friends.

"Wow...your talent is Good Luck?"

"Yeah..that's what the scout saw in me..."

"Maybe he's right...you were lucky to get scouted in Hope's Peak..!"

"So...what's your talent?"

"Swimmer..."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"I see..."

Another classmate approached Naegi and made a conversation with him and told him she is curious if he really has LUCK, saying that she too has LUCK, and when he asks her if she is also a LUCKSTER, the girl shook her head and said that her title is SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL GAMBLER, and said that she won numerous gambling games due to her LUCK, and she invited him to come with her to a casino so as to test if he really has luck, which Naegi sweat-dropped at the conversation.

"Uh..."

"So what do you say? Come with me...we go to a casino...and play with me...there I would see if you really have LUCK..."

"But...I don't gamble..."

"Then I'll show you how..."

"Uh...I'm underage..."

"I know of a place where you can play without asking your age..."

"But still..."

"Leave it to me..."

The girl is identified as **Celestia Ludenberg** , and she said that if Naegi's LUCK is for real, then he can make a lot of money, but another classmate stepped in and reprimand Celestia for teaching Naegi to do bad habits which is unacceptable, causing the two to bicker at each other, which caused Naegi to sweat-drop at seeing the argument between his two classmates.

The two teens in front of Naegi began arguing over MORAL MATTERS, which Ludenberg chided the male classmate for being OLD FASHIONED, but he said that her words are uncalled for and that she should be a good example to students and not become a bad influence, but Ludenberg teases him for being jealous and the other boy verbally fired back and reprimanded her for her comments.

"How dare you!"

"Pardon me?"

"You are becoming a bad influence! Goading your classmate to do gambling...that is against the school rules!"

"Don't be so uptight..."

"You should know better and behave yourself!"

"I'm not a kid..."

"You are a student of Hope's Peak!"

"So what?"

The classmate who reprimanded Celestia is identified as **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** , and Naegi learned that Ishimaru's title is SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL DISCIPLINARIAN, and Naegi used his skills as a pacifist and tries to calm his two classmates down, in which the classroom would soon become lively, but outside, the other students eavesdropped at the scene, and they were flabbergasted upon discovering Naegi's name and his high school title, and they could not believe that someone like him made it to the main course and they branded him a true eyesore of the academy.

"That kid? A Luckster?"

"What kind of talent is that?"

"Bullshit!"

"I bet he bribed the headmaster..."

"He really is an eyesore..."

"What a loser..."

"How did someone like him ended up here?"

"Luckster my ass..."

 **-x-**

At the reserve course building, the scene shifts inside a classroom where Hajime Hinata is sitting, and is glancing at his hand where it showed marks on his fingers after playing the PS VITA gadget from several games due to him getting roped in by Nanami, and though he is a bit bewildered, he started to feel contentment and felt that he made a friend, but then his musing was interrupted when a teacher came in and announced that a transfer student is here to be part of this section, who turn out to be Natsumi Kuzuryu, and while the students were at first drawn by her pretty face and figure, they were instantly turned off once she greeted her new classmates.

"Hello...I don't know why I ended up being sorted with you garbage...but oh well...nice to meet you..."

Natsumi then took her seat, and as the other classmates chose to ignore her, one student in particular was seen glaring at Natsumi, as if that student know her, and is not pleased to see her here and became worried over something, and Hinata glanced at Natsumi as she began to act so haughtily yet she showcased her skills during lecture, and he wondered what would happen in the next few days from now as he has a feeling thongs would not go well in this section.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...though not much action happened here...Naegi and Natsumi finally started their first day in Hope's Peak, though in separate courses...and yet they are miles apart when they entered the classroom...but rest assured that these two would soon interact with one another...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows Natsumi getting into the reserve course, and wastes no time making her presence felt, and Naegi starts his day at Hope's Peak Academy, and both of them would encounter one another again, though it would be more complex than before...

Will update again in 10 days...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	4. The First Week at Hope's Peak Academy

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where both protagonists are going to set foot at Hope's Peak to start their high school lives, but don't expect them to have a good start, as they are going to have a rough beginning ad they try to cope with their first week in class, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4:_ _Kibōgamine Gakuen_ _de no Saisho no shū_**

Towards the end of the day, things went well at Hope's Peak, as classes went well and no incident has been recorded, all except for the reserve course building, as Natsumi Kuzuryu became the talk of the class, as nearly all the classmates are discussing about her, though not in a positive way, as Natsumi's bad attitude and mean streak has riled them as she bad mouth each of them to no end, though Hinata is spared as she did not notice him, and he can hear his classmates making comments about her and he can understand why.

"That Kuzuryu bitch..."

"Who dies she think she is...?"

"She's got the nerve..."

"I hate her..."

"I hate her even more..."

"She ought to know her place..."

"Makes me feel like I want to DO her..."

"She thinks pretty, but her attitude is UGLY..."

By then the bell rang and it was dismissal time, and the reserve course students picked up their bags and left the classroom, and Natsumi took hers and left the building, as she walked past her classmates without looking at them and her classmates can only glare at her as they did not like her attitude and wished that she be expelled from the academy seeing her as an eyesore but then one of her classmates told the others what he discovered, in which Natsumi is the daughter of the Kuzuryu Mafia Family, and they are rather startled, yet baffled, as to why she came to study at Hope's Peak.

Many somewhat coiled in surprise and others wondered why she came here, yet this did not seemed to deter them from the fact that they do not like her, and felt that as a gangster's daughter, it appeared natural that she looks down on her classmates and they wished that Natsumi gets expelled from Hope's Peak as they see her as an eyesore in the reserve course.

"She's the daughter of the Kuzuryu Crime family...?"

"No way..."

"That explains why she's like that..."

"A spoiled brat..."

"Hope she gets what's coming for her...

"I hope she gets expelled..."

"Yeah...she's an eyesore..."

"A bitch..."

Much later, the scene shifts at the school grounds where Natsumi is walking and she unknowingly dropped her purse, and before she could walk farther away, Naegi noticed it and picked the purse and called Natsumi, telling her that she dropped her purse, and when she turn around, she was rather surprised to see Naegi giving her the purse, and though she wanted to ignore him, she decided to at least thank him for that and thanked him even though she did not bother to look at him as she thinks he is plain and boring.

"Um...excuse me..."

"What?"

"You dropped this..."

"Hmph...thanks..."

"Um...you're welcome...(she looks pretty)"

"What was that?"

"Ah...nothing..."

"Huh?"

Naegi himself is a bit surprised to see her and he just nodded and smiled, and for the first time, Natsumi is taken aback, as she unknowingly took notice of him as he smiled at her and she felt that something is not right seeing that she noticed him after seeing him smiled, and she looked away because of her pride, and began to walk away, and Naegi blinked his eyes as he wondered what is going on, but decided to leave as well, heading towards another direction.

By then Natsumi stopped as she noticed something again and turn around, seeing Naegi walking away, and there she saw him wearing the uniform, and that is where she discovered that Naegi is a main course student, and she couldn't believe this, as she wondered how and why such a plain and boring boy ended up at the main course, and wondered what his talent is. She couldn't believe this is happening and decided to think of a way to have the academy notice her so that they would consider bringing her to the main course building sometime soon.

" _That kid...how did he became a main course student...he looked plain and boring...I even thought of him as a reserve course student...! I won't stand for this...I got to think of a way to be noticed and get transferred to the main course...no matter what it takes...!_ "

 **-x-**

The next day, the scene shifts at the main building, where the Class of 77th students are at a park, enjoying a peaceful time, and the scene zoomed towards a corner of a building where Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama are talking, in which they are discussing about Natsumi coming to the academy and ended up at the reserve course, and he is somewhat concerned that her attitude would get her into trouble which Pekoyama agreed, having seen what she can do verbally and physically and this made her concerned as well.

"Natsumi-sama is here as well...?"

"Yeah...and I'm not too thrilled about it myself..."

"..."

"She always drive me nuts...but her being here...who knows what she is going to pull...I have a bad feeling she'll get into the face of anyone she sees as an eyesore..."

"Fuyuhiko-sama..."

"What was dad thinking...?"

"Fuyuhiko-sama...want me to check on her and see what she is up to...?"

"Eh?"

Pekoyama offered that she would sneak into the reserve course building and see what Natsumi is up to, but Fuyuhiko advised her against it as he finds it troublesome and that Pekoyama might get into trouble and told her not to do that and said that he will talk to his sister tonight once she is home, but then Mioda came and interjected, sensing something out of the blue, which caused Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama to back away from one another, and Mioda began teasing Fuyuhiko, which he defended himself from Mioda's teasing.

"Ooohhhh..."

"W-what...?:

"It's rare to see you two talking together..."

"W-what are you...?"

"The gangster is in love..."

"Knock it off, you guitar freak!"

"Hee-hee-hee...Fuyu loves Peko..."

"Buzz off, you heavy metal hentai...!"

Both Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama walked away, as if nothing happened, and Mioda blinked her eyes as she is sure there was something going on between those two but she shrugged her shoulders as she left as well, joining the others as the group enjoyed a leisure time with one another.

 **-x-**

The scene shifts at the reserve course building, where the scene zoomed towards the classroom where Hinata is eating a croquette, while at the same time gazing at the main course building, as he is aspiring that he would one day become a student there, but his musing was interrupted when Natsumi approached him, noticing him gazing at the other building, and guessed that he too has the same desire as hers.

"Hey..."

"..."

"Hey...I'm talking to you..."

"Huh?

"Why are you staring at the main course building? Ah...so you want to be transferred there as well...?"

"Yeah? So what? Wait...is it true? You're the daughter of a crime gang that rumors are saying...?"

"Yeah...the Kuzuryu Crime gang network..."

"No way..."

Hinata was taken aback when told that she is the daughter of the Kuzuryu Mafia Family, and said that she too aspires to get into the main building, and said she would do whatever it takes to get there, and even said that she is willing to face anyone getting in her way, and that's where a classmate came and confronted Natsumi, glaring at her while Natsumi smirked deviously as she saw a familiar face and realized that the person in front of her is someone she knew from middle school.

"Hey!"

"Ah...it is you...long time no see, **Sato**..."

"You better not be doing anything stupid..."

"Hmm...?"

"Don't even try to fool me!"

"Got a problem...?"

"I swear...if you do something foolish...!"

"Buzz off, you green-haired, green-minded whore..."

The classmate standing in front of Natsumi is a girl, identified only as Sato, and she warned Natsumi not to do anything foolish, but Natsumi just grinned and said she will one day move into the main course building and will do anything to get there even if she has to fight her way to get it, and Sato became incensed at Natsumi's attitude, causing the classroom to get loud, and Hinata can feel the tension, but none of the classmates bothered to do anything about it as they are somewhat selfish and has no sense of friendship with one another, only caring about moving into the main course building and yet commented about the two girls quarreling.

"What is with those two?"

"Do they know each other?"

"Who cares?"

"Not our problem...?"

"Let them be..."

"I hope they get expelled..."

"A pair of bitches..."

"Pretty bitches..."

By then Koizumi arrived and pacifies Sato while urging Natsumi to stop it, telling her that bullying others won't earn her any points to get to the main course, and when Sato threatens to tell her brother what she is doing, Natsumi got agitated and is ready to punch Sato, but Koizumi stepped in between and pleaded at the two girls to stop, and Natsumi reluctantly stopped her actions and left, and Sato was relieved that Natsumi left, and she and Koizumi left the classroom to have lunch together.

 **-x-**

Two days later, the scene shifts at a park inside Hope's Peak as Natsumi is taking a walk as she is bored at her current school life for now due to having no friends which she felt that she doesn't need onr, and there she came across a bench where she was surprised to see Hinata hanging out with Nanami, the two playing a PS VITA game of WCW-NWO REVENGE, and Natsumi is taken aback to see her classmate hanging out with a main course student, and there Hinata saw a surprised Natsumi and asks her if there is something wrong.

"Kuzuryu-san..."

"Hey..."

"What?"

"What is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you hanging out with a main course student?"

"Well...Nanami and I are friends..."

"Bullshit!"

Hinata is taken aback at Natsumi's queries about why a reserve course student is hanging out with a main course student, which Hinata tries to come up with a rebuttal, but Nanami responded, telling her that she does not mind hanging out with a reserve course student as she believes that talent is irrelevant as long as she makes friends and a lasting memory, which made Natsumi feel agitated, as she firmly believes that a reserve course student would never have friends if he/she is not in the main course, and by then Naegi passed by and saw the scene, wondering if he came at a wrong place at the wrong time, and there Natsumi saw Naegi, and she glared at him before running off, and Naegi wondered what is going on here.

Both Hinata and Nanami watched the scene before they glanced at each other and then sighed as they resume playing the PS VITA game, and Naegi just blinked his eyes as he wondered if his luck caused him to witness such a tension-induced scene. He then glanced at the two and noticed the uniforms they are wearing and Naegi asks Hinata what section is he in, and asks why his uniform is different.

"Um..."

"Yes...?"

"Er...what section are you in...? I never seen such a uniform before..."

"Sorry...I'm from the reserve course..."

"Reserve course...?"

"Yeah...wait...are you here to mock me...?"

"Um, no...I have no intention of doing that..."

"..."

Hinata told Naegi that he is from the reserve course and asks if he is here to mock him, which Naegi denies and said he did not know that things like reserve course exists at the academy, which Hinata glanced at Naegi, quite surprised to hear that he did not know anything about the reserve course, and Nanami interjected that Hinata should not be concerned as she believes that there is no barrier between the main and reserve courses, which Naegi agreed, and this made Hinata feel at ease...for now, and Naegi decided to take his leave, seeing that things might go out if hand if he remains here.

At another side of the park within Hope's Peak, you can see Natsumi sitting on a bench, glaring at the ground, and tears slowly fell from her eyes, frustrated as her impatience of wishing to get into the main course, while at the same time unable to accept the fact that a main course student like Nanami being friends with a "lowly" reserve course student like Hinata, and she felt alone and left out, and by then someone approached her and she looked, wiping the tears off her face and saw an elderly man standing before her.

"Hello there..."

"..."

"May I sit next to you...?"

"Whatever...do what you want..."

"Thank you..."

"..."

"Can I have a word with you...?"

"..."

The man standing before her was Kazuo Tengan, and he happened to saw the scene earlier, and after hearing the brief talk, he decided to offer her some advice as he saw that Natsumi herself has the same insecurity like Hinata, and asks if he could sit beside her, and though she wanted to respond rudely to him, she was unable to since she still, to a degree, respect elders, and told him to do what he pleases, not looking at him.

"Are you okay...?"

"..."

"Perhaps I can help you..."

"I don't need to..."

"I believe you're in need of some advice..."

"..."

"This won't take a few minutes..."

"..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...though not much action happened here...Naegi and Natsumi finally started their first day in Hope's Peak, though in separate courses...and yet they are miles apart when they entered the classroom...but rest assured that these two would soon interact with one another...

Certain events from episode 3 is mirrored here...Tengan is now speaking to Natsumi...which mirrors the events wherein it is a reversal when he originally spoke to Hinata about being "normal"...

Natsumi is surprised to find out that Naegi is a main course student...and she did not take it well...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows Natsumi getting some advice from Tengan...

She then gets into trouble...

Naegi will be the first to respond...but will it go well...?

Will update again in 14 days...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	5. Diabolical Attempt

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where both protagonists are going to get into a situation, but before that, both Naegi and Natsumi are being lectured by some people about how and why they ended up in different courses, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 5:_** ** _Akuma no Kokoromi_**

As Tengan sat beside her, he glanced at Natsumi and he can tell that she is still crying, and before he could talk to her, Natsumi warned him not to make any suggestive moves or else he could be charged for "corruption of minors", which he snickered a bit and assured to her that he would not do something like that especially after stepping down as headmaster, which Natsumi stared at him upon hearing that and asks him what did he mean about what he just said.

"What did you just said...?"

"Hmm...?"

"You're the former headmaster if this academy...?"

"Yes...that is right..."

"You?"

"Correct."

"Seriously?"

"Of course..."

Natsumi was quite surprised to hear that Tengan was the former headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, yet she chided that perhaps it was his idea to create the reserve course for students who have no talent, but he corrected her by saying that he is not involved in creating a separate course for ordinary students, which she blinked her eyes at hearing this. Tengan then talked to Natsumi, saying that he saw her insecurity on being left behind due to her status as a reserve course student, and said that she can return to her normal high school which she vehemently turn down the idea as she does not want to be left behind by her elder brother and Pekoyama.

"I'm not going back! I'll do what it takes to get to the main course! So don'try to discourage me, you old man!"

"Calm down, child...I am not trying to bring you down..."

"My elder brother's in the main course...I want to be with him no matter what! I will not do notho g and get left behind!"

"I see..."

"So don't try getting any wrong ideas...In won't give in...I won't give up...I'll do whatever I can to get to the main course!"

"You sure are determined..."

"Of course! I am the daughter of the Fuyuhiko family!"

"..."

Tengan is rather surprised to see her determination in getting into the main course of the academy, and there he advised her to find the talent that suited her and think of the hobbies she loved most, and then make use of it so the Hope's Peak scout would notice her and consider bringing her to the main course, which Natsumi went silent for a while, and Tengan gently told her not to fear "normalcy" as there is nothing wrong with being normal, and after that, he left. Natsumi was quite taken aback after hearing his words, yet her desire to be a main course student is still strong, and she glanced at her lap as she really wanted to do something that she can be proud of, and in the eyes of her brother.

By then she noticed Naegi standing there and she glanced at him seeing that he appeared to have eavesdropped and she asks him what does he want, and Naegi approached her and said that he too sees himself as a normal person but he did not give up on being the person he is today, and advised her to be optimistic as there can be a lot of possibilities, and all she has to do is find what suited her most, and she was again taken aback, as Naegi's words were similar to Tengan's, but then a suddenly thought entered her mind and asks him what his talent is.

"Um...my title is SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL LUCKSTER..."

"Huh? What the heck does that mean...?"

"Um...good luck...?"

"LUCK? As in...?"

"Yeah...THAT..."

"..."

"Um...are you okay...?"

"Are you...SCREWING WITH ME?!"

Natsumi stared wide-eyed in disbelief at hearing what Naegi just said, that his talent is being the "Luckster", and grabbed him by his uniform collar and demanded a STRAIGHT answer and not joke with her, which Naegi is taken aback, and she asks him again what his talent is, and Naegi reiterated his answer, which she finds it unacceptable and asks how can one getting luck can be considered a talent, and she saw that Naegi had a calm expression and he told her he did not know how or why he was given such a title or if his LUCK is a talent, only saying that he was approached by the Hope's Peak scout and recruiter and gave him the invite and that us how he ended up here, and there he asks her about the reserve course, in which he said that he never heard about it and is curious to know what does it do here, but her insecurity, as well as her confusion over the conversation caused her to not answer his question, and just went silent as Naegi politely asks her if he said something wrong.

"Um..."

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"Miss...?"

"..."

"Did I...said something wrong...?"

"..."

By then, Sato and Koizumi passed by the area and saw Natsumi holding Naegi by his collar and they believed that she is harassing Naegi and they went there to tell her off, berating her for "bullying" a main course student, which Natsumi glared at the two girls before releasing her hold and walked off, and there Koizumi asks Naegi if he is okay, which he nodded and finds out that she is also a main course student and saw Sato wearing a different uniform, and he asks Koizumi about the reserve course, in which Koizumi said that it is a separate course of the academy where ordinary students with no talent can attend there but would pay high tuition fees, and he stared in surprise at hearing that Hope's Peak made a course separate from those with talents and asks when this was established which Koizumi said that the reserve course was set up last year, and said that he is fortunate to have ended up in the main course, and he asks what the students at the reserve course is like.

"Well...the reserve course is like an ordinary high school..."

"Seriously...?"

"Yeah..."

"Why would they...?"

"Should someone discovered a student's latent talent...then that student would be transferred to the main course..."

"..."

"Well...that's all I can tell you..."

"I...see..."

Naegi stared in surprise when Koizumi told her about it and Sato confirms Koizumi's words, and she asks him what Natsumi did to him, which he told her what he saw, and there Sato advised Naegi to stay away from Natsumi not only because of her attitude but also because she is a daughter of a mafia family which Koizumi said that her classmate at Class 77 is the elder brother of Natsumi, which surprised Naegi again upon hearing this.

Sato and Koizumi then left after that, and Naegi is left pondering after hearing all of these, yet he can tell that Natsumi is not a bad person, and felt that she just needed a friend and some emotional support. The scene then shifts to Natsumi as she is walking off from the academy, frustrated at what she went through today as well as she couldn't believe that someone like Naegi ended up at the main course because of some "luck", and she believed that Naegi did something so that he ended up there instead of ending at the reserve course.

"Super High School-level Good Luck...bullshit! I'm not buying it! I will find out if that kid cheated his way there...!"

As she left the school gate, several of her classmates from the reserve course are there, glaring at her for her attitude and yet they appeared to have gotten attractive towards her because of her sexy figure, yet they wanted to teach her a lesson for acting so "high and mighty", and they soon came up with a way to humiliate her so that she would be traumatized and leave the academy so they won't have to put up with her pompous attitude.

"That Kuzuryu..."

"Who does she think she is..."

"Well...she is sexy..."

"Makes me wanna DO her..."

"I got an idea...and it'll make her want to leave this place..."

"Really...?"

"Tell us..."

"I want to hear it..."

 **-x-**

Later that night, Naegi is laying on his bed thinking about how what he learned after today's events, as he couldn't believe that the students with no talent ending up at the reserve course and paying high tuition fees while those ending up at the main course were given great privileges and free tuition, and wondered if his being lucky is the reason why he ended up at the main course. He is unsure what to do if people asks him questions about the academy and he is worried that they might get turned off once he told them about what he learned so far.

"Really...I ought to be careful..."

His thoughts soon shifted to Natsumi and he wondered if she would be okay considering what she went through and wondered if he should go see Tengan and ask him more about the reserve course and get some advise, as he really wanted to get so answers from him after hearing him tell Natsumi not to fear "normalcy", since Naegi sees himself as an ordinary boy.

 **-x-**

A few days later, Natsumi is alone at a park within the academy, thinking about what Tengan told her, and she is conflicted as she did not want to waste the efforts she made after begging her dad to let her enroll at Hope's Peak, and she is thinking what hobbies she did which would warrant in making it worthy to be a talent, and looked around, as she thinks that Naegi might somewhere be here, so that she would ask him more questions about why he ended up at the main course as she still refuse to believe that being the LUCKSTER is a talent.

"When I find that kid...I'll get a lot of answers from him..."

Natsumi still refuses to believe that Naegi ended up being scouted to tbe main course due to the reason bring hus SHEER LUCK, and felt that thete is more to this and meets the eye, and she became determined to get answers from him to know the truth believing that LUCK is just a useless talent and she wants to find out how Naegi ended up at the main course, hoping to find the SECRET that would make the scouts notice her and send her to the main course.

By then three persons in masks grabbed her from behind, and two were holding her arms as they made her sit down so she won't have any leverage, and the other used a cloth laced with chloroform and used it to sedate her, and she was knocked out and they carried her to some place within the academy, and minutes later, Naegi passed by the area and saw her bag sprawled on the ground, and noticed several footprints marked there and Naegi recalled what Sato and Koizumi said about her getting the ire of her classmates due to her attitude, and he had a feeling that they are getting even with her.

"No way...she's in danger...!"

Naegi then went off to find Natsumi as he has a feeling that something bad is about to happen, and minutes later, Pekoyama saw Natsumi's belongings, and she sensed that Natsumi is in danger and she rushes off to find her as well, fearing that Fuyuhiko would go ballistic if anything were to happen to his younger sister.

"Natsumi-sama..."

 **-x-**

At a corner of a building within the academy which appeared to be abandoned, the scene shows that Natsumi is laid on the floor, naked, her arms and legs tied to four corners, and her mouth was covered in tape and before her are her classmates in the reserve course, but are wearing the main course uniforms which they secretly stole, while wearing masks to hide their identities, and they intend to traumatize her into leaving Hope's Peak as they pretended to be main course students and began taunting Natsumi.

"You bitch..."

"A lowly reserve course student..."

"You want to get to the main course building...?"

"You should know your place..."

"And now we will teach you a lesson..."

"Trashes like you don't belong here..."

"And now you will learn it the hard way..."

"And this starts now..."

The students began by taking out a razor and began to SHAVE her PUBIC HAIR until her PRIVATE PART was clear, and there they began fondling her breast, and then her nipples, which began to harden and though the sensation was pleasurable, she Natsumi not want it and tried to break free, but is unable to, and the students continued to fondle her other breast, caressing her other nipple until it hardened, and her heart beats faster realizing that she is about to be raped, and the other student then took out a vibrator and began to jab it onto her WOMANHOOD, caressing her clitoris which caused her to buck her hips in pleasure and then slowly inserted it onto the entrance of her WOMANHOOD, and the vibration of the vibrator caused her body to react in pleasure, causing her hips to thrust upward even though she was screaming in anger yet the tape kept her voice to a minimum, and the students mocked her for getting turned on like this.

"Look at that..."

"She's already turned on..."

"What a whore..."

"That's what you should be from the start..."

"Maybe we should DO her after this..."

"Yeah..."

"Good idea..."

"I'm getting HARD already..."

Natsumi tried to break free but all is in vain, and the disguised reserve course students kept on molesting her, seductively jabbing the vibrator in and out of her WOMANHOOD, her FEMININE FLUIDS gushing out and her body involuntarily craved for more, while the others were groping her breasts, and she is visibly crying at being violated, and the molestation continued for a few more minutes until her body tensed as she reached her FIRST ORGASM, and after her body tensed with pleasure, the lead student then forcefully jabbed the vibrator inside her, breaking her hymen and she began to bleed, and she made a muffled scresm as pain coursed through her body, and the reserve course students told their leader that they better kill her off or else she might squeal to the cops, which the leader agree.

"Hey..."

"What?"

"Let's kill her now..."

"I thought you want to have FUN with her..."

"But she might squeal us to the cops..."

"I see...then we kill her..."

"Okay...right now?"

"Right now..."

By then Naegi arrived as luck was on his side for a reason, and found Natsumi by coincidence but is shocked, appalled, and angered at seeing what the attackers did to her and yet the masked reserve course students were quite apprehensive at being busted, but the leader is cool and calm seeing that Naegi is alone and can be dealt with and asks Naegi what does he want, and the LUCKSTER demanded what did they just did to Natsumi.

"You got a problem, shorty?"

"What are you doing to her...?"

"Having a little fun..."

"You called that fun?"

"Yeah...I did...got a problem with that?"

"You bastards...!"

"So...want to join us...? You can go first..."

"..."

Naegi is seething at the response he got, and he is so incensed that he is willing to take them on, nit realizing that he is outnumbered and is at risk of getting killed but his optimism kept him going and a fight is about to commence.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...though not much action happened here...but something BAD just happened...and Naegi happened to witness what diabolical actions the disguised reserve course students did to Natsumi...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi attempts to rescue Natsumi, though it would take a lot of LUCK for him to pull it off given that he is outnumbered...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	6. Healing and Recovery

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where both protagonists are going to get into a situation, and humiliation, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6:_** ** _Iyashi to Kaifuku_**

The leader of the gang decided to play along and challenged Naegi to a fisticuff duel, saying that if Naegi managed to knock him down, he will let Natsumi go, but if Naegi loses, he would GO ALL THE WAY with Natsumi right here and said that her hymen is broken so he won't have to worry about HURTING her, which made Naegi even angrier and as LUCK would have it, Naegi went forward and connected a LUCKY punch, which knocks the leader to the ground and the gang and Natsumi were surprised to see Naegi managing to knock down the leader.

The leader is in disbelief that he was knocked down by a short and slim boy, and he couldn't believe how he lost to someone like Naegi, and he is trying to regain his composure and tries to get a rematch but Naegi demanded that the leader keep his promise and let Natsumi go, which the leader appeared to have second thoughts, as he knew that Natsumi would SPILL THE BEANS that would result to his and his posse's expulsion from Hope's Peak Academy, and there he attempted to stall Naegi and even bribed him, offering to let the Luckster have his way with Natsumi but Naegi wouldn't budge.

"How about it? You can go ALL THE WAY with her? She's all yours for the taking..."

"I say you let her go..."

"Can we settle for something else...?"

"No."

"But..."

"You said that if I beat you you let her go...so sticknto your promise..."

"But...if I do that she..."

"Not my problem...now let her go or I..."

By then, two of the posse took out a pair of steel pipes and struck Naegi from behind, knocking him down and hits him on the head, busting him open and began to beat him down as the others joined in beating up Naegi, and Natsumi is shocked at what the gang is doing to him and the leader brought out a knife and said that they got what they came for and he will kill her and Naegi, so that no one else will find out, and said that she will never get to the main course and will remain a reserve course and as he is about to slit her throat, Naegi managed to get up and shove the leader, dropping the knife, but the gang grabbed Naegi and began to beat him further, and as the gang held him, the leader grabs the pipe and is ready to hit Naegi, pissed that a main course student would stick his nose over a reserve course student and told him to know his place.

"Now then, you brat..."

"Unnhh..."

"You should have mind your own business..."

"..."

"You oughta know your place..."

"..."

"The reserve course is a place for only the trash...you should not have stick your nose here...so now yoy'll pay for humiliating me...and you should have accepted my offer of ylu FUCKING with that Kuzuryu bitch...but then...if we kill you along with her...then we can get a slot at the main course...so goodbye, brat..."

"Uuuhhhnn..."

By then, Kazuo Tengan shows up, having noticed the scene by chance and saw what they are about to do to Naegi, and unleashed a barrage of attacks, knocking out the masked gang and he untied Natsumi, giving her his trench coat which she covered herself, and he checked on Naegi, seeing that the left side of his forehead is bleeding and Pekoyama arrived and went to Natsumi's side, concerned to see her state and asks if she is okay.

"Natsumi-sama...

"Pekoyama..."

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"Did those guys do a ything to you...?"

"I...I..."

"Come on..."

"..."

Tengan then carries Naegi and told Pekoyama to call security and the police, and then he told Natsumi to come with him as he said that they are heading for the academy infirmary, and soon police arrived and secured the culprits as Tengan escorted Natsumi and Naegi to the infirmary to check on their injuries, and soon Jin is informed of the incident, where the reserve course students who assaulted Natsumi and Naegi were expelled, but the board of trustees used their influence to cover up the incident, much to Jin and Jin and Tengan's chagrin.

-x-

At the infirmary, Natsumi is there and she appeared to be traumatized by what happened, as she is still shaken by what happened earlier, and there Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama came to check on her, and he is angered at what the culprits did to her while comforting his younger sister though he did gave her a gentle sermon about her actions that indirectly led to this, though she remained silent yet she did listen to what her elder brother said.

Pekoyama was silent, yet she is not pleased with what happened, and felt that she should go out and hunt down the culprits, yet she could not do anything as the culprits are under police custody and that the culprits have been expelled, and for now all she can do is watch as Fuyuhiko comforted his younger sister as well as giving her a gentle sermon about her actions that led to this.

"Do you understand now?"

"..."

"You should be more careful about what you do..."

"..."

"Try to control your mouth before you do anything...got it.?"

"...fine..."

"Take my advise...it's for your own sake..."

"...fine..."

After a minute, Fuyuhiko left, where he used his resources to find and identify the reserve course students who assaulted and molested his sister, while Pekoyama remained to comfort Natsumi, and there Hinata came after hearing about an incident involving Natsumi, though he did not know about the details due to the teachers covering up the incident. He saw Natsumi's state and glanced at Pekoyama, seeing that she is a main course student and asks her what really happened, and Pekoyama reluctantly told him what happened, shocking him as he glanced at Natsumi, which she is glancing at her lap, gritting her teeth in humiliation, and remaining silent.

By then Yukizome came and having heard about the incident, she requested Hinata and Pekoyama to leave for now as she will try to cheer Natsumi up, which the two teens oblige, and when the two teens left, Yukizome spoke to Natsumi and tried to comfort her, and Natsumi asks if all the reserve course students are really trash, which Yukizome said that they aren't and told her not to give up, telling her to believe and do her best so that the scouts would notice her.

"...so do your best...and one day you will get noticed and be transfered to the main course..."

"How would you know...?"

"I just know it..."

"..."

"So cheer up, okay?"

"..."

"Okay...got to go..."

"..."

Natsumi remained silent for the next several minutes, and later, she managed to compose herself and gets up, where she saw Naegi laying on the clinic bed and is still knocked out, and she aporoached him, seeing his head covered in bandages, and glanced at him, wondering why he went this far to help her despite that he is a main course student and she is a reserve course student, and by then Tengan came after hearing her mumbling why Naegi did something foolish like helping a "lowly" reserve student and there Tengan told her that Naegi is a kind of person he is, kind, down to earth and would help others in trouble no matter who they are, surprising her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Why would he.,,?"

"Because of who he is...he knows that he can't just ignore someone who is in trouble...and him trying to save you is an example of the kind of person that he is..."

"But..,I'm just a reserve course student...he is a main course student...but...he is just an ordinary guy...why would...?"

"Kururyu-chan..."

"Huh?"

"Naegi-kun is not just a kid..."

Natsumi couldn't believe to hear those words from Tengan since she sees Naegi as soneone not worth giving her time to, but Tengan said that Naegi is indeed an ordinary boy, and even has doubts about himself, but he accepts everything that came in his way and moves forward, and he did that after being guven the invitation to study at Hope's Peak despite showing doubts about the talent he was shown, even when Naegi is doubtful of the talent the scouts see in him, and he accepted it and faces the challenge.

Tengan then told Natsumi not to let the incident take her down and she should rise up to the challenge, and told her to try harder and not to give up, while telling her nit to make enemies with anyone and just be herself, and promise her that if she is patient, she will eventually be moved to the main course, and as Tengan is about to leave, he gives her a piece of advice, which would cause her to be taken aback once she hears this, in which Tengan advises her to try and make friends.

"What was that?:

"Find and make friends..."

"Why would I...?"

"It is good for you..."

"But..."

"You will eventually realize this..."

"..."

"See you..."

Natsumi stared wide-eyed at hearing this as Tengan took his leave, and Natsumi just looked sullen as she knew that the advise he gave her won't work since she sees her classmates at the reserve course are "no good" and she then stared at Naegi, who remained in slumber. She still sees him as someone beneath her yet after hearing what Tengan said about Naegi, she began to recall the first time she met him, and there she started to have doubts about what she sees in Naegi.

By then Pekoyama came back and told Natsumi that they are going home, which she nodded, and as she is about to leave, she glanced at Naegi, and saw him about to stir, and before she is considering speaking to him, the nurse came and told Natsumi to leave, saying that she does not want a reserve course student "dirtying" her clinic, causing her to glare at the nurse, and Pekoyama stared intently sensing a commotion is about to ensue as the nurse continue to look down at Natsumi and even insulted her.

"Go home, you garbage..."

"What was that?!"

"A garbage like you should not be here...I rather deal with main course stude ts than trashes like you..."

"You piece of shit!"

"You are but a piece of feces...and your only worth is your tuition fee...now get lost..."

"Why you...!"

"I hope you get pregnant...so you can sire a bastard.."

"I'll kill you!"

Natsumi became more agitated and is about to lunge at the arrogant nurse, though Pekoyama tries to calm her down, but Naegi slowly gets up and berated the nurse for her actions, saying she has no right doing that to someone who was molested and violated, and told the nurse that what she did is an embarassment to the academy, but the nurse rebuked him and said she wondered why someone like Naegi ended up getting into the main course, seeing him as "garbage" and that his title of LUCKSTER is a "joke", saying that he should be thrown into the reserve course building where he would fit in with "excess baggage" like the reserve course students, which Naegi became angry.

"Seriously...why did this academy scouted a cockroach like you?"

"What was that...?"

"You really don't have a talent...you're just a fraud..."

"You're wrong!"

"I am not wrong...the scout is wrong...you are worthless! Worthkess trash like those reserve course students!"

"The reserve course students are not worthless! Just because they lack a talent does noy mean you have to treat them like dirt!"

"The reserve course students are dirt. Their only worth is paying the tuition...but you...you are garbage!"

"I am not!"

Natsumi is surprised to hear and saw Naegi fighting back and sticking up for the reserve course students, saying that while its true that the main and reserve courses are miles apart, the students are considered equal since they both study at the academy, and told the nurse she has no right treating the reserve course students as trash, and said the nurse herself is the embarassment because of the way she treated students here. The nurse was angered and slapped Naegi hard, causing him to careen against the stool, and Natsumi became angered and grabbed a syringe with a needle and is ready to stab the nurse, but Pekoyama held her back, urging her to calm down.

"Natsumi-sama...calm down!"

"Let go of me!"

"Don't!"

"Let me kill that son of a bitch!"

"She's not worth it!"

"For me it is!"

"Natsumi-sama!"

"Let me go!"

By then, Mahiru and Sato were there, overhearing everything, and some of Fuyuhiko's classmates were there and even heard it, which some of them were not pleased with what the nurse said about Natsumi and Naegi, and by then Yukizome came after noticing the commotion and asks what happened here, and after hearing what Pekoyama said, Yukizome berated the nurse though the nurse just ignored her and mumbled, saying that the reserve course students should just be the janitors here and even said that they should throw Naegi to the reserve course claiming that he is just trash for the main course building, and even mumbled that he should be molested and violated like Natsumi, which caused Naegi to become angrier and went towards the nurse, grabbing her by the collar and told her to stop looking down on others, saying that people, like Natsumi, does not deserve that, but the nurse slapped him aside and said that he should just be a reserve course student because to her he is trash like the reserve course, and this caused the Class of 77 to butt in and berate the arrogant nurse.

"Hey!"

"That's foul!"

"You have no right saying that!"

"You ought to be fired!"

"I ought to deck you!"

"How date you treat my sister like trash...I'll kill you!"

"My devas will consume you!"

"We'll trll the principal what you just said!"

Some of Naegi's classmates from Class 78 came, and overheard this and berated the nurse as well, and this caused a commotion until Yukizome came and quelled the tension, and after hearing the students' testimonies, she reported to Jin about it, and the headmaster gave the nurse severe sanctions and the scene shows that the Class of 78 students were talking to Naegi, telling him that what he did made them worried, and he apologized, while outside, Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama accompanied Natsumi out of the academy and went home, and Natsumi is still a bit traumatized and she knew that her parents would make a fuss over this.

At the school gate, the Kuzuryu siblings and Pekoyama are about to board their car, and Natsumi saw Naegi leaving by foot, and as she glanced at him, she recalled what Tengan said about Naegi, and she is still in denial about what the former headmaster told her, and she just stared at her lap, and Fuyuhiko asks her if she is okay, which she nodded and told her that he will make sure her tormentors would pay for their actions but Natsumi just nodded without replying verbally.

"Natsumi..."

"Leave everything to me..."

"I'll see to it that those bastards will pay for what they did to you..."

"..."

"But next time...try to control yourself..."

"..."

"Trust me on this..."

"..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...though not much action happened here...but something WORSE just happened...and both Naegi and Natsumi got a rough start, but this will also start the healing process as they would soon get to know each other better...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi and Natsumi attempts to move on...but it won't be easy...yet the healing process begins...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	7. Struggle

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where both protagonists are going to get into a situation, and humiliation, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6:_** ** _Tōsō_**

A week has passed since that incident, and and thanks to the board of trustees and other teachers, the incident went mostly unnoticed due to them covering it up and only a handful of students from the main and reserve courses are aware of it, and yet they hardly care as they think it is not their problem, as shown at the reserve course building, where it shows that Natsumi is trying to move on and cope with what happened to her, and so far only Hinata showed sympathy and concern, but she left the classroom and went to the rooftop to unwind, and Hinata followed her, and tried to talk to her and asks why is she so determined to go yo the main course building, which she indirectly admitted her reasons.

"That is your reason?"

"You got a problem?"

"No...not really..."

"Then shut the hell up and leave me alone..."

"But still..."

"I will definitely move to the main course...whatever it takes..."

"Kuzuryuu..."

"I will...definitely...definitely..."

Natsumi shed a few tears before wiping them off, still upset at what happened to her and yet she is still determined to do whatever it takes to be tranfered to tbe main course, and Hinata said that she can still be close to her brother by bonding with him and make fond memories, though she said that it is unlikely since in the mafia, one has to earn their way to the top and things like "friendship" is irrelevant, which Hinata went silent for a moment until she asks him why is he hanging out with a main course student like Chiaki Nanami, in which he said that they met a few weeks back and befriended him, and the rest is history, which Natsumi glanced at Hinata, feeling unconvinced at his words and then left.

Hinata watches her leave, feeling that he and Natsumi can relate since they have no friends in the reserve course and that both really wanted to move to the main course, but due to them lacking any talent, it was just wishful thinking and he just sighed as he went back to his classroom and there he saw Natsumi sitting on her seat, while the rest of the class ignored her as if they do not acknowledge her existence, and they did not acknowledge this as Hinata went to his seat, and a teacher came and class is about to commence the next subject.

 **-x-**

Much later, the scene shifts at the main course building, where the Class of 77 is shown inside the classroom, where Fuyuhiko is shown to be in deep thought as so far he is unable to track down the former reserve course students who molested Natsumi, as he desire getting revenge for what they did to his sister, and Pekoyama noticed his silence and can guess what he is thinking, and she approached him, offering to help finding the ex-students but he turn down the offer and told her to focus on her studies for now.

"I'll be fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I will see to it...you just focus on studying..."

"But still...I can't just..."

"I appreciate it...but...leave it to me...you need to focus on other things...just do as I order you to..."

"Very well..."

"I'll ask for your help if and when I need to."

"Yes, master..."

When Peko asked how Natsumi is doing, he said that since that incident she was very silent and rarely doing her usual gig, and spends her time alone, and he is concerned for her fearing that she might do something foolish, if not reckless, and that is something he wanted to avoid, and wished that he could do something to help his sister, not wanting to see her remaining traumatized for the long run and is starting to think that Natsumi wanting to study at Hope's Peak is a bad idea.

Meanwhile, the rest of the class glanced at Pekoyama and Kuzuryu, and though they wondered what they are talking about, they can guess that it is about Natsumi, and they are wondering if they should offer him their emotional support, which Akane and Nekomaru are willing to help track down the reserve course students who did this to Natsumi, and they approached Fuyuhiko and offered to help, which he was quite moved by their offer, yet he is reluctant to accept it feeling this is a family matter and wished not to involve his classmates to spare them from trouble, though the two said that it is fine with them saying that the wouldn't let this incident slide.

"Don't mind us...Midai and I are willing to help...family or not...we are involved since you're our friend..."

"Trust us...we are here for you...and my muscles are aching to mangle those maniacs!"

"So don't be too shy...just say the word and Midai and I will find those hentai..."

"Midai...Owari..."

"Then it's decided!"

"We're gonna find those maniacs!"

"Of course we will let your sister draw first blood!"

"Then we beat them up!"

By then Yukizome came and overheard the conversation, which made her concerned as she knew that they are enticing trouble and talked to Akane and Nekomaru, telling them to let it go saying that the reserve course students who assaulted Natsumi were already expelled and that Natsumi is recovering, so there is no need to find the culprits and instead encouraged them to move on and do their best in the academy, and the three students reluctantly oblige and classes began, though Mahiru appeared to be a bit concerned, even though she and Natsumi are in bad terms, she still felt a bit of friendship with Natsumi given that they used to be in the photography club in their last school, and she wondered what Natsumi is doing and hoped that Sato woildn't rub it off on her.

 **-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shows that the Class of 78 are doing well, with Naegi steadily recovering and moving on, and there some of his classmates were having fun while waiting for their next teacher to arrive, and some of them asks Naegi why he did something reckless, which he said that he couldn't just let someone get raped, and if he ran off just to get help, the culprits would have killed her on the spot, but Celestia Ludenberg said that it would be advisable not to get involved with Natsumi due to her being the daughter of the Kuzuryu mafia family, which the others stared in surprise at hearing this.

"What?"

"That reserve course girl a mafia?"

"Seriously?"

"Where did you get that info, Celes-chan?"

"Hmph. So Naegi risks himself over a gangster's girl...how foolish..."

"Hey! Don't be so mean, Togami-kun!"

"Hmm...let me read a fortune...there might be a possibility that..."

"Knock it off, Hagakure!"

Naegi heard this and asks Celes if she is sure about what she said, and Celes confirms it, and even said that her brother, a SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL GANGSTER, is in the Class of 77, and said that he himself is going to find the culprits, so she told Naegi to back off and not get ho self too involved with the incident, or he won't be so LUCKY the next time, jokingly states that the mafia might steal his vital organs, which the others chided her for the remark though Celes said she is joking.

By then the teacher came and classes began to start and the day went on without incident, as Naegi wondered what to do should he meet with Natsumi the next time, having heard from Celes about her family background though he felt that she needed someone to help alleviate her emotional pain knowing what she is going through.

 **-x-**

Later in the day, Naegi is seen leaving the classroom and is about to go home, and when he passed by the classroom of Class 77, he saw the students are chatting with one another, and he wondered what sort of students they are, and there Mahiru saw Naegi, and having seen him once, and learning that he was the first to come to Natsumi's aid, she decided to talk to him and approached him, asking him to come with her and talk in private.

Outside the main course building, Mahiru told Naegi about Natsumi, her background and her personality, and advised him not to get too close to her saying that she might use him just to get into the main course, as she knew that Natsumi would use anyone in order to get transferred here and feared that Naegi is no exception and told him to heed her advise, and though he can understand her concern, he told her that Natsumi needed someone to help cope with what happened and he believe in Natsumi's goodness despite the attitude he is told of her, and said that as long as one treats her kindly, he is sure that Natsumi would reciprocate the same kindness.

"...and that is what I believe..."

"But, Naegi-san..."

"It's okay, Koizumi-senpai...I believe in Kuzuryuu-san's goodness..."

"But still...I met her a few years ago...and I know her best...so it would be advisable if you stay away from her!"

"Koizumi-san..."

"Please...for your own good..."

"..."

"Please!"

After that, Naegi bowed and thanked her for the advice and left, and Mahiru watches him leave and wondered if he would be okay knowing that if Naegi starts associating with Natsumi she would only use him for her benefit, and Hiyoko came, having eavesdropped on the conversation and said that this is Naegi's problem and it is his death sentence if he choose to make friends with Natsumi, though she thinks it would be averted since Fuyihiko is there, knowing that he would SCREEN potential suitors, which Mahiru stared in surprise.

"Are you saying...?"

"Well...who knows..."

"You can't just..."

"Well...that Naegi looked cute...for a short pipsqueak like him..."

"Saionji-san...stop insulting the underclassmen..."

"I'm just being blunt, Mahiru..."

"But..."

"That Natsumi and Naegi...what if...?"

Hiyoko giggled as she is curious at what the scenario would be like if Naegi ends up becoming Natsumi's boyfriend and she liked the idea ofNaegi becoming a gangster and a whipping boy for Natsumi, which Mahiru told her to stop thinking of such things, believing Naegi to be a kind person and he deserved someone better than Natsumi, and the two girls bicker until their classmates showed up and said that Teruteru Hanamura is inviting them to his canteen to try his latest cuisine, and the two girls left to join their classmates.

A few minutes later after dismissal time and the scene shows that Natsumi is walking towards the exit of Hope's Peak, and she is still not feeling emotionally good about what happened, and she kept glancing at the main course building, still aspiring to get into the main course building, and she passed by the park area of Hope's Peak and saw Nanami playing a PS VITA, and she glanced at her recalling that she hangs out with Hinata, and she wondered why a main course student like Nanami is friends with a reserve course student like Hinata, and she approached Nanami, which she bowed to Natsumi, and Natsumi asked her directly the deal with Hinata.

"Hey...can I ask you something?"

"What is it, then?"

"What is your deal with Hinata?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, YOU."

"We're friends...we hang out together...playing video games...chat together...here and outside the academy..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Natsumi is somewhat taken aback at what she just heard, and could not believe that Nanami has no qualms about choosing a friend regardless of someone being in the main or reserve course, and Nanami said that making friends is important and it does not have to be on a certain social circle as long as that person and the other person show interest with one another. Natsumi is quite unconvinced and thinks that Nanami is just fooling around and asks her how can she be so carefree about choosing someone that is not on one's level, such as Hinata.

Nanami kept on glancing on the PS VITA and not looked at Natsumi, but replied that a teacher told her that if one person likes the other, talked to that person and if one shows kindness the other will reciprocate the same kindness, and a friendship ia formed, and the rest is history, and Nanami said that she is happy to have Hinata as a friend, and her friendship with him helped her in making friends with her classmates at Class 77, which Natsumi is a bit taken aback, and could not believe that Nanami is so carefree and not minding Hinata's status as a reserve course student, which made her envious towards Nanami.

As she felt that she wanted to lash out at Nanami, she restrained herself as she is thinking what she should do in order to get to the level as Nanami, Hinata came and is surprised to see Natsumi talking to Nanami, and there Nanami waved at him and told him that a new fighting game is now available on the PS VITA, showing it to him and told him that the fighting game is good and invited him to play with her, and Natsumi watched the scene in disbelief, and there she recalled what Tengan and Naegi told her from before, and this made her even more envious than ever.

By then five main course students passed by and they balked at the scene seeing Nanami hanging out with Hajime and thinking that she is also hanging out with Natsumi, they told her not to hang out with a TRASH like him and told her to hang out with REAL people with REAL TALENTS, as well as not to hang out with a PROSTITUTE like Natsumi, which drew the ire of Natsumi herself and talked back at the main course student, who is the leader of the posse.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PROSTITUTE, YOU JACKASS?!"

"You talking to me, bitch?"

"Yeah, I am...and you have the balls to call me a bitch, asshole!"

"Oohh...I'm scared...and she is gonna call her mafia family to give her a pacifier..."

"Coming from someone who has a small dick, you micro-penis...!"

"W-what...what the...? How did you...?!"

"Looks like you couldn't even fit your dick into a girl's hole...too bad you get to be impotent...so go screw around and jack off! Or maybe you should castrate yourself and become a monk!"

"You loud mouth bitch!"

The main course student was taken aback at being insulted by Natsumi, which HURTS his manhood and slapped Natsumi so hard that she fell to the ground, prompting Hinata to stand up and confront the main course student, telling him why he had to do that to a girl, but the student said that TRASHES like Natsumi and Hinata deserves it because that is how reserve course students are supposed to be treated, but Nanami told the student that what he did may lead him to getting expelled, and the student branded Nanami as a TRAITOR for associating with a reserve course student.

By then Naegi passed by and saw Natsumi on the ground, and saw her bruised cheek and saw Hinata and Nanami standing in a protective stance and asks them what happened, and Nanami told Naegi about it and this caused the Luckster to shout at the main course student, but the student mocked Naegi, having learned of his talent and believed that Naegi should not be on the main course and told him that he should be at the reserve course because he is just a FLUKE, that there is no such talent ad LUCK, and told him he should be kicked out because he is only an eyesore but Naegi answered back, triggering a word war between the two main course students.

"You're the fluke..."

"What was that, pipsqueak...?"

"Just because you are in the main course does not mean you have to trample those who did not get selected..."

"So what?"

"The only talent you ever have is bullying others!"

"You...!"

"So stop picking on the reserve course stude ts and grow up! The reserve course students are trying to earn their way, and all you did was push them away!"

"You pint-sized brat! I'll kill you!"

The other main course students stared in surprise and are taken aback at what Naegi said yet they were pumped to see their posse leader beat Naegi up seeing that the Luckster is an easy punching bag and this would end in a minute which is enough time for their leader to wrap things up before a teacher could come and notice the commotion.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...though not much action happened here...but something WORSE just happened...and both Naegi and Natsumi got a rough start again, as they get into the faces of more bullies, yet Naegi is willing to face them just to protect others, and Natsumi is again surprised that he would vouch for her...

Moreover, Natsumi is surprised that Chiaki is willing to befriend a reserve course student like Hinata, and this may help her change her ways...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi and Natsumi attempts to move on...and she would try something that might help her discover her TALENT that may lead to her getting selected to the Main Course...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	8. Feeling Down And Getting Encouragement

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where both protagonists are going to get into a situation, and humiliation, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 8:_** ** _Ochikon to shōrei o shutoku  
_**

As the posse leader is ready to get some WARM UP, Naegi played his card and remained calm, not going into a defensive stance but kept his distance and told the posse leader to stop it and stop picking on Natsumi, and the posse leader then tried to provoke Naegi by saying he us GAY because he refused to fight, and said a GAY like Naegi does not deserve and has no right being in the main course, but Nanami stepped forward and told the posse leader that he is the GAY because of what he did to Natsumi, causing him to freeze in shock and is appalled at being told by a girl.

Nanami even told the posse leader that he is an embarassment of a main course student for slapping a girl and for picking on Natsumi, and said that he should leave the reserve course students alone and not provoke them into a fight, and even told him that reserve course students deserve equal respect and not looked down on them just because they do not possess a talent yet, and the posse leader berated Nanami for being a "softie" because she is standing up for the "lowly reserve course students" such as Hinata and Natsumi.

"You're the embarrassment! Why stick with the WEED when you should hang out with the BLOOM like us?"

"I rather be with hem than be with you!"

"What?"

"You're a coward!"

"What...what did you..."

"You're a coward...a bully who picks on people!"

"You bitch!"

"..."

Hearing what Nanami said that he is a COWARD for hitting girls and provoking others, the posse leader was pissed and kicked her on her gut before slapping her hard, sending her to the ground, and Natsumi was shocked at what the posse leader did, and stood up and is about to face him, but the posse leader punched her on the face, sending her to the ground, and Naegi is angered at this, and as the posse leader is about to deliver another punch, Naegi used his left hand to block the punch, surprising the posse leader, not expecting a "weakling" like Naegi to block him.

The posse watched in surprise seeing Naegi holding their leader off and urged him to beat up Naegi, saying he is as easy as a punching bag and told him to knock him out and then knock out Natsumi, and the posse leader did so, kicking Naegi on the gut then punched him, sending the Luckster to the ground, and proceeded to head towards Natsumi, and tries to hit her but she blocked it with her forearm, but the posse leader kicked her on the gut before slapping her again, sending her to the ground, and before he would proceed kicking her, Naegi moved and covered her body with his own, and the posse leader took pleasure in kicking Naegi, and this caused Hinata and Nanami to go to the two teens' aid, but the posse blocked their paths and threatened to harm them if they try to interfere.

"Back off, weed!"

"Or you will face us!"

"We won't mind beating you up..."

"and we're gonna beat up the traitor...a softie siding with the trash..."

"Damn you!"

"Hinata-kun..."

"Come on...lets beat up those two..."

"Okay...huh?"

However, unexpected help came as Pekoyama arrived and uses her kendo sword to disable the posse leader, and when the posse saw this they attempt to help their leader but they too were disabled by Pekoyama, and some of the Class 77 students arrived, where Tsumiki and Sonia checked on Nanami seeing the deep slap mark on her cheek, and Fuyuhiko saw his younger sister on the ground, and blinked his eyes seeing the bruise on her cheek and saw her glancing at Naegi, and there he asks her what happened, and there Nanami told Fuyuhiko what happened, and this caused Fuyuhiko to get enraged and found a metal pipe and is ready to hit the posse leader.

However, Nanami held onto Fuyuhiko urging him not to assault the posse leader, but Fuyuhiko said he has to do this to make him pay for what he did to Natsumi, but Nanami said that they can tell the headmaster about this and said she, Hinata and Naegi can act as witnesses to the incident, and pleaded to Fuyuhiko not to risk getting suspended or expelled just for this, and even Pekoyama is conflicted as she too wanted to make the posse leader pay for what he did to Natsumi, and only watched as Nanami pleaded to Fuyuhiko to do as she requested.

"Please, Kuzuryu-kun..."

"No...I will kill this asshole for hitting my sister!"

"Don't...please..."

"But..."

"We will see to it that they will pay...so please...fon't give in..."

"..."

"Please, Kuzuryu-kun..."

"Damn it!"

Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth as he grudgingly heeded his classmate's plea and dropped the metal pipe, and Mahiru and Sato passed by seeing the commotion, and saw the scene and they wondered if Natsumi caused this incident, and by then Juzo Sakakura, who is working undercover as a security guard, came and asked what just happened here, and there Sonia told the Sakakura what happened, and Yukizome passed by as well and became concerned seeing Nanami, Naegi and Natsumi having injuries, and when told of what happened, she told Sakakura to secure the posse and have them brought before Jin, while directing Mikan to take the three injured teens to the infirmary.

As Sakakura ties up the five main course students and carried them towards Jin's office, Fuyuhiko accompanied his sister and saw her gritting her teeth in frustration while shedding tears, and he became concerned, and told her that it is okay as he is sure that her tormentors would be punished, yet Natsumi is silent, and about 15 minutes later, Nanami testified to Jin about the incident, and Jin is displeased at what the five main course students did, and suspended them indefinitely much to the posse's exasperation and pleaded their case, saying that it was Naegi's fault for causing it, but Jin said that the posse started it and that they were provoking Naegi to retaliate, and the posse leader loses his cool telling the headmaster why did he let a FRAUD like Naegi into the main course saying that Naegi's talent is a fake and told Jin that he is stupid to let a talent like luck being the basis of letting Naegi into the main course, causing Nanami and Yukizome to stare in surprise.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! Why let a pipsqurak like him get to the main course?! Luckster is just a fraud! I can't believe someone like you is stupid to let him in here! He has no place here in this academy! You should expel him!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Uh...um..."

"So you said that I am stupid...?"

"I...uh...ah...you see..."

"Then you are expelled..."

"WWWAAAHHH! NO!"

The posse leader stopped realizing what he just said, but before he could apologize, Jin came to a decision, and told the posse leader that he is expelled and instructed Sakakura to show the expelled student out, and Sakakura carried the expelled student out of the office and Kizakura sighed seeing that some main course students are acting so arrogant, and Jin apologized to Nanami for what happened, yet she said it is okay and bowed as she left, intending to see to Hinata, and Yukizome decided to head for the infirmary to check on Naegi and Natsumi, feeling that the two might need some emotional support so as to help them cope after what happened.

-x-

At the infirmary, Natsumi was silent as she is pissed at being looked down upon by the main course students and she is starting to lose faith at the prospect of being sorted to the Main Course, and Naegi saw this and approached her, and tries to comfort her by talking to her, and though she ignored him at first, she then asks him why he did that, why stick up to a "lowly reserve course student" like her, and Naegi said that he cannot simply ignore this and he would do it anyway since both of them are Hope's Peak Academy students.

While she continued to ignore him, Naegi went on to say that even though he is looked down upon because of his talent, it is not reason for him to feel down, and even though his talent is simply the LUCKSTER, it does not mean that it is a basis to feel down or feel insecure, and said that despite this, he is happy to be enrolled here and made friends, and there Natsumi stood up upon hearing Naegi's talent, and she is in a state of disbelief at hearing that something like "good luck" is considered a talent, and grabbed Naegi by his collar and asks how can a "good luck" be considered a talent and why someone plain like him ended up at the main course.

"Whoa!"

"How come you get tonthe main course?! How can you say that LUCK got you there?!"

"Kuzuryuu-san...calm down..."

"I...I don't get it...why someone like you get scouted...why am I...

"Kuzuryuu-san..."

"..."

"You shouldn't feel down..."

"..."

Although surprised by Natsumi's actions, he calmly said that he did not know why, but was scouted by Kizakura, and though he admitted that he rarely gets good luck, he said that he himself is unsure why yet he accepted them willingly, and said that his optimism is his "saving grace", and said that if his LUCK is considered a talent, then there may be a reason why he was scouted. Natsumi gritted her teeth as she felt tremendous envy towards Naegi, but then he brought up the subject about her being a former member of the photography club at her last high school, and said that if she has talent, if even a hidden one, then she should try it once more as he believe that she might excel there which made her stop in her tracks.

Natsumi asks how he knows about it, and he said that he heard it from Koizumi, and he told her that although she may have ended up at the reserve course, he told her not to give up and keep on trying, believing that Natsumi might discover her "hidden talent" and might eventually get scouted, and she was speechless at what he said and asks if he is just making her feel better, and he replied by saying that if he were in her place he would keep on going and live life fully without feeling down, and Natsumi only stared at him in confusion and dismay.

By then Yukizome arrived and saw the two, and tried to pry them apart thinking that they are fighting, and as Natsumi lets go and walked off, Naegi stared at her seeing that she seemed to need someone who can understand her and be at her side when she needed someone the most, and Yukizome followed her as she wanted to talk to Natsumi about the recent ordeal she went through.

At the same park within the academy, Natsumi is sitting on the bench and is staring on the ground in frustration and dismay, and there Yukizome arrived and sat next to her, asking her how she is doing and said that her elder brother is worried about her, and Natsumi kept staring at the floor and asks Yukizome why Naegi got sorted to the main course even though his talent did not appeared to be worth mentioning and fraudalent, and Yukizome told her that Naegi is not the only one who has the talent of LUCKSTER, saying that Fuyuhiko's classmate also has the same talent as Naegi, which Natsumi stared at Yukizome in surprise.

"What...what did you say...?"

"Yes...your brother has a classmate...whose talen also involves LUCK..."

"How...how can that be..."

"Everyone has a hidden talent...even if you do not notice it...and I believe there is a reason for this..."

"..."

"Natsumi-chan...I overheard your conversation earlier..."

"Huh?"

"You do not have friends, right?"

Yukizome then told Natsumi that she overheard what Naegi told her and said that she should live life to the fullest and should try to make friends whether it is in the reserve course or the main course, and said that if Natsumi has an undiscovered talent, she should try to "awaken" it so that the scouts may notice her and consider sorting her to the main course, and told her that Naegi is someone who should be valued not just because of his talent, but also the way he carries himself, saying that because of Naegi's nature he has earned a lot of friends and even pointed out that Nanami, who is a main course student, made friends with Hinata, who is a reserve course student, and said that there are no barriers in making friends fro different circles as long as one knows how to carry it, and she advises Natsumi to try find her hidden talent and try to show it around Hope's Peak so that she could be noticed and get scouted, and then Yukizome left, and Natsumi stared at the ground, as she is still a bit confused after what Yukizome told her.

By then Pekoyama came and asks Natsumi if she is okay, which she nodded, and was told that she was sent by Fuyuhiko to fetch her as they are going home, and Natsumi grudgingly nodded as the two girls left the park and are nearing the gate, where Natsumi saw Naegi being approached by his classmates, as they appeared concerned at what he went through, and Natsumi recalled what Yukizone said to her earlier - try to make friends and discover her hiddent talent. Nevertheless she still felt envious towards Naegi for having an optimistic outlook, and then she saw Hinata being dragged by Nanami out of the academy in a friendly way as she showed him her PS VITA, and Natsumi just stared at the ground as she and Pekoyama boarded the limousine as they await Fuyuhiko.

Minutes later, Fuyuhiko boarded the limo and the car left, and there Fuyuhiko expressed concern that she is getting into trouble and urged her to behave which she said she did, saying that she did not do anything this time and that the main course students caused it and they used her as a punching bag, but then she changed the subject and asks if it is true that he has a classmate who has the talent of being the LUCKSTER, which he is quite surprised, but nevertheless confirms it, saying that Komaeda is said to possess INCREDIBLE LUCK, but Fuyuhiko said that he still has to believe it himself, which Natsumi is quite surprised that Komaeda and Naegi having the same talent.

"Are you serious, nii-sama?"

"Yeah...I mean it..."

"..."

"Although I still have to see it with my own eyes..."

"..."

"Natsumi..."

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something..."

Fuyuhiko then asks his sister if she has any intention of becoming something at Hope's Peak Academy, which she nodded, and he told her that she has to think of a talent she is good at, so that she could move to the main course, otherwise there is no point for her to stay at the reserve course as their parents can't just pay the high tuition fee, which she just stared at her lap, and the limo continued to cruise as the siblings are on their way home, and Natsumi is thinking of a way to find a talent that would attract the attention of the scouts so that she could be eligible to be transferred to the main course of Hope's Peak Academy.

Later, at the Kuzuryu house, Natsumi was rummaging her closet and brought out a camera, which she used to have it and took pictures in her last school, and as she stared at the camera, she recalled how she got into a bad altercation with Sato and Koizumi, and then recalled what Naegi told her, and she wondered if taking pictures would help her get scouted, and right now she is pondering if she has a talent or not, and she is weighing on whether what she would do from this point on would help her case or not, and she is thinking hard whether to go ahead or not.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...though not much action happened here...other than the bullies got punished, and Naegi gives Natsumi sone advise...and now she is attempting to discover her hidden talent...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi and Natsumi attempts to move on...and she would try something that might help her discover her TALENT that may lead to her getting selected to the Main Course...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	9. Persistent Photographer

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story advances after the last chapter, where Natsumi takes Naegi's advice and strives to DISCOVER her talent in hopes of getting noticed by Hope's Peak Academy scout, and she would get into certain situations...

Well...can't spoil it, so you will have to read on to find out, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 9:_** ** _Eizoku-tekina Shashin-ka_** ** _  
_**

The next day, Natsumi came out from her room as it was morning and she is seen holding her camera, as she intends to take a unique picture of anything that interests her so that when the pictures are developed, it would show a unique portrait which might entice the scout to consider moving her to the main course of Hope's Peak Academy, though she is unsure if this would work, given that her pictures were not so good yet she is willing to give it a try, and see where this would lead to.

As Natsumi walked around the house, she saw Pekoyama practicing her sword skills against a dummy, and she is seen performing several sword slashes and sword strikes, which were intimidating enough, in which Natsumi was awed and immediately took pictures of Pekoyama's actions in secret, making sure she won't be seen, and as Pekoyama continued practicing, Natsumi took more pictures of her actions, but things came to a halt when Fuyuhiko came and gave her some errands to run.

Natsumi sighed as she wouldn't be able to take more pictures, and she left to roam around the house to see if she could take more INTERESTING and UNIQUE pictures. Minutes later, she came across the meeting room where her parents are in a meeting with the various mafia branch leaders, and there the Kuzuryuu patriarch is being challenged by a branch member who wanted to usurp the leadership, and the two came to a verbal stand-off and Natsumi watches the scene in secret as the two adults are gearing up for a fight.

"You dare challenge me?!"

"So ehat if I am?"

"You ungrateful...!"

"I'm gonna lead this family and usher it to the 22nd century!"

"You idiot! You don't have what itntakes to be a true leader!"

"Just you watch as I'm gonna mash you!"

"Idiot!"

"Here I come, fatso!"

The renegade member then took out a knife and is ready to stab him, but Mr. Kuzuryuu deflected it and beats up the renegade, and Natsumi took pictures of the scene, which she finds it realistic enough and watches the scene unfold as the defeated renegade is being restrained and Mr. Kuzuryuu instructed his men to have the renegade executed, and the renegade pleaded for mercy, promising that he will not challenge or usurp the leadership again, though Mr. Kuzuryuu is less receptive of this, as he wanted to set an example to the branch leaders about what would happen if anyone would dare challenge him and attempt to take leadership from him.

"Looks like you ought to be taught a lesson..."

"Sorry! Forgive me!"

"Too late..."

"Show me mercy!"

"You should have thought about that before you tried to challenge me..."

"Please..give me a chance!'"

"No can do...get rid of him..."

"WWWAAAHHH!"

The renegade was taken away and the meeting resumed, and Natsumi then took her leave seeing that there won't be anything interesting, and as she is leaving, she came across Pekoyama, and noticed her carrying a camera and wondered what she is doing, yet she bowed to Natsumi with courtesy and Natsumi nodded, and she was asked what she is doing, which she said she was just taking pictures, and by then Fuyuhiko came and asks Pekoyama if she accomplished the errands she carried, whichnshe nodded, and gives him what he needed.

However, Pekoyama tripped and accidentally fell on top of Fuyihiko, and the scene showed that the two teens are in an awkward but risque position, which Natsumi finds it amusing, and she took pictures of the two, and the two blushed deeply and he demanded to his younger sister what is she doing, sensing that she is up to no good and might make fun of him and Pekoyama.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?!"

"Taking a picture..."

"What for?"

"Just for kicks..."

"You better not..."

"Don't worry...I'll take gooood care of it...and I might make a living..."

"Hey! Don't you dare... "

"Bye-bye..."

Natsumi grinned as she waved goodbye and told the two to HAVE FUN, and the two other teens blushed deeper and tries to stop her, but Pekoyama fell on top of her master and again they were in an awkward and risque position, and Fuyuhiko's dad came, and misunderstood the scene and praises his son for MAKING STEPS TOWARDS BEING A TRUE MAN, and Fuyuhiko blushed deeper and steam emanated from his ears as he told him not to assume things, which Pekoyama got up and looked away, blushing amid the fierce argument between father and son.

"Ah...the road to MANHOOD is upon you..."

"Dad! Stop assuming things!"

"You dure know how to charm a lady..."

"Peko did not...

"Though I find it odd that of all the girls you seduced it was Pekoyama..."

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!"

"Fear not...I will supply a box of condoms..."

"Dad!"

-x-

At the streets, Natsumi is walking around, looking for something that might make things enticing to take a picture, and as the minutes passed, she finds nothing interesting, and she sighed as she felt that luck has not been good to her and sat on the bench and waited for an opportunity, hoping that something interestong mogjt come and hoped it would be worth taking a picture that might piqued the Hope's Peak scout's interest that might make him consider bringing her to the main course.

By then something came as a group of motorcyclists came and it turns out to be the Crazy Diamond Gang, and they are about to have a break when someone approached them, speaking to Ohwada as he showed him a briefcase, as if he is offering the SHSL Outlaw Biker a deal, promising that he and his gang would get rich, and Natsumi hid behind a thick bush as she listened to the conversation, where she finds out that the stranger is a drug dealer, and she prepared her camera as Ohwada grabbed the drug dealer and told him he approached the wrong guy, saying he hates drug dealers.

"You sure picked the wrong guy to deal with..."

"Er..."

"I really hate drug dealers...they ruin lives..."

"But at least you will get rich..."

"You pissed me off...I'm gonna kill you..."

"Wait...don't...I'll leave you alone...!

"Beat him up, boss!"

"Show him that drug scums have no place here!"

The drug dealer pleaded for mercy and begged Ohwada not to take him to the police, but the Crazy Diamond Gang members urged Ohwada to take him to the police, but the drug dealer's fellow drug syndicate members showed up and attempted to bail their boss out, and this triggered a war between to gang groups, and Natsumi smirked as she gets to see a real fight, and as the two gangs took out their weapons, consisting of metal pipes (for the Crazy Diamond) and knives (for the drug syndicates), a brawl erupted, and Natsumi took pictures of the brawl, and she took several shots, but stopped when a passing police car came and she remained hidden, as Ohwada approached the cop and told him that they just beaten up a drug cartel syndicate which the cop is surprised to hear this.

"What? A drug cartel you say?"

"Yeah...and here is the proof..."

"Still..."

"Yukimaru...show him..."

"Here you go..."

"No way..."

"Is that enough?"

"Yeah..."

Yukimaru then showed the cop the briefcase containing the illegal drugs and pointed out to the drug dealer, and the cop radioed for assistance and soonntje syndicate was apprehended though the Crazy Diamond Gang was invited to come along to get their statements, and Phwada and hks biker members reluctantly accepted of this would clear their names, and Natsumi sighed as the action ended as she was hoping to get more shots of actions, but settled for what she got and left the scene and find other things to take pictures of.

Much later, she came across a scene where Akane Owari is standing in the middle of a park, stretching her arms as she is about to do an exercise, but a pervert snuck behind her and peek under her skirt, glancing at her panties, and she caught him in the act, and she was so pissed that she grabbed the pervert by his collar and demanded an explanation to what he just did, but the pervert foolishly said he wanted to see what is beyond her panties, implying that he wanted to see her bare crotch, pissing her off big time.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I want to see your PUSSY..."

"!"

"I want to see if you shaved yourself or not..."

"YOU WANT TOMDIE, YOU HENTAI?!"

"As long as I can put my DICK inside your PUSSY...sure..."

"RRRAAAAGGGHHH!"

"GGGGYYYYAAAHHH!"

Natsumi smirked as she prepared her pictures as Akane began mauling the pervert, and Natsumi grinned as she took pictures of the beating, and after a few minutes, Akane sent the pervert flying and that was the end, and Natsumi sighed as this was the end, and she left the scene to find another scene worth taking pictures of, hoping that the next one would be more unique that might convincethe scout to consider her moving to the main course.

-x-

An hour later, Natsumi is sitting on a bench of another park, taking a rest after being unable to find an interesting scene that would warrant taking a picture, and as she glanced at her camera, she wondered if the pictures she took would be enough to help her, and as she is ponderong on whether she should go home or not, she saw a pair of teenagers walking by, and she blinked her eyes seeing that the persons walking turn out to be the Naegi siblings, Makoto and Komaru, and the two siblings were chatting happily, and Natsumi was taken aback upon seeing Naegi smiling, causing her to blush, and she unknowingly took pictures of his smiling face but she remained hidden, and Naegi paused as he felt that someone is stalking him, which Komaru asks what is wrong.

"Onii-chan...?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Uh...nothing..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Komaru...I thought I saw someone watching me..."

"Let's go..."

"Okay..."

Seeing that no one is around, Naegi sighed and he and Komaru walked away, and when the coast is clear, Natsumi emerged, and she watched the siblings leave, her eyes focused on Naegi as she is still taken aback after seeing him smile, and for the first time, she felt somewhat drawn to him and she wondered why she suddenly felt this way, and she shook her head as she tries to deny this to herself and leaves the scene and went to another place to find something to take pictures of, hoping that it would help her find her talent worthy to bring her to the academy's main course.

-x-

A few days later, Natsumi had just left a photo shop after having the film developed and she has the pictures that she took previously, and she went to a park to check them, where she giggled a bit at seeing the pictures she took, such as the Crazy Diamond Gang getting in to a brawl, but when she took out another picture, she saw Naegi's portrait, and once again she finds herself drawn to him, blushing, and she stared at it for over a minute before coming to her senses, and she realized what she just did and shook her head, trying to deny to herself about gettong drawn over a WIMP like Naegi, but then she is startled when Koichi Kizakura stood next to her, glancing at the pictures she is holding, and she fiercely demanded what he wants with her.

Kizakura laughed a bit and assured to her that he won't BITE her and said that he is the scout of Hope's Peak Academy and said he followed her for the past few days upon seeing her taking pictures and said he wanted to see the pictures she took, which made her somewhat suspicious seeing that he doesn't look like an academy staff yet she asks him if he is just here to see the pictures that she took and not making a pass at her.

"Are you sure you are not going to play with me?"

"No...that's the truth..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I just want to see the pictures you took...to study them and see if it might help me make a decision..."

"..."

"Honest.."

"Fine..."

"Thanks..."

After assuring to her that he has no perverted intentions, Natsumi reluctantly gave him the pictures she took which he glanced at it, and after a few minutes, he took out his cellphone and took pictures of the portraits and gave the pictures back to her, thanking her and then left. Natsumi blinked her eyes and after that she believes that Kizakura was just toying with her and sighed, believing that she fell for his ruse amd decided to go home, feeling a bit dejected.

Much later, the scene shifts at Hope's Peak Academy where Kizakura showed to Jin the pictures that he took from Natsumi's portraits, and said that this is an interesting development, and Jin asks if Kizakura really scanned Natsumi or if he is just swaying with her, which the scout laughed a bit and said that he thought that the pictures that Natsumi took looked quite realistic, and said that this might be a first, even though he said that it might be a problem since he believes that Koizumi's talent is better than Natsumi's, and Jin is pondering on what to do next and asks Kizakura for his opinion.

"So you're saying that Kuzuryuu has a talent even though Koizumi is better than her?"

"Based on my assessment..."

"Hmm..."

"So, Jin...what do you say...?"

"..."

"Do you think Kuzuryuu might have a chance...?"

"I will have to think about that..."

"Oh boy..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...though not much action happened here...other than Natsumi taking pictures...which led to Kizakura observing her, and now he and Jin are pondering on what to do with her after seeing her photos...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

See next chapter on what would happen to Nanami...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	10. Summoned

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story advances further after the last chapter, where Natsumi takes Naegi's advice and strives to DISCOVER her talent in hopes of getting noticed by Hope's Peak Academy scout, and she would soon find out if her efforts paid off...

Well...can't spoil it, so you will have to read on to find out, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 10:_** **_Shōkan  
_**

A few days later, Natsumi is seen walking towards her classroom, silent, as she wondered what the events in the past few days occurred, in which she pondered if this would have an effect on her after her passion for taking pictures was revived after taking Naegi's advise, in which she went to take pictures that involved everyday life, such as her parents' yakuza meeting, a brawl involving the Crazy Diamond Gang, Akane beating up a pervert and accidentally taking a picture of Naegi and his younger sister. While she felt some enjoyment in taking the pictures, she became a bit concerned after meeting with Kizakura, who asked permission to take the pictures to study them, and until now there is no word yet about this.

As Natsumi sat on her seat, she saw Hinata still gazing st the window, looking at the main building of Hope's Peak, and decided to approach him, asking him if he has any luck trying to get noticed by the academy scout, which he said he hasn't, which, for once, made her a little bit sympathetic, realizing that he too has the same aspiration as hers.

"Yo."

"Ah, Kuzuryuu-san..."

"Any luck?"

"Huh?"

"About being noticed by the main course scout?"

"No...not yet..."

"I see...must be tough..."

"Yeah...it is..."

As the two were talking, Sato glances at Natsumi, as she is still protective towards Koizumi, and she still does not trust Natsumi, but things took a sudden surprise when a Hope's Peak school official came and called out Natsumi, which she approached him and asks what is it, and there he told her that she is being summoned by the headmaster, which surprised her yet she has no idea what is it about, and when she asks him why, all he said that the headmaster wanted to talk to her and nothing more.

"The headmaster wishes to a have a word with you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why?"

"Don't know...just come along and obey."

"That's all...?"

"That is all. Now come along."

"..."

Natsumi was baffled by this yet she nodded and leaves the classroom, following the school official, and the rest of Hinata's classmates were baffled at this, some assume that she is about to be expelled, and others wondered if she is going to be transferred to the main course, which the others doubt it seeing that she has no talent, and knowing her attitude, they believe that she is about to be expelled thinking that the officials saw no use for her believing she never has any talent to begin with.

"That bitch..."

"Why would she...?"

"I bet she's gonna be..."

"No way..."

"She has no talent..."

"She's about to be kicked out..."

"I hope she is..."

"The bitch..."

Hinata became a bit concerned about this and glanced at the window, wondering what the headmaster is thinking and why he would summon Natsumi, and recalled that she told him that she would do anything to get transferred to the main course, and wondered if she did something that might made the headmaster notice her, and he hoped that whatever the reason is, it may not led to Natsumi getting expelled from the academy.

By then Sato approached Hinata and asks him what is going on, since she has seen him interacting with Natsumi a few times, and Hinata said that he has no idea what is going on, and she said that she is worried that Natsumi might resort to underhanded tactics just to get sorted to the main course which might cost Koizumi her spot, but Hinata told her not to assume things unjustly, but then they glanced at the window and saw Natsumi following the school official heading towards the main building, and Sato became a bit paranoid believing that Natsumi did something to Koizumi which Hinata urged her not to jump to conclusions.

"No way...that Kuzuryu...she must have dome something to Mahiru-chan..."

"Hey...Sato, calm down...we don't know if..."

"That must be it...!"

"Let's wait until Kuzuryuu comes back and..."

"What if she gets sorted to the main course...? And what if..."

"We don't know about that...calm down and..."

"How can I?"

"Calm down..."

The rest of Hinata's classmates glanced at the window and saw Natsumi and the official heading towards the main building, and they too began to suspect something, and they began bugging Hinata about this, as they too have seen him interacting with Natsumi, and asks him if he knows anything about why she is summoned by the headmaster, and Hinata told them he too has no idea about what is going on here, which they did not take it at face value and demanded that he tell them what he knows, but then a teacher came and told everyone to take their seats, and the reserve students grudgingly went back to their seats and class is about to commence.

-x-

The scene shifts at the headmaster's office inside the main building, where Jin is waiting, and there Natsumi came in and bowed, and he motions her to sit down, which she did, and she saw Kizakura sitting on the couch watching her, there she glances at Jin and took a deep breath and began to ask him why he summoned her, since she knows she hadn't done anything in the past few days, which Jin took a deep breath and showed to her the pictures that Kizakura brought to him, and she realized that these are the pictures she took a week ago.

Jin then asks Natsumi if she took those pictures personally, which she confirmed it, saying she was just trying to revive her past hobby after transferring to Hope's Peak and that Kizakura asked for the pictures which she gave it to him, and Kizakura smirked while using his hat to cover his face, and Jin asks her why she decided take pictures just now, which she said she did this to see if this is her talent or not, and there Jin said that after studying the pictures, he said he is unsure if he would consider this as a talent since Koizumi already has been assigned with the talent of SHSL Photographer, and Natsumi mentally sensed that she may not get noticed at all, yet the two continued to talk.

"...but still...do you believe this is your talent..."

"Maybe..."

"What if I decided to transfer you to the main course...would you accept the talent that would be assigned to you...?"

"Yes."

"But you know that this is not an easy way...it all depends on the scout and myself...I still am unsure what to think of the pictures you took..."

"..."

"But be ready...I will study the pictures you took a d determine if you really have a talent or not..."

"..."

Kizakura silently observed the discussion, which became a bit tense, and wondered if Jin would give her a chance to be sorted to the main course, and Natsumi kept her cool even though she has a feeling that her efforts through her picture takings may not help her at all. After that, he told her that he would need another few days to think before making a final decision, and Natsumi stood up and bowed before leaving the office, and the official escorted her back towards the reserve course building.

Kizakura then approached Jin, asking him why he hesitated in giving her the chance to be sorted to the main course, in which Jin said he is still not convinced and needed another few days to study the pictures he saw, and admitted that the pictures were quite good yet they may not be at the level that matched Koizumi's pictures, and Kizakura sighed as he stated that while Natsumi's pictures may not match Koizumi's, it did show that Natsumi does have a talent, even if her talent is not quite close to Koizumi's.

"Are you sure about this, Jin?"

"Yeah...this is no easy task..."

"But you know...the pictures that Kuzuryuu took looked quite good, even though not as good as Koizumi's..."

"I know...that is why I needed another few days to think about this..."

"At least you should give a little bit of hope..."

"I am..."

"Study the pictures carefully, then compare it to the pics that Koizumi has...then you will be able to decide if Kuzuryuu has a talent or not...and try to figure it out the answer in less than five days..."

"Yeah...I would do that..."

Jin considered Kizakura's words carefully, and glanced at the pictures again and began to wonder if Natsumi do have a talent or not, as this is the first time that he has to decide whether a reserve course student has a real talent or not, and Kizakura began to give Jin some advice on what to do and make a decision that would not lead to a mistaken regret.

-x-

Several minutes later, Natsumi returned to the reserve course building and upon entering the classroom, Hinata was surprised to see her back, and Sato was relieved that her suspicions were wrong, and as Natsumi took her seat, she can hear the whispering from her classmates, jeering that Natsumi did not get sorted to the main course, believing that she got what she deserved for acting high and mighty, and she never got transferred in the end.

"Hah...look at the bitch..."

"She did not get transferred..."

"Serves her right..."

"A bitch like her can never be noticed..."

"She should have been expelled..."

"She should be sent to the Middle East...have her become a sex slave..."

"Sounds sensual..."

"Right..."

Natsumi ignored the taunts as she kept her cool while Hinata wondered what happened, as he never thought that her meeting with Jin ended up into nothing and decided to talk to her once dismissal time arrives, so he can get some answers from her.

-x-

Later in the day, the scene shifts at the park within the academy, where Natsumi is walking, and there Hinata came and called out to her, in which she turns around and saw him approaching her, and he began to ask her what happened earlier, in which she was summoned by the headmaster, but in the end she came back here empty-handed, and though she wanted to keep things to herself, Hinata gently prodded her, and in the end she explained to him the reason why.

Hinata was quite surprised to hear that Natsumi tried to revive her hobby in taking pictures, which led to Kizakura taking notice of it and showed it to Jin, yet he is baffled as to why Jin opted to defer his decision to a later date, and Natsumi believed that maybe Jin was not impressed, and believes that maybe she has no talent, which Hinata tries to cheer her up, reasoning that Jin would not summon her if he did not find the pictures she took interesting.

"...so don't feel down..."

"..."

"If the headmaster summoned you earlier...then it means that he finds some talent within you..."

"But he told me that there is a chance that I may be turned down..."

"Yet he saw some potential in you, Kuzuryuu-san...so don't lose hope..."

"..."

"Kuzuryuu-san...may I see the pictures?"

"...fine..."

Hinata then asks if he can see the pictures she took, which she did, and Hinata sweat-dropped at the pictures she took, seeing that most of them were taken from real events, such as the brawl between the bikers and drug dealers, Akane beating a pervert, and her dad beating a branch officer. Hinata then saw Naegi's picture which he finds it a good take, and a blushing Natsumi grabbed the picture and hides it behind her back, and a baffled Hinata asks what is wrong, which leaves her quite flustered.

"Huh?"

"..."

"Kuzuryuu-san...?"

"What...?"

"Is there something wrong...?"

"No...nothing..."

"Then why are you hiding Naegi-san's picture...?"

"None of your business..."

Not far, Sato is watching the scene, and she remained suspicious as she has a feeling that Natsumi is still up to no good, and she couldn't help but feel worried for Koizumi's well-being, and she makes it a point to follow Natsumi and find out if she is trying to get Koizumi to leave the main course, and by then Koizumi arrived and asks Sato what is she doing, which Sato says she is just passing by and urges Koizumi that they should go elsewhere.

Meanwhile, Natsumi is struggling to hide the picture she grabbed from Hinata, and he asks her what is wrong, yet she is too flustered to say why, and when she turn around to leave, she bumped into Naegi, causing the two to accidentally get caught in an embrace, and Natsumi blushed furiously, and the same goes for Naegi, as he is taken aback at seeing how cute she looked, and she backed away and left the scene, and Naegi blinked his eyes as he wondered what just happened.

"Eh? What just happened here...?"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...though not much action happened here...other than Jin summoned Natsumi regarding her taking pictures...which led to Jin thinking of whether her talent is for real or not, yet he is still pondering on what to do with her after seeing her photos...

Naegi appeared at the end of this chapter...and he accidentally gt hugged by Natsumi, which he is again drawn to her, even briefly...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

See next chapter on what would happen whether Nanami would finally get transferred to the main course or not...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	11. Moment

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story advances further after the last chapter, where Natsumi tries to figure out what to do whether she would be transferred to the main course or not...while figuring out if she is drawn to Naegi or not...

Well...can't spoil it, so you will have to read on to find out, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 11:_** ** _Shunkan_**

At the Kuzuryuu house, the scene shifts inside where you can see Natsumi is in her room, her face flushed after bumping into Naegi, in which she shook her head as she tries to deny and ignore what she is going through right now, as she refuses to believe that she is getting drawn to Naegi in the recent days, and thanks to her pride as a Kuzuryuu, she refuses the idea of getting a boyfriend and/or entertaining suitors, and right now she is thinking about where the events would lead to as there is a rather slim chance of getting transferred to the main course despite being summoned by the headmaster himself.

After several minutes she finally calmed down and sighed, wondering why is she feeling like this after bumping into Naegi earlier in the day and Hinata accidentally seeing the picture of Naegi that she secretly took, and she wondered why is she feeling like this, and if her elder brother of her dad finds out about this, she feared that they would make fun of her and that is something she would want to avoid from happening.

By then a knock on the door is heard, and she failed to hear it due to her mind being elsewhere, and after two more knocks, the door slowly opened and the person who entered turns out to be Pekoyama, and she approached Natsumi and asks her if she is ready to have dinner, but noted that her master's sibling is staring at the wall, and Pekoyama wondered if she is okay, and there she saw the pictures on the bed which she takes a look, and finds them quite well taken until she saw Naegi's picture and wondered aloud why his picture is there, which Natsumi snapped back to reality, and her face flushed anew and grabs the picture from Pekoyama's hands and hides it, which Pekoyama blinked her eyes in confusion and she began to ask her what is wrong.

"Natsumi-sama?"

"..."

"Is there something wrong...?"

"No...nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"You got a problem, bamboo bitch?"

"Well...wait...what are you hiding...?"

"None of your business!"

Pekoyama can tell that Natsumi is hiding something and can sensed that something is making her act so differently, and decided to calm her down and said she would not tell anyone about this if that is what Natsumi wants, and it appeared to work, as Natsumi slowly regain her composure and requested to Pekoyama not to say anything, which the SHSL Swordswoman nodded, and she asks Natsumi why is she getting flustered over Naegi since she finds nothing wrong about her taking his picture.

Natsumi looked away as she finds herself unable to respond as she usually retorted the comments aimed at her, and she said she doesn't know why, other than the fact that she is somewhat grateful to him for suggesting that she try reviving her hobby of taking pictures, and she went on a picture taking spree which also resulted in accidentally taking Naegi's picture in secret. Pekoyama listened attentively and she slowly guessed what is going on, and she calmly told her the reason why: Natsumi is starting to get drawn to Makoto Naegi.

In other words...Natsumi is developing feelings towards the SHSL Luckster.

Natsumi stared wide-eyed and slowly backed away, as she could not seem to accept what Pekoyama is suggesting and tries to deny it, despite blushing furiously at hearing this even though deep down she is unconsciously starting to get drawn to the SHSL Luckster. She tried to rebut it but Pekoyama said that there is nothing to be ashamed of which slowly caused Natsumi to stammer while replying.

"Wh-what...what are y-you...?"

"You don't need to feel ashamed..."

"N-no...you got it all...!"

"Natsumi-sama..."

"You're wrong! Why would I fall over some wimpy brat like him?"

"It is not my place to judge...but I believe that Makoto Naegi is a good person...I spied on him a few times...he is someone who can be trusted...and I believe that if you try to get to know him..."

"Are you saying I like that kid?"

"Natsumi-sama..."

Pekoyama said that there is nothing to be ashamed of in getting attracted to Naegi, saying that she recently sent a spy to look up on Naegi, and said that based on the information she got, Pekoyama said that Naegi appears to be just an ordinary boy with an ordinary family, in which he appeared to be HARMLESS, and suggested to Natsumi that she should try to get to know about Naegi and see if he is someone worth hanging out with.

Of course, Natsumi was quite defensive given her attitude and pride, and said she doesn't find anything good about Naegi and to her he is not worth her time, yet Pekoyama said that since Naegi came to Natsumi's aid several weeks ago, she noticed that Natsumi has been eyeing Naegi for some time, in which Natsumi claims that she only approached him due to curiosity because she finds it UNBELIEVABLE that his title of LUCKSTER is considered a talent and that what led him to be placed at the main course, something she finds it fraudulent which made her wonder why Naegi was placed in the main course since she believes that he should be at the reserve course, and that was Natsumi's defense.

"...and that is what I think!"

"Natsumi-sama..."

"Super High School-Luckster...that a load of shit!"

"But Natsumi-sama..."

"How can someone like that Naegi-brat got sorted to the main course?"

"Natsumi-sama...please listen to me..."

"What?"

"About that..."

Pekoyama then responded by saying that her classmate Nagito Komaeda also has the same talent as Naegi, and he too ended up at the main course, and until now she herself is curious if Komaeda's luck is a talent or not, but soon opted not to question it since she quoted Yukizone's words that talent is not everything and all that matters is that aside from doing her best, she should bond with her friends until graduation, and that friendship is also important.

Pekoyama then advises Natsumi to find and make friends, and suggested that she should befriend Naegi first since he was the first who came to her aid and she believes that he can be a friend to her despite being from the main course, and she stood up and bowed before leaving, and Natsumi stared in silence after hearing Pekoyama's advise, and the younger Kuzuryuu sibling glanced at the pictures on her bed, looking at Naegi's portrait, which she unknowingly stared in awe and curiosity, but then she snapped out of it upon hearing a pair of voices, and as she placed her ear in front of the door, she can hear Pekoyama talking to Fuyuhiko, and she blushed furiously upon hearing that Fuyuhiko had eavesdrop on her and Pekoyama's conversation, and heard that he is curious to know more about Naegi.

"...but Fuyuhiko-sama..."

"You heard me, Peko...tell me the details you got about this Makoto Naegi..."

"Why are you so interested..."

"Well...aside from his talent being the same as Komaeda...I am curious if he intends to get close to my sister...and you know how I feel...worried for my younger sister..."

"I assure you...Makoto Naegi is a good person...even though he lives an ordinary life...with an ordinary family..."

"What if that is just a facade...? What if he turns out to be a two-time con? I want to judge him with my own eyes before I let him woo my sister."

"But...shouldn't you..."

"If you hadn't suggested to Natsumi to get close to that Naegi...I wouldn't be panicking like this...and if that Naegi intends to woo Natsumi...he will have to get past me first..."

Natsumi flung the door aside and berated her elder brother for invasion of privacy, saying that her conversation with Pekoyama is none of his business and told him to stay out if it, yet Fuyuhiko defended himself saying that he accidentally overheard it and is quite worried as he is unsure what to think about Naegi, and cautions her about wooing boys, which she blushed and told her elder brother to find a girl for himself and suggested that he should woo Pekoyama, and it was his turn to blush, and this resulted in a bickering between siblings amid Pekoyama blushing at what Natsumi said.

"Hey! What are you insinuating?"

"You heard me...ask Peko out on a date and head to a love hotel!"

"What kind of suggestion is that?"

"You and Peko always stick together...yeah...that's right...put a love pill on her drink...and she will be over you...then take her to bed...put your **BIRD** on her **NEST** and..."

"Stop talking dirty! Peko and I are not like that...!"

"Ooohhh...then why are you blushing...?"

"Stop being a hentai, will you?"

"Admit it...you're getting turned on..."

By then, one of the servants came and told the trio that dinner is ready, and the three teens stopped their bickering and they slowly regain their composure as they head out towards the dining hall to join the rest and have dinner.

-x-

A few days later, the scene shifts at Hope's Peak Academy, where classes ended, and Natsumi is about to leave the school grounds, and she looked around to see Nanami inviting Hinata to go to the arcade and play a new fighting game, even though he is reluctant at first seeing that he is not THAT good, yet she said that if he keep on trying he would get the hang of it, and she took his hand and began DRAGGING him out of the gate, resulting in a light bickering between the two.

"Come on, Hinata-kun..."

"But I'm not good at playing fighting games...!"

"You'll get the hang of it..."

"But...!"

"Its better than doing nothing..."

"Nanami-san..."

"Don't worry, Hinata-kun...it'll be my treat..."

"Hey...wait...!"

Natsumi just stared at them as they leave, and surprisingly she did not feel envious or resent them, as she just watched them leave. Natsumi then stepped out of the gate and saw a lot of students leaving as well, she wondered what to do next as she has nothing much to do, until she saw Sakura Ohgami and Aoi Asahina coming outnof the academy gate, and Natsumi is somewhat taken aback seeing Ohgami's appearance and wondered what kind of person Ohgami is, as she never encountered a female with such massive physique.

Without knowing why, Natsumi took out her camera and positions herself stealthily as she decided to take a picture, but then a rather crazed pervert appeared, heading towards Asahina and groped breasts, causing the SHSL Swimmer to shriek, and tries to push him away, but the pervert was not deterred and brought out a knife and cuts off the sleeve of her tanktop shirt and bra, exposing her breasts and he began to fondle them, causing a scuffle between the two.

"EEEKKK!"

"Wow...big boobs..."

"Let go of me, you hentai!"

"Hee-hee-hee...your nipples are getting hard..."

"EEEKKK! HELP!"

"Ooohh...squeeze-squeeze-squeeze..."

"Sakura-chan...help!"

"Now let me touch your PUSSY..."

Ohgami immediately responded and grabbed the pervert by his hair,and proceeded to throttle him with her martial arts moves, and she is incensed at what he did to Asahina, but despite being beaten up, the pervert was defiant and tries to go after Asahina but Ohgami proceeded to beat him up in a self defense method just to disable him, and at the same time Natsumi was taking pictures of the fight, elated to see that she gets to take pictures of action scenes due to her parents' influence because of being a mafia family.

She then hid her camera when Juzo Sakakura, the academy security head, arrived and after being told of what happened, he ties up he pervert and takes him away, and some of the Class 78 students went to Asahina, seeing that she was in a state of shock after what happened, with Ohwada covering her exposed chest with his trench coat, and Ohgami thanked him for the gesture, and then Naegi helped Asahina up, trying to calm her down with his optimism, and Natsumi saw how he is treating his friends, and recall what Pekoyama told her a few days ago, and there she was startled when Koichi Kizakura spoke to her from behind.

"Hello, Kuzuryuu-chan..."

"Whoa!"

"Nice scene out there...looks like you took another picture..."

"Wh-what are you...?"

"I've been watching you a while ago...and you just took a picture of a real action scene..."

"You...you've been here for a while...?"

"Hee-hee-hee..."

"...seriously..."

Her eyes twitched when told that he has been watching her for a while the moment she took pictures of Ohgami in action, and Kizakura asks her if he can see the pictures she took, and Natsumi reluctantly gave him the camera, which was digital, and he had it printed and glanced at the pictures, seeing that the pictures she took involves Ohgami in action and he smirked, seeing that her type of pictures she took were quite okay, though not as artistic as Koizumi's, yet he took the pictures and gives back the camera to her, and Natsumi blinked her eyes as Kizakura leaves, heading back inside the academy after taking the pictures, and she wondered what is he up to, and then she glances back where she saw Asahina thanking Naegi form helping her, and Natsumi stood still, slowly finding herself drawn to him as she recalled he last time he talked to her.

As Ohgami and Naegi escorted Asahina towards the police car and left, and Natsumi left as well, seeing that there is nothing much to do here.

-x-

Inside the principal's office, Jin stared at the newest pictures he got from Natsumi, and Kizakura pointed out that though the pictures are not as good as Mahiru Koizumi's, it did show that there is potential in Natsumi, which he says that Natsumi do have a talent, though he would suggest to Jin to assign a similar talent to her so as not to confuse with Koizumi's, as well as saying that it might cause some problems with the Steering Committee after they unsuccessfully tried to abolish the talent of LUCKSTER, and they might cause a scene if they find out that there are two students who might share the same talent.

"...and that's my advise, Jin..."

"Seriously..."

"Well...that us my findings...Natsumi Kuzuryuu does have a talent...and her situation is somewhat the same as Naegi and Komaeda..."

"Hmm...even though it is the case, but..."

"The pictures Natsumi-chan took speaks for itself...though nit quite on the level as Koizumi's, that alone shows that she do have talent..."

"So you want me to give her a talent based on these...?"

"I leave everything to you, Jin..."

"..."

Jin took a deep breath as he stared at the pictures, which he is having quite some difficulty in figuring out, as he wondered whether Natsumi has a talent or not, noting that Natsumi did quite a job in taking pictures which involves people going into action, while Koizumi's pictures were that of an artistic form.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter though it focused mostly on Natsumi, yet the plot is important as she is struggling to deal with her AWAKENED feelings towards Naegi, and this also led to Fuyuhiko becoming worried at the ASSUMPTION that Naegi might take advantage over her.

Speaking of which, Naegi briefly appeared in the end, though he will get more screen time in the upcoming chapters...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The moment of truth...will Natsumi get transferred to the main course or not...?

The answer to that will be shown in the next chapter...whether she would be sorted there or not...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	12. The Moment Of Truth

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story advances further after the last chapter, where Natsumi attempts to hone her hidden talent...and will soon find the answer...

Well...can't spoil it, so you will have to read on to find out, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 12:_** ** _Shinjitsu no Shunkan_**

A week later, the scene shifts at the water park of Hope's Peak Academy, where Natsumi is walking around, looking for something to take pictures of, hoping that there would be some action here, and so far there are no activities sighted and she sighed as this would make her feel bored, and she patiently waited for something to arrive, as she is holding her camera and wondered if there is any progress on whether she would be transferred to the main course or not.

By then Hinata passed by and saw Natsumi sitting on a bench and he greeted her which she just nodded in reply, and he saw her holding her camera and he deduced that she is about to take a picture and asks her what is she glong to do, and she said that she is waiting for an opportunity to take a picture, and he looked around seeing that everything looked peaceful so far.

"Are you sure? The park appeared to be peaceful so far..."

"I'm waiting for an opportunity..."

"Wait...is that...your hidden talent...?"

"Maybe...I just...rediscovered it...I used to be in a photography class in my last school..."

"And you think this would get the scouts to notice you?"

"Who knows?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard voices and they deduced that it came from behind a thick bush, and when they peered through, they saw a group of delinquents, who managed to sneak their way inside Hope's Peak, are pinning down a main course student, about six of them, three holding her down while three more are undressing her, and both Hinata and Natsumi realized that they stumbled on an attempted rape scene, and the delinquents are threatening the victim with knives.

"Don't move..."

"And don't scream..."

"Or we kill you..."

"Please...don't...!"

"We want your PUSSY...nothing more..."

"We promise that we will take you to HEAVEN..."

"And we will do it right now..."

"Please...no...!"

Hinata was about to rush in but Natsumi uncharacteristically restrained him, telling him that he is outnumbered and may ended up getting himself and the victim killed, resulting in the two bickering over the matter, but then respite came as Kazuo Tengan stumbled on the scene and kindly asks the delinquents to release the victim and turn themselves in, which the delinquents scoffed at Tengan's words and they intend to eliminate any witnesses and rape the victim unabashed.

"What was that, old man?"

"You think you can stop us?"

"Tough luck for you..."

"Yeah...we will kill anyone who sees us..."

"Too bad you are no exception..."

"Please...do not waste away your youths over this kind of escapade..."

"Shut up, you old bastard!"

"Here we come, you senior retard!"

Seeing how defiant the delinquents are, Tengan approached the delinquents, and three of them intercepted the former headmaster as they brought out their knives and began to attack him, but Tengan began to display his fighting stance, and Hinata was surprised to see that Tengan is willing to take them as he believed that Tengan does not stand a chance, but Natsumi aimed her camera as she sees that another SCOOP has presented itself.

As the three delinquents charged, they tried to stab the elderly man, but Tengan disabled them in a swift motion and knocked them out while the knives fell to the ground, shocking the remaining delinquents as Hinata stared in surprise as Natsumi took pictures of the action, and there Tengan urged the remaining delinquents to turn themselves in but the teens were defiant and vowed that they will not turn themselves in to anyone.

"No way! I won't let myself get captured!"

"My cock is craving for more! I will kill you if I have to so I won't go to jail!"

"Fuck you, you old man!"

"Please...you kids need to..."

"Fuck your advise, you elderly asshole!"

"Let's kill him and find another place to screw this bitch!"

"Got it!"

"You kids left me with no choice..."

The delinquents began to attack Tengan and the elderly man responded with several kicks and punches, knocking them silly and in less than two minutes the delinquents are defeated and he helps up the victim and assured to her that she is safe, which she thanked Tengan for the help, and by then security passed by and Tengan told the guard to call the police, and several minutes later, the delinquents are picked up by the police and things went back to normal, and Hinata sighed as the incident went under wraps and wondered if this would affect the academy's safety standings yet he sweat-dropped as Natsumi is smiling as she gets to collect pictures of Tengan in action and gently berated her for that.

"Kuzuryuu-san..."

"What?"

"You just saw what happened and all you do is take pictures?"

"So?"

"You could have..."

"Mr. Tengan took them down...the perverts ate dealt with...so there is no need for..."

"You know...one day you'll..."

"It's none of your business..."

By then Naegi passed by the scene and saw the police car leaving, and he asks Hinata what just happened and was told about the incident, and he was quite surprised that the delinquents somehow managed to sneak in and almost raped a student. He wondered how those delinquents managed to sneak in without being noticed, and by then Sakakura told the three teens to go home, which Hinata nodded, and told Naegi and Natsumi about it.

She sighed a bit as she is hoping for more action to take place but she puts her camera inside her bag and is ready to leave, but in her haste she accidentally bumped into Naegi, which he also accidentally bumped in to her, causing them to blush at the awkward scene and Natsumi is flustered and came up with an excuse just to get away from him, much to the Luckster's surprise.

"Hey!"

"Eh?"

"You did that on purpose...didn't you?"

"No...I did not..."

"A-are you sure...?"

"Yes...I...um...you're blushing..."

"Eeep!"

"Huh?"

Natsumi backed away before leaving, and a blushing Naegi wondered what is going on, while Hinata noted her actions, and is rather surprised to see her like this, and slowly wondered if Natsumi is like that if and when Naegi is around. After Naegi left, Hinata left as well and things went off quietly without incident, and as usual, the Steering Committee is at work in trying to contain the incident in order to preserve the academy's repuatation.

-x-

At the Kuzuryu manor, the scene shows that Natsumi is at the garden, having arrived, and she is still flustered, and blushing, over the fact that she made another accidental contact with Naegi, and until now she is still in denial about this, not realizing that she is getting more and more drawn to Naegi, and by then Pekoyama arrived, and approached Natsumi as she accidentally saw what happened earlier, and suggested to her to calm down and try to befriend Naegi slowly, which Natsumi appeared reluctant to try what Pekoyama suggests.

"You think I should do that?"

"Of course...so you can get to know him more..."

"Hmph."

"At least give it a try, Natsumi-sama...one you get to know about him, then you can decide whether to become friends with him or not."

"I don't know..."

"It is alright, Natsumi-sama...you have nothing to lose."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Pekoyama told Natsumi that she has nothing to lose and said that it was through Naegi that her hidden talent has been re-awaken, and told her that Naegi is not a very extravagant boy and she is sure that Naegi would accept her offer of friendship if she gives it a try, and Natsumi gives it a thought as she is unsure what Naegi would think of her should he find out that she is a daughter of a mafia boss, though she has no idea that Naegi is aware of this fact.

As Natsumi leaves, Pekoyama watches her leave, but then Fuyihiko showed up and asks her why she gave Natsumi that kind of advise, saying that he still does not trust Naegi, yet she said that Naegi is harmless and said that she only suggested to Natsumi to try befriending him but he said that he still does not trust him and believed that his LUCK might lead him CLAIM her virginity, and Natsumi accidentally heard this and smacked her elder brother on the head.

KA-BLAG!

"Ow!"

"What the hell did you say, nii-sama?!"

"Natsumi!"

"There is no way am I going to lose my virginity to someone! And you're exaggerating too much!"

"I'm just worried about you!"

"Well I'm fine, thank you!"

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat!"

"Then go drink milk!"

Pekoyama sweat-dropped at the scene and wondered if she should step in and pry the siblings apart, but then a servant came and told the siblings that dinner is almost ready, and the three teens stopped their actions and nodded before going inside the house, and things went peaceful at the time being, and the night sets in till everyone went to bed and went to sleep.

-x-

A few days later, the scene shifts inside the reserve course building where you can see Natsumi approaching Hinata and asks him if he has any hidden talent, which he answered honestly and asks him if he has any particular hobbies, suggesting that if he has one, she thinks that it might help him discover his talent, which he appeared skeptical since he knows that he really has no particular talent.

"Seriously? You don't even have a hobby?"

"Well...no...not at the moment, Kuzuryuu..."

"You should at least try to find one...or else the scouts at the main course won't notice you."

"I know, Kuzuryuu-san..."

"Hmph...well, its your life...so I guess it us up to you if you..."

"I'm fine, Kuzuryuu-san..."

"Well, whatever..."

"..."

By then, a teacher came in and informed Natsumi that she is being summoned by Jin, and Hinata wondered why the headmaster would summon her, and Natsumi just nodded as she wondered if this is her last chance to be noticed by Jin, and she leaves the classroom amid the suspicious looks from her classmates who still holds a grudge against her for having looking down at them. They are sure that she would eventually get turned down and may spend her remaining years as a reserve course student or she would eventually quit.

"There she goes..."

"She will be turned down..."

"Yeah..."

"The blond bitch..."

"She has no talent..."

"Such a stuck-up..."

"She us gonna quit soon..."

"I agree..."

At the main course building, the scene shifts inside Jin's office where Natsumi entered, and she sat on the couch as Jin approaches her while Kizakura looks on, and she braces herself for the moment of truth, and there the headmaster sat beside her as he took a deep breath, looking reluctant to say anything, and she guessed that this is not good news, seeing that her efforts appeared to be in vain, yet she maintain her composure even though deep inside she felt dejected, and there Jin began the conversation.

"Ms. Kuzuryuu..."

"Yes...?"

"After spending several days...I came yo a conclusion...and..."

"..."

"As much as I hate to say this..."

"I get it...I am being turned down. Its okay...I accept it."

"No. You are wrong...you are the first reserve course student to be transferred to the main course.

"Eh...?"

Natsumi stared wide-eyed upon hearing that she is chosen to be transferred to the main course, and Kizakura gave her a thumb's up sign, and she glanced at Jin, who nodded and said that he has considered her recent actions as a talent, and told her that she will start attending classes at the main course building tomorrow, and gave her the assigned talent of SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL AMATEUR PHOTOGRAPHER, and she felt a bit insulted at first upon hearing that her talent is somewhat inferior to Koizumi's, yet she is told that it is still a talent, and Natsumi realized that she has to accept it since she is accepted in to the main course.

She stood up and bowed before leaving, and Kizakura smirked and said that Natsumi is the first reserve course student to be transferred to the main course yet he asks why gave her a title that is somewhat below Koizumi's talent, but Jin said that while Natsumi's talent is indeed below Koizumi's, Natsumi would eventually overshadow Koizumi's since her talent is somewhat similar to photography, citing example of a talent from a well-known comic character.

"You mean...?"

"Yes, Kizakura...Peter Parker...or should I say, Spider-Man. The story shows that his photography is more on taking pictures of Spider-Man in action, and that is how I see in Kuzuryuu...and while her talent is indeed below Kuzuryuu's, nevertheless it would help her, and if Kuzuryuu does well and hone her talent, she may get a successful run as a freelance photographer, and that talent of hers suits her well, and is different from Koizumi's."

"Hmm...you do have a point..."

"Well...it is up to Kuzuryuu whether she would accept it, though."

"I'm sure she will. After all...she worked hard for it. But..."

"Yes?"

"Will she be in the same class as her elder brother?"

"That is already take cared of."

Outside the headmaster's office, Natsumi overheard the discussion after leaning her ears on the side of the door, and though she did not like it at first, she opted to accept it seeing that she indeed worked hard that led her to being transferred to the main course, and after hearing what Jin said, she glanced at her camera and realized that Jin maybe right, as she may have a talent in taking pictures in a similar genre like the fictional Peter Parker, and she suddenly recalled what Naegi told her from before, and she is forced to admit that she is grateful to the Luckster for helping her find her hidden talent.

" _Makoto Naegi...I guess...I should be grateful to him...even if I did not like it..._ "

Not far, the teacher who summoned Natsumi is in a state of disbelief at what he just saw, yet he had no choice but to accept it, and told Natsumi to follow him as he escorts her to a room where the school supplies and uniform for the main course are stored, and after getting them, she went back to the reserve course building and took her bag and left, and her classmates, including Hinata and Sato, stared wide-eyed in shock and disbelief when told by the teacher that Natsumi had been sorted to the main course.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter though it focused mostly on Natsumi, yet the plot is important as she is struggling to deal with her AWAKENED feelings towards Naegi, and finally got her wish...

Yup, Natsumi has finally got transferred to the main course, even though her assigned talent is quite below Koizumi's...

Well...though her talent is similar to Koizumi's, it is quite different in some aspects, as Koizumi's talent leans more on artistic pictures, while Natsumi's is somewhat similar, if not akin, to Peter Parker, like a freelance photographer. Since Natsumi and Kozumi were in the same photography club in their last school, I figured that I could create a semi-rivalry, though I think this would be essential to the plot that would unravel in the next chapters...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Natsumi will spend her first day as a main course student...and you will get to see which section she would be drafted to...and how Fuyuhiko, Pekoyama and naegi would react to this...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	13. Arrival

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story advances further after the last chapter, where Natsumi commences to find out which section she will be drafted in...

Also, in response to some reviews...Natsumi is technically still a virgin, as shown in Chapter 5, she was molested by her classmates in the reserve course disguising as main course students. One of the bullies jabbed a vibrator into her WOMANHOOD and broke her hymen. Since it was just an object and not a boy's penis that entered her, she is still a virgin, though her first lovemaking with a boy will eventually be shown...and you know who that boy is...

Well...can't spoil it, so you will have to read on to find out, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 13_** _ **:** **Tōchaku**_

Later that night, Natsumi is inside her room, and she had a mixture of elation and disbelief, as she appeared in a daze after being told earlier that she will be transferred to the main course starting tomorrow, and she could not believe it, as her wish came true, and normally, she would gloat and flaunt with her family, boldly announce it to everyone, yet for some reason she could not bring herself to, as for the first time, she felt a bit...humbled. She felt that all her hard work have paid off after starting off as a reserve course student, and now after a few months, she will start going to the main course tomorrow and she is still in disbelief that she finally got her wish.

" _Really...I can't believe all of this...am I dreaming...?_ "

She glanced at her bag where the textbooks and her uniform are stored, and then she brought out her camera, where she glanced at it, as she is glad that this device helped her get her wish, and then suddenly she recalled that Naegi was the one who encouraged her to find her talent, and there she realized that the Luckster was the one who indirectly helped her, and as much as she hate to admit, she felt that she should be at least...grateful to him, and sighed that she has to find a way to meet him and give him her thanks, and she hoped that if she meet him, she would not get flustered like what happened before.

By then one of her servants came and told her that dinner will be served, and she nodded as she left her room and soon joined her family in having dinner, and while eating, both her parents and elder brother noticed that she was unusually quiet, since they know that she is always loud and rowdy, and Fuyuhiko asks his younger sister if there is something wrong, which she assured that she is fine, and Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow seeing that her tone was quite...normal. He asks her if there is something bothering her and she shook her head in denial.

"No. Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Fine. Just tell me if you need anything."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"..."

After dinner she left the table and went straight to her room, and both Fuyuhiko and his parents glanced at each other as they noted that Natsumi is not acting like her usual self, and he asks his son if she had a fight with someone which he denies, but then asks if she has a suitor at least, which he denies but then thought of Naegi, yet he kept it a secret and told his dad that he will find out about it, which he nodded, saying that if Natsumi has a suitor, he wants to meet him so as to judge him personally.

"Son...if your sister has a suitor...let me know."

"Yeah, I will."

"I want to judge him with my own eyes."

"Me too."

"Oh, and let me know if you are wooing someone..."

"Knock it off, dad..."

"Heh-heh-heh..."

"Hmph."

As Fuyuhiko left the table, he is approached by Pekoyama, and she asks him if she should keep an eye on Natsumi as she too noticed that Natsumi is acting quite oddly as she appeared quiet for now, which he reluctantly nodded as he wants to know what has happened to her and told her to keep a low profile so that Natsumi would not noticed that she is about to be spied.

"...and that's what you will do, Peko."

"Yes, master."

"Make sure she does not see you."

"Of course."

"You can skip class today if needed...just find out what has happened to Natsumi."

"Yes, master."

"Good. Get ready for tomorrow."

"I will."

-x-

The next day, Fuyuhiko left the house earlier, and this leaves Pekoyama behind as she is instructed to look out for Natsumi and see if there is something bothering her, and there she saw Natsumi leaving the house, and Pekoyama blinked her eyes, seeing that she is still wearing the white blouse, but her ribbon-collar had a different color and that her skirt also has a different color, and slowly deduced that the skirt and ribbon's color shows denotes that it is the uniform feature of the main course student, and this made her wonder if she is seeing things or not, and decided to follow her and see it for herself.

" _Could it be...?_ "

Pekoyama wondered that, if this is true, then why did Natsumi not say anything, and this made her more curious and started to secretly follow her, wanting to know the truth, and she wonder what Fuyuhiko's reaction would be like once he finds out about it.

About 40 minutes later, the scene shifts at the gate of Hope's Peak Academy, where you can see Chiaki talking to Hinata, as she invited him to go with her to a newly-opened game arcade, and he asks her if it is okay for him to go there since he is not good at games, and she said that it is okay, and jokingly stated that he might find a talent in doing these, and teases that if he showed promise, then the scouts might consider putting him to the main course, which Hinata sweat-dropped.

"Seriously...stop joking like that, Nanami-san..."

"Who knows? You might discover your talent..."

"But still..."

"Anyway...let's meet later after class."

"But..."

"Please...?"

"Oh, fine."

"Thank you."

By then Hinata saw Sato there and he approached her, asking what is wrong, and she told him that she wants to see for herself if Natsumi has indeed got transferred to the main course, and when he told her that if that is the case, then there is nothing they can do, but Sato said she is worried that Natsumi may have done something, such as causing Koizumi to quit Hope's Peak and that Natsumi took her place, like stealing it, but Hinata advises her not to assume things without proof.

"Stop thinking like that, Sato-san..."

"But..."

"We don't know if..."

"No...Kuzuryuu did something...I'm sure of it!"

"Calm down, Sato..."

"How can I calm down when...!"

"If Kuzuryuu was transferred to the main course, then that means she has a talent. We don't know if..."

"What do you know? What if..."

By then, Natsumi came and passes by them, where both Hinata and Sato were surprised to see Natsumi, and though her clothing appearance is still the same, the color of her collar ribbon and skirt shows that she is now a main course student, and she gently tap her hand on Hinata's shoulder, and quietly told Hinata to find his talent so he might get the chance to be transferred.

As Natsumi left, Hinata was speechless, but Sato panicked as she believes that Natsumi may have CHEATED her way to get to the main course at Kouzumi's expense, and grabbed Hinata's collar and shook him rather violently, which he tried to calm her down, with little success as Sato became concerned that something has happened to Koizumi.

"No!"

"Whoa!"

"That bitch! She did something!"

"Sato...stop shaking me!"

"Koizumi...something must have happened to her!"

"Let go of me!"

"No-no-no-no...!"

"Hey!"

Sato continued to shook Hinata by his collar while Chiaki just watch, but the antic stopped when they heard a camera clicking, and they saw Natsumi took a picture of them, and she thanked them for the shot before leaving, and Sato stared wide-eyed, and this caused her to panic even more and this time she shook Hinata even harder, and now he is worried for his own well-being and tries to get her to stop shaking him, sensing that she is panicking in a rather violent way.

"Koizumi-san!"

"Stop shaking me, Sato!"

"My friend! Something has happened to her!"

"Let go of me!"

"Someone help Koizumi!"

"Will you let go of me?!"

"Wwwaaahhh! Koizumi!"

"Let go, I say!"

Pekoyama is also seen and she secretly followed Natsumi as one of her suspicions is confirmed, seeing that Natsumi is allowed to go inside the gate of the main course building, and she continued to follow her to see if Natsumi really became a main course student.

-x-

Inside the main course building, Natsumi walked the hallway as she is looking around, impressed to the the ambience and interior, and until now she could not believe that she has finally got inside the main course building, and surprisingly she did not display her usual mean streak, and just passed by, and there the other main course students were surprised, some in disbelief and others appalled, as they recognized her due to learning about the incident months ago, and they could not believe that a reserve course student got transferred to the main course.

"No way..."

"Its her..."

"The gangster bitch..."

"Wasn't she in the reserve course?"

"How did she got in...?"

"That can't be..."

"I say this is a sham..."

"Could be..."

Not far behind, Pekoyama continued to discreetly follow her, as she wants to make sure if her suspicions are right, and as she passed by, she can hear the other students whispering about Natsumi, and she ignored them as she continued to follow her to see where this would lead to, as she does not want to jump into conclusion which would cause Fuyuhiko to get stressed over something. The scene zoomed further into the hallway where you can see Natsumi staring at the bulletin board, where it posted the list of new students and which section they are drafted to, and you can see her quite disappointed, yet she came to accept it and left.

Pekoyama then glanced at the bulletin board and took a picture of it using her cellphone and continued to follow Natsumi, where you can see her walking, and soon passed by a passing Naegi, who is surprised to see her here and deduces that she has become a main course student, and he greeted her in a friendly way, but was silenced seeing her staring at him in a stoic manner.

"Ah, Kuzuryuu-san."

"..."

"So you became a main course student..."

"..."

"That's good for you."

"..."

"Um...am I...?"

"..."

Natsumi stared at him in a neutral manner for a few seconds, but then placed a hand on his shoulder and said "thank you" before leaving, and Naegi blinked his eyes as he wondered what was that about, and after Natsumi left, Pekoyama passed by and glanced at the Luckster and nodded before taking her leave, and thus baffled Naegi even more, and Leon Kuwata saw this and began teasing his classmate saying his luck kicked in and attracted two beauties much to his denial.

"Whoa, Naegi..."

"Huh?"

"Your LUCK kicked in..."

"Eh?"

"You attracted two beauties today..."

"What? You're wrong!"

"Am I...?"

"Stop speculating!"

At a corner, you can see Natsumi blushing deeply as she could not believe she just did that and recalled what Pekoyama told her from before: befriend Naegi, and she took a deep before regaining her composure and proceeded to head towards her assigned classroom, with Pekoyama following, and a minute later Natsumi finally arrived, and it is revealed that she is sorted to the section of **Class 87** , and there she saw that there are 16 of them, boys and girls, and to her surprise, none of them are wearing the main course uniforms and are dressed in their preferred attires, but she opted not to make a fuss and took her seat, and there Pekoyama saw it and now she has confirmation that Natsumi has indeed been transferred to the main course, and immediately left to inform Fuyuhiko about this.

" _Master must be informed about this..._ "

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter though it focused mostly on Natsumi, yet the plot is important as she is made her first step inside the main course...

While her section is finally revealed, her classmates were not...but you will see them soon...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Natsumi will spend her first day as a main course student...and you will get to see who her classmates are and what they are like...Fuyuhiko, Pekoyama and Naegi would react to this...

See you in January 2017...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	14. Natsumi's New Classmates

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Happy New Year to all!

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story advances further after the last chapter, where Natsumi finally starts her first day as a main course student.

Of course this is also where her section would be revealed and who her classmates are...

Well...can't spoil it, so you will have to read on to find out, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 14_** _ **: Natsumi no**_ ** _Atarashī Kurasumēto_**

The scene shifts inside the classroom which Natsumi is currently in, and she finds out that she is sorted to a different section, which is Class 79, and to her dismay, she wasn't sorted in the same section as her elder brother, though she appeared to be fine with it since she got what she wanted, which is becoming a main course student, and right now she is sitting on her seat as she glanced at 16 students who would become their classmates, and she glanced at the paper which she took from the bulletin board, which reveals the names of her classmates, and their SHSL talents.

\- Kaede Akamatsu - SHSL Pianist

\- Suichi Saihara - SHSL Detective

\- Kokichi Oma - SHSL President

\- Tsumugi Shirogane - SHSL Cosplayer

\- Ryoma Hoshi - SHSL Tennis Player

\- Miu Iruma - SHSL Inventor

\- Anji Yonaga - SHSL Art Club Member

\- Maki Harukawa - SHSL Nursery Teacher

\- Himiko Yumeno - SHSL Magician

\- Gonta Gokuhara - SHSL Entomologist

\- Korekiyo Shinguji - SHSL Folklorist

\- Kirumi Tojo - SHSL Maid

\- Tenko Chibashira - SHSL Aikido

\- Kaito Momota - SHSL Astronaut

Natsumi stared at her newly acquired classmates, sweat-dropping at the sight, seeing that they seemed to be quite...eccentric, yet odd-looking. She wondered why she ended up in this section as she was hoping that she would be in the same class as her elder brother, so that she would be at his side and not get upstaged by Pekoyama, but then her musing is interrupted when one of her new classmates, Akamatsu, approached her and started to befriend the younger Kuzuryuu.

"Hello."

"Huh?"

"Welcome to this section."

"..."

"I'm Kaede Akamatsu."

"...Natsumi Kuzuryuu."

"Please to meet you."

"Whatever."

Natsumi glanced at Akamatsu, who looked a bit...baffled, seeing Akamatsu's rather upbeat nature, and though she did not have any friends, and not sure if she do want to have one, Akamatsu's friendly approach seemingly got through, due to not displaying any hostile aura, Natsumi sighed and finally decided to at least accommodate her, and the two started talking, though Natsumi got a bit bored upon learning her classmate's SHSL talent, which is that of a pianist.

By then, another classmate passed by and paused, staring at the two girls, in which it was a boy, and to Natsumi's surprise, the boy was not wearing the academy uniform, but is wearing an attire that is from a different school. The boy has short black hair and has been covered by a black cap with a white strap. He appears to have very pale skin. He wears his high school uniform, which appears to be in a black uniform with five buttons on his right, another two buttons on his left and attached with his high school's logo. His pants along with his shoes seem to be in black as same as his uniform and his cap's color. He is identified as **Suichi Saihara** , and he is the SHSL detective, who appeared to have the same talent as Kyoko Kirigiri.

Natsumi glanced at the electronic handbook and found his profile, though she is not quite impressed, yet she felt a bit annoyed as he kept on staring at her and asks if he has a problem. Saihara adjusted his cap and told her to be careful and behave, saying that as a detective, he will investigate her and her family if he finds anything incriminating towards them if they committed a high-profile crime.

Moreover, he also urged her to act like a behaved student as he pointed out that he did an investigation about her and how she started as a reserve course student before getting drafted in the main course. Natsumi clenched her fists as she glared at him as she was reminded of her rough time at the reserve course yet she restrained herself as she tells him to get to the point, which Saihara did.

"I have my eye on you."

"Oh? Sorry to disappoint you...I'm not interested in boys right now."

"Don't misunderstood. I mean I have my eye on you because you are the daughter of the Kuzuryuu Crime Family, and so far your family is CLEAN, but if I find anything incriminating, I will be all over you."

"Is that a threat or a harassment?"

"..."

"Beat it before I get pissed off..."

"Watch your back, Kuzuryuu."

"..."

After that, Saihara left and return to his seat, leaving Natsumi baffled yet annoyed, and Akamatsu told her not to get riled and urges her to look forward to her first day as a main course student, and Natsumi glanced at Akamatsu, where she noticed that she too is not wearing an academy uniform and is instead wearing her preferred attire, in which her appearance shows that Akamatsu has long light blonde hair with a very slight greenish tint and a prominent ahoge.

Then Natsumi notices that Akamatsu wears silver music note hairpins and has purple eyes. Then it shows that Akamatsu wears her high school uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt completed with a light purple vest adorned with an insignia and a brownish-red tie. She wears a purple skirt adorned with a black music staves and notes pattern, purple stockings reaching below her knees and beige shoes. Akamatsu also seems to carry around a white backpack.

Her rather persistent yet upbeat personality seemingly got through Natsumi, as the younger Kuzuryuu seemed to not view her with disdain or hostility, and recalling what Yukizome and Naegi told her, Natsumi decided to befriend her at least, and a slight friendship took place and things seemingly went well until another classmate approaches her, and he seemed to have the same AIR as Natsumi when she started out as a reserve course student. He is identified as **Kokichi Oma** , the SHSL President.

Natsumi glanced at Oma from head to toe, and he is shown that Oma has very pale skin, short, wavy purple hair and purple eyes. He wears a white suit with multiple straps wrapped around his arms, two straps hang loose around his legs. His shirt is ripped at the hem. He has multi-colored buttons running down the middle of his shirt, and he has military badges on his right. He also wears black and purple slip flats. He also wears a checkered patterned scarf.

Oma is seen carrying a bottle of Fanta and told her that he will one day rule the world and everyone, including the Kuzuryuu Crime Gang, which Natsumi felt a blow to her family pride and told him that her elder brother will not be ruled by an idiot like Oma, which he coolly rebutted and said that once he graduates his word will become a reality, triggering a word war between the two.

"My brother won't be beaten by the likes of you!

"I beg to differ, my dear."

"What makes you say that?"

"My words are the truth...I will one day rule over everything...including your crime family."

"Don't bet on it, asshole!"

"You will also bow to me one day..."

"I'll kill you!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Akamatsu stood up and urges her two classmates to calm down, which appeared to work, as Natsumi seemingly obliges as she sat down on her seat and looked away, trying to calm herself, while Oma took a sip on his bottle, but things escalated when another classmate, who is sitting behind where Oma is standing, screamed, proclaiming that her LATEST INVENTION has been created.

"I DID IT! MY INVENTION IS COMPLETE!"

The person who made an outburst was a girl, identified as **Miu Iruma** , the SHSL Inventor, where she is described to have long blonde hair, and a pair of ahoges. She wears brown colored goggles on her head. She wears a pink sailor school uniform, and matching skirt. She wears black finger-less gloves, and black boots with gold buttons on them. The buckles on the boots are also gold. She wears black straps connected by gold rings on her legs, and over her clothes. The straps for her legs have gold clips that are attached to her white socks. She wears a black choker collar, and two smaller black collars, around her neck.

With her proclamation-like outburst, Oma was taken by surprise, accidentally spitting the drink from his mouth and ended up spitting the drink onto Natsumi's face, and Akamatsu shrieked at the sight as Oma choked, and she berated him for what he just did, much to his rebuttal.

"PPPPFFFFFTTTTHHHH!"

"EEEEKKK!"

"KOFF-KOFF...KAFF-KAFF..."

"You idiot! Look what you did! You spit your drink on Kuzuryuu-san's face!"

"Don't look at me...the idiot inventor startled me..."

"That is no excuse! You got to remedy this situation!"

"Hmph."

"Oma-san!"

However, Natsumi was very pissed off, and she grabbed the Fanta bottle and forcefully jabbed it onto Oma's mouth, trying to choke him, and as Oma waved his arms sideways, Akamatsu tries to calm her down, which had little success and she resorted to use her optimism to calm her down to avert a possible detention between Natsumi and Oma.

"Kuzuryuu-san...please stop!"

"Shut up!"

"Let him be..."

"I won't!"

"Trust me...he's just an idiot...don't risk yourself getting kicked out or suspended...please..."

"Grr..."

"Please, Kuzuryuu-san..."

"Fine..."

Akamatsu's words seemed to work, as Natsumi slowly ceased her action though she is still seething at what Oma did, but then Iruma saw this and approached Natsumi, telling her that her newest invention will solve her problem, which she noticed the residue of the fanta juice on her face and uniform, and she took out a small bottle and poured the water-like substance on her, and a minute later, the Fanta residue was gone and Natsumi is quite impressed at this.

"There...good as new..."

"Whoa..."

"Voila!"

"You have my thanks."

"Sure...no problem."

"Are you really an inventor?"

"Yup! I invent things...name it, and you'll get it."

"..."

By then, Makoto Naegi was passing by the hallway and noticed the commotion and entered the classroom of Class 79, and asks Natsumi if there is something wrong, and she was taken by surprise at his sudden appearance that she looked away, blushing, and she told him that everything is fine, though he noticed her blushing and he too suddenly blushed seeing how cute she looked. Akamatsu noticed it and asks if there is an attraction between the two, which the other two blushed further and rebutted her claim.

"What? No!"

"I think you misunderstood..."

"Hmm...but you two are blushing..."

"Akamatsu!"

"No...you're wrong..."

"But I can tell you two like each other..."

"That's not true!"

"Kuzuryuu-san and I just met...we are not..."

However, a small fly was flying and ended up landing on Natsumi's nose, and just as she was about to swat it away, a net landed on her head, and is being pulled towards someone, and the one pulling the net appeared to be a guy. He is identified as **Gonta Gokuhara** , and he is the SHSL Entomologist. Gokuhara is a very tall and muscular man. He has a noticeably angular face, and long, messy brown hair. He's wearing a brown suit and no shoes. He has a green shoulder bag and a tie of a matching color. He also appears to wear round glasses.

Befitting his SHSL talent, Gokuhara has a love for catching insects, and as he was catching a fly, his net accidentally caught Natsumi's head, and both Naegi and Akamatsu sweat-dropped seeing that he caught his classmate instead, and foolishly commented that he caught a rather BIG insect, much to Natsumi's annoyance.

"Oops..."

"..."

"What a strange-looking insect..."

"..."

"Maybe its a mutant...like the ninja turtles...?"

"..."

"Er...are you a mutated insect...?"

"RRRRAAAAGGGHHHH!"

Pissed off, Natsumi began smacking Gokuhara on the head with the net handle, pounding him non-stop and both Naegi and Akamatsu held her back while urging her to clam down, and while Akamatsu told Gokuhara to stop roaming around with the net, Naegi urges her to simmer down and not to get pissed off all the time, saying that this will be her first day as a main course student, and advises her to try and make friends as well as honing her talent, and she glanced at him in an attempt to rebut, but she blinked her eyes as her face was near his, and both blushed further as they backed away, looking aside, and by then a teacher came and urged the students to take their seats and everyone did as Naegi leaves the classroom and said that they should meet up later at lunchtime so they can talk about any topic regarding the main course.

Natsumi was still blushing after seeing Naegi leave, and now she wondered what to expect now that her first day as a main course student has began, and she snapped to attention as the first subject is about to commence.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter though it focused mostly on Natsumi, yet the plot is important as she is made her first step inside the main course...

Moreover, a surprise for all of you readers...I brought in the cast of **Danganronpa V3** , since I could not come up with so many OCs, I figured that bringing in the V3 cast would be easy, and I feel that they would fit well and Natsumi would be able to make friends.

Also, two characters were not included here:

\- Rantaro Amani

\- Kibo

Since Rantaro's SHSL title is unknown, I could not come up with something and decided to omit him.

Kibo is also out...for obvious reasons...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Natsumi will spend her first day as a main course student...and this also includes Naegi...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	15. First Hours As a Main Course Student

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story advances further after the last chapter, where Natsumi finally starts her first day as a main course student.

Of course this is also where her section would be revealed and who her classmates are...

And now she is going to start her day as a Main Course student...

Well...can't spoil it, so you will have to read on to find out, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 15_** _ **: Natsumi's**_ _ **Meinkōsu no Seito to Shite no Saisho no Jikan**_

An hour has passed since the first subject began, the scene shows that it is now recess, and most of the students of Class 79 left and went to the cafeteria, and there you can see Natsumi sitting on her seat, waiting for time to pass, as she does not feel lile going to the cafeteria, and there Akamatsu approached her and tried to lift her spirits, inviting her to look around the building and even said that there is a music room which she hoped that it has a piano, and Natsumi sarcastically nicknamed her as PIANO FREAK, which Akamatsu took it as a funny compliment, and told her to lighten up a bit and try enjoying het first day here.

"Come on, Natsumi-san...you should enjoy your first day as a main course student..."

"How can I when you're dragging me along..."

"I promise you'll enjoy it..."

"Provided that there's no piano around..."

"As they say..."music is good for the ears...", and I promise you'll like it when you see me play the piano."

"..."

"Come on...its better than going around by yourself..."

"Tch...fine..."

Akamatsu's friendly persistence slowly paid off, and was able to persuade her to come out of the classroom and explore the main building, and as Natsumi stood up, the scene shows that another classmate is nearby, and he is holding a tennis racket and is practicing his tennis swing. He is identified as **Ryoma Hoshi** , who is the **_SHSL Tennis Player_** , and he is decribed as the shortest student in Class 79. He wears a black hat with two points that has a picture of two tennis rackets on it. He wears a black leather jacket, and a black and dark blue striped jumpsuit underneath, similar to that of a prisoner. He wears brown shoes and has a metal cuff attached to his leg with a bit of a chain attached to the cuff. His legs are notably much more muscular than the rest of his body.

Hoshi then does a tennis swing, and the force of the impact created a gust of wind, and blew across the room, and in the process, the wind blew their skirts upward and exposed their panties, which the girls shriek and Ryoma stared rather innocently and apologize for what happened, though Natsumi was suspicious and asks Hoshi if what he did just now is not intentional, which he assured that it was accidental in nature.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You didn't do that on purpose, did you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...that's the truth. Sorry about that...I kind of get carried away when I practice my swing..."

"Hmph. Tennis idiot."

"..."

Akamatsu is seemingly convinced and tells Natsumi that they should go out and explore, but then they heard Hoshi snickering and sneaking behind him, they overheard him mentioning the designs of Natsumi and Akamatsu's panties, and Natsumi is infuriated at this realizing that Hosho did it on purpose and grabbed the tennis racket and hammered it on his head non-stop, and he begged for mercy but she isn't letting up and kept on pounding him and Akamatsu tried to persuade her classmate to stop hitting Hoshi and urged her to leave the classroom so she can cool off, though Natsumi told her that she should defend herself against perverts like Hoshi.

"Natsumi-san...ease up...!"

"You're too soft!"

"But..."

"You need to defend yourself! Don't let maniacs like this pipsqueak take advantage of you! Break his balls if you have to...don't let him have his way with you!"

"Fine, fine...just stop hitting him!"

"I'm not done yet!"

"Please!"

"Grr..."

Akamatsu persisted and managed to persuade Natsumi to stop and the two girls left the classroom, leaving Hoshi alone, who is sprawled on the floor, eyes spinning, and lots of lump sprouting from his head, and another classmate, **Maki Harukawa** , sighed, and looked away as she appeared to be uninterested in checking out Hoshi, who is knocked out after being beaten up by an irate Natsumi for peeking under her skirt and blurting out the designs of her panties.

" _Serves him, right..._ "

-x-

At the classroom of Class 77, everyone was startled when Fuyuhiko shrieked in surprise and shock when told by Pekoyama about what she has found out, and he is in a state of disbelief that his younger sister has transferred to the main course, and he is baffled as to why she did not tell him or their parents about it, and he asks Pekoyama if she knows which section she was drafted to, and she told him about it and which classroom she went, and now he wondered what he would do at this point now that Natsumi is in the main course.

"Geez...that idiot...!"

"..."

"Why didn't she tell me...?:

"Master..."

"It'd be a bigger problem if she struts around here..."

"Fuyuhiko-sama..."

"What?"

"I have a suggestion..."

Pekoyama asks if he wants her to keep an eye on Natsumi, in which he agrees as he is worried about his younger sister might open her mouth and start bragging around and may result in making enemies instead of friends, and he told Pekoyama that he may skip classes today so as to see what Natsumi would be doing the whole day, though Nanami came and tries to persuade him not to skip today's classes just for that.

Fuyuhiko went silent for a while as he thinks about what Nanami said, and he is torn whether to follow her advice or not, but Sonia approached him and assured to him that his younger sister will be fine and she is sure that Natsumi would behave, though Fuyuhiko is still in doubt whether Natsumi would behave or not knowing her personality and attitude.

"I don't know, Sonia..."

"Have faith in your younger sister...I am sure she would be fine and not cause trouble..."

"You have no idea...I know Natsumi...she would attract trouble the moment she opens her mouth..."

"Perhaps she would change her ways now that she is a main course student..."

"..."

"I promise...she would not cause any trouble. Right, Nanami-san?"

"I think so."

"Fine, whatever."

As Fuyuhiko, Pekoyama, Sonia and Nanami were talking, the scene shows that Hiyoko Saiyonji appeared worried as Koizumi did not report to class and has not answered her calls, which made her wonder what has happened to Koizumi and wondered if Natsumi is involved in this since she is partly aware that Koizumi and Natsumi have bad blood owing it to their troubled past in their last school before coming to Hope's Peak.

" _Koizumi..._ "

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the music room where Natsumi and Akamatsu arrived, and while the younger Kuzuryuu appeared initially bored, Akamatsu looked around and found a piano, which she eagerly opened it and is getting ready to try out the instrument, and as Natsumi looks on, she was somewhat surprised when Akamatsu began playing the piano, in which it emitted a melodic atmosphere and the sound was soul-filling, something Natsumi has not experienced this for a long time. As much as she hate to admit, Natsumi could not help but admire her classmate's talent, realizing that Akamatsu is not a PIANO IDIOT after all.

As Natsumi listened to the piano-playing, she noticed that Akamatsu is playing as if she is an expert, and she asks her classmate if she has done this kind of thing, in which Akamatsu revealed that she previously won several contests that involves a lot of piano and these led the Hope's Peak scouts to approach her and the rest is history, and Natsumi wondered if she would invite Akamatsu to perform at her house if the Kuzuryuu family were to have a party, and asks her if she is interested.

"Really, Natsumi-san?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Hmm...would your parents be fine with that?"

"I suppose..."

"Well...I guess it should be fine..."

"Then its settled..."

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Whatever."

By then, Naegi came inside the music room as he was attracted by the sounds of the piano being played and saw the two girls, which he approached them and Natsumi blushed unexpectedly as she did not expect him to show up, and there he asks who is playing the piano, which Akamatsu raised her hand, and there the Luckster said that the sounds of the piano being played was relaxing and full of life, and complimented her saying that she would one day become a successful pianist, which Akamatsu thanked Naegi for the compliment.

"Really?"

"Yeah...you are very good with the piano."

"Thanks! I've been playin iy since when I was small...amd won several contests."

"Oh? So that's why Hope's Peak was able to scout you..."

"I suppose that is the case."

"Have ypu ever thoight of participating in major contests? You might win major prizes."

"I guess I'll have to think about that..."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha..."

As Naegi and Akamatsu were chatting, Natsumi glanced at Naegi, seeing that he is just like before, humble, socializing, and...cute. She wondered why she is feeling like this whenever he is around, and when the Naegivand Akamatsu seemed to get along, Natsumi unintentionally got a bit envious, bordering on jealousy, and was about to intercede when Naegi faced her and asks how her first hours as a main course student is, saying that she now found a friend in Akamatsu, Natsumi blushed deeper and looked away, flustered as she is unable to rebut or reply.

Suddenly, Ibuki Mioda came running in and began to set up the amplifier and connected it to her electric guitar, which she tested it when she brushed the strings of her guitar, producing a rather loud noise, and Akamatsu is curious as she finds out that there is also another main course student who also has a talent in music, and Naegi had a feeling that the music room is about to get loud, and suggested that they leave at once, which Natsumi asks why is he so nervous at being in a room with a guitarist, which Naegi said that judging ftom her outfit Ibuki is somewhat of a heavy metal enthusiast, thus her music would be so loud.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah...seriously!"

"Are you saying her music is so loud that you're afraid to stick around here?"

"Well..."

"I've seen heavy metal music...and believe me...your ears won't be safe!"

"..."

"I better get going...if you want to save your eardrums...you better get going too..."

"Tch! Fine!"

Seeing what he means, Natsumi decided to take his word for it a d is about to tell Akamatsu that they should leave the music room, but it was too late as Ibuki began playing the guitar and singing, and with the amplifier's volume set to the maximum level, the impact of the sounds were so loud that both Natsumi and Naegi were thrown to the ground while Akamatsu remained standing, observing the sounds to see if she could get along with another musician as Ibuki began singing while playing the guitar.

~x

 _We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite_  
 _Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu_  
 _Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni_  
 _Oli oli oli oh! just go my way!_

 _Right here right now (bang!)_  
 _Buppanase like a dangan liner!_  
 _Right here right now (burn!)_  
 _Buttakitteku ze get the fire!_

 _Right here right now (bang!)_  
 _Buppanase like a dangan liner!_  
 _Right here right now (burn!)_

 _Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?_  
 _Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta_

 _Saa kokoro no me mihiraite shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (yeah!)_  
 _Ushinau mono nante nai sa iza mairou!_

 _We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite_  
 _Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu_  
 _Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni_  
 _Oli oli oli oh-! just go my way!_

 _Right here right now (bang!)_  
 _Buppanase like a dangan liner!_  
 _Right here right now (burn!)_

 _Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga itsumo bokura wo madowaseru_  
 _Yuugenjikkou ooki na kaze ga uneri wo agete fukiareru_

 _Kazashita surudoi katana de onore no asu kirihirake! (yeah!)_  
 _Hoshou wo nante doko ni mo nai sa naa sou daro!?_

 _We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite_  
 _Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu_  
 _Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni_  
 _Oli oli oli oh-! just go my way!_

 _Right here right now (bang!)_  
 _Buppanase like a dangan liner!_  
 _Right here right now (burn!)_  
 _Buttakitteku ze get the fire!_  
 _Right here right now (bang!)_  
 _Buppanase like a dangan liner!_  
 _Right here right now (burn!)_  
 _Buttakitteku ze get the fire!_

 _We are fighting dreamers kono nakama-tachi to_  
 _Fighting dreamers subete wo makikomi_  
 _Fighting dreamers kokorozashi takaku_  
 _Oli oli oli oh-!_

 _We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite_  
 _Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu_  
 _Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni_  
 _Oli oli oli oh-! just go my way!_

 _(don't forget your first impulse ever)_  
 _(let's keep your adventurous ever)_

 _Right here right now (bang!)_  
 _Buppanase like a dangan liner!_  
 _Right here right now (burn!)_  
 _Buttakitteku ze get the fire!_  
 _Right here right now (bang!)_  
 _Buppanase like a dangan liner!_  
 _Right here right now (burn!)_  
 _Buttakitteku ze get the fire!_

~x

As the singing ended, the scene shows that Naegi was on the ground and in a daze after the impact of the sounds of the amplifier knocked him down, while the same goes for Natsumi, but she is shown to be laying on top of the Luckster, her face almost near his, and both stared wide-eyed while blushing, and they were so stunned that they could not move, only staring at each other, he finds himself attracted to her, much to his confusion, and Natsumi was also drawn to Naegi, even though she refused to admit it to herself, and she finally snapped out of it and blushed further, and tries to get up but loses her balance and ended up leaning down towards the boy, her chest leaning against his, their faces next to each other and their lips briefly connects.

Both stared in shock at the brief accidental kiss, and she moved slightly away, blushing deep, but loses her balamce and ended up fallong down and her cheek leaned against his, causing the two teens to blush deeper.

Akamatsu watches on as she feels like watching a scene from a romance anime, but awkward moments ensued when Fuyuhiko happened to pass by, and misunderstood the scene thinking that Naegi is seducing Natsumi and tries to go after him but is restrained by Pekoyama, and he began to accuse Naegi of making indecent moves on her which Natsumi rebutted, getting up, denying the accusations and this caused the siblings to bicker as both Naegi, Akamatsu and Ibuki watches on, sweat-dropping at the same time.

"Nii-san! Stop assuming things!"

"I saw it all! That pipsqueak's seducing you!"

"It was an accident!"

"Sitting on top of that guy...kissing his cheeks...you call that an accident?"

"Stop thinking things lile that! I would never do something like acting like a prostitute!"

"Coming from someone who shoved a porn magazine in my face!"

"That was two years ago!"

"If that guy tries to make a move on you again..."

Naegi slowly gets up and sighed seeing that the siblings are still bickering, and wondered if this is going to be another day, yet he is glad to see that Natsumi is not causing trouble and has found her mark in starting her day as a main course student.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter though it focused mostly on Natsumi, yet the plot is important as she is made her first step inside the main course...

Moreover, a surprise for all of you readers...I brought in the cast of **Danganronpa V3** , since I could not come up with so many OCs, I figured that bringing in the V3 cast would be easy, and I feel that they would fit well and Natsumi would be able to make friends.

Also, Naegi and Natsumi's first kiss, although it was accidental...but that is a step to their soon-to-be budding romance...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Natsumi will spend the rest of her first day as a main course student...and this also includes Naegi...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	16. Lunch Break Blues

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story advances further after the last chapter, where Natsumi continues her first day as a main course student.

And naegi also gets involved...

Well...can't spoil it, so you will have to read on to find out, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 16_** _ **:**_ _ **Ranchibureikuburūsu**_

Another set of hours have passed since recess, and classes went on as usual, which generally went peaceful, and no incidents were reported, and now it is lunchtime, and the scene shifts at the reserve course building, where Sato is at the exit of the building, waiting for Koizumi, as she is due to have lunch with her, and she wanted to ask her if Natsumi did something to her or not, and is worried that Natsumi might be in the same class as Koizumi and might do something to make her quit. Her fears escalated as Koizumi did not show up nor answered her text messages, and she slowly went a bit paranoid fearing that Natsumi did drive Koizumi out of Hope's Peak, and a passing Hinata saw her and tries to calm her down, with little success.

"Calm down, Sato..."

"How can I calm down?"

"Maybe your friend is late..."

"She's not answering my texts! Maybe Natsumi did something to her!"

"Easy...we don't know if Kuzuryuu has..."

"She did this...she drove Mahiru out of Hope's Peak!"

"Calm down!"

"She did it...I'm sure of it!"

As Hinata tries to calm down Sato, the other reserve course students watched them, and they too were in a state of disbelief that Natsumi was transferred to the main course, in which they were envious, jealous, and suspicious that Natsumi had a hidden talent, and knowing that she is the daughter of a mafia family, they falsely assumed that she bribed her way and got what she wanted, and this made them want to confront Natsumi and find out if she cheated her way there or not.

"That Kuzuryuu..."

"How did that happened?"

"I bet she bribed her way through..."

"Yeah...she's a yakuza after all..."

"That bitch...she cheated her way out of here!"

"I'm gonna kill her!"

"Me too!"

"Lets find her!"

-x-

At the main course building, the scene shifts at the classroom of Class 79 where you can see Natsumi sitting on her seat, lookin at the arm chair and is blushing furiously, having recalled the events earlier where she accidentally kissed Naegi, and she could not believe her first kiss was taken by Naegi, and though she wanted to lash out at him for that, she could not bring herself to do so, much to her bewilderment. Akamatsu sat beside her and tried to cheer her up and said that what happened earlier was an accident, though she commented that Naegi being the recipient is nice, pointing out that her first kiss went to a cute boy, which caused Natsumi to blush deeper.

"What was that?"

"You heard me...its kid of nice that your first kiss went to such a cute boy..."

" You got to be kidding me!"

"Well...though it was accidental, at least it was a romantic one..."

"I don't have feelings for that guy!"

"Really...?"

"Over my dead body!"

By then Saihara passed by and informed the two girls that the AWKWARD INCIDENT is being spread like wildfire, which became a gossip within the main course building and several sections are discussing it as well as someone recorded it on video and is spreading to every student, which Natsumi stared wide-eyed, and stood up, asking Saihara for confirmation, in which he assured to her that what he said is based on the word of mouth that is spreading, and by then Akamatsu's cellphone beeped, and there she checked it out.

Akamatsu gasped as she showed to Natsumi the video that Saihara is claiming, where it showed the accidental kiss Natsumi gave to Naegi inside the music room, and Natsumi blushed deeper and went into a rather violent fit and vowed to KILL whoever is spreading the video though Akamatsu tried to calm her down saying that acting violent would not solve anything and promised her classmate that the rumors will eventually pass.

"Natsumi-chan...calm down..."

"Let me find the asshole who spread those videos!

"Calm down...throwing a fit won't solve anything!

"But..."

"Trust me...we'll find the uploader...just simmer down."

"Grr...!"

"Easy..."

"..."

Saihara watches on but sighed as he sees it as something trivial and opted to stay silent and not mix himself with the two girls.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the classroom of Class 78, where Naegi is surrounded by most of his classmates after receiving the video clip of Natsumi's accidental kiss to Naegi, and while the boys praised Naegi for being so MANLY, some of the girls were worried seeing that something like this might signal a wrong impression yet the boys were asking him if he enjoyed getting his first kiss from a pretty and cute girl amid Naegi's protests.

"So, Naegi...did you enjoy it?

"Um...that..."

"You sure are LUCKY...getting your first kiss...|

"That's not..."

"I really envy you...I wish I would get kissed by a pretty girl...you sure are a girl magnet, Naegi."

"You're wrong!"

"Oh...? How so...?

"That's..."

Meanwhile, Maizono was holding her cellphone, her eyes wide-open, her jaws fell to the floor, and is somewhat devastated upon finding out that Naegi's first kiss was taken by someone else, and is dismayed that her chance to be the first girl to kiss him was dashed to the ground, and his made her feel sad, and envious at the girl who took Naegi's kiss away.

The situation seemingly spiraled out of control when a shouting is heard outside, and when Naegi peered through the door he was surprised to see Fuyuhiko trying to barge his way in, with Pekoyama restraining him, as she is trying to pull him away, and he is seen armed with the bamboo sword, and upon seeing Naegi, he zeroed in and tries to hit him with the weapon while screaming at the Luckster for LUSTING after Natsumi, which Naegi denies.

"You hentai! How dare you dirtying my sister?!"

"You got the wrong idea!"

"Don't lie to me! I saw the video! You got the balls to kiss my sister!"

"It was an accident!"

"You can't fool me! You are LUSTING after my sister!"

"You're wrong!"

"Prepare to die, you hentai!

"..."

The rest of Class 78 peered from the classroom and stared wide-eyed at hearing the argument, and the shouting is heard throughout the corridor and some students came out and stared at Naegi, and realized that he is the one they saw at the video that was being spread, some approached the Luckster and complimenting him for being so BOLD in kissing a cute girl even though he denied it and said that what they saw on the video is an accident.

"Hey...so it was you!"

"Yeah...the so-called LUCKSTER who got his lucky kiss!"

"You really are lucky...getting your first kiss..."

"You really are something!"

"How many girls can you kiss in a day?"

"Is it because of your LUCK?"

"Tell us!"

"Yeah!"

By then Natsumi arrived and sagged at seeing the scene, and immediately she smacked her elder brother on the head and told him that what happened at the music room earlier was an accident and said that Naegi is not at fault here, and Fuyuhiko stared in surprise believing that Natsumi is siding with Naegi and accuses her of fawning over the Luckster because of the kiss, and she blushed furiously and rebutted his claims resulting in the siblings arguing aloud.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

"You're crazy!"

"Then why side with that asshole with an ahoge?"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Don't lie! I bet you're in love with him!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

Fortunately, the argument is interrupted when Hagakure came out, and there she saw him and became furious as it turns out that Hagakure tried to weasel out money from one of Natsumi's client, and when Natsumi cornered him she demanded that Hagakure pay up or else he will end up dead, and out of desperation, Hagakure pulled Naegi and offered her his classmate's organs as payment in place of the money he owed.

Naegi stared in shock and asks Hagakure why and Natsumi stared in surprise seeing that Hagakure is willing to sacrifice Naegi, and there you can see Naegi and Hagakure arguing on why the Fortune Teller is willing to use the Luckster as a sacrifice just to pay the debt he owed to Natsumi, which became quite tense which Naegi became worried at what the results would be if she accepted Hagakure's alternate payment.

"Please, Naegi-chi!"

"What for?"

"You're the only I can rely on!"

"By selling my body parts?"

"I'll replace them when i got enough money..."

"But..."

"Just say YES and..."

"Hagakure!"

By then Hagakure's mom, Hiroko, came and twisted her son's ear berating him for his foolishness and told him to use his savings to pay off the debt, even though he protested it but his mom uses her parental authority to force him to use his savings to pay off the debt and not use Naegi as a monetary sacrifice, and Hagakure eventually gives in and do as told even though he is not happy with this. Hiroko then apologized to Naegi about his and promised that his will not happen again.

Likewise, she also apologized to Natsumi for what happened and gave her word that she will be paid in full, which Natsumi nodded. As Natsumi turns around to leave, she stopped in her tracks as Naegi is in front of her and she stopped suddenly but loses her balance in the process and ended up falling towards the Luckster and both fell on the floor, with Natsumi on top and her lips were on Naegi's forming another accidental kiss, and she gets up, blushing deeply and ran off.

Naegi sat up and is also blushing as he got his second kiss through an accident, and his male classmates began cheering him for scoring another kiss and he stood up to refute their words and defended himself from his classmates' teasing.

"Way to go, Naegi!"

"You're a true man!"

"You really are LUCKY!"

"You're wrong!"

"We're not."

"You scored another kiss!"

"Do it again!"

"Knock it off!"

However, Fuyuhiko threw a fit as he misinterpreted what he saw and threatens to hit him with the bamboo sword but is restrained by Peko, and he threw explicit words aimed at Naegi for "making another pass" on Natsumi which the Luckster denies it and defended himself, reasoning that what happened just now was an accident though Fuyuhiko does not believe it, insisting that Naegi did it on purpose and intended for it to happen all along.

"You lie!"

"I'm not!"

"You did it on purpose!"

"It was an accident!"

"You can't fool me!"

"I swear!"

"I'll kill you!"

"GGGYYAAHH!"

By then Yukizome passed by and saw the commotion and used her words to calm down Fuyuhiko and asks anyone about what happened, and there Kirigiri volunteered and told Yukizome what happened, and there Yukizome persuaded him to calm down and forget everything reasoning that no one got hurt and said that it was an accident and there is no harm, and with Peko urging him, Fuyuhiko eventually calmed down though he glared at Naegi before leaving.

Naegi sighed as what happened just now was too much trouble, and there he saw Hagakure sobbing as he was forced to surrender his ATM cards to Hiroko so that she would withdraw all his savings and use them to pay off her son's debts, and Yukizome clapped her hands telling the students to return to their classroom or head for the cafeteria ad lunchtime is still up. She then glanced at Naegi and tapped his shoulder, telling him not to let the incident get to him which he just nodded, and as the teachet left, Naegi sighed as he wonder what to do next as lunchtime is still up.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as it focused mostly on Natsumi and Naegi though Akamatsu and Saihara makes another appearance, although brief. At least they get to interact in a brief way...

Also, Naegi and Natsumi's kiss intensified, twice, although it was accidental...but that is a step to their soon-to-be budding romance...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More school time between Naegi and Natsumi...and they finally get to interact...properly...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	17. After School Meeting

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story advances further after the last chapter, where Natsumi continues her first day as a main course student.

And finally gets to talk with Naegi...

Well...can't spoil it, so you will have to read on to find out, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 17_** _ **:**_ _ **Hōkago Kaigi**_ _ **  
**_

Several hours later, the scene shifts at the rooftop of Hope's Peak Academy, where you can see Natsumi staring at the sky, her face still flushed after getting her second accidental kiss for the day, and to her bewilderment, she could not muster the will to get angry at Naegi, and she wonder why, and when she tries to forget that incident, Naegi's face popped in to her mind, and she shook her head as she tries to get the image off her head, and now she is confused at the things popping inside her head, and she wondered aloud on why Naegi always appear inside her head and why she could not bring herself to get mad at him.

"Seriously...why does that Naegi keep appearing inside my head?"

By then Yukizome showed up, having observing her for a while and she approached her and placed a hand on the student's shoulder and talked to her, telling her that Naegi is innocent in the incident earlier, which she said that she heard it from Akamatsu, and told her that while unsure, she suggested that Natsumi is slowly developing feelings towards Naegi, and a blushing Natsumi stared at Yukizome, as she is unwilling to admit it. Deep down she is drawn towards the Luckster but is too hesitant to admit and she tried all sorts of alibi just to deny it but Yukizome was sharp enough to rebuke Natsumi's denials.

"Um, Natsumi-chan..."

"You're wrong!"

"But you..."

"I don't like that brat!"

"Natsumi-chan..."

"He's short...skinny...a hentai..."

"There is no denying it...you have fallen for him...there is nothing to be ashamed of...if you really hate him you would have caused a ruckus...but you did not. Its natural that you get drawn to a boy, given that you are at that age now."

"..."

Natsumi went silent as Yukizome smiled after telling her that denying those feelings when they are genuine won't do her good, and advises her to try and befriend Naegi, saying that he is a nice boy as well as he is the one who indirectly helped her find her talent and she suggests to Natsumi to invite and hang out with Naegi so as to get to know more about him, which Natsumi looked away, her face still flushed and is unsure if she should follow that advice.

Yukizome then placed her hands on Natsumi's shoulders and tells her to give it a try saying she has nothing to lose, and then left the scene, which Natsumi glanced at the floor, wondering why is she feeling like this, and is pondering on whether to follow the teacher's advice or not, and she remained at the rooftop for a few more minutes before heading back to her classroom.

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the hallway where Natsumi left her classroom as it was dismissal time, and as she is walking, Akamatsu accompanied her and invited her to tag along saying that there is a piano convention, which Natsumi sighed saying that she is not a music lover and said she would only get bored, but Akamatsu instead say that Natsumi should develop a hobby such as hanging out at malls and take pictures of anything that interests her, and even suggested taking pictures of Naegi, and this caused the two girls to trade verbal exchanges.

"What was that?"

"Just take a picture of that boy...who knows...it might help..."

"You piano-hentai!"

"What?"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Why not?"

"That Naegi...he's...what?"

"...got to go...bye-bye and good luck with him, Natsumi-san!"

The bickering stopped when Akamatsu saw someone and smiled as she bid Natsumi good luck and left, leaving Natsumi baffled and she turn around where she saw Naegi standing there, and she blushed at the sight, and Naegi hesitantly approaches her and began apologizing for what happened earlier, and she is taken aback by this and was silent by it, and he thinks that she is upset by it even bowed several times while apologizing, though she just stared at the floor listening to the boy rambling apologies.

"I'm really sorry..."

"..."

"I really am!"

"..."

"I know you're upset about it...I'll do anything if it would make you feel better..."

"..."

"Um..."

"..."

Thinking that she rejected his apologies, Naegi turn around to leave, but then he felt her hand pulling his upper uniform and as he turn around, he saw her holding him while looking away, and though blushing she spoke to him and told him to forget about that incident and said it is fine, which it was Naegi's turn to get drawn to her, seeing how pretty she looked when her facial expression is shown in a neutral way and accidentally complimented her, which she was taken aback.

"What...what was that...?"

"Um...I just said you looked...cute..."

"Seriously?"

"Um...yeah...really."

"..."

"Um...are you...?"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes...it is..."

Natsumi was taken by surprise at being complimented by Naegi, as this was the first time that she was complimented by a boy and she is unsure whether to answer back yet deep inside she was quite touched, and flattered, and this made her blush even more, and she is rendered speechless at this and she mentally wondered why she could not intimidate him as she did to Sato in the past, and is beginning to wonder if she is getting drawn to Naegi or not.

By then something random came to her head, and without thinking or realizing, she invited him to hang out with her at a snack bar, and upon realizing what she just said, she is about to take back her word when Naegi responded and said that it is okay with him, and she stared wide-eyed seeing that he accepted it even though what she said was accidental.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah...if that is what you want..."

"So you're fine with hanging out with me?"

"Yeah...if its fine with you..."

"..."

"Um...Kuzuryuu-san?"

"..."

"Are you okay?"

She never thought something like this would happen, but then she recalled what Yukizome told her earlier about getting to know more about Naegi and realized that this is it, and seeing that there is no turning back, she took a deep breath and told him that they are leaving so Naegi went along with her as they left the academy, and as they walked together, Naegi was acting normally though he was secretly staring at Natsumi seeing how cute she looked, and then looked ahead.

Natsumi was silent as she is trying not to give herself away yet she stole glances at Naegi before looking away, and she could not believe she is getting drawn to a mere plain boy, and as they passed by the gate, they were being watched by several reserve course students, as they could not believe that Natsumi was drafted to the main course while others did not believe that Naegi's LUCKSTER title is a talent and they whispered to themselves that those two have no right being in the main course.

"That Kuzuryuu..."

"How did she got into the main course...?"

"And that other guy...is he for real?"

"SHSL Luckster...bullshit! Its just an excuse!"

"We ought to protest!"

"Lets chase them out of this academy..."

"Yeah...so it'll be vacant and we can take their places..."

"Right..."

-x-

Back inside the academy, Fuyuhiko was quite concerned when told by Akamatsu that Natsumi had left with Naegi, and Peko watches on as he demanded to know where his sister went and why is she with Naegi, though Akamatsu assured to him that she is in GOOD HANDS, something that Fuyihiko is not sure and said he does not trust him after GIVING Natsumi two kisses which Akamatsu reiterated that it was accidental and that it was Natsumi who gave the kisses to Naegi.

"But Kuzuryuu-san...there is no need for you to..."

"I won't give a damn! My sister is with that lecher and I will not let him have his way with her!"

"You should calm down. Naegi-san is..."

"I don't trust him!"

"Give him a chance. I think hr just wants to be friends with her."

"Well I think he wants to DEFLOWER her...and if that is what his intentions are, then I'm going to castrate him!"

"Whoa...easy...you getting a bit paranoid..."

"So what if I am?"

Peko could only watch and though quite concerned, she felt that Natsumi is in good hands as she believe that Naegi is not a bad person, and by then Yukizome came and asks Fuyuhiko what is wrong, and after hearing it, she smiled as she told her student that Natsumi will be fine since she is with Naegi and that it is okay for her to hang out with him because it is normal for her to socialize with a boy, though Fuyuhiko is still worried yet Yukizome pointed out this is a good way for her to make friends, and Naegi is perfect for this as he is the reason why she found her hidden talent and she just want to get to know him, and assured to Fuyuhiko that Natsumi will be okay.

"...so that is what I think..."

"But, sensei...I..."

"Don't worry...Naegi-kun will not do anything to your sister."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Uh-huh. Trust me...your sister is in good hands."

"..."

"It will be okay, Fuyihiko-kun."

"..."

Peko then placed a hand on his shoulders, then whispered to him asking if he wants her to go and find the two and keep an eye on them just in case, which he whispered back, agreeing with her suggestion and instructed her to make a move should she feels that Natsumi is being threatened, though Peko asks if it is necessary as she finds Nargi HARMLESS, but he insisted that she do as told for Natsumi's sake, which Peko reluctantly accepted, and left.

Yukizome told Fuyuhiko that he should not worry too much since his sister is at that age now and can take care of herself, though he pointed out that being sexually assaulted by the expelled students and being insulted by the recently fired nurse, Natsumi can still get in to trouble but Yukizome then made Fuyuhiko promise her not to jump to conclusion and at least talk to Naegi regarding Natsumi, which Fuyuhiko is not quite receptive to the suggestion but nevertheless did as told seeing that she is his teacher.

"...so promise me, okay...?"

"But...sensei..."

"Promise me."

"..."

"Kuzuryuu-kun?"

"Fine...I promise."

"Good."

"..."

After this, Yukizome left and Fuyuhiko is left alone and he wondered if he did the right thing, and hoped that Peko finds the two and keep an eye on them as he still does not trust Naegi in regards to Natsumi and he hoped that she does not get in to any trouble now that she is a main course student and not let that fact get to her head. As Fuyuhiko left, he passed by the school gate where he saw Sato shaking Hinata by his collar babbling non-stop about Koizumi being absent and suspected that Natsumi scared her away and took her spot which she became a main course student, and Hinata tries to calm her down, with little success.

"Stop thinking like that, Sato-san..."

"But...Koizumi did not answer my calls...she did not show up for lunch! Something must have happened to her!"

"We don't know if..."

"No...Kuzuryuu did something...I'm sure of it!"

"Calm down, Sato..."

"How can I calm down when...!"

"We don't know what happened to Koizumi-san...maybe you should wait for..."

"What do you know? What if..."

Fuyuhiko sighed seeing that Natsumi has made quite a few problems during her time as a reserve course student, and he approached Sato and told her that though Koizumi is absent, he pointed out that Natsumi did nothing to her and revealed that Natsumi is in a different section and suggested to Sato to call Koizumi on her cellphone, in which she said that Koizumi did not answer her calls, and he said that she should visit her house instead so as to be sure.

Sato did not trust Fuyuhiko since he is Natsumi's brother, and she asks him if he is covering for Natsumi which he flatly deny, and told Sato not to assume such things without proof and told her to visit Koizumi at her house so as to know why she is absent, and then left, and Sato is still distrustful for she is worried about Koizumi, but Hinata sighed and told her to stop worrying, and by then Nanami came and invited him to hang out with her at an arcade, pulling him along and both left.

Sato is now alone and pondered on what to do if she should go see Koizumi at her house right away or wait for tomorrow to see if her friend would attend class the next day. After that Sato left and went home.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as it focused mostly on Natsumi and Naegi though they finally get to talk formally...

Looks like Natsumi has decided to get to know about Naegi despite her reservation...and Fuyuhiko is not pleased with it...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi and Natsumi finally get to go on an informal date...as they finally get to interact...properly...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	18. First Date

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story advances further after the last chapter, where Natsumi finally gets to talk with Naegi...on a date...

Well...can't spoil it, so you will have to read on to find out, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 18_** _ **:**_ _ **Hajimete no Dēto**_ _ **  
**_

The scene shifts at the streets where Nanami and Hinata are walking as they are heading towards a local arcade where she said that a new fighting game is being launched, and though Hinata said he is not good in that genre, Nanami said that all he has to do is practice and he will be fine, and as the two are walking by, they passed by a railing where several main course students from Hope's Peak are hanging out, and they seemingly resented Nanami hanging out with a WEED like Hinata and they taunted her for being an ACADEMIC TRAITOR and told her to go study at the reserve course.

"That bitch..."

"Yeah, the video game freak..."

"She makes me puke..."

"I agree...hanging out with a WEED from the reserve course..."

"Hey, reserve course shit-head!"

"Know your place!"

"You don't belong at Hope's Peak like us!"

"Yeah...get lost, you WEED!"

Hinata glared at the main course students and is willing to confront them but Nanami held him back and told him to ignore them, and though he wanted to confront them, he took her her advise and they kept going and went on their way, and yet the main course students were eyeing on the two feeling that Nanami has stooped so low by hanging out with a reserve course student like Hinata, until another main course student came and told them that he happened to saw another main course student hanging within a nearby snackbar, and showed them the picture he took on his smartphone, in which the students in question turn out to be Naegi and Natsumi, and the main course students stared at the picture with pure malice and disdain, as they still could not believe that a reserve course student like Natsumi was transferred to the main course while they believe that Naegi's talent us pure fraud.

"I don't believe this...!"

"That bitch from tne reserve course...how did she ended up becoming a main course?"

"I wonder..."

"Maybe she bribed the staff...yeah, that might be it! She's with the yakuza!"

"And that pipsqueak...he's just a faker! SHSL Luckster...bullshit!"

"Boss...what should we do?"

"Yeah, those two are eyesores!"

"..."

The leader of the group then suggested that they watch them and see where this would lead to and then confront them at a vacant area which the rest agreed and they all left and head to the snackbar where Naegi and Natsumi are, intending to follow their every move and see if they could intimidate them into quitting Hope's Peak, or if necessary, disable them to the point that they could no longer attend classes.

-x-

Later, the scene shifts at a snackbar where Naegi and Natsumi arrived and he wondered where they should go seeing that the place is full of customers, and Natsumi looked around and saw a snackbar that has a vacant table and seats, so she told Naegi to save that spot for them which he did, and he waited for a minute before Natsumi came, and she asks him what snacks he would like to order, and Naegi suggested hotdog and a sprite and he volunteered to get the order, and she just nodded as she gave him the money while telling him the food she want to order, and she took the seat.

At the counter Naegi gave his orders to the cashier and gave him the money, and while waiting for the food to arrive, the cashier noticed Natsumi, seeing how cute she looked and complimented Naegi for having such a cute girlfriend, which Naegi blushed as he felt that the cashier misunderstood what he saw and tries to correct him, though the cashier advised Naegi to woo her saying that the Luckster shouldn't pass up such an opportunity which made the Luckster blush even more.

"Eh...? But she's not..."

"No need to be shy..."

"But..."

"Coming across a cute girl like her is rare to appear, so go woo her."

"Um...actually she is..."

"Believe me, kid...I got a good intuition...she's perfect for you."

"Um..."

"You should go for it, kid...you could get LUCKY..."

By then the food arrived which Naegi took them and gave him the payment and left, and he took a deep breath as he does not want Natsumi to misunderstood what went on, and he arrived at the table where she is waiting, but then he sweat-dropped seeing that she is staring suspiciously at him, he just laughed nervously gave her the food and drink she ordered and sat on the seat. Natsumi is still staring at him and began asking him what the cashier said to him as she saw the cashier whispering to Nargi and staring at her.

Naegi told Natsumi that the cashier mistook her as Naegi's girlfriend and he tries to correct the fact yet Naegi said that the cashier would not take his word for it. Natsumi blushed at hearing this and looked away and told Naegi to ignore what the cashier said and she grabbed her food and began eating, which he did the same, and while eating, Naegi felt the awkward silence and decided to start a conversation by asking how her first day as a main course student went, and she blushed again as she recalled the awkward moments that happened during the day yet she said things went well but said she was quite disappointed that she was not on the same section as Fuyuhiko.

"...and that's that."

"..."

"Anything else you want to ask?"

"Actually, Kuzuryuu-san..."

"Just call me Natsumi."

"Oh, okay, Natsumi-san...you should not feel bad about it."

"Huh...?"

"You see..."

Naegi stared at her and can tell why, and he advised her to accept things saying that her being sorted to Class 79 is a blessing saying that she gets to be a main course student in her own right, having found a friend in Kaede Akamatsu, having found her own talent and she can shine on her own, in which she can set out to prove herself as a main course student and assured to her that her brother would be proud of her. Naegi said that it would be better if she and Fuyuhiko remain in seoarate sections so that both can achieve success on their own.

Though Natsumi seemed to resent this, Naegi said that both being siblings on the main course is what matters and that they can see each other during breaks and lunchtime, so he told her that her being sorted to a different section is not so bad. Naegi used his optimism to lift her spirits, which seemed to work as she began considering his advice, and yet she wondered why he is so optimistic since he appeared to be such an ordinary boy.

Meanwhile, the main course students followed Naegi and Natsumi, and secretly watched them as they overheard the conversation, and they dismisses it as trash, since they see them as nothing more than being a pair of eyesore, and the posse suggested that they attack them when they pass by a place where there are no witnesses, so that the two would be intimidated into quitting Hope's Peak which the leader liked the idea.

"...and that's what we are gonna do."

"Wow..."

"Great idea, boss."

"That should be the way..."

"And those two will soon quit Hope's Peak."

"I know, right?"

"Then lets do it."

"Yeah."

As the posse are about to carry out their plans, they were greeted by Pekoyama, glaring at them after overhearing their plans in attempting to harm Natsumi, and she uses her bamboo sword to disable them and have them placed inside a parked garbage truck, where minutes later the truck left carrying the unconscious main course students. Pekoyama then secretly watches Natsumi having her date with Naegi as she observes the two from a distance and to see if Naegi would treat Natsumi right.

Meanwhile, Naegi continued to talk to Natsumi, and thanks to his optimism and humbleness, Natsumi slowly felt a bit comfortable towards Naegi though she is still at times conscious towards him, but then his younger sister Komaru passes by and greeted her elder brother, which the siblings shared a moment, in which she told him that she is meeting with her classmates later and he told his younger sister not to stay out late which she nodded.

"Okay, but don't stay out to late, okay?"

"Sure."

"And call me if you encounter some trouble."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Got to go...bye-bye, onii-chan!"

"See you later, Komaru."

"Sure!"

Natsumi watches the siblings hugging before Komaru left, which made her feel a bit down as it reminded her that she also felt the need to be close to her elder brother, and Naegi noticed it and assured to her that her brother cared deeply for her and that she can be with Fuyuhiko in another way, which made Natsumi stare at Naegi in awe, not noticing that he placed his hands on her shoulders as a way to give her assurances.

Pekoyama saw the scene and is considering going there to disable him with her sword, but seeing how he handled Natsumi, as well as seeing that there was no malicious intent, Pekoyama remained hidden, but then Fuyuhiko showed up, and saw Naegi's hands on Natsumi's shoulders, in which he misunderstood the scene and went ballistic and he grabbed Naegi by his collar and demanded an explanation, believing that he is making a move on her which the Luckster denies.

"Hey, you!"

"Huh?"

"What are you trying to do?"

"What...?"

"Are you trying to make a move on my sister?"

"No...you..."

"Don't lie! I saw it...you're trying to...!"

"You're wrong!"

Naegi honestly explained to Fuyihiko about what he is doing, yet the SHSL Gangster did not believe him and threatened Naegi if he tries to touch Natsumi again like that, and Natsumi in turn grabbed her elder brother, locking him in an headlock and told him to knock it off, saying that Naegi did not do anything indecent to her and assured to him that Naegi is completely harmless, which Fuyuhiko stared wide-eyed in surprise.

He got off from his sister's arms and glanced at Naegi from head to toe, then glanced at Natsumi again and asks her why is she defending such a plain boy, saying that he does not suit her as a suitor which Natsumi blushed deeply and this caused the siblings to bicker loudly much to Naegi's bewilderment as he sweat-dropped at seeing the two bickering non-stop.

"WHAT WAS THAT, FRECKLE-FACE?!"

"FRECKLE-FACE?!"

"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT NAEGI BEING MY SUITOR?!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM TOUCH YOU LIKE THAT?!"

"HE...HE WAS JUST GIVING ME SOME ADVICE! THAT'S ALL! SO STOP ASSUMING THINGS!"

"I DON'T TRUST THIS GUY! HE COULD BE A HENTAI!"

"HE'S NOT! AND LOOK WHO'S TALKING...YOU WERE EVEN RUBBING YOUR "PEE-PEE" WHILE READING A PORN MAGAZINE INSIDE YOUR ROOM!"

"HEY! DON'T BRING THAT UP IN PUBLIC!"

By then Pekoyama came out from her hiding place and approached Fuyuhiko and advises him that they need to go home, and Fuyuhiko sighed as he tells Natsumi that they are heading home, and she just nodded in annoyance, and she began to pick up her bag, but then she approached Naegi and thanked him for hanging out with her which he smiled and said it was nothing, and Natsumi blushed again at seeing him smile, and being close to him, she stared at him uncharacteristically which caused Fuyuhiko to go ballistic again and accuses Naegi of HYPNOTIZING Natsumi, which he denies it.

"Hey, you!"

"Huh?"

"What are you trying to do?"

"What...?"

"Laying your hands on my sister is one thing...and now you are trying to HYPNOTIZE her?"

"No...you..."

"Don't lie! I saw it...you're trying to seduce her! I'm not going to let a guy like you take her to bed!"

"You're wrong!"

As Fuyuhiko continued to rant towards Naegi, Natsumi and Pekoyama carried him away as the trio left, and Naegi sighed as he decided to go home though he felt that something good happened today, and by then he started to feel that he is getting somewhat attracted towards Natsumi and wondered where this would lead once the next coming days approaches.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as it focused mostly on Natsumi and Naegi though they finally get to talk formally...although on a friendly date...

Looks like Natsumi has decided to get to know about Naegi despite her reservation...and Fuyuhiko is not pleased with it...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi and Natsumi would start to get to know each other better...as they finally get to interact...properly...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	19. Meeting The Naegi Family

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story advances further after the last chapter, where Natsumi finally gets to meet with Naegi...and his family...sort of...

Well...can't spoil it, so you will have to read on to find out, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 19: Naegifamirī to no deai**_

Two weeks have passed since they last hang out, and the scene shows that most of Tokyo is under heavy rain, and this is quite bad news for most students who enjoy going to malls and other places after school, and with the heavy downpour, the students were dismayed, and some even whined that they will have to wait at school for the rain to ease off so as not to get drenched too much.

"Geez..."

"What a downpour..."

"I can't go to the mall..."

"I can't pick up girls..."

"Me and my girlfriend can't make out behind the bushes..."

"I could not lay on the grass..."

"I hate the rain!"

"Blame it on Global Warming!"

At Hope's Peak Academy, Natsumi is inside the classroom of Class 79, staring at the window watching the rain falling down, and she sighed as she would have to wait for the downpour to slow down, and right now she has nothing else to do at the moment, and she wondered what she would do next to kill time, and by then her classmate, Kaede Akamatsu offered her if she wants to hang out at the music room so she can play the piano.

Natsumi rolled her eyes seeing that her classmate just wants to play the piano and sighed, knowing that Akamatsu is only doing this just to kill time, and she said that she is not interested yet Akamatsu said that a good music is good for her though Natsumi begged to differ saying that she is not into classical music styles but Akamatsu tries to assure her that this will benefit her.

"Trust me, Natsumi-chan...it'll help you..."

"I doubt it..."

"A good music is good for the body...especially the ears!"

"That's because you have the ears of a rabbit, Akamatsu-san."

"Come on, Natsumi-chan...you need to loosen up a little..."

"..."

"So what do you say? Lets go..."

"Hold on, piano-brain..."

However, their conversation was interrupted when her cellphone rang, and upon answering it, Natsumi realized that the caller was one of her clients, and after a minute of talking, she took her bag and prepared the umbrella as Akamatsu asks Natsumi where is she going, and there Natsumi told her about it and is ready to go, and Akamatsu asks if she is really going, reminding her that it is still raining hard, but she said she can handle it.

"Are you sure, Natsumi-chan?"

"Yeah, I have to..."

"Come on! Its raining hard out there!"

"I got no choice!"

"But still..."

"I'll be fine..."

"But..."

"Got to go...!"

After that, Natsumi grabbed her bag and left the classroom and went straight to the school gate where she opened her umbrella as the rain poured down hard, and she sighed in annoyance as the rain is making visibility harder for her and she wished that the rain would stop so that she can head straight to her destination.

-x-

About an hour later, the scene shifts inside a snack bar where she is talking to her client and much to her consolation, she managed to close a contract deal which involves hand towels and this means additional income for the Kuzuryuu family and the client is pleased with the development and thanked her for entertaining him and apologized fot making her come all the way here despite the heavy rain.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Kuzuryuu...!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"This means a lot to us..."

"Yeah, whatever..."

"I apologize for making you come all the way here..."

"...fine..."

"...well, this concludes our meeting..."

"..."

After that, the client left and Natsumi sighed as she would have to wait for the rain to stop, not wanting to get drenched further, as her shoes and socks were already wet from the rain, and as an hour passed, the rain continued to pour heavily and she sighed in annoyance, as she felt that she regretted coming here as she is stuck inside the snack bar. She then waited patiently for the rain to stop, until the time now is 18:45, and the rain continued to pour, and the bartender came and told her that he just happened to hear the forecast, and it says that the downpour would last for another three hours which she stared in disbelief at what she just heard.

"What...? Another three hours?"

"Yes, miss..."

"..."

"I would advise that you cannot just wait here overnight...this bar will close at 21:00..."

"Tch!"

"You shouldn't have..."

"Whatever..."

"..."

The bartender told Natsumi to try take a taxi as he noticed that the bus passing by is scarce and few, and said that she might encounter problems getting home if she were to wait for another three hours for the rain to stop, and she sighed in annoyance as she is about to think of something to find a way to get out of her current predicament when Naegi came suddenly and went straight to the portable restroom, which she blinked her eyes in surprise.

After a minute Naegi came out and went to the counter, telling the bartender that he is ordering a bowl of hot beef ramen soup, which the bartender obliges, and after two minutes the bowl is ready and Naegi went to the table where Natsumi is occupying and began eating, only to stop upon seeing her, and he asks her why is she here, and after being told of the reason, Naegi asks if her home is far ftom here, which she nodded.

"Eh? Then why came all the way here...?"

"I had a meeting with my client...and the deal is worth it...so..."

"Still...this puts you in a disadvantage when it comes to getting a ride..."

"I'll manage it somehow..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...go finish your ramen..."

"Ah, right...SLURP..."

"..."

As the two teens began to talk casually, Natsumi was slowly getting used to his presence and not feeling slightly conscious anymore, and when they noticed the downpour is getting worst, Naegi thought of something and then suggested to her that she spend the night at his house, which caused Natsumi to blush in surprise, as this was the first time that she was invited by a boy, and she asks Naegi is he is sure about what he just said, and he nodded, saying that he can't just leave her here by herself.

"...well...sort of like that..."

"Wait...why would you want to bring me to your house?"

"My home is quite near here...and with the heavy rain, you might not be able to get to your home, so..."

"Are you sure about what you're saying...?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"Natsumi-san...?"

"..."

Natsumi is confused as she is unsure whether to accept the invitation or not, but he offered his hand and said not to hesitate saying that the rain won't stop and it would be better if she were to spend the night at his house since she has no place to go at the moment, and the bartender interjected and said thisnis better thanngetting stuck here, and after a few minutes of hesitation, she finally accepted and the two teens left the snack bar and walked the road amid the heavy rain that is pouring the streets non-stop.

-x-

About 30 minutes later, the two teens arrived at the Naegi residence, and there Natsumi glanced at the house, looking rather surprised to see how simple the place is, which looked very ordinary and simple, and noticed that Naegi is taking off his jacket and took a pair of towels which he gives one to her, and she asks Naegi is he is content with everything he has at the moment which he nodded, saying that he does not mind the way his family is living, as long as he and his family are living happily, which made her curious, as her own family were not the ordinary-type and that her parents were always quarreling a lot.

"Really...?"

"Yeah...we may not be rich or famous...but the fact that we are living happily is more than enough. I am content with it."

"..."

"Sorry...did it remind you of...?"

"No...I'm fine."

"Really...?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..."

By then Naegi led her to his bedroom where she get to see a boy's room, which appeared to be plain-looking as well yet it was simple enough and not too flashy. There he offered her a tanktop shirt and a shorts and advised her to take a shower, which she nodded, and when she went to the bathroom, Naegi sighed as he took off his clothes since they were drenched, and a naked Naegi began to rummage his closet to find some house clothes, which took a few minutes to pass.

After four minutes, Natsumi came, wrapped only in a towel, and as she turn around, she stared in disbelief seeing Naegi's naked backside, and when he turn around, Natsumi blushed further upon seeing his crotch for the first time, noting that he is FULLY SHAVED and that his phallic size is...cute. Naegi blushed deeply upon finding out that she saw him naked and he wrapped himself with the towel and a still-blushing Natsumi asks if he did that on purpose or not.

"Ah...sorry!"

"..."

"Really, Natsumi-san...I didn't..."

"You didn't do that on purpose, didn't you?"

"No...I didn't..."

"Really...?"

"Really."

"..."

Naegi laughed nervously as he left the bedroom to head for the bathroom, and she sighed as she never thought that something LIKE THIS would happen, and Natsumi proceeded to put on the clothes and began drying her hair, and a few minutes later, Naegi arrived and he is wearing his house clothes and he apologized for what happened earlier, which she said it is fine.

"Sorry about earlier..."

"Fine..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Um..."

"You sure looked cute when naked..."

"Eh...?"

"Nothing..."

By then Komaru came in and greeted her elder brother, and Natsumi glanced at the two, seeing two siblings who are do close to one another, which made her quite envious, yet she could not help but admire them as it shows that Naegi is blessed to have such a happy family, and wished that her parents are like that.

By then Komaru saw Natsumi and innocently asks if she is his girlfriend, causing Naegi and Natsumi to blush deeply, and there he told his younger sister that Natsumi is just a friend and nothing else, which Komaru gives a doubtful look, and Natsumi sweat-dropped seeing that Komaru is someone who could not be easily be convinced, and Naegi tries to convince his sister that he is telling the truth.

Then, Naegi's dad entered the room and told his two children that their mom is at the dining room, having brought home a family-sized pizza, but upon seeing Natsumi, Mr. Naegi grinned and began teasing his son about bringing home a girl, and advised him to use PROTECTION if they intend to CONSUMATE their PRIVATE TIME. Natsumi blushed deeper and Naegi shrieked at his dad for the silly comments and rebukes it and he told him he is making false assumptions.

"DAD!"

"What?"

"STOP SPOUTING NONSENSE!"

"Oh...? So you admit that you are...?"

"SHE'S A FRIEND FROM HOPE'S PEAK! AND WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO _THAT_!"

"Really...?"

"THAT'S THE TRUTH! NOW KNOCK IT OFF

"No need to be shy...?"

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as it focused mostly on Natsumi and Naegi though he decided to have her spend the night at his house...

Moreover, Natsumi gets to meet with Naegi's family...which produced some awkward moments...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi and Natsumi gets to spend time...in bed...

See where this would lead to in the next chapter...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	20. Spending The Night At Naegi's House

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where both protagonists are going to spend the night at the Naegi house, and both are getting to know each other better, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 20: Naegi Hausu de Yoru o Sugosu**_

As Naegi led her to his bedroom, Natsumi raised an eyebrow as she get to see a boy's room, which appeared to be plain-looking as well yet it was simple enough and not too flashy. There he offered her a tanktop shirt and a shorts and advised her to take a shower, which she nodded, and when she went to the bathroom, Naegi sighed as he took off his clothes since they were drenched, and a naked Naegi began to rummage his closet to find some house clothes, which took a few minutes to pass.

After four minutes, Natsumi came, wrapped only in a towel, and as she turn around, she stared in disbelief seeing Naegi's naked backside, and when he turn around, Natsumi blushed further upon seeing his crotch for the first time, noting that he is FULLY SHAVED and that his phallic size is...cute. Naegi blushed deeply upon finding out that she saw him naked and he wrapped himself with the towel and a still-blushing Natsumi asks if he did that on purpose or not.

"Ah...sorry!"

"..."

"Really, Natsumi-san...I didn't..."

"You didn't do that on purpose, didn't you?"

"No...I didn't..."

"Really...?"

"Really."

"..."

Naegi laughed nervously as he left the bedroom to head for the bathroom, and she sighed as she never thought that something LIKE THIS would happen, and Natsumi proceeded to put on the clothes and began drying her hair, and a few minutes later, Naegi arrived and he is wearing his house clothes and he apologized for what happened earlier, which she said it is fine.

"Sorry about earlier..."

"Fine..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Um..."

"You sure looked cute when naked..."

"Eh...?"

"Nothing..."

By then Komaru came in and greeted her elder brother, and Natsumi glanced at the two, seeing two siblings who are so close to one another, which made her quite envious, yet she could not help but admire them as it shows that Naegi is blessed to have such a happy family, and wished that her parents are like that.

By then Komaru saw Natsumi and innocently asks if she is his girlfriend, causing Naegi and Natsumi to blush deeply, and there he told his younger sister that Natsumi is just a friend and nothing else, which Komaru gives a doubtful look, and Natsumi sweat-dropped seeing that Komaru is someone who could not be easily be convinced, and Naegi tries to convince his sister that he is telling the truth.

Then, Naegi's dad entered the room and told his two children that their mom is at the dining room, having brought home a family-sized pizza, but upon seeing Natsumi, Mr. Naegi grinned and began teasing his son about bringing home a girl, and advised him to use PROTECTION if they intend to CONSUMATE their PRIVATE TIME. Natsumi blushed deeper and Naegi shrieked at his dad for the silly comments and rebukes it and he told him he is making false assumptions.

"DAD!"

"What?"

"STOP SPOUTING NONSENSE!"

"Oh...? So you admit that you are...?"

"SHE'S A FRIEND FROM HOPE'S PEAK! AND WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO _THAT_!"

"Really...?"

"THAT'S THE TRUTH! NOW KNOCK IT OFF

"No need to be shy…"

"DAD!"

Naegi's dad snickered as he left the bedroom with Komaru following, and Naegi waved his hands non-stop as he apologized to Natsumi about what his dad said, which she sighed and said it is okay, but then Naegi proceeded to remove his towel to get some clothes, which she saw his crotch again and Naegi is putting on his brief and stopped upon realizing that Natsumi is in front of her, and she blushed deeper as she wondered if he did that intentionally or not.

"Hey…"

"Üm…ah…"

"You did not do that on purpose, are you?"

"No…it's not…"

"Then why are you stripping in front of me…?"

"Um…that's…"

"Don't tell me you were fantasizing about me…"

"No…you're wrong…"

By then Naegi's dad came in, and saw the awkward scene and used it to poke fun at his son ACCUSING him of intending to make love to Natsumi, and both teens blushed deeper and deeper, which Naegi screamed at the top of his lungs rebutting his dad's foolish punchlines much to Natsumi's embarrassment as the father and son continued to trade verbal barbs which seemed to escalate by the minute.

"DAD! WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!"

"Aw…..no need to be shy…"

"YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA!"

"Oh…then why expose your PEE-PEE to her…?"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"This is your chance, son…you don't often pass up something so memorable…"

"DAD!"

"Hee-hee-hee…"

-x-

A few minutes later, the scene shifts at the dining room where the Naegi family and Natsumi are assembled, where you can see Naegi's dad sporting a huge lump on his head, as it is revealed that his wife heard and saw her husband poking fun at his son and Natsumi so she smacked her husband on the head to shut him up and pulled his ear that led him out of the room as Naegi puts on his clothes and the two teens joined the rest at the dining room.

During dinner Natsumi got to know about the Naegi family, and she is surprised to see that, despite living an ordinary life, the family is living happily and this made her envious as she never experienced something like this before, though she did not resent them and she just enjoyed their company, and when asked by Naegi's parents about how she met their son, she came up with an alibi do as not to raise suspicion as she did not want them to find out that she is a member of the Kuzuryuu Mafia family, and told them her talent being a Super High School-level Amateur Photographer.

Mrs. Naegi is somewhat intrigued, and admiring the teen's beauty, she asks Natsumi if she is interested in her son, which Natsumi is taken aback much to Naegi's surprise as the mother asks Natsumi about her relationship with Makoto, in which she considered her words carefully.

"So, Natsumi-chan…"

"Yes…?"

"May I ask…what is your relationship with my son…?"

"Um…"

"Is Makoto…wooing you…?"

"Ah, no…we're just friends…""

"I see…but don't worry…Makoto is a good boy…he would stick to only one girl…"

"…"

Komaru and her dad were staring intently at Makoto as they suspected that he is dating Natsumi , and the father and daughter began to GRILL him demanding that he tell the truth on whether he is dating Natsumi or not, and Naegi blushed deeper and he told both his younger sister and dad to knock it off and stop spouting nonsense.

"Makoto…"

"Onii-chan…"

"What…?"

"Tell us the truth…"

"Are you dating her in secret…?"

"What? No!"

"Don't lie…"

"We can tell, onii-chan…"

"Will you two knock it off?!"

Natsumi sweat-dropped at the scene seeing Naegi bickering with his dad and younger sister, yet she could not help but smile seeing that despite this family living such a simple life they were living happily and she mentally wished that she had a family like that.

The scene went on for an hour, and despite this, she had a good time as she get to know about the Naegi family and she slowly loses any resentment towards Naegi.

-x-

Much later, the time now is 21:15, and the scene shifts at Naegi's room where you can see through the window that the rain is kept on falling and then the scene shows that Natsumi is talking to her elder brother via cellphone and she told him that she is spending the night at Naegi's house much to Fuyihiko's chagrin, and he voiced disapproval saying that Naegi might do SOMETHING WEIRD with her once she is asleep but Natsumi assured that Naegi won't do anything to her.

"Onii-sama…you don't have to…"

"I insist! Tell me where that house is…I'll go there and fetch you! That Naegi might molest you and all!"

"Idiot…he won't…his family is there and he'll be in trouble if he tries to do anything to me…"

"I still don't trust that guy!"

"Just get over it, okay?"

"Don't speak to me like that, Natsumi! Tell me where the address is and…"

"I told you…Naegi is as harmless as a ladybird beetle…"

"No he's not! I'm even betting his crotch is aching for some action!"

Fuyuhiko, however, was not convinced as he is overprotective towards her and demanded that she tell him her location so he can send his men to fetch her, but Natsumi told him to go PLAY HOOKIE with Pekoyama before hanging up the line, and she sighed as her elder brother can be a pain sometimes yet she appreciates his caring nature, and by then Naegi came in, and apologized to her saying he did not have a spare futon thus she would have to sleep beside him in bed.

She blushed at hearing this but said she is fine with it as long as he does not do ANYTHING WEIRD, which Naegi blushed deep and told her he would never do something LIKE THAT. After that, the two teens settled on the bed, and as they are laying down, both stared at the ceiling, and Naegi asks her if her family has been informed, in which she told him that she informed her brother about it though she is quite worried that he might cause a scene if he were to confront Naegi at Hope's Peak, as he voiced his disapproval in letting her spend the night at the Naegi house.

Naegi nodded understandably but assured to her that it us normal for her brother to act that way given that he is worried about her, and while Natsumi acknowledged it, she is still dismayed that her brother would throw a verbal fit just because she is hanging out with Naegi, and Naegi used his optimism to cheer her up as they both drifted to sleep.

-x-

Much later, it was 1:30 in the early morning, and Natsumi woke up and had trouble getting back to sleep, and she is displeased with it and his thinking of a way to pass up until she gets drowsy, and she lay on her right side, she is facing Naegi, who is fast asleep, and she glanced at his face, seeing how innocent and serene he looked, and she unknowingly placed her hand on his cheek, and wondered why is she drawn to him seeing that he may look a bit plain and ordinary.

" _Makoto Naegi…what is there about you…? Why am I feeling drawn to you even though you looked like a plain old fool…_ "

Natsumi reacted a bit when Naegi turn to his left side and scooted a bit closer, where his right arm and right leg draped her body, where her body heats up a bit while blushing, realizing that Naegi is only in his tanktop shirt and loose shorts, and he is now slightly embracing her. She wondered if Naegi is really asleep or not, and yet she remained still as she thinks of whether to push him away or not though it did not seemed like he is groping her as he is still asleep.

" _Damn…I don't know whether to push him back to whack him…_ "

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

I hope you like this chapter even though there is not much action here other than a spice of life moment here as Natsumi gets to interact with the Naegi family, and she is getting a bit closet to Naegi himself, and now a tender moment is about to take place…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows what Natsumi would do as Naegi unknowingly embraces her…and what she would do before they resume attending classes at Hope's Peak Academy…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	21. Exploration

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where both protagonists are spending the night at the Naegi house, and Natsumi is struggling on what she feels toward Naegi, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2_ _1:_ _Tansa_**

The scene shifts at Naegi's bedroom, where it shows that the time now is 1:30 in the early morning, and Natsumi woke up and had trouble getting back to sleep, and she is displeased with it and his thinking of a way to pass up until she gets drowsy, and she lay on her right side, she is facing Naegi, who is fast asleep, and she glanced at his face, seeing how innocent and serene he looked, and she unknowingly placed her hand on his cheek, and wondered why is she drawn to him seeing that he may look a bit plain and ordinary.

" _Naegi…why is it that I'm drawn to you…what are you…?_ "

Natsumi reacted a bit when Naegi turn to his left side and scooted a bit closer, where his right arm and right leg draped her body, where her body heats up a bit while blushing, realizing that Naegi is only in his tanktop shirt and loose shorts, and he is now slightly embracing her. She wondered if Naegi is really asleep or not, and yet she remained still as she thinks of whether to push him away or not though it did not seemed like he is groping her as he is still asleep.

" _Geez…is he asleep or doing this on purpose…?_ "

Her eyes gazed on his face and to her surprise, she could not take her eyes off him and is unsure whether to push him away or not, so she remained still for the time being, and wondered if he is really asleep or not. Natsumi is having doubts about why she ended up in this kind of scenario and wondered if she did the right thing in spending the night beside Naegi.

" _Did I do the right thing and stay here for the night…?_ "

She continued to stare at Naegi, and she slowly gets drawn at his serene face, as her left hand unknowingly stroke his smooth cheek, and and she soon gets locked in a MENTAL DEBATE on what to do with him, whether to go out with him or not.

" _Admit it…_ "

" _Huh?_ "

" _You like him…_ "

" _What?_ "

" _You like Naegi…_ "

" _No…!_ "

" _Yes you are…_ "

" _How…?_ "

But then her mental debate was interrupted when she felt something pressing her crotch, and soon realized what it is, and slowly pushed him back without waking him up, and as Naegi lay on his back, he remained asleep and she glanced at him, seeing that he is really asleep, and she looked down and saw that his loose shorts sporting a STRAIGHT TENT, which she blushed, yet her curiosity got the best of her and she slowly pushed down his shorts, revealing his SHAVED erection, and that he is not wearing a brief.

"!"

Natsumi stared in surprise, as she never thought that he would sleep without a brief, and despite her demeanor, a side of her left her vulnerable, and now that side of her is tempted to do something, but then she had a MENTAL DEBATE as the TWO SIDES within her clashed on what she is about to do, which caused her to hesitate, as one part of her wanted to PLAY with Naegi while the other part of her urged her not to go through with what she intend to do.

" _Go on...touch it..._ "

" _Don't do it! you'll become a hentai!_ "

" _Do it...it'll be nice..._ "

" _Don't!_ "

" _Do it! Feel it...his "pee-pee" would feel good in your hand..._ "

" _Don't! What would Naegi think if he caught you?_ "

" _Relax...loosen up...feel his penis..._ "

" _Don't!_ "

The naughty side seemingly won as Natsumi's hand slowly reached for Naegi's organ and began to gently touched and explore it, and her eyes slowly widen as his penis reacted to her touch, as it further increased in size and hardened in her palm and soon it reached full strength, throbbing, and there she saw his erection again in full size and strength, and she can feel how smooth, yet hard his penis was, and she couldn't decide whether to let go or not, her fingers still wrapped around Naegi's penis, feeling it hardening further.

-x-

At the Kuzuryuu manor, the scene shows that Fuyuhiko just woke up and went for a drink of water, and after that, he was unable to get some sleep as he is very worried about Natsumi, and as he is wondering what Naegi would do with her, his trail of thoughts was interrupted when Peko came, having woke up and found him at the dining hall, and there she approached him and asks what is bothering him, and there he told her what is on his mind.

Peko realize it and talks to her master and told him that he should not worry too much, as she assured to him that Natsumi is in good hands, and that Natsumi won't get assaulted like last time and that Naegi's family is there so Naegi would not dare try anything to her, which did little to give Fuyuhiko some assurance as he still does not trust Naegi.

"And you think my sister is in good hands?"

"I think so…"

"I doubt it…"

"Try to have faith in your sister…"

"I…"

"Naegi is a good person…that I observed…"

"I doubt it."

"Master…"

Peko then placed her hand on Fuyuhiko's shoulder and told him to have more trust in Natsumi, saying she is old enough to decide for herself and told him that Naegi can be trusted as she has seen him enough that warrants that he is harmless and that Naegi does not have the guts to try anything to Natsumi given her fiery personality, showing him that she won't end up like what happened at that incident several weeks ago.

Fuyuhiko glanced at Peko, as her words slowly gave him assurance and he was slowly getting a peace of mind, and he smiled as he thanked her for easing his worry, which she nodded, but then they gaze at each other, attraction forming, and they are about to kiss when a servant came, prompting the two teens to compose themselves as if nothing happened, and the servant blinked her eyes and asks Fuyihiko if there is something wrong.

"Fuyuhiko-sama?"

"Yes…?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No…we're fine."

"Do you need anything…?"

"No…we're okay…see you…"

"Okay…"

"…"

After that, Fuyuhiko and Peko left the area and went to their rooms, relieved that the servant did not suspect anything and hoped no one finds out about it, knowing that Fuyuhiko's parents would make a big deal out if it if he were to find out about the near kiss he and Peko made.

-x-

Back at Naegi's room, the scene shows that Natsumi is still exploring Naegi's penis, which remained hard, and she can feel it throb and vibrate, as her fingers caressed its HEAD, and as she stopped, she can see his erection throbbing back and fro, and she appeared mesmerized as she finds it cute, since his organ was fully shaved, and another mental debate took place inside her head where the NAUGHTY side of Natsumi tempts the REAL side of her to continue rubbing Naegi's penis up and down, in which the two sides began to debate.

" _Go on..._ "

" _Wait...what am I doing?_ "

" _You're rubbing his penis..._ "

" _W-why would I...?_ "

" _It's fine..._ "

" _But..._ "

" _Trust me...it's a good learning experience...after all...this is your first time..._ "

" _..._ "

As the debate rages, this caused her to unknowingly grasp Naegi's penis and began rubbing it up and down, it was slow at first and yet it aroused Naegi even though he is asleep, and she can feel it throb in her hand, and slowly, she unknowingly increased the speed a little and his penis hardened as the rubbing continues, and Natsumi slowly succumbed as she began to continue rubbing his erection even though she is slowly aware of what she is doing.

She then saw a small bottle of baby oil and she reached it, pouring a small content on her hand and began to rub his penis, which gave a slippery, but warm feeling and as she rubbed him some more, his penis throbbed harder, and his legs began to part as arousal within his body increases, and Natsumi wondered if Naegi is awake or aware of what she is doing to him, but seeing that he is still asleep, she continued her actions, as she kept on rubbing his penis up and down, and she seemed to like the feeling, and as minutes passed, Natsumi saw Naegi's balls elevated a bit and her left hand reached them and began to caress it while her right hand continued to rub his erection, and then his hips thrusts upward while feeling his penis throb harder.

Natsumi noticed it and wondered if Naegi could feel that even though he's asleep, and yet her eyes saw how adoring his face was, then her eyes shifted back to his penis as it was hardening further and she paused a bit to put a little bit of baby oil on her palm and then resumed rubbing his erection, and as the rubbing continued, and she noticed that his penis is throbbing non-stop and his hips were thrusting up a bit hard, and this tempted her to increase her rubbing, and as she did so, she felt his penis hardening further, and after several rubbings, she felt his erection pulsed non-stop, and her eyes widened as she saw his SEED shoots out from Naegi's penis, and she realized that he reached ORGASM, and though she knew about it, it was the first time that she saw a scene like this one, and for some reason she couldn't stop, and kept on rubbing his penis, as his SEED shoots upward and landed below his belly, some filled her hand, and she felt nervous, yet curious, about it, and after firing seven shots, it was over, yet she kept on rubbing him as she felt that she wanted him to release more, but she slowly stopped her actions as she felt his penis starting to soften, and there she snapped back to reality seeing what she just did, and stared at her right hand, as some of Naegi's SEED were on her fingers.

"..."

Natsumi snapped back at attention and realized what she just did, and she frantically grabbed a small towel and wipes off the evidence, and then rubbed his belly before throwing it at the laundry basket, and she pulls back his shorts and the blanket and covered his body, and she blushed as she can't believe she did just that, but noticed that Naegi is still asleep, and there was no hint of malice on his face, and she wondered how he stayed so innocent, and she wondered if she did anything wrong, as all she did was explore him.

She then saw the clock, which the tine shows that it is 1 AM, and she had to get some sleep so she lay beside Naegi, blushing deeply at the thought of sleeping beside him, yet she forced herself to go to sleep and it eventually worked, as she drifted to sleep and both had a peaceful slumber after what happened earlier.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as this was the first semi-lemon scene between the two teens. Natsumi finally felt what is like pleasing a boy even though it was out of curiosity, and thankfully Naegi is still asleep and not suspect a thing, lest an awkward moment might took place if he woke up.

My apologies if this chapter is a bit short, but I promise to make it longer in the next chapters.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi and Natsumi will get to go on a date…just so to get to know more about each other, much to Fuyuhiko's chagrin…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	22. The Morning After

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up after the last chapter, where both protagonists are spending the next day at the Naegi house, and Natsumi is starting to feel what she felt toward Naegi, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2_ _2:_** ** _Asa no Ato_ _  
_**

The next day, Natsumi woke up as she can hear the birds chirping and stretched her arms, only to stop as she realized that she is in a friend's house, and looking to her right side, she stared wide-eyed as she saw Naegi facing her, his right arm and leg wrapped around her, and to her surprise, she could not get herself to freak out, seeing that he is still asleep and she observed him, seeing that he looked peaceful, but then recalled what she did last night and wondered why she did that.

" _Seriously…why did I got suckered in to rubbing his PEE-PEE…?_ "

By then Naegi slowly woke up, and he stared wide-eyed seeing that his arm and leg were wrapped around her, and she asks him if he is mistaking her for a throw pillow which he blushed deeper thinking that she is suspecting him of doing something perverted, and he went on the defensive saying that he did nothing wrong and said he hasn't done anything perverted.

"Really…I did not do anything!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure you are not just trying to hug me out of the blue?"

"No…I…"

"Then tell me this…"

"Huh?"

"Why is your CROTCH pressing mine…?"

Natsumi stared at him rather suspiciously, and then asks him why is he PRESSING her, and he blinked his eyes before backing away, where he realized that he has an erection, and he apologized to her about it. She rolled her eyes as she hoped that he did not suspect anything that she gave him a secret handjob last night and up until now she could not believe that she did that, yet she was a bit pleased that she get to PLAY with a boy.

After that she went to the bathroom to wash up and Naegi went to the closet to find a brief, and he has no idea that he got his first orgasm last night courtesy of Natsumi, though he did have a vague recollection, wondering if it is a dream or not yet he shook his head and took off his shorts as he looks for a brief, and soon Natsumi came back and as she approached Naegi, she blinked her eyes seeing the boy's erection in full view, and asks him if he is streaking on purpose which caused him to get flustered in embarrassment.

"Are you doing that on purpose, Naegi?"

"!"

"Well…?"

"No…it's…um…"

"Were you trying to show THAT to me?"

"No! it's not..!"

"…"

"Really..I…"

As he tries to defend himself, he accidentally went forward, and his penis brushed against her hand, causing his organ to throb and she accidentally grasped it, feeling vibrating in her hand, and while she glared at him, she gave a rather naughty smirk and asks him if he wanted a CUTE girl to touch his PRIVATE SPOT, and despite feeling aroused, Naegi told her he would not do anything like that to a girl unless she is on board with him.

"Really, Naegi…?"

"Um…well…"

"So you are hoping that I would willingly massage your PEE-PEE…is that what you're saying…?"

"Ahh…well…I mean…aahh…"

"Hmm…what was that…?"

"Wh-what I'm…saying…ahh.."

"Hmm…is your PEE-PEE enjoying it..?"

"Ahh…"

She stared at him in a stern manner yet she sees that there is no malice in him, yet she could feel the boy's organ throbbing in her hand, but then both snapped out of it when a knock on the door is heard, where Komaru is calling out Naegi.

"Onii-chan!"

"!"

"Onii-chan…are you there?"

"Yes!"

"Breakfast is ready!"

"I'm coming!"

"Hurry up!"

"Coming!"

Naegi hurriedly wrapped the blanket around his waist as Natsumi sighed as she went out of the room and told Komaru that Naegi is getting dressed and will join breakfast shortly, which Komaru nodded as she went downstairs, and Natsumi glanced at Komaru, seeing her dotting over her elder brother reminds her of her closeness to Fuyuhiko, and now she wondered where this would lead to now that one of her goals was achieved, which was becoming a main course student at Hope's Peak.

-x-

Minutes later, the scene shifts at the dining room where the Naegi family is having breakfast, with Natsumi joining them, and things were going well and she managed to keep her true identity as a mafia member a secret as she did not want to freak out Naegi's family, and so far she was able to befriend them and despite feeling envious that this family is living a simple but happy life, Natsumi did not harbor any ill manner towards them, and she somewhat felt a bit satisfying.

However, awkwardness ensued when Komaru innocently asks Natsumi how Naegi is like when in bed as she pointed out that Natsumi slept beside him, which caused Naegi to choke on his drink, and his dad began teasing him that he might be making out with Natsumi, causing the two older teens to blush deeply, and Naegi reprimanded his dad for the silly comment, which an argument ensued between the father and son, much to Mrs. Naegi's chagrin.

"Ohh…so you got a girl beside you…very LUCKY…"

"Dad!""

"Tell me, Makoto…did you reached first base yet?"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"Well…with a cute girl beside you…of course…you might seduce her…kiss her and slowly take your clothes off and…"

"I DID NOT DO INDECENT THINGS WITH NATSUMI-SAN! STOP MAKING IT APPEAR AS IF I'M A HENTAI!"

"Okay…did you buy PROTECTION and…"

"DAD!"

Mrs. Naegi then made her move and grabbed the ears of her husband and son, twisting them a bit hard which puts the two in place and told them to knock it off, saying that their antics are embarrassing the guest, and both Naegi and his dad apologized and begged her to let go, though she made them promise to behave when in front of a guest.

"Ow! Dear!"

"Mom!"

"Will you two stop bickering in front of our guest?"

"Ow-ow! Okay!"

"We promise!"

"And behave!"

"Yes, dear!"

"We promise, mom!"

After that, Mrs. Naegi lets go, and both Naegi and his dad were ashamed at their antics as Natsumi sweat-dropped at the sight, yet she enjoyed it seeing how peaceful things are, and wondered if her private life would be the same if she and Fuyuhiko were born to parents to peaceful parents that are similar to Naegi's, and several minutes later, Natsumi is ready to leave, and Naegi offered to escort her to her place but she politely declined, sensing trouble if her brother sees her being accompanied by Naegi.

"Are you sure, Natsumi-san?"

"Yeah. Really."

"But…"

"I'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah…and thanks.""

"Okay…"

"See you."

Seeing that she would be okay, Naegi lets her go and she thanked him for the hospitality as she left the Naegi house and boarded a bus to head back to her place, and she wondered what awaits her once she reaches home, and she braces herself once she meets up with Fuyuhiko, and sighed as she sensed that he would make a big fuss over something like her spending the night as Naegi's house, and mentally wished that Fuyuhiko would leave the house earlynso as not to hear him rant over something so trivial and baseless.

-x-

About an hour later, Natsumi arrived home and the family henchmen greeted her which she greeted them in return, and she sighed in relief seeing that her morning would be peaceful, and just as she is about to head for her room, Fuyuhiko showed up, his arms crossed and is staring rather suspiciously at her, having a feeling that she did something WILD while staying in Naegi's house and began to interrogate her.

"Natsumi."

"Onii-sama…"

"Where were you?"

"Staying with a friend…"

"It was that Naegi, is it?"

"…"

"I knew it! Did he took advantage of you? Did he tried to kiss you against your will?"

"What was that?"

Natsumi verbally fired back and told Fuyuhiko to stop making wild imaginations, asserting that NOTHING HAPPENED between her and Naegi, yet she accidentally admitted that she slept beside him on his bed, and this caused Fuyuhiko to go ballistic, demanding his sister to tell him if he did ANYTHING INDECENT towards her and she shouted back telling him that Naegi is a good GENTLEMAN and reiterated that he did not do anything to her which he refused to believe her.

"I'm telling you Naegi behaved well!"

"I don't believe you! What if he did something like peeking at your panties?"

"That won't happen! He's a heavy sleeper!"

"I swear…if he go so far as MASTURBATING while you're…"

"You hentai!"

"What?"

"Who said Naegi would do that?"

"Why are you defending that lecher with an ahoge?!"

Soon the Kuzuryuu manor became loudly as the siblings bicker non-stop, and Peko sweat-dropped seeing that the morning has descended into VERBAL CHAOS and wished that Fuyihiko would stop acting paranoid over the fact that Natsumi and Naegi are starting to get along well.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Natsumi spends some time with the Naegi family, with a bit of LIME as she accidentally groped Naegi's erection, yet things halted when Komaru called up.

A sibling quarrel between Natsumi and Fuyuhiko…similar to the argument between Naegi and his dad…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Summer vacation arrives…and Natsumi invites Naegi to go swimming…which will be filled with fun…and SENSUALITY…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	23. Invitation

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here we are entering a story arc where Summer takes place and natsumi is taking the opportunity to get closer to Naegi, so expect a romance to take place, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 23_ _:_** ** _Shōtai_** ** _  
_**

Several weeks have passed, in which it shows that it is almost summer, and Japan is HEATING UP, and the students of Hope's Peak Academy are looking forward to the upcoming summer vacation, and the scene shifts at the classroom of Class 79, where Natsumi is holding a fan and is flapping it in front of her face as the heat is getting on her nerve, with Kaede Akamatsu cheering her up, saying that once summer vacation starts, she can go with her on a cold getaway, which Natsumi sighed, guessing that her classmate meant that they are going to a mall that has an air conditioner.

"A cold getaway, huh?"

"Of course!"

"You don't mean the mall, right?"

"Um…"

"You just want to go there, right?"

"Well…yeah…"

"I thought so."

"Well…there is a reason why…"

Akamatsu admitted that she do want to go to the mall, saying that aside from the air conditioning, there is also a convention that showcases a lot of pianos, and Natsumi rolled her eyes seeing that Akamatsu wanted to go there just for that, and as she is pondering on whether to accompany her classmate to the mall or not, her other classmate, Kokichi Oma, interjected, telling her that going to the mall would be good for her, saying that it is the best way to COOL OFF, which caused Natsumi to get annoyed at the SHSL President.

"Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes, my dear."

"Who asks you for your opinion?"

"Well…you've been complaining a lot lately…"

"So?"

"I am offering you an advice."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Oma told Natsumi that as of late she was always complaining about the heat and that she is always HOT-HEADED, so going to the mall would lower the temperature on her head so as not to get OVERHEATED, which caused a vein to pop on her head, and Akamatsu had to interject to keep things calm and urges Oma to stop teasing Natsumi, which he seemed to oblige her request.

"Easy, you two…Oma-kun…"

"Yes…?"

"Please stop teasing Natsumi-chan…"

"Oh, I am not…"

"You were…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well…"

As Oma took out a bottle of Fanta, he began to sip, and while Natsumi stared at him in annoyance, things took a turn as Ibuki Mioda came rushing in, and greeted Akamatsu, in an EXCITED way, which caused Oma to be startled and accidentally spits the contents on Natsumi's face.

"YO! IBUKI-CHAN IS HERE!"

"PPPFFFHHHTTT!"

The rest of Class 79 stared wide-eyed and saw Natsumi BLOW A FUSE as she grabbed Oma by his collar and threatens to beat him up, and yet Oma remained calm and apologizes to her, which did little to calm her down.

"Grr…!"

"Yes…?"

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"No…it was an accident…"

"Are you sure?"

"Mioda-san startled me…so of course I…"

"Want me to jab that bottle on your asshole?"

"Uh-oh…"

Akamatsu tries to calm her classmates down and Ibuki then interjected saying that there is a music contest at the mall and she wanted to invite Akamatsu to join her in forming a band, reasoning that there is a huge prize for the winner, and as Akamatsu is pondering on whether to accept Ibuki's offer, Natsumi sighed as she lets go of Oma and is about to leave when Oma found an invite on the floor and read it, which she stared in surprise and grabbed the invite.

Oma raised an eyebrow seeing her getting flustered and began to use his MANIPULATING side to ask her why is she trying to hide an invite from anyone since it is just a swimming pool resort, and Natsumi blushed as she wanted to keep it a secret, as a flashback scene revealed that one of her clients gave her an invite as gratitude for the Kuzuryuu gang in protecting his business, and Natsumi secretly intended to invite Naegi to tag along as the invite is good for two persons, and as Oma tries to make her spill the beans, Natsumi resisted and threatens to beat him up if he doesn't stop pestering her.

"So, Kuzuryuu-san…what are you intending to do with…"

"None of your business!"

"Oh..?"

"This is between me and only me…so stop pestering me!"

"Hmm…I bet you want to invite a boy and have sex at the pool…but…it is inadvisable…you can't have sex in the pool as the water is made of chlorine…and that would make your vagin…WHOA!"

"You got a death wish, you bottle-drinking brat?! You want me to kill you right now?!"

"Oh dear…"

"GGGRRR…!"

Oma just grinned at the threat but Akamatsu uses her charm to quell off the tension, and Natsumi sighed as she leaves the classroom to cool off, and Akamatsu reprimanded Oma for his behavior though he insisted that he has done nothing wrong, believing that Natsumi should open up a little.

"Oma-kun…you shouldn't piss her off like that!"

"Come on…I did nothing wrong…"

"Why rile her off like that?"

"She needs to open up a little…"

"But not like that!"

"Ho-hum…"

"Really…"

"…"

Akamatsu sighed, and Ibuki asks if she is interested, and the SHSL Pianist said she would think about it as she is unsure if her piano skills would be able to complimenting Ibuki's music style.

-x-

At the hallway, you can see Natsumi walking, as she is thinking of how to approach Naegi and invite him to tag along with her to the swimming resort, as she finds herself flustered and hesitating, which she could not believe that she is getting worked up over a plain boy, as in the past she can get someone to do her bidding, and now she is having difficulty in inviting a mere boy to hang out with her at a particular date and time.

By then Naegi passed by and saw her, and he greeted her in which she snapped out of her thoughts, and she blushed deeply at seeing him so suddenly, and looked away, which he asks if there is something wrong and she took a deep breath and told him there is nothing wrong, but then worked up the courage as she asks him if he is free this summer vacation, in which he said he is free and asks her why, and there she told him the reason, showing him the invite.

"…and that's why."

"…"

"Well…?"

"Whoa…"

"?"

"Are you…inviting me…?"

"Y-yeah…"

"…"

Naegi is surprised to hear that she is inviting him to tag along with her to a swimming pool resort, and he asks her if it is okay, which she nodded, and said that the invite can only afford one guest for the owner to bring along and she told him that he is the first person that popped in her head and asks him if he is okay to be invited by her and she waited for his reply.

Naegi thought about it, and seeing that she invited him, and getting a bit drawn to her, Naegi finally accepted her invitation, and she was quite surprised that he accepted, yet she looked away to hide the blush on her cheeks, as she still refused to accept the fact that she is getting drawn to him, yet she thanked him for accepting the invitation, and told him the date and venue, telling him not to worry about other things as she will make the arrangements herself.

"…so leave the rest to me, okay?"

"Um…okay."

"G-good."

"Are you okay, Natsumi-san?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you blushing?"

"Don't ask."

"?"

Nearby, Peko saw and heard it, yet she gave a small smile seeing that Natsumi is changing a bit, as she is starting to gain friends and has no enemies, and there Mahiru Koizumi came and asks Peko if Natsumi is really changing for the better, since she knows that Natsumi is quite a violent girl, but Peko said that Natsumi getting into the main course, getting her own SHSL title, and having friends are proof that she is slowly changing her ways.

"Really, Pekoyama-san?"

"Yes. It is a good thing."

"Well…what if she is just…?"

"No…Natsumi-sama is not using him…I can tell…her feelings toward Naegi-san is genuine."

"I hope you're right."

"Do not worry, Koizumi-san…Natsumi-sama has gradually changed her ways since meeting naegi…and after getting into the main course."

"I suppose…"

"…"

The scene shifts to Naegi and Natsumi, where you can see Naegi thanking her and saw her giving a rather genuine smile, and he complimented her for that, causing her to blush deep and looked away, telling him to stop teasing her, which he denied doing that with such intention, and both Peko and Koizumi were quite surprised to see Natsumi giving such a rare, genuine smile, and Koizumi asks if there is something going on between Natsumi and Naegi, which Peko claims that she is not sure, but if there is, then all the better.

"Pekoyama-san…"

"What?"

"Is she…interested in Naegi?"

"Hmm…"

"?"

"Not sure yet…but if she is…then it is good."

"But…what if…"

"It would be best to let things go along…that way we will know where this relationship would take them to…"

However, Fuyuhiko came, as he is looking for something, and he is also surprised to see his younger sister smiling, and seeing Naegi with her, he gets suspicious and approached the two, with Fuyuhiko glancing at Naegi as he has a feeling that the Luckster may have some ULTERIOR MOTIVE towards Natsumi, and there Peko became worried that tension might take place which may result in an untoward incident inside Hope's Peak.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the romance between the two are starting to kick off…just as summer is right around the corner. The cast of Danganronpa V3 makes another appearance, and Fuyuhiko shows up…expect a tension taking place…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows Fuyuhiko's reaction once he finds out that his sister invited Naegi to a summer date…

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	24. Squabbling Siblings

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see where the last chapter left off, and Naegi is in a middle of a tension between the Kuzuryuu siblings as Fuyuhiko catches his younger sister with Naegi, and being the elder brother, he would go to any length just to protect Natsumi, and that would mean confronting the Luckster.

Read on and see where this would lead to.

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 23: Keiteishimai**_

Nearby, Peko saw and heard it, yet she gave a small smile seeing that Natsumi is changing a bit, as she is starting to gain friends and has no enemies, and there Mahiru Koizumi came and asks Peko if Natsumi is really changing for the better, since she knows that Natsumi is quite a violent girl, but Peko said that Natsumi getting into the main course, getting her own SHSL title, and having friends are proof that she is slowly changing her ways.

"Really, Pekoyama-san?"

"Yes. It is a good thing."

"Well…what if she is just…?"

"No…Natsumi-sama is not using him…I can tell…her feelings toward Naegi-san is genuine."

"I hope you're right."

"Do not worry, Koizumi-san…Natsumi-sama has gradually changed her ways since meeting naegi…and after getting into the main course."

"I suppose…"

"…"

The scene shifts to Naegi and Natsumi, where you can see Naegi thanking her and saw her giving a rather genuine smile, and he complimented her for that, causing her to blush deep and looked away, telling him to stop teasing her, which he denied doing that with such intention, and both Peko and Koizumi were quite surprised to see Natsumi giving such a rare, genuine smile, and Koizumi asks if there is something going on between Natsumi and Naegi, which Peko claims that she is not sure, but if there is, then all the better.

"Pekoyama-san…"

"What?"

"Is she…interested in Naegi?"

"Hmm…"

"?"

"Not sure yet…but if she is…then it is good."

"But…what if…"

"It would be best to let things go along…that way we will know where this relationship would take them to…"

However, Fuyuhiko came, as he is looking for something, and he is also surprised to see his younger sister smiling, and seeing Naegi with her, he gets suspicious and approached the two, with Fuyuhiko glancing at Naegi as he has a feeling that the Luckster may have some ULTERIOR MOTIVE towards Natsumi, and there Peko became worried that tension might take place which may result in an untoward incident inside Hope's Peak.

Fuyuhiko glanced at Naegi from head to toe then asks Natsumi what is going on here and why was she smiling a while ago, stating that Naegi did SOMETHING to her, and a blushing Natsumi rebutted saying it is not true, and told him nothing is going on, but then the invite that Natsumi is carrying dropped on the floor and Fuyuhiko checked it, where he stared wide-eyed as he got the gist of what is going on, and stared daggers at the Luckster, threatening him if he plans to seduce Natsumi, which she blushed deep red.

Naegi stared wide-eyed while blushing and told Fuyuhiko that he has no intention of doing that and told him that Natsumi invited him to go on a swimming resort, and nothing else, and there Fuyuhiko accused Naegi of SEDUCING her saying that he would SHOW OFF his body and Natsumi would go HEAD OVER HEELS, then he would take her to a vacant room where they would GO ALL THE WAY, and Natsumi stared wide-eyed, steam billowed from her ears, while Naegi was also blushing as steam evaporated from his ahoge, and there she blew her top and engaged in a word war with her elder brother while Peko sighed seeing that Fuyihiko escalated the situation with his baseless accusations due to being overprotective towards his younger sister.

"NII-SAN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"ARE YOU INSINUATING THAT I'M A SEX MANIAC?!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT! ALL I'M SAYING..."

"NAEGI'S NOT LIKE OTHER BOYS! HECK, HE'S TOO SHY AND HAS NO GUTS TO TOUCH ME LIKE WHAT YOU'RE INSINUATING!"

"I DON'T TRUST HIM!"

"IT'S JUST A DATE, SO STOP BEING LIKE AN OLD FART! IF YOU'RE JEALOUS, THEN TAKE PEKOYAMA OUT ON A DATE!"

"HEY! DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT, NATSUMI!"

Naegi sweat-dropped at the sight of two siblings bickering quite loudly, and there he decided to step in and assured to Fuyuhiko that Natsumi is in good hands, reiterating that he has no malicious intention towards her, which Fuyuhiko still doubt the Luckster's words, as he still do not trust him, as he glanced at Naegi again from head to toe, and reiterated that he does not trust him.

He then glanced at Natsumi and asks her why invite Naegi of all persons, and asks her what does she see in him and why would she easily invite him to a swimming resort, and she sighed in annoyance. She can tell that her elder brother is being way too overprotective and decided to tell him straight to the point on why she invited Naegi of all people at Hope's Peak Academy.

"Fine, I'll tell you why! I invited him because it's just my way of showing gratitude towards Naegi."

"What do you mean?"

"He's the reason why I made it to the main course."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, thanks to Naegi I was able to find my own talent and he became my first friend. And thanks to him I no longer bully people."

"..."

"So, nii-san...stop acting suspicious toward Naegi, okay?"

"..."

Fuyuhiko blinked his eyes in disbelief, hearing her reason. He could not believe that she invited Naegi to come with her to a swimming resort was her way of showing gratitude towards him because he was partially the reason why she got in to the main course. Still, he could not help but feel worried over her and offered to have some of his men to serve as chaperone, which Natsumi flatly refused, and once again the two siblings began to bicker, much to Naegi's worry.

"No bodyguards, okay?"

"It's for your own good, Natsumi!"

"I don't need that!"

"Even if you said that, I still don't trust that Naegi!"

"Then take Pekoyama and go to a love hotel, then you two can screw around till you drop!"

"Will you knock it off?"

"My date with Naegi stands, and that is final!"

"What was that?"

Naegi sweat-dropped again as he watches the two siblings bicker again, and seeing that their bickering may attract attention, he went in between to pacify the two, and assured to Fuyuhiko that he will not do anything INDECENT towards Nstsumi, saying that he respects her, and when Fuyuhiko showed some doubt, Naegi said that seeing him squabble with Natsumi reminded him of his younger sister, Komaru, thus he can relate to his concern towards Natsumi.

Fuyuhiko stared in surprise at hearing Naegi saying that he has a younger sister, and Natsumi confirms it saying that she has met with the Naegi family and met Komaru, and told her elder brother that Naegi is a decent boy and has no traces of being a HENTAI, assuring him that Naegi would not do anything foolish saying that she herself will beat up Naegi if he try anything towards her without permission. Fuyuhiko stared at Naegi again and asks Natsumi how does she know about Naegi being harmless and there she told him that she saw his personality when she spend the night at his home way back.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah...his parents are there...his little sister is there, so Naegi is one behaved boy, so you should not worry about him trying to touch me and all..."

"Look, Natsumi, I..."

"Just give it a rest, nii-san..."

"Nevertheless...I still don't trust that guy..."

"And I tell you Naegi is as harmless as a housefly."

"Don't try to..."

"I mean it..."

By then, Peko came and whispered to Fuyuhiko, offering to stealthily monitor the two so as to appease him so as to make him stop worrying too much, and as Fuyihiko is about to accept her suggestion, Natsumi pulled his cheek and told him to knock it off, saying she can take care of herself and assured that Naegi would not do anything to her as she herself would put him in place if he tries anything foolish, which caused Naegi to sweat-drop at hearing her say that.

Fuyuhiko is still concerned, but seeing that his sister acting like a tough girl, and insisting that she can handle things by herself, he reluctantly stopped bugging her and then he approached Naegi and gave him a rather stern request, telling him that Natsumi's safety lies within the Luckster, and if anything were to happen to her, Naegi will be liable, and Naegi sighed but patiently assured to Fuyuhiko that Natsumi is in good hands and he will see to it that she comes home safe, which Fuyuhiko is not entirely convinced at the Luckster's words.

"Are you sure about what you said?"

"Yes, Kuzuryuu-senpai."

"You promise not to do anything perverted towards her?"

"I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Grr..."

"Um..."

By then Natsumi changed the subject by asking her brother why is he here, and there Fuyuhiko told her that he is helping Gundam Tanaka in finding a bear that sneaked out of sight and is instructed to call Tanaka if the bear is found on sight, and she could not believe why someone would bring a bear inside the main course building, and accused her brother of making it up but Fuyuhiko reiterated that what he is saying is the truth.

Naegi blinked his eyes as he too could not believe that someone is bold enough to bring a bear here, and wondered what talent Tanaka has, but then a few girls from a different section passed by him, discussing about Tanaka bringing in another TALENTED bear, and one of the girls told her classmate that the bear she saw was CHARMING, which the other girls raised an eyebrow and asks her if she is sure about what she said, which the girls said it is true as she saw it with her own eyes, saying that the bear has a TALENT and even danced with her, though in a rather SEDUCTIVE way.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"A seductive -looking bear, you say?"

"Uh-huh…"

"What does the bear looked like?"

"Well…"

"Is he a charmer or something…"

"What kind of bear is he?"

Natsumi overheard the conversation and is baffled at this and asks her brother if he has any idea, which Fuyihiko said he too has no idea. By then the speakers of the hallway began to play a tune, which was seductive and is reminiscent of an 80's tune where a dancer is dancing while doing a strip performance that is similar to the performance of the **Chippendales** , and there someone showed up at the hallway, where the Kuzuryuu siblings saw what appeared to be a white-furred bear, wearing a black-colored bathrobe with a belt, and is wearing a shoulder-length black wig and sporting a fake moustache, and stood in the middle, placed his paws behind his head and swayed his hips in a circular motion, giving off an impression of a strip dancer which the girls within the hallway cooed in a thrilling way, seeing how cute the bear looked.

It turns out that this bear is one of Tanaka's pet bears that sneaked out, and he is cosplaying as the late former WWE wrestler **RAVISHING RICK RUDE** , and the bear smirked in a seductive way and licked his lips with his tongue, and the Kuzuryuu siblings and Naegi sweat-dropped at the scene, and a very baffled Natsumi asks if this is the bear he and Tanaka is looking for, which Fuyuhiko said he is unsure if this is the one that Tanaka specified.

"Nii-san..."

"Yeah...?"

"Is that the bear you're talking about?"

"Well...I'm not too sure..."

"This Tanaka...is he your classmate?"

"Yeah..."

"What is he? Why bring a bear here?"

"Tanaka is a talented breeder..."

As the scene shifts back towards the hallway, you can hear the music from the speaker still playing as the bear seductively unties the belt of his bathrobe, the girls cooed at the cuteness of the bear, and when the robe fell off, everyone stared at what they saw, and the bear is wearing a white-colored long tights where the crotch area has Naegi's face design printed there, and Naegi himself sweat-dropped, and Natsumi stared in disbelief and asks Fuyuhiko what kind of bear is that, questioning why the bear is acting like that, which Fuyuhiko said he too has no idea.

"Hey..."

"What?"

"Is that really a bear, nii-san...?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"The way he's acting, I don't know if that's a real bear or a stripper in disguise..."

"How should I know?"

"The way that bear is dancing..."

"Huh?"

The bear continued to dance seductively towards Naegi, and Natsumi suspected something from the bear and shouted at Naegi to run for it, much to the Luckster's confusion, as he could not figure out what to do due to the bear's unpredictable gestures.

"Naegi-kun…!"

"Wh-what…?"

"You're being targeted!"

"Eh?"

"You better get going!"

"Uh…"

"Hurry!"

"…"

The bear, however approached Naegi, and placed his paws behind his head and began swaying his hips in a circular motion, and the Luckster sweat-dropped further as he had a feeling that BAD LUCK is about to hit him, and as Naegi is about to move past the bear, the bear smiled seductively and grabbed the Luckster, and held him in a semi-laying position and kissed him on the lips, and everyone gasped in surprise as the bear is kissing Naegi, and the Luckster was waving his arms non-stop, and there the bear lets go of Naegi, which the teen lay on the floor, clutching his neck while making exaggerated gestures that he has been POISONED, as he could not believe he was kissed by a bear, and the bear swayed his hips seductively in a sign of triumph.

By then Tanaka came and smacked the bear with a bat which knocked the animal out and Fuyuhiko asks him what is with that bear and why did that bear kissed Naegi like that, and Tanaka confessed that he just found out that the bear he acquired is BISEXUAL, and has a tendency to act like a stripper and kisses anyone, be it a guy or a girl.

"What? That bear is...a what?"

"Yes...I found out just now..."

"Looks like that bear claimed a victim..."

"Which is why I'm taking it back to the one I met and have that bear ship back..."

"Geez..."

"Please help me carry this bear..."

"Oh, fine...but if that bear kisses me..."

"..."

As Fuyuhiko helps Tanaka carry the bear away, Natsumi went to Naegi, who appeared traumatized by what happened, and she sighed in dismay seeing that a weird moment took place, yet she is relieved that Naegi is okay and Fuyuhiko stopped picking on the Luckster, at least for now. And now all she has to do is wait for summer vacation to commence.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Okay, this chapter is both comical, and a bit serious…as Fuyuhiko is still overprotective towards Natsumi, and she stood her ground insisting that she does not want any bodyguards as she want to spend some time with Naegi in private.

A comedy moment came as one of Gundam Tanaka's bear showed up and did a cosplay, and Naegi is a recipient…poor Luckster…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that the date between Naegi and Natsumi commences…and possibly where the FIRST love scene between the two might take place…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	25. The Calm Before The Storm

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see where the last chapter left off, as Naegi and Natsumi are about to prepare for their actual date, but first...check out what goes on at Hope's Peak Academy...

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 25:**_ ** _Arashi no mae no Shizukesa_**

A few weeks later, it was summer vacation, and the students of Hope's Peak Academy were rejoicing as they can finally spend some fun time as they have at least several weeks of time off before resuming classes, and at the gates of Hope's Peak, several students, mostly in the main course, are seen running, and some jumping for joy upon hearing the official announcement from Jin Kirigiri, the headmaster of the academy, that summer vacation is official on.

"VACATION!"

"SUUMER IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER!"

"I'M GONNA HIT THE BEACH!"

"SUNBATHING!"

"GIRLS IN BIKINI!"

"THE MALL!"

"GIRL HUNTING!"

"YEE-HAW!"

However, students from the reserve course were watching the main course in disdain, as they were envious of them and they were so green with envy they felt like wanting to invade the main course building so that they can pressure the teachers there to give them the same treatment that the main course student were receiving.

By then they saw Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami hanging out near the fountain, where you can see Nanami giving Hinata a new console, the **Nintendo Switch** , and showed him the various games which Hinata is unsure which games he should play, and she offered to give him suggestions as she said that the games she brought are based on her RECOMMENDATION. Hinata-sweat-dropped and asks her if she is really fine in hanging out with a reserve course student like him, which she smiled and said it is okay

"Nanami-san…is it okay…?"

"Huh?"

"Are you fine hanging out with a reserve course student like me?"

"Of course."

"But…"

"I don't mind it."

"…"

"…"

And so, Nanami and Hinata began playing the console games, and not far, the envious reserve course students secretly watches them, gawking at the sight as they could not believe that a fellow reserve course student is hanging out with a main course student, and they felt left out, and suspected that Hinata has an ulterior motive for hanging out with Nanami, and assumed that Hinata is CHEATING HIS WAY through and is using her as a way to get scouted by the main course scouts.

"That guy…!"

"Hajime Hinata…"

"Who does he think he is?"

"I bet he's using her to find a way to get to the main course…"

"Seriously?"

"That cheater…!"

"He sure has some balls…!"

"Yeah…leaving us behind like that…"

The scene shows that Nanami and Hinata are enjoying in playing the games, but in the midst of their activities, they slowly glanced at each other, staring at one another, as if they fell in to a trance, and they unknowingly went closer, and it seemed like they are about to kiss, but then Natsumi showed up and took a picture, which the would-be first kiss was interrupted, and a blushing Nanami and Hinata backed away seeing what Natsumi just did.

Natsumi is grinning as she got to take a NON-VIOLENT picture, and said this would surely appease the main course scouts as they advised her to show pictures that does not involve violence, and for once Natsumi complied, and she began teasing Hinata and sarcastically apologized if she came at a bad timing, which Hinata furiously blushed and tried to deny it.

"Ah…that was a good shot…"

"…"

"Sorry…did I came at a bad time…?"

"What…? No!"

"Oh…? But you were about to kiss her…"

"Y-you're wrong…that was…"

"If I didn't came here…would you still kiss her…?"

"Kuzuryuu-san!"

Nanami was also blushing and wondered what would happen if she and Hinata did kiss, but then the spying reserve course students had enough and confronted the trio, demanding Hinata to explain what is he trying to do and if he is using a SHORTCUT just to get through in getting scouted to the main course, and Hinata felt offended as he was being accused of using Nanami just to be noticed by the main course, and verbally lashed at his classmates for the uncalled accusations, saying that he and Nanami happened to be friends and is not using her just to get to the main course, which leader is unconvinced at Hinata's rebuttal.

"That's a lie, Hinata!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Then why hang out with her? Are you really intending to…"

"Nanami-san and I happened to be friends! We enjoyed each other's company! I am not using her in any way!"

"Liar! You just want to get to the main course by asking her a way to cheat your way up!"

"I am not! And stop using her as an alibi to accuse me!"

"You really are so low!"

"…"

Then the reserve course students vent their ire on Natsumi and demanded to know how she was able to get sorted to the main course despite being a reserve like them, and Natsumi angrily told them that her latent talent was discovered, but the leader said he did not buy it since Sato is also a photographer yet she wasn't scouted, but Natsumi told him to complain at the main course scout if he has a problem, saying that all she did was take pictures, and her pictures were seen by the scouts, and soon she was chosen to be transferred to the main course and that was it.

The leader of the group was pissed, and so pissed that he began accusing her of SEDUCING a main course student like Naegi, saying the title of LUCKSTER is a sham, and this pissed off Natsumi and punched her former classmate on the face which he was sent to the ground. Natsumi told him he has no right dragging her friend here and told him that instead of whining and complaining, he should think of showing something that can be considered a talent so that he would be noticed by the main course scouts and sorted to the main course.

"Asshole!"

"Ow! My face!"

"You better stop acting like a baby!"

"What?"

"Instead of complaining, you should think of a way to show something to the main course scouts so they would notice you!"

"…"

"And if you managed to show something that is really filled with talent, then they may consider you putting in to the main course! So stop accusing anybody about cheating their way out! I got scouted because they find my skills worthy of a talent…and not because I was seducing anybody!"

"…"

By then Naegi passed by and saw the commotion and asked Natsumi what is going on here, and there she told him the reason, and he glanced at the reserve students, who are glaring at Naegi with envy and the leader berated Naegi for being a FRAUD, saying that the title of LUCKSTER is a fake and does not constitute as a talent and believe that Naegi should be at the reserve course and not at the main course, which the others agreed.

"Yeah!"

"SHSL Luckster my ass!"

"It's pure bullshit!"

"There's no such talent such as having LUCK!"

"Maybe it's FUCK!"

"You're just a lowly sham!"

"You don't deserve to be in the main course!"

"Yeah…so you better get lost!"

Naegi can sense the hostility from the disgruntled reserve students and tried to resort to diplomacy as a way to settle the matter peacefully, which Natsumi watched as she wondered how Naegi can be so calm at a situation like this, but the students were unwilling to listen to Naegi with as the leader got up and punched Naegi on the face, sending the Luckster to the ground, which angered Natsumi, and punched the leader, this time on the nose, and the disgruntled student was sent to the ground.

As Nanami and Hinata checked on Naegi, Natsumi cracked her knuckles as the rest of the disgruntled students are poised to face her as they helped their leader up and are surprised to see their leader got punched down by Natsumi twice, and they were unwilling to accept the fact that a girl punched a guy as it would be a blow to their manly ego. They berated Natsumi and said that no one punches their leader and will not let a BITCH upstage them and gets away with it.

"You bitch!"

"You just smacked our leader!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"You think we'll go easy on you just because you got big boobs?"

"You're just a reserve course like us! Don't act so mighty just because you were deemed a photographer!"

"We're gonna teach you a lesson!"

"Yeah…you ugly wench!"

"…"

Natsumi glared as she is poised to take the bullies on, but Fuyuhiko and Peko showed up, seeing the reserve course students are about to assault Natsumi and seeing Nanami down, they figured that the two girls are in trouble, so Peko took out her bamboo sword and stood in front of the disgruntled students and told them to leave, but the leader of the reserve course students would not budge and told her to get lost and play with BARBIE DOLLS.

"Hey, got lost you eyeglasses bitch!"

"What…?"

"You think you're hot stuff?"

"…"

"Get lost or we'll take you too! Better yet, go home and play with your Barbie dolls!"

"…"

"Or else I'll use your bamboo sword and use it as a dildo to FUCK your PUSSY!"

"!"

Peko was angered at being insulted, and Fuyuhiko gave her the signal and she uses her sword skills to knock down the bullies and that was it. Fuyuhiko then went to Natsumi and asked what just happened, and she explained to her elder brother what happened, and he sighed at this, in which he confronted Naegi and berated him, saying that he is supposed to protect Natsumi, and not the other way around, and questioned him if he has what it takes to protect her.

Naegi was about to respond when Nanami urged Fuyuhiko to calm down saying that Naegi did protect Natsumi by trying to use diplomacy and attempted to talk to the bullies but was punched down, and it shows that Naegi is pacifistic and is not the kind of person who would resort to violence. Natsumi also defended Naegi, saying that he risked himself to protect her trying to talk to the disgruntled reserve course students, which Fuyuhiko appeared unconvinced.

"Are you serious?"

"I am!"

"A guy like him protecting you when he got punched to the ground?"

"At least he came to my side."

"…"

"Well…I did not cause any trouble…that's what's important, right?"

"Geez…"

"Hmph."

Naegi sweat-dropped at the sight and decided to step in and pacify the siblings, telling them that what's important is that Natsumi is unharmed, and no one else got hurt which Nanami and Hinata nodded, and a surprised Fuyuhiko stared in disbelief that the others are agreeing with the Luckster, and even Natsumi is taking his side, and Peko whispered to Fuyuhiko, saying that they better get going, which he sighed, and motions Natsumi to come along.

Natsumi sighed as she nodded, but then grabbed Naegi's arm and said he is walking with her which Fuyuhiko stared in disapproval, but then she responded by telling him to hold Peko's hand and walk with her, which caused him to blush furiously and he began to argue with his younger sister, which the rest sweat-dropped at the scene.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SUGGEST, NATSUMI?"

"You heard me…you're jealous because I got a boy with me…"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Then hold Peko's hand and walk off…that way you don't have to be jealous over something…"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! I'M JUST WORRIED THAT…"

"You don't have to worry about me! Naegi's a good boy!"

"I'M NOT CONVINCED!"

"Then ask Peko out on a date…that would solve the problem!"

Naegi sighed as he and the rest left the scene and are heading for the exit, but then he began to notice Natsumi, and complimented silently at how cute she looked when smiling, and he has no idea at this time that he is slowly falling for her.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action here, apart from Peko taking down the bullies, it marked the return of Hinata and Nanami, and Fuyuhiko once again showed some distrust towards Naegi, and his worry over natsumi is far from over.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Natsumi and Naegi are getting ready to meet up and go to a date at the swimming resort…to have fun and a possible love scene between the two…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	26. Going To The Resort

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Natsumi finally takes Naegi on a date…much to Fuyuhiko's chagrin…read on to see where this would lead to…

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 ** _Ch. 26: Rizōto ni iku_**

Three days later, the scene shifts at the Kuzuryuu manor, where Natsumi is preparing her things as she is ready to leave, as today is the day where she and Naegi will go to the swimming resort to spend the day going on a date, and unlike other girls, Natsumi is acting as her usual self, not sporting giddy feelings and is just acting like it was a regular day. However, deep inside she felt like she is about to enter a different territory, as this is her first time going on an actual date, and is spending the day with Naegi of all boys.

As she put her things inside her bag, she stared at the wall as she wondered what would they do once they arrive at the resort, since they cannot spend all day swimming since there are a lot of people there, and by then Peko came as she is doing her usual routine of checking on Natsumi, and there she saw Natsumi ready to leave, wearing a summer-style sleeveless blouse and a summer-type mini-skirt and sandals. Peko can tell that this is Natsumi's first day out with a boy and though worried, she is sure that Natsumi is in good hands.

Natsumi was a bit startled seeing Peko and asks her if she has something she need, but the SHSL Swordswoman shook her head and told her she is just checking on her, and Natsumi sighed as she assured to her that she is fine and said she will be out all day, and Peko gave her an advice about handling with boys and said that Naegi may not know what to do as this would be his first time going on a date with a girl, which caused Natsumi to blush.

"Eh...? What are you...?"

"I did a research on Makoto Naegi...he has never go out with a girl until now..."

"Did nii-san ordered you to...?"

"No...I observed him myself."

"..."

"Still, you should..."

"I'll be fine...don't worry about me."

"..."

Natsumi assured to Peko that she can handle things from here and that she is sure that Naegi would not do anything indecent towards her and said that he lacked the balls to try anything to her, which Peko just nodded, but then the topic was changed when asked if Fuyuhiko is still asleep, which Peko nodded, and Natsumi asks Peko not to wake him up knowing that he would try to dissuade her and make unnecessary things just to discourage her from taking Naegi on a date.

Peko nodded and gave her word, and wished Natsumi good luck, which the younger girl nodded as she gently tapped Peko's shoulder and took her bag, finally leaving. As Peko watches her leave, she has a feeling that something good may happen, as she knows that Naegi may be the only one who could change Natsumi, as in the past few months, since becoming a main course student, Natsumi no longer caused any disturbance, stopped teasing Fuyuhiko, and made some friends.

By then Fuyuhiko came charging in, and is dismayed to see that Natsumi is already gone and asks Peko why didn't she wake him up, as he wanted to see what his younger sister is up to, worried that she would go to the resort with Naegi. Peko assured to him that Natsumi is in good hands and said that Naegi is a decent boy though Fuyihiko is still distrustful towards Naegi, and said he wants to act as a chaperone to his younger sister, which Peko tries to persuade him to let Natsumi have a bit of fun by herself for once as she believes that this is good for her.

"Fuyihiko-sama...please let her be..."

"What...?"

"I am sure that she is on good hands..."

"How can you...?"

"For the past several weeks, I secretly observed Naegi...he is decent and can be trusted..."

"But..."

"Natsumi-sama can handle it..."

"Peko..."

Fuyuhiko sweat-dropped as he could not believe that even Peko is receptive towards Naegi, and steps forward to try to argue with her, but then tripped which she tries to catch him and both fell on Natsumi's bed, with Fuyihiko on top. Both teens glanced at each other, but then Peko blushed, and so was Fuyuhiko, in which he got off as it turns out that he is still in his pajamas, but not wearing a brief, hence a STRAIGHT TENT was formed on the crotch area of his pajamas.

Fuyuhiko looked away as he apologized to her, which a blushing Peko said it is okay, but then they heard footsteps coming, and in a state of panic, Fuyuhiko hugged Peko, and his crotch pressed hers, and by then one of his men came and asks Fuyuhiko if he wants to go with his dad as Mr. Kuzuryuu is going on a shopping, which he told his henchman that he is staying here to sort things out.

"Boss...your dad is asking if you want to go shopping with him..."

"Tell him I can't..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Is there anything I..."

"No...now scram."

"Okay..."

"Yes, sir."

Peko blushed further as her body is starting to heat up feeling his hard crotch pressing hers, and as the henchman left, Fuyuhiko backed away feeling aroused yet he apologized to Peko for the action, but then Peko looked around and seeing that she and Fuyuhiko are alone, she decided to try something out as curiosity got the best of her and she pushed down Fuyuhiko's pajamas and explored his arousal, causing him blush and further got heated.

"Wha...?"

"..."

"P-Peko...what...what are you...?"

"..."

"Ah..."

"..."

"P-Peko..."

"..."

Peko began rubbing Fuyihiko's penis as it throbbed in her hand, and commented that he has a SWORD that must be taken cared off, and though he is against it, he did not want to attract attention and lets her do her thing as he locked the door and waited for her to finish.

-x-

The scene shifts at the gate of Hope's Peak Academy where you can see Naegi waiting there, wearing a sleeveless shirt and walking shorts, as he is waiting for Natsumi, and you can tell that he is feeling a bit nervous as this was his first date with a girl, deep inside, he is starting to get attracted to her despite her rough demeanor. He wondered what her response be if she finds out that he developed an attraction to her as he knows that she is quite temperamental and being the daughter of a mafia boss.

By then Natsumi arrived, and she stared at him in awe seeing how cute he looked, even though he roughly appeared to be the same height as Fuyihiko. She glanced at him from head to toe and wondered what he looks like once he is wearing his swimming gear. She then blushed as she shook her head believing that she is having perverted thoughts and greeted Naegi, and Naegi blushed seeing her attire, resulting in the two giving an awkward greeting to one another.

"Ah...Naegi..."

"..."

"What...are you speechless...?"

"No...it's just...you look...cute..."

"Seriously...?"

"Yeah..."

"Anyway...do you have it...?"

"Huh?"

After that, she asks him if he has his swimming gear which he nodded, and said that aside from swimming, she will shoulder everything else, including the snacks and lunch, which she showed the card that was given to her by her client, saying that it would cover everything during their stay there and told him not to worry about everything else. Naegi stared in surprise, and asks if it is okay, feeling a bit ashamed that a girl is treating a guy instead of the other way around.

Natsumi was quite surprised that Naegi was being honest, and looked away and said that it is okay since she is the one who has the means to pay, and told him that it is her treat and thus he should not feel so bad about it, and pointed out that he is LUCKY that he would go to a popular resort for free since she will be the one shouldering the expenses.

"So better count your blessings, Naegi."

"Huh?"

"You are LUCKY that you get to go to a popular resort for FREE..."

"Um..."

"So better enjoy it, okay?"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha...okay."

"Now let's go.'

"..."

Natsumi slowly regained her composure and gave a rather genuine smile as she grab his arm and said they should get going, as they are running late, and Naegi slowly nodded as they both left the premises of Hope's Peak Academy and are about to go to the nearest bus stop. However, the reserve course students who were beaten up by Peko last week were there, and they held a grudge against Naegi and Natsumi, blaming them for the humiliation they got.

They glared at the two teens with disdain and vowed that Naegi and Natsumi would pay and vowed that they will get sorted to the main course, by hook or crook, even if they have to force Naegi and Natsumi to quit the main course.

"Those two..."

"I hate them..."

"Yeah...especially that Kuzuryuu..."

"I wanna kill them..."

"...and take their place at the main course..."

"We will do it."

"Right on."

"Dig it."

-x-

At the Kuzuryuu manor, the scene shifts at Natsumi's room, where you can see Fuyuhiko lay on his younger sister's bed, looking exhausted, his pajama pants over his knees, and his penis fully soft, while Peko stood there, glancing at her hand where Fuyuhiko's SEED is smeared, as she had just given him a PHALLIC MASSAGE, and she stared at it in utter curiosity, as this was the first time she encountered something like this.

However the door opened and the person who came in was his dad, and Mr. Kuzuryuu stared in surprise seeing his only son in such a state, yet he grinned as he believed that his son is attempting to be MANLY and told him that next time he should bring a girl home and do the YOU KNOW WHAT, causing Fuyuhiko to blush and screamed at his dad for making a silly assumption.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, son...bring a girl home and screw her to your heart's content..."

"ARE YOU DAMN SERIOUS?!"

"You heard me..."

"I'M NOT A MANIAC!"

"Oh...then why are you semi-naked and just rubbed your..."

"GET LOST, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"See you later, son..."

Mr. Kuzuryuu grinned as he gave a THUMB'S UP gesture and told his son the keep it up, saying this is a good way to show the Kuzuryuu Crime Family that he is a REAL MAN who will lead the gang to GREATNESS, then he left, leaving Fuyuhiko speechless and blushing, and feared that if word got out everyone will make a big deal out if it, and thankfully, Mr. Kuzuryuu did not see Peko behind the door, and she came out and asks him if he need anything.

"Fuyuhiko-sama..."

"..."

"Is there anything else you..."

"No."

"Then I shall take my leave."

"Okay...wait!"

"?"

"There is something I do need...!"

A blushing Fuyuhiko shook his head, and said there is none at the moment, and as Peko left Natsumi's room, Fuyuhiko puts back his pajamas on, and there something came to his head as he ran out of Natsumi's room and called Peko, and there he instructed her to contact Natsumi's client, as he wanted to get a complimentary card for the resort that Natsumi and Naegi are heading so that he can get in there and see what she and Naegi are doing there, which Peko asks if this is necessary, which he said it is as he wants to make sure that Naegi would not take advantage of her.

"Are you sure you want to...?"

"Of course!"

"..."

"I have to make sure that Natsumi won't be taken advantage by that Naegi!"

"But..."

"I am only worried about my sister...and I want to ensure that she is treated properly."

"I see..."

"Find her diary...I think I know the info is there..."

Peko nodded as she went to get Natsumi's diary to find the number of Natsumi's client so as to contact him and ask for a complimentary card to the resort.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the date between Natsumi and Naegi is in full swing…and a brief lime scene between Fuyuhiko and Peko…hope you liked it…

Thankfully Mr. Kuzuryuu did not catch his son with Peko, though…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Natsumi and Naegi finally arrive at the resort, and that's where they will spend their date…and a possible love might occur…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	27. Arrival at the Resort

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi and Natsumi are on their way to the swimming resort while Fuyuhiko scrambles to find a way to get there as he needed a pass to get there without attracting his sister's attention believing that Naegi would MAKE A MOVE on her.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 27:_** ** _Rizōto e no tōchaku_**

"Fuyuhiko-sama..."

"..."

"Is there anything else you..."

"No."

"Then I shall take my leave."

"Okay...wait!"

"?"

"There is something I do need...!"

A blushing Fuyuhiko shook his head, and said there is none at the moment, and as Peko left Natsumi's room, Fuyuhiko puts back his pajamas on, and there something came to his head as he ran out of Natsumi's room and called Peko, and there he instructed her to contact Natsumi's client, as he wanted to get a complimentary card for the resort that Natsumi and Naegi are heading so that he can get in there and see what she and Naegi are doing there, which Peko asks if this is necessary, which he said it is as he wants to make sure that Naegi would not take advantage of her.

"Are you sure you want to...?"

"Of course!"

"..."

"I have to make sure that Natsumi won't be taken adavatage by that Naegi!"

"But..."

"I am only worried about my sister...and Imwant to ensure that she is treated properly."

"I see..."

"Find her diary...I think I know the info is there..."

Peko nodded as she went to get Natsumi's diary to find the number of Natsumi's client so as to contact him and ask for a complimentary card to the resort. After a few minutes Peko found the diary and gave it to Fuyuhiko, and there the SHSL Gangster scrolled the pages carefully as he felt that Natsumi is in DANGER, believing that Naegi would take advantage of her, and while Peko tried to assure to him that Natsumi would be fine, Fuyihiko said he is not taking chances and will do anything that would ensure his younger sister's safety.

"Fuyuhiko-sama…"

"Come on…where is it…"

"I am sure your sister is okay…"

"No, she's not…"

"Believe me…Makoto Naegi would not…"

"Even if you say that…I don't trust him! It's better to be there to make sure he doesn't do anything to her!"

"…"

"Found it!"

Fuyuhiko soon found the contact and called him, where he spoke to the person and requested for a pass so he could go there, however, the contact told Fuyuhiko that he has ran out of FREE PASSES, and he will have to wait for a week before getting a new one, and this did not sit well with Fuyuhiko, as he needed one in order to go to the resort to check on Natsumi, as she and Naegi are probably on the road and are on their way there by now

Fuyihiko then asks Natsumi's contact if he could at least give him something to get in to the resort as he only wanted to check on Natsumi, and the contact then told Fuyihiko that he would try to arrange something, and Fuyuhiko tells him to hurry, as he wants to get there as soon as possible, which the contact said he will try what he could, but then said that Natsumi is safe given her fierce reputation and that any boy would steer clear from her, but Fuyuhiko said he would rather be a chaperon than letting her go on her own.

"I don't care! I'm going to check on my sister!"

"Sir…I'm sure Miss Natsumi is fine…"

"And how would you know?"

"Given her reputation…I'm sure that no boy would dare…"

"This one's a special case! She got suckered by a plain boy! I'm sure he would coax her into doing the YOU KNOW WHAT!"

"Sir…you're just…"

"Just get me a ticket now!"

"…"

Peko sweat-dropped seeing Fuyihiko bickering with Natsumi's contact as he is getting a bit paranoid as he is worried about his younger sister, and after the conversation ended she asks him if he is really going to the resort, which he nodded as he wants to make sure that Naegi would not dare touch Natsumi in an inappropriate way, which Peko tried to assure that Naegi is practically harmless, but Fuyuhiko is unwilling to accept that fact given that he believes that Natsumi is being duped by a boy who thinks he is a harmless guy, but might seduce her into GOING ALL THE WAY with him.

"Fuyuhiko-sama…"

"Sorry…but my sister has to be safe…"

"I'm sure that Naegi would not…"

"Even if you say that…I'm not taking any chances."

"But…"

"He may be a bit cute…but any boy would try to take her to bed…and I'm making sure it will not happen."

"…"

"Sorry, but that's how I am…"

Peko sighed again seeing that her master is so OVERPROTECTIVE towards Natsumi and wished that he trusts Natsumi a bit more and let her deal with boys on her own, and as Fuyuhiko is about to rush out and meet with Natsumi's contact, he accidentally bumped in to her and both fell to the floor with Fuyuhiko on top, and both teens blushed at the awkward position they are in, and are embarrassed to react, trying to muster the courage to move.

However, Mr. Kuzuryuu came in again, and grinned as he misunderstood the scene and praised his son for trying to seduce a girl, causing Fuyihiko to get up, blushing furiously and shouted at his dad for the comments he made.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, son...go on…seduce and screw her to your heart's content..."

"ARE YOU DAMN SERIOUS?!"

"You heard me..."

"I'M NOT A MANIAC!"

"Oh...then why are you on top of her…? I'm betting you are about to take your pants off and…"

"GET LOST, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"No need to be shy, son..."

Peko blushed furiously as well as she gets up, and there Mr. Kuzuryuu advises her to try wearing sexy attires so that she can seduce Fuyuhiko into falling for her charms, causing her to blush deeper, and Fuyuhiko verbally lashed at his dad for the foolish advice, and the father and son began bickering again which can be heard throughout the mansion.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, son...ask her to were a lingerie…"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"

"You heard me..."

"I'M NOT A FUCKING SEX MANIAC!"

"Oh...then why are you on top of her a while ago…? I'm betting you are about to take your pants off and…"

"GET LOST, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"See you later, son..."

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shows that Naegi and Natsumi are at the bus, and are on their way to the resort, where Naegi is staring at the window as he wondered what to do there as this is his first time going there with a girl, while Natsumi is staring at her lap, feeling a bit nervous as she realized that this is her first date and is treating a boy out, and she just realized that aside from going on a date with Naegi, she wondered what his reaction would be is he sees her wearing a swimsuit.

By then Naegi noticed her rather anxious look and asks her if she is okay, which she nodded saying that she is fine and there is nothing wrong, even though she appeared nervous which he asks if she is willing to go through the date as he felt that she is forcing herself, and assured to her that he would not mind it as long as it would put her at ease.

Natsumi blushed at seeing him acting like a gentleman and looked away, her cheeks red and tells him that she is fine and their date will push through, assuring that he did nothing wrong, which he just nodded as he glanced at the window, and Natsumi secretly glanced at him, and wondered why is she flustered towards him, seeing him as a mere boy and nothing else, but then something bugged her and asks if this is his first time going on a date with a girl, which he honestly answered her.

"Say…"

"Huh?"

"Is this the first time you're going on a date with a girl…?"

"Y-yes…it's my first time."

"Really…?"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"Honest…"

Natsumi stared in surprise at hearing this, and wondered what she should do since she expected him to take the lead, but seeing that this was their first date, she felt awkward yet she decided to take the lead since she is the one who is treating him. She then glanced at the ceiling as she wondered what to do once they arrive at the resort, and she mentally thanked that Fuyuhiko did not manage to block her way as she knew that he would dissuade her from going on a date with Naegi.

Naegi noticed her silence and asks if there is something wrong, in which she shook her head and said she is fine.

"Natsumi-san?"

"…"

"Natsumi-san…"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…I'm okay…"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

As the minutes passed, Natsumi was feeling awkward as she does not know how to start a conversation with Naegi, but Naegi initiated the conversation by asking if she plans on embarking a career as a freelance photographer like the comic book character Peter Parker, in which she said she is thinking about it, but said if that would help her in getting a career once she graduates Hope's Peak, then it is fine, and in turn she asks what would he do once he graduates, saying that his talent might not be so handy given title of Luckster, which he said that he would figure out a way.

"Well…I'll think of a way…"

"That's it?"

"Yeah…"

"Your talent is LUCK…nothing else…how can that help you land a career?"

"I'll figure out a way."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"…"

By then Natsumi sees the resort and tells Naegi that they are getting off the bus, and as the two did so, he was awed to see the resort from the outside, which was quite impressive given the exterior and he has a feeling that the inside of the resort would be impressive as well. Natsumi smirked and tells him that he will definitely be enjoying himself once they get inside.

"Brace yourself."

"Huh?"

"Once you get inside, you'll be blown away."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're going to enjoy this."

"…"

"Come on."

"Okay."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while not much action is shown, you did get to see some comic relief moments within the Kuzuryuu family, while Naegi and Natsumi finally arrived at the resort..

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi and Natsumi finally commences their date as they go swimming at the resort, where the FIRST POSSIBLE LOVE SCENE may take place there…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	28. Unexpected Situation Inside The Resort

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi and Natsumi's date is about to commence as they are ready to go swimming inside the resort while Fuyuhiko frantically tries to get a free pass in order to head to the resort and keep an eye on Naegi and Natsumi…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 28:_** ** _Rizōto-nai no yoki senu jōkyō_**

By then Natsumi sees the resort and tells Naegi that they are getting off the bus, and as the two did so, he was awed to see the resort from the outside, which was quite impressive given the exterior and he has a feeling that the inside of the resort would be impressive as well. Natsumi smirked and tells him that he will definitely be enjoying himself once they get inside.

"Brace yourself."

"Huh?"

"Once you get inside, you'll be blown away."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're going to enjoy this."

"…"

"Come on."

"Okay."

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the Kuzuryuu manor, where Fuyuhiko is talking to Natsumi's contact, where he told the SHSL Gangster that he managed to get a complimentary pass for Fuyihiko but said he would get it within an hour, which did not sit well with him as he guessed that Natsumi and Naegi are already at the resort and tried to persuade the contact to issue it at least 30 minutes, which the contact said he will try it.

"Okay...I'll see what I can do..."

"Oh come on! My sister is already there...and that boy might be seducing her by now! I can't just...!"

"But sir...she is already at that age...so it is natural for her to date a boy...and make out with him..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Oops...forget what I said..."

"Just do something about it!"

"Okay, okay..."

"And I mean it!"

Peko sweat-dropped at the scene as she watches her master arguing with Natsumi's contact over getting the complimentary pass to the resort, in which he desperately wants to head there as fast as he could fearing that Naegi might CLAIM Natsumi, and after a few minutes the contact managed to give Fuyuhiko a compromise saying that he will talk to the resort owner and let him give Fuyuhiko a free pass so he can go inside and find Natsumi, in which Fuyuhiko is relieved to hear this.

"...and that is the best I can give..."

"Good!"

"I will tell the guard about it..."

"So I can leave now and head there?"

"Yes..."

"Thanks."

"Is there anything else you..."

"I'm fine...see you!"

After that, Fuyuhiko turns off the cellphone and tells Peko to prepare herself as they are heading for the resort right now to find Natsumi, and she tries to persuade him to calm down as she assure that she is in good hands yet Fuyuhiko would not relent, as his concern towards his younger sister is so strong that he would go to certain length just to ensure that she won't be VIOLATED by anyone, and told Peko that as Natsumi's elder brother, he has every right to be concerned and worried, and Peko tried to persuade him to calm down and allow her to keep an eye on Natsumi.

"Master..."

"Yes?"

"You don't need to go."

"Eh?"

"I will keep an eye on them."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"..."

While Peko's words seemed to somewhat sway him, Fuyuhiko recovered and told her that he has to do this so as to put himself at ease and to ensure that no one violates Natsumi. Forgetting that he is inside Natsumi's room, Fuyuhiko took off his pajama pants and shirt, and rummages the cabinet only to realize where he is and blushed deeply, and in his haste he turn around and accidentally fell on top of Peko, and both teens blushed at the position they are in.

Suddenly, Mr. Kuzuryuu came in, and grinned at the sight believing that Fuyuhiko is doing what a REAL MAN does, and cheered on his son as he assumes that his son is SEDUCING Peko, and urges him to GO ALL THE WAY, causing Fuyuhiko to get up and shouted at his dad for the baseless comments he made as Peko watches on, blushing deep while the father and son shouting at each other.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, son...go on…seduce and screw her to your heart's content..."

"ARE YOU DAMN SERIOUS?!"

"You heard me..."

"I'M NOT A MANIAC!"

"Oh...then why are you on top of her…? I'm betting you are about to take your pants off and…"

"GET LOST, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"No need to be shy, son..."

By then Mrs. Kuzuryuu came and musunderstood the scene and berated her son for trying to do indecent acts inside his sister's room, and when Fuyihiko rebutted the accusations, his mom pointed out the STRAIGHT TENT on his brief, causing him to blush and tried to cover himself, and Peko instinctively covered her master's FRONT with her body despite her blushing as she felt his hardness pressing her crotch, which made Fuyuhiko blush as well.

Mrs. Kuzuryuu misunderstood this and berated her son for trying to seduce his bodyguard, but Mr. Kuzuryuu urged his wife to let their son DO HIS THING saying that this is beneficial for their heir, but she said that their son is too young to screw a girl, but he said that Fuyuhiko us at that age now and it would be nice to have a GRANDSON who would follow his footsteps, and Fuyuhiko blushed deeply and confronted his dad, in which another shouting ensued.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, son...have sex with Pekoyama...with your genes and hers...We can have a grandson who is tough with words and the skills with a sword...and I would not mind if he has the same height as yours...its hus PHALLIC SIZE I am worried when he grows up..."

"ARE YOU DAMN SERIOUS?!"

"You heard me..."

"I'M NOT A MANIAC!"

"Oh...then why are you pressing your crotch against hers…? I'm betting you are about to take your brief off and…"

"GET LOST, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"No need to be shy, son..."

Peko sweat-dropped at the scene, seeing that her master's parents have completely misunderstood what they saw, yet this was a good thing as this would keep hom from making unnecessary actions while Natsumi is enjoying her date with Naegi.

-x-

The scene shifts at the resort where Naegi had just got out of the locker, wearing only a light blue colored speedo, which was quite loose and made of soft fabric, and he sighed as he feels like a stripper and wondered what Natsumi would think if she were to see him like this. No doubt she would tease him to no end and he hoped that she would not make a big deal out of this.

By then Natsumi came out and is blushing a bit as she is wearing a two-piece bikini which makes her look very sexy, and Naegi blushed deeply at the sight, and felt getting attracted to her and seeing him staring at her in awe made Natsumi blush deeper yet deep inside she felt that this is a good thing as she wants to see Naegi's reaction. She then approached him and asks him if she looked weird, which he said that she looked very sexy, making her blush even more.

"Really...? I look sexy to you...?"

"Um...yeah. Really."

"Maybe you're just staring at my BOOBS..."

"No...you are attractive...really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am sure."

"Th-thanks..."

"..."

Although embarrassed, she nevertheless welcomed the compliment, and slowly took his hand ad she led him towards the pool area where they will commence their date, and Naegi looked around seeing that that most of the customers here are from the middle class to first class, and even saw some high-profile politicians binge on the pool area and others are flirting with some attractive women. He just ignored the sight as he does not want to attract any unnecessary attention.

However, a situation occurred when a gangster from a rival network greeted Natsumi, and you can see that she is not pleased to see him as she knows that the guy is one of the rivals of the Kuzuryuu family, which she and Fuyuhiko knows that the guy is known for his subtle approach in provoking Mr. Kuzuryuu to attack him so the guy can have a JUSTIFIABLE REASON to retaliate.

"Hey, Peko-chan! Never expect to see a beauty with BIG KNOCKERS coming here..."

"You..."

"So...what brings you here?"

"Fuck off."

"Oh, don't be like that..."

"..."

"At least accommodate me..."

"Asshole."

Natsumi just glared at the guy, identified as Aru Kaponu, and he tried to use subtle means to make a pass on her, and as she is about to rebut, Naegi gently held her hand and urged her not to give in to Kuponu's taunts, and just enjoy the date.

"Natsumi-san..."

"..."

"Just ignore him..."

"..."

"Since we're here...let's just enjoy our date."

"..."

"Come on, Natsumi-san..."

"..."

Though irritated and pissed, Natsumi realized that Naegi is right, and sighed as she gripped his hand as the two teens walked away, but Kaponu smirked and teases Natsumi for having BIG BOOBS and no brains for she chose a date that looked like a slim loser having a MICRO PENIS that could not fit inside her WOMANHOOD.

This of course pissed Natsumi is is ready to assault him but Naegi restrained her as he is worried for her safety as well as noticing that Kaponu's goons are poised to intervene, looking like they are about to draw their guns, and the Luckster tries to persuade her to calm down and ignore them. Of course she wasn't willing given her fiery temper and having her gender being insulted by a guy.

"What was that, asshole?!"

"Natsumi-san!"

"You want a fight? Bring it on!"

"Don't, Natsumi-san!"

"Let go of me!"

"Don't let him get to you!"

"Just shut up and let me go!"

"Please, Natsumi-san!"

The other patrons watches on and are rather concerned about the scene seeing that Kaponu is provoking Natsumi to attack him and knew that he is using it as an excuse to have a reason to use exvessive force, yet they were too afraid to intervene knowing what kind of person Kaponu is.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

While the comedy scene within the Kuzuryuu family slightly steals the chapter, trouble brewed as a rival gangster is provoking Natsumi to attack him, and intends to ruin her date with Naegi. Can the Luckster managed to sway her and ignore the rival ganster…?.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

See next chapter on whether Naegi can persuade Natsumi to continue their date or cancel it…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	29. Respite Inside The Resort

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
 ** _Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, and Naegi is embroiled in a verbal tussle between Natsumi and a rival mafia gangster. He is worried that their trip might turn into a bloodbath if things escalate out of control.

See if Naegi could manage to diffuse the tension or if there will be wanton violence here…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 29: Rizōto-nai de no Kyūsoku_**

At the Kuzuryuu manor, Fuyuhiko is awaiting word from Natsumi's contact as he is informed that a complimentary ticket is being sent to his manor and the SHSL Gangster is getting restless as he really wanted to go to the resort to check on Natsumi, and Peko patiently assured to him that his sister is in good hands and that Naegi would not do anything indecent towards her.

Fuyuhiko remained unconvinced and said that he will judge Naegi with his own eyes and until then he will act as her chaperone whether she likes it or not, which Peko mentally sighed seeing that her master is acting overzealously protective towards Natsumi.

"Master..."

"What?"

"Natsumi is old enough to..."

"Even still...I can't just leave her alone as she pleases."

"..."

"I am worried about her...and I will see to it that shenis treated fairly and not like a rag doll."

"Master..."

"Sorry...but that is how I feel..."

By then a deliveryman came and gave the complimentary ticket to Fuyuhiko before leaving, and Fuyihiko is relieved by this and he can now head to the resort to check on Natsumi. However, Natsumi's contact called him, and tells him that a fellow gangster named **Aru Kaponu** happened to be there and might cause trouble by provoking Natsumi, and thus caused Fuyihiko to flip out as he realized that his sister is in danger.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes...Aru Kaponu is there...and if he sees Miss Natsumi...!"

"Why the heck didn't you mentioned earlier?!"

"Sorry...I just realize...!"

"Damn!"

"So sorry...really..."

"Whatever...I'm heading there!"

"Wait...!"

After that, Fuyuhiko tells Peko to get dressed and be ready as he will summon his men and they will depart in five minutes, and when she asks him what is wrong, he told her about Kaponu being at the resort and he may provoke Natsumi to attack him so he can have an excuse to retaliate, and told him that Kaponu is known for verbally provoking his rival gangsters.

"Are you sure, master?"

"Yeah...my sister's contact said so..."

"This is not good...Kaponu is known for verbally provoking his rivals and thus resulted in a fight that escalates further..."

"That's why we need to hurry!"

"I agree."

"Tell our men to get ready...we're leaving in five minutes."

"Yes, sir."

"Hurry!"

-x-

The scene shifts at the resort where Naegi had just got out of the locker, wearing only a light blue colored speedo, which was quite loose and made of soft fabric, and he sighed as he feels like a stripper and wondered what Natsumi would think if she were to see him like this. No doubt she would tease him to no end and he hoped that she would not make a big deal out of this.

By then Natsumi came out and is blushing a bit as she is wearing a two-piece bikini which makes her look very sexy, and Naegi blushed deeply at the sight, and felt getting attracted to her and seeing him staring at her in awe made Natsumi blush deeper yet deep inside she felt that this is a good thing as she wants to see Naegi's reaction. She then approached him and asks him if she looked weird, which he said that she looked very sexy, making her blush even more.

"Really...? I look sexy to you...?"

"Um...yeah. Really."

"Maybe you're just staring at my BOOBS..."

"No...you are attractive...really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am sure."

"Th-thanks..."

"..."

Although embarrassed, she nevertheless welcomed the compliment, and slowly took his hand ad she led him towards the pool area where they will commence their date, and Naegi looked around seeing that that most of the customers here are from the middle class to first class, and even saw some high-profile politicians binge on the pool area and others are flirting with some attractive women. He just ignored the sight as he does not want to attract any unnecessary attention.

However, a situation occurred when a gangster from a rival network greeted Natsumi, and you can see that she is not pleased to see him as she knows that the guy is one of the rivals of the Kuzuryuu family, which she and Fuyuhiko knows that the guy is known for his subtle approach in provoking Mr. Kuzuryuu to attack him so the guy can have a JUSTIFIABLE REASON to retaliate.

"Hey, Peko-chan! Never expect to see a beauty with BIG KNOCKERS coming here..."

"You..."

"So...what brings you here?"

"Fuck off."

"Oh, don't be like that..."

"..."

"At least accommodate me..."

"Asshole."

Natsumi just glared at the guy, identified as Aru Kaponu, and he tried to use subtle means to make a pass on her, and as she is about to rebut, Naegi gently held her hand and urged her not to give in to Kuponu's taunts, and just enjoy the date.

"Natsumi-san..."

"..."

"Just ignore him..."

"..."

"Since we're here...let's just enjoy our date."

"..."

"Come on, Natsumi-san..."

"..."

Though irritated and pissed, Natsumi realized that Naegi is right, and sighed as she gripped his hand as the two teens walked away, but Kaponu smirked and teases Natsumi for having BIG BOOBS and no brains for she chose a date that looked like a slim loser having a MICRO PENIS that could not fit inside her WOMANHOOD.

This of course pissed Natsumi is is ready to assault him but Naegi restrained her as he is worried for her safety as well as noticing that Kaponu's goons are poised to intervene, looking like they are about to draw their guns, and the Luckster tries to persuade her to calm down and ignore them. Of course she wasn't willing given her fiery temper and having her gender being insulted by a guy.

"What was that, asshole?!"

"Natsumi-san!"

"You want a fight? Bring it on!"

"Don't, Natsumi-san!"

"Let go of me!"

"Don't let him get to you!"

"Just shut up and let me go!"

"Please, Natsumi-san!"

The other patrons watches on and are rather concerned about the scene seeing that Kaponu is provoking Natsumi to attack him and knew that he is using it as an excuse to have a reason to use excessive force, yet they were too afraid to intervene knowing what kind of person Kaponu is.

Kaponu smirked deviously as his plan is working, and once Natsumi lay a hand on him he can order his men to attack her, but then someone came and intervened, where both Kaponu and Natsumi stared in surprise seeing who showed up. The person who stood in between appeared to be a 78-year old man and is dressed as an old-fashioned gangster, and is identified only as the **Godfather** , and he tells Kaponu that he dislike disruption in his favorite hang-out, and sternly tells him not to provoke people or else there will be HELL TO PAY, which Kaponu is not pleased with.

"Kaponu."

"Oh...it's you..."

"I am having a relaxing moment here..."

"I see..."

"Then I would advise that you stop provoking people...as wanton violence without reason ruins my peaceful time. And the Kuzuryuu family have an outstanding contract with my network...if you were to wipe them for no apparent reason...then that would spell trouble if you were to..."

"Ah...no...I would never..."

"Then leave her alone."

"S-sure..."

Although pissed at being interrupted, Kaponu is unwilling to go into a direct confrontation with the Godfather due to him having the most influence, and that the Godfather is known to have a friendly business relationship with the Kuzuryuu family, and Kaponu grudgingly left the scene and the tension subsided, and there the Godfather approached Natsumi and advises her to always maintain her cool, pointing out that Kaponu is aiming for that so as to have an excuse to use unnecessary violence, which Natsumi stared at the ground in shame, seeing the logic.

"There you go, Natsumi...I got rid of the pest..."

"Th-thanks..."

"You should maintain your cool...you're a cutie...and boys would be turned off if you keep acting like that..."

"..."

"Learn to handle pressure...and that way you can have an edge over your rivals."

"...okay..."

"Don't feel down...this is a good learning experience...that way you would know what to do next time."

"..."

The Godfather chuckled and told her not to feel down and urged her to learn from this so that she can prepare herself in the next time. He then noticed Naegi, and he asks Natsumi if Naegi is her boyfriend, complimenting his cuteness and good looks despite him being a bit shorter than her, which caused her to blush and tries to rebut.

"Eh?"

"Yup...he may be a bit shorter than you...but he's a good one..."

"He's...uh...he's just..."

"No need to be shy...it's good that you found a date..."

"..."

"Ha-ha-ha...you need to loosen up once in a while...it is good for you...you need to relax..."

"..."

"Well...enjoy your stay."

The Godfather just snickered and tells Natsumi to enjoy her stay here at the resort as he leaves to roam around, his armed bodyguards following him and Natsumi sighed as she never thought she would encounter some trouble, and Naegi asks her if she is okay, in which she just nodded, and he placed a hand on her shoulder and tells her that since they are here they should enjoy, in which she stared at him, and suddenly Naegi finds himself drawn to her as she slowly notices her beauty.

Natsumi also stared at him as his innocent look caught her attention, and both stared at each other, and without realizing it, they kissed, which was somewhat an innocent-type and their lips moved and meet, but then both snapped out of it and realized what they just did, blushing furiously and looked away though her hand is still holding his, and a worried Naegi asks if he offended her, which she hesitantly deny it despite deep inside she liked the kiss.

"..."

"..."

"Um..."

"Sorry, Natsumi-san...I..."

"I-it's fine..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...let's go..."

"O-okay..."

Naegi was also blushing as he never thought that he kissed a girl in public, and that his feelings for Natsumi started to surface, and now he wondered where this would lead to. Wanting to break the awkwardness, Natsumi took Naegi and head for the pool area to have a swim so as to enjoy their stay at the resort.

-x-

Not far, Aru Kaponu is sighing in annoyance as he did not expect that the Godfather happened to be here and ruined Kaponu's chance of scoring an UPSET on the Kuzuryuu family by provoking Natsumi and then retaliate against her in a supposed act of self-defense, and right now he has to come up with something to get even with her without arousing suspicion.

There one of his goons suggested that the other goons would wear ski masks and abduct Natsumi outside the resort and take her somewhere, then molest her until she is traumatized, and even beat up her date, just to show her what a USELESS bitch in the Kuzuryuu family she is, which Kaponu liked the idea, and he directed his goons to make preparations and watch Naegi and Natsumi's move so as to know where they would go and then ambush them.

"Okay...I want you guys to keep an eye on that bitch and her date...know where they head to...and which route they are gonna take..then we pounce on them...and you know the rest..."

"Right!"

"Sure!"

"Got it!"

"That Kuzuryuu bitch is gonna get it..."

"Yeah...wanna feel her boobs..."

"And shove my fingers on her PUSSY..."

"And beat up her date..."

But before Kaponu's goons are about to take action, several armed mafia men appeared and surrounded Kaponu and his men, and they were caught by surprise that they could not draw their guns, and there the Godfather showed up, looking very displeased with Kaponu, having overheard the plot and made it clear that he will not tolerate troublemakers who would disrupt the PEACE among the mafia network as the Kuzuryuu family are under his bilateral business contract, and Kaponu pleaded for mercy.

"I thought I made it clear..."

"Ah...Godfather..."

"Looks like you really forced my hand..."

"No, no...it's a misunderstanding...!"

"Don't take me for a fool, Kaponu..."

"Please...just don't...!"

"What if I were to..."

"Wait...!"

The Godfather just stare at him with slight disdain, as he knows that Kaponu has a knack for provoking his rivals to start a war, tells him to give a reason why, and Kaponu, acting like a coward, gives off exaggerated compliments towards the Godfather in an effort to earn his GOOD SIDE as well as spare himself from getting a severe sanction.

The Godfather just stare at him seeing that Kaponu is trying to charm him and the Godfather's right-hand man asks if he should execute him, but the Godfather hesitate, telling him not to act rashly, claiming that he still has use for Kaponu.

"Boss..."

"Hmmm...?"

"Want me to waste this asshole... "

"No...not yet..."

"Just let me...this guy is causing trouble..."

"True...but I still have use for him..."

"Seriously...?"

"For now."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action as the Godfather diffuses the tension, there is some hint of romance as Naegi and Natsumi unknowingly kissed each other before heading for the pool.

Trouble brew as Aru Kaponu is attempting to harass Natsumi but is stopped. Will this happen again?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi and Natsumi spend the day swimming at the pool…and FINALLY…a love scene between the two…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	30. Romance Inside The Resort

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
 ** _Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Natsumi and Naegi getting some oeaceful time as someone stepped in and put a lid on the intruder who tries to attempt to ruin her and Naegi's date, and thisnis where the romance blooms.

Of course Fuyihiko, being an overly-worried and protective older sibling, will do anything to protect her over a perceived perverted antics being carried by Naegi, which of course, is not true. So read on and see where this will lead to.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 30: Rizōto-nai no romansu_**

The Godfather just snickered and tells Natsumi to enjoy her stay here at the resort as he leaves to roam around, his armed bodyguards following him and Natsumi sighed as she never thought she would encounter some trouble, and Naegi asks her if she is okay, in which she just nodded, and he placed a hand on her shoulder and tells her that since they are here they should enjoy, in which she stared at him, and suddenly Naegi finds himself drawn to her as she slowly notices her beauty.

Natsumi also stared at him as his innocent look caught her attention, and both stared at each other, and without realizing it, they kissed, which was somewhat an innocent-type and their lips moved and meet, but then both snapped out of it and realized what they just did, blushing furiously and looked away though her hand is still holding his, and a worried Naegi asks if he offended her, which she hesitantly deny it despite deep inside she liked the kiss.

"..."

"..."

"Um..."

"Sorry, Natsumi-san...I..."

"I-it's fine..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...let's go..."

"O-okay..."

Naegi was also blushing as he never thought that he kissed a girl in public, and that his feelings for Natsumi started to surface, and now he wondered where this would lead to. Wanting to break the awkwardness, Natsumi took Naegi and head for the pool area to have a swim so as to enjoy their stay at the resort.

-x-

At the Kuzuryuu manor, Fuyuhiko, Peko and his henchmen are getting ready to leave and head for the resort, where he gives instructions to his men and told them to wait for his signal to rush in once there is probable cause to strike should Natsumi's safety is being compromised, and reminded them that they cannot put other customers at risk as the resort is one of the mafia network's favorite hangout and told them to only respond if they are being provoked, and the henchmen accordingly responded to Fuyuhiko's instructions

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"You got it."

"I get the picture."

"Leave it to me."

"Natsumi-sama will be saved."

"We'll kick Kaponu real good."

"Yeah!"

By then Fuyuhiko's cellphone rang, where he answered it and is surprised when the Godfather called him, and Peko and Fuyihiko's men are surprised to hear his voice as the Godfather greeted Fuyuhiko and as the SHSL Gangster reciprocated the greeting, the Godfather informs Fuyuhiko that Natsumi is safe and that Aru Kaponu will not bother her again as he assured to him that the resort will be as peaceful as it is today.

Of course Fuyuhiko is skeptical and asks the Godfather what he meant, and the Godfather assured to him that he has nothing to worry about, saying that Natsumi and her date are going to enjoy their time at the resort yet Fuyuhiko politely asks if he is telling the truth that Kaponu would not lay a finger on Natsumi, which the Godfather chuckled as he assured to him that everything is under control at the resort that Natsumi and Naegi are in.

"Relax, Fuyuhiko. Things are peaceful here."

"How...?"

"I PERSUADED Kaponu to behave...and he did."

"..."

"So there is nothing to worry...your sister is fine."

"Really...?"

"Yes. Let me tell you why..."

"..."

Though relieved and grateful, Fuyihiko asks the Godfather how he was able to restrain Kaponu given his reputation, and the Godfather explained that he used SUBTLE means to put Kaponu in his place and he decided to tell Fuyuhiko what he did and hiw he made sure Kaponu would not harrass Natsumi and her date.

 ** _-FLASHBACK_** -

 ** _Several minutes ago..._**

The scene shifts somewhere within tbe resort, where Aru Kaponu is sighing in annoyance as he did not expect that the Godfather happened to be here and ruined Kaponu's chance of scoring an UPSET on the Kuzuryuu family by provoking Natsumi and then retaliate against her in a supposed act of self-defense, and right now he has to come up with something to get even with her without arousing suspicion.

There one of his goons suggested that the other goons would wear ski masks and abduct Natsumi outside the resort and take her somewhere, then molest her until she is traumatized, and even beat up her date, just to show her what a USELESS bitch in the Kuzuryuu family she is, which Kaponu liked the idea, and he directed his goons to make preparations and watch Naegi and Natsumi's move so as to know where they would go and then ambush them.

"Okay...I want you giys to keep an eye on that bitch and her date...know where they head to...and which route they are gonna take..then we pounce on them...and you know the rest..."

"Right!"

"Sure!"

"Got it!"

"That Kuzuryuu bitch is gonna get it..."

"Yeah...wanna feel her boobs..."

"And shove my fingers on her PUSSY..."

"And beat up her date..."

But before Kaponu's goons are about to take action, several armed mafia men appeared and surrounded Kaponu and his men, and they were caught by surprise that they could not draw their guns, and there the Godfather showed up, looking very displeased with Kaponu, having overheard the plot and made it clear that he will not tolerate troublemakers who would disrupt the PEACE among the mafia network as the Kuzuryuu family are under his bilateral business contract, and Kaponu pleaded for mercy.

"I thought I made it clear..."

"Ah...Godfather..."

"Looks like you really forced my hand..."

"No, no...it's a misunderstanding...!"

"Don't take me for a fool, Kaponu..."

"Please...just don't...!"

"What if I were to..."

"Wait...!"

The Godfather just stare at him with slight disdain, as he knows that Kaponu has a knack for provoking his rivals to start a war, tells him to give a reason why, and Kaponu, acting like a coward, gives off exaggerated compliments towards the Godfather in an effort to earn his GOOD SIDE as well as spare himself from getting a severe sanction.

The Godfather just stare at him seeing that Kaponu is trying to charm him and the Godfather's right-hand man asks if he should execute him, but the Godfather hesitate, telling him not to act rashly, claiming that he still has use for Kaponu.

"Boss..."

"Hmmm...?"

"Want me to waste this asshole... "

"No...not yet..."

"Just let me...this guy is causing trouble..."

"True...but I still have use for him..."

"Seriously...?"

"For now."

The Godfather then sternly warns Kaponu not to try another act like that again without his permission, and made it clear that there won't be another next time, and if Kaponu provokes any member of the Kuzuryuu family, he will kill Kaponu personally, and to demonstrate it, he took out a silencer gun and shoots Kaponu's glass which shattered, and Kaponu is shaken with fear and apprehension, and so are Kaponu's men, and the Godfather left at once, and a defeated Kaponu kneels down in shock as he is humiliated and and blames it on Natsumi, silently vowing to make her pay.

- ** _END FLASHBACK-_**

Fuyuhiko was sighing in relief at hearing this and is gratified for the Godfather's intervention and thanked him for that, which the Godfather said it is nothing, and tells Fuyuhiko to relax at his home, but Fuyuhiko said he can't as he wants to go to the resort to make sure that Natsumi is treated well and not taken advantage of, in which the Godfather snickered in amusement.

As Fuyuhiko is baffled, the Godfather tells the SHSL Gangster that he is quite an old-fashioned elder brother who is worried over his younger sister, and said that Natsumi is old enough to look after herself and even assured to him that her date will not treat her badly, which Fuyuhiko begged to differ, but the Godfather said that he witnessed Naegi defending Natsumi by urging her to restrain herself when Kaponu was trying to provoke her, which Fuyuhiko stared in surprise.

"What? Seriously?"

"You heard me. That boy with the ahoge was able to keep your sister from exploding into rage."

"..."

"I got to admit, that boy is cute-looking...and a perfect date for Natsumi..."

"H-hey...are you favoring that Naegi...?"

"Well...he is composed and polite..."

"..."

"Relax, Fuyuhiko...things are going to be okay here..."

Fuyuhiko could not believe that even the Godfather is starting to favor Naegi, and was told that everything is under control here in the resort and the Godfather tells Fuyuhiko to relax, or if he wants, he can come to the resort and have a chat with him.

Fuyuhiko thought about it and decided to accept the offer as he intend to secretly send Peko to look out for Natsumi so as to make sure that Naegi would not dare do indecent things to her, and Fuyuhiko tells the Godfather that he will go meet with him, and after that, Fuyuhiko turns off the cellphone and gave Peko specific instructions on what she will do, but she asks him if she has to saying that Natsumi is doing okay, but he insisted that Peko keep an eye on Natsumi and make sure Naegi would not do anything indecent towards her.

"You heard me, Peko...go find Natsumi...but stay hidden and keep an eye on her."

"..."

"And the moment you see that kid dare try placing a hand on her thigh, or even attempts to peek at her panties...smack him with your sword.

"I don't think that Naegi would..."

"I'm not taking any chances here...and my sister's honor is on the line...please..."

"...very well..."

"Thanks. We're moving out."

"..."

Peko sighed seeing that Fuyuhiko would not defer and is determined to look after his younger sister, and reluctantly nodded as Fuyuhiko summoned his henchmen as they are going to leave for the resort right now, and as they are leaving the manor, the SHSL Gangster is hoping that Naegi would not dare try anything that would goad Natsumi to GO ALL THE WAY with him.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the resort, where you can see Natsumi and Naegi sitting on a bench near the pool, where they were given complimentary drinks, such as juice, and the two teens are chatting normally and she blushed as she thanked him for restraining her as she realized that she was nearly goaded into giving Kaponu a reason to attack her, and Naegi blushed as well, saying that it is nothing, and what matters now is that they can enjoy their date in peace.

"Th-thanks..."

"Huh...?"

"...for stopping me...if you didn't...that Kaponu would've succeeded..."

"It's...okay. Never mind it..."

"..."

"Let's enjoy our stay here...since we can enjoy it in peace..."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Um...you looked...cuter..."

Natsumi looked away as she tries to deny the fact that she is getting more attracted to Naegi, and he wondered if he said something wrong and asks her about it, but she said it is nothing, even though her hand is holding his, and as they move, they accidentally stare at each other and got entranced as their eyes met and attraction is formed once more amid other patrons passing by.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

And without warning or notice, Natsumi slowly went forward and brushed her lips against his, and Naegi unknowingly followed suit, and their kiss slowly turn passionate as they are slowly sucked into a romantic bliss, as she slowly went towards Naegi and lay on top of him, and the kiss continued as they seem to forget that there are people around them.

However, as a few minutes passed, their minds went astray as her hand caress his chest while his fingers caress her back as they are sucked into a passionate bliss, seemingly forgetting that they are in an open place like the resort and are even unaware that Fuyihiko, Peko and some of their men are on the way to the resort, and if Natsumi and Naegi are caught in such a compromising position, this would send Fuyuhiko into a paranoid-like state.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and the story is moving forward as Natsumi and Naegi are getting closer to each other, and despite the Godfather's assurance that Natsumi is in good hands, Fuyuhiko is still not taking any chances and intends to go to the resort to make sure the Luckster would not do anything perverted.

Lastly, Natsumi and Naegi finally shared a willing kiss, but slowly turns passionate...which now leads to their much-anticipated first official love scene...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter finally shows Naegi and Natsumi in their first love scene...while Fuyuhiko finally arrives and is making moves to make sure his sister does not get VIOLATED...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	31. Making Out Inside The Resort

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
 ** _Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Natsumi and Naegi getting some peaceful time as they enjoy some MOMENT inside the resort.

Of course Fuyihiko, being an overly-worried and protective older sibling, will do anything to protect her over a perceived perverted antics being carried by Naegi, which of course, is not true.

By now Fuyuhiko is on his way to the resort and may try to stop Naegi from SEDUCING Natsumi.

So read on and see where this will lead to, and whether he would succeed in breaking up the romance or not.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 31: Rizōto-nai de tsukuru_**

The scene shifts at the road as the driver is glancing forward, being careful to drive faster without attracting a traffic officer as Fuyihiko is slowly turning into a NERVOUS WRECK as he is worried that Naegi might seduce Natsumi, in which Peko and the henchmen noticed him, and the goons whispered among themselves seeing that Fuyihiko is acting over something he shouldn't he worried about, and even felt that Naegi may be HARMLESS and even favoring him being her possible suitor.

"Look at that.."

"The boss is so worried…"

"You can't blame him…he's worried over Natsumi-sama…"

"He's such an old-fashioned onii-chan…"

"Well…anybody can be like that if they have a younger sister…"

"But that Naegi…he's pretty harmless…"

"I agree…the boss is such a worrywart…"

"You don't say…"

However, tension ensued as Fuyihiko fired a bullet which caused his goons to jump and hug each other, and he said he will not let some PUNY BRAT lay a finger on Natsumi or trick her into GOING ALL THE WAY with her, and the goons nodded in fear, not wanting to feel Fuyuhiko's wrath, and there Fuyihiko spoke to Peko and gave her some specific instructions, though she seemed to question it.

"You heard me, Peko...go find Natsumi...but stay hidden and keep an eye on her."

"..."

"And the moment you see that kid dare try placing a hand on her thigh, or even attempts to peek at her panties...smack him with your sword.

"I don't think that Naegi would..."

"I'm not taking any chances here...and my sister's honor is on the line...please..."

"...very well..."

"Thanks. We'll be there soon."

"..."

Peko sighed seeing that Fuyuhiko would not defer and is determined to look after his younger sister, and reluctantly nodded as Fuyuhiko told his henchmen as they are going to arrive at the resort soon, and as the van is still cruising, the SHSL Gangster is hoping that Naegi would not dare try anything that would goad Natsumi to GO ALL THE WAY with him.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the resort, where you can see Natsumi and Naegi sitting on a bench near the pool, where they were given complimentary drinks, such as juice, and the two teens are chatting normally and she blushed as she thanked him for restraining her as she realized that she was nearly goaded into giving Kaponu a reason to attack her, and Naegi blushed as well, saying that it is nothing, and what matters now is that they can enjoy their date in peace.

"Th-thanks..."

"Huh...?"

"...for stopping me...if you didn't...that Kaponu would've succeeded..."

"It's...okay. Never mind it..."

"..."

"Let's enjoy our stay here...since we can enjoy it in peace..."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Um...you looked...cuter..."

Natsumi looked away as she tries to deny the fact that she is getting more attracted to Naegi, and he wondered if he said something wrong and asks her about it, but she said it is nothing, even though her hand is holding his, and as they move, they accidentally stare at each other and got entranced as their eyes met and attraction is formed once more amid other patrons passing by.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

And without warning or notice, Natsumi slowly went forward and brushed her lips against his, and Naegi unknowingly followed suit, and their kiss slowly turn passionate as they are slowly sucked into a romantic bliss, as she slowly went towards Naegi and lay on top of him, and the kiss continued as they seem to forget that there are people around them.

However, as a few minutes passed, their minds went astray as her hand caress his chest while his fingers caress her back as they are sucked into a passionate bliss, seemingly forgetting that they are in an open place like the resort and are even unaware that Fuyihiko, Peko and some of their men are on the way to the resort, and if Natsumi and Naegi are caught in such a compromising position, this would send Fuyuhiko into a paranoid-like state.

They kissed each other in a peaceful bliss as they enjoyed each other's company, but they both stopped to catch their breath, and realized that they are in an open place, which caused the two teens to blush deeply, yet Naegi apologized even though he is not at fault, and she just looked away, blushing yet she assured to him that he did nothing wrong.

"S-sorry…"

"…"

"I…didn't mean to…"

"…"

"Really…I…"

"It's…fine…"

"But…"

"Really…it's…okay…"

As the two teens blushed further in an awkward manner, Natsumi saw the cottages, in which she remembered that she can rent one and she grabbed his hand and took him as the two teens went to one of the cottages of her choice, and once inside, she locked the door and both slant against the door, and Naegi asks her if she is okay, seeing that she had a rather worried look, and there she told him that if her brother finds out that they kissed, he might get WEIRD ideas and might order his goons to make Naegi a TARGET PRACTICE.

Naegi sweat-dropped at hearing this, but then she held his hands and tells him that she wanted a private moment with him as this is her first time spending a day with a boy, which he blushed realizing that the feeling is the same, and she slowly lean forward and kissed him on the lips, and he finds himself goaded as his lip movement matched hers, and the moment slowly turn passionate, which moments later her tongue invaded his and their bodies began to HEAT up.

-x-

Not far from the resort, the scene shifts at a gas station as the driver has the van filled with gas and air for the tires, and Fuyuhiko is getting rather impatient, wanting to head to the resort to check on Natsumi, and his goons tried to calm him down, saying that Natsumi is a TOUGH girl and would not allow herself to be touched by Naegi, which seemed to calm the SHSL Gangster.

"Boss, clam down…"

"Your sister will be okay…"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, boss…she's a tough girl…"

"Even boys fear her."

"I'm sure that Naegi would not dare touching her boobs…"

"You think so?"

"Yes, boss…Natsumi-sama has a mean streak…she'll break his nose if he tries to smell her…"

However, one goon made a foolish comment insinuating that Naegi could not TOUCH her saying that because of Naegi's height, it also means that his ORGAN is TOO SMALL to fit in Natsumi's, which pisses off Fuyuhiko and began strangling the foolish goon, prompting the others to pry them apart and tried to calm their boss down as Peko sighed in dismay, seeing that Fuyuhiko is acting like an OVERPROTECTIVE sibling who is worrying over something that may not happen.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"GGGAAAKKKKHHH!"

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!"

"GGGAAAKKKKHHH!"

"SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I'LL CHOP YOUR PEE-PEE!"

"GGGAAAKKKKHHH!"

"YOU HEAR ME?!"

"GGGAAAKKKKHHH!"

However, a van came to have its vehicle fill with gas, and there Aru Kaponu peered out and saw Fuyuhiko, and seemingly forgetting the Godfather's warning, he began taunting Fuyuhiko and said that Natsumi is a PERFECT PROSTITUTE, which Fuyuhiko began gritting his teeth, which his goons urge him not to let himself get provoked.

However, Kaponu further provoked the SHSL Gangster by lying, claiming that he secretly video-taped Natsumi and Naegi having SEX, brandishing an empty VHS tape and claimed that he will sell it to any pervert who would match his price, and there the Kuzuryuu family will become a LAUGHING STOCK among the Mafia Network, Fuyuhiko began shouting in rage as Kaponu continue to taunt Fuyuhiko, threatening to EXPOSE the tape unless the Kuzuryuu family withdraws from the Godfather's alliance, which Fuyuhiko rebukes him.

"You want me to what?"

"You heard me, pretty boy…"

"I won't!"

"You want your sister to become an instant porn celebrity…?"

"…"

"Then do as I say and break off your alliance with the Godfather…"

"…"

"Better do it…huh?"

However, several gas station employees surrounded Kaponu and aimed their guns at him, and revealed that they are under the Godfather's employ and that the gas station is under the Godfather's territory, and revealed that they are under orders to shoot down Kaponu if he tries to provoke anyone under the Godfather's alliance, and Kaponu stared wide-eyed seeing that the Godfather has a lot of PRYING EYES everywhere, and there his cellphone rang and he answered it, and the caller revealed to be the Godfather, and reminded Kaponu of the warning he gave him.

"Hello, Kaponu…"

"Um…"

"I thought I made it clear…"

"Y-yes…I…"

"Then you better scram before I give the word…"

"Okay, okay…I'm going!"

"Bye-bye."

"…"

Kaponu gritted his teeth as he realized that he couldn't have his way and leaves the scene with his men, and soon Fuyuhiko drives off and head for the resort, where several minutes later, the van arrived, where the Godfather greeted Fuyihiko, and as the two exchanged greetings, the SHSL Gangster looked around to see if Natsumi is nearby, but the Godfather chuckled and assured to him that Natsumi is in good hands and is enjoying herself, but Fuyuhiko tells him he is worried that Naegi might take advantage of her, which the Godfather assured that Naegi would not do that since he knows what will happen if he FORCES himself onto Natsumi.

"Now, now…Miss Natsumi is in good hands…"

"But…"

"There is no need to worry."

"R-really…?"

"Yes. She can take care of herself. That Naegi is well-behaved. I saw it myself."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes. Now then…"

"…"

As the Godfather offered Fuyihiko some food and drinks, Fuyuhiko raised a brow, and Peko nodded and began moving around to look for Natsumi, even though she knows that Natsumi is in good hands.

-x-

The scene shifts inside one of the cottages, where you can see Natsumi laying on bed, with Naegi on top, and there you can see that she is clad only in her bikini as her bikini bra is on the floor. Earlier while kissing, her bikini bra mysteriously fell off and as the kiss went passionate, both went to bed, and now the two teens are aroused, and Naegi is seen lapping her left nipple, which was already hardened, while his left hand gently caressing her other nipple as his right hand clasps with her left hand.

Natsumi was moaning softly as her body is being filled with pleasure, her legs spread apart as he continue to suckle her nipple which further increases the arousal within her body, her eyes shut close and her mouth was open as she moaned in pleasure.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Natsumi was in bliss as thus was the first time she felt such bodily pleasure in private, and despite the fact that this is Naegi's first time making out with a girl, he knows how to be careful in pleasing a girl, yet he is gentle, caring, and considerate. He would stop his actions if he feels that she is getting uncomfortable, yet Natsumi is moaning softly as her right hand caress his hair and ahoge, in which he sensed that she is fine with it and continued his actions.

As Naegi continued to suckle her nipple, Natsumi's body is accumulating more pleasurable sensations, and in the heat of the moment, she slowly untie the strings of her bikini and she is now naked, and slowly took Naegi's right fingers and guided them towards her SHAVED TREASURE, and he unknowingly inserted his middle finger inside her ENTRANCE and began to move it back and forth, in a slow and passionate pace.

This caused her hips to jerk, her legs spread, thrusting her hips, and moaned softly in pleasure as the sensation began to build a frenzied pace which made her lose her senses as the pleasure affected not only her body but also her mind. Her WOMANHOOD pleasured, her nipples ORALLY pleasured, and affected her whole being as hernlegs began to move erratically while thrusting her hips to meet the movement of Naegi's finger-moving insertions.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Naegi seemed to be not aware as he is in his own world, as he is busy suckling her nipples, which increasingly hardened, but then he felt her vaginal muscles clenched and Natsumi began to make several gasping sounds, and is thrusting her hips, and he asks her if she is okay, but she tells him to keep going, and he looks down where he saw her WOMANHOOD for the first time, and he blushed deeply yet he kept on probing her.

As he continued to probe her with his fingers, Natsumi made a rather loud gasping sounds as her hips bucked hard, her body shuddered, and soon she moaned softly but long as she reached orgasm, and Naegi felt it through his fingers as her body spasms before going still, and Naegi slowly pulled his fingers out and saw her WOMANHOOD, which just released her FEMININE FLUIDS, and he realized that he just saw a girl reached orgasm.

Natsumi is now panting as she never felt something this good, and she is staring at him, her eyes gaze at Naegi, and the Luckster is at loss on what to do next.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as there is quite a tension which was soon alleviated, and Natsumi gets to have her first private intimate moment with Naegi, and this showed that her feelings for hi is genuine, yet she is a bit stubborn to admit it.

Moreover, Fuyuhiko is here, and things would get complicated if he were to catch them in the act…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More on the Naegi x Natsumi moments…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	32. Making Out Inside The Room

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
 ** _Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, which picks up where the last chapter left, as Natsumi and Naegi continued their romance amid the possibility that their PRIVATE MOMENT might be interrupted given that Fuyuhiko is here at the resort.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 32: Heya no naka ni tsukuru_**

The scene shifts near the pool area where Fuyuhiko is sitting on a chair in front of the Godfather, as the senior citizen gangster summoned the waiter to order some refreshments, and as the Godfather is looking at the menu, he can notice that the SHSL Gangster was acting a bit restless, and he can tell why, which he finds it bemusing. He even noticed Fuyuhiko whispering to one of his men and the henchman nodded as he and the others spread out to look for someone.

The Godfather then asked Fuyuhiko what drink does he want to order, and the teen gangster was about to order something when the waiter arrived, and Fuyuhiko was quite impressed at how fast the service is, and as he took a sip from the glass, he spits it out which struck the waiter's face as he stared wide-eyed while the waiter blinked his eyes in confusion, and there Fuyuhiko demanded an explanation from the waiter, as the drink that he spits out turn out to be FRESH MILK, which is a beverage he always wanted to avoid.

"Hey!"

"?"

"What the fuck is this?"

"It's fresh milk."

"I can tell that! Why give it to me?"

"Because it suits you, sir."

"How so?"

"Well…you're a kid…and kids need milk…"

The waiter foolishly said that he gave him the milk because of Fuyuhiko's AGE, and the SHSL Gangster got pissed and is about to clobber the waiter when the Godfather urged him to calm down and said it is just a misunderstanding and instead offered him some juice, which Fuyuhiko reluctantly accepted, and while waiting for their order, the Godfather began to entertain the SHSL Gangster and said that Mr. Kuzuryuu is planning to invite investors and prospect into the Circle which would financially benefit all parties involved, which Fuyuhiko confirmed it.

However, the Godfather can tell that Fuyuhiko's mind is elsewhere and he can pretty much guess what is on the teen's mind, and he told him not to worry about Natsumi, saying that she is in good hands, which Fuyuhiko twitched his eyes in disbelief, seeing that the Godfather is vouching for Naegi, and he asks him how can he be sure that Naegi would not lay a finger on her.

"I saw it myself."

"Huh?"

"The boy did not even try to flirt with your sister."

"Really?"

"Yes. He even tried to calm her down when Kaponu tried to provoke her."

"Hmph. That Naegi…he's just showing off just to make my sister lower her guard. I'm sure…he might even go so far as putting a sleeping pill on her drink…then take her to a room and…"

"Ha-ha-ha…you sure are worried for her…"

"Of course!"

The Godfather chuckled seeing that Fuyuhiko is so old-fashioned when it comes to the welfare of his younger sibling, and assured to him that Natsumi is in good hands and is enjoying herself, but Fuyuhiko tells him he is worried that Naegi might take advantage of her, which the Godfather assured that Naegi would not do that since he knows what will happen if he FORCES himself onto Natsumi.

"Now, now…Miss Natsumi is in good hands…"

"But…"

"There is no need to worry."

"R-really…?"

"Yes. She can take care of herself. That Naegi is well-behaved. I saw it myself."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes. Now then…"

"…"

As the waiter arrived with the order, the Godfather offered Fuyihiko some food and drinks, and there Fuyuhiko stealthily raised a brow, and Peko, who is standing behind the Godfather, nodded and began moving around to look for Natsumi, even though she knows that Natsumi is in good hands.

-x-

The scene shifts inside one of the rest houses, where the scene zoomed inside as you can see Naegi and Natsumi continue to make out, and there you can see as Naegi continued to suckle her nipple, Natsumi's body is accumulating more pleasurable sensations, and in the heat of the moment, she slowly untie the strings of her bikini and she is now naked, and slowly took Naegi's right fingers and guided them towards her SHAVED TREASURE, and he unknowingly inserted his middle finger inside her ENTRANCE and began to move it back and forth, in a slow and passionate pace.

This caused her hips to jerk, her legs spread, thrusting her hips, and moaned softly in pleasure as the sensation began to build a frenzied pace which made her lose her senses as the pleasure affected not only her body but also her mind. Her WOMANHOOD pleasured, her nipples ORALLY pleasured, and affected her whole being as hernlegs began to move erratically while thrusting her hips to meet the movement of Naegi's finger-moving insertions.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Naegi seemed to be not aware as he is in his own world, as he is busy suckling her nipples, which increasingly hardened, but then he felt her vaginal muscles clenched and Natsumi began to make several gasping sounds, and is thrusting her hips, and he asks her if she is okay, but she tells him to keep going, and he looks down where he saw her WOMANHOOD for the first time, and he blushed deeply yet he kept on probing her.

As he continued to probe her with his fingers, Natsumi made a rather loud gasping sounds as her hips bucked hard, her body shuddered, and soon she moaned softly but long as she reached orgasm, and Naegi felt it through his fingers as her body spasms before going still, and Naegi slowly pulled his fingers out and saw her WOMANHOOD, which just released her FEMININE FLUIDS, and he realized that he just saw a girl reached orgasm.

Natsumi is now panting as she never felt something this good, and she is staring at him, her eyes gaze at Naegi, and the Luckster is at loss on what to do next. He then decided to help her sit up, and she blushed deeply upon realizing what happened, and she looked away and told him that she is not quite READY yet, which Naegi blushed as he realized what she meant.

He told her that he will not force her and said he would not mind it, which Natsumi glanced at his face, and blushed deeper seeing his serene and considerate look. She then thanked him for being understanding and said that when she is ready, she will let him, which Naegi blushed deeper, and looked away in embarrassment.

However, Natsumi sensed something as she got up, covered the bed with the blanket, grabbed her bikini and took Naegi's hand as she led him inside a cabinet, and as they went inside, she slides the door close and peeked, where she saw Fuyuhiko's men coming inside, looking around, and the goons concluded that Natsumi and Naegi aren't here, and they sighed in annoyance as they felt that they are just wasting time, and commented that Fuyuhiko is acting quite paranoid about Naegi taking Natsumi's VIRGINITY, despite the Godfather's assurance that she would not be violated by a boy.

"Geez…Fuyuhiko-sama sure is like a slave driver."

"Yeah…he made us look around the resort just to find Natsumi-sama and her date."

"If you ask me…I don't think that Natsumi-sama is in any danger."

"I agree…she's more violent than her parents."

"I wish we could take a swim instead of searching every room."

"Yeah. Makes me feel like a pervert."

"We better get moving."

"Right."

Natsumi stared wide-eyed upon hearing this and is gritting her teeth in annoyance that her elder brother came here just to spoil her date with Naegi, and she clenched her fists as she feels like wanting to confront her brother and clobber him, but then Naegi held her hand and urged her to calm down, saying that Fuyuhiko is just worried about her, and she had to lower her voice and told him that her brother did not have to come here just to watch her like a hawk preying on a target.

"Natsumi-san…you don't have to throw a fit…"

"But…my brother is starting to become a pain…"

"He's just worried about you."

"By sending his goons to find us? Nii-san is starting to spoil our date!"

"I'll talk to him so that…"

"Like that would work!"

"Natsumi-san…"

"I swear…if he tries to…"

Naegi is a bit worried as Natsumi is starting to rant, and without thinking other than wanting to calm her down, he kissed her on the lips which somehow worked, as she blushed deeply into silence, and there the two saw Fuyuhiko's goons are ready to leave as they assume that Natsumi and Naegi are not here and believed that they are somewhere around the resort, and one of them asks what should they do if they see her with Naegi.

The lead goon thought about it and said that they should leave the two alone if Natsumi and Naegi are not doing anything that would violate her, which the others agreed, seeing that Natsumi is not the kind of girl who would get seduced by some boy.

"…if Natsumi-sama and her date are just doing the usual like talking, eating and drinking…we leave them alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"He's right. I don't think her date would do anything to Natsumi-sama…I'm betting her date knows what would happen if he tries anything…"

"I agree…she's not the kind of girl who would get seduced by a guy."

"Really?"

"You saw her yourself…she kicked three bullies on their balls…"

"That's scary…"

By then Peko came in and saw Fuyuhiko's men, and she asks them how their search went, in which they sad that so far they haven't found any trace of the two, and Peko nodded and said that they should go search the other areas, and she instructed them not to do anything should they find the two, stating that Natsumi and Naegi are simply on a date, and the henchmen nodded in response.

"Yes."

"We got it."

"We'll do as you tell us to."

"We will do nothing unless necessary."

"Good. Let us go search the other areas."

"Yes."

"Right on it."

"Ditto."

After that, Peko and the goons left, and Natsumi came out of the cabinet and locked the door, sighing in annoyance at the fact that her elder brother sent his men and Peko just to find her, and Naegi gently embraced her from behind, saying that she is fortunate to have subordinates who genuinely look out for her and for having an elder brother who is concerned for her, and she just blushed in silence as she felt like melting upon being hugged by Naegi.

She turn around to glare at him, but instead she just stare at him seeing his serene and cute look, and she held his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. The kiss went passionate as Naegi treated her with romantic passion and concern, and after that, she stopped as she realized that she is fully naked, and she requested to Naegi not to tell anybody about this, which he promised not to tell anyone.

"Naegi…don't tell anyone about this."

"Huh?"

"What we did just now."

"Oh…okay."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Thanks."

"…"

She felt relieved at seeing how sincere he is, and decided to trust him, but then she glanced downward to see that a STRAIGHT TENT in front of the crotch area of Naegi's speedo. It turns out that Naegi's speedo is a bit loose and made of soft fabric, and this made her recall the time that she saw Naegi's erection when she slept over at his house a few weeks ago, and while blushing, it made her more curious and daring, so she took his hand and led him towards a table, and had him slant there as she grabbed a chair and sat.

Naegi wondered what she is up to, until she pulls down his speedo and freed his SHAVED, raging penis, which throbbed hard and Natsumi blushed as she gets to see his organ in full view and up close. As Naegi stood naked, she stared at it for moment before she touched it with her fingers, watching it throb and vibrate, and she could hear him trying to suppress a moan and she stared at it erection, seeing how cute it looked, despite its phallic size being above average, and she wrapped her right hand around it and began to rub it back and forth, feeling it throb and hardening.

Naegi stared wide-eyed as this was the first time to see a girl rubbing his penis, and he never thought it would feel this good, and he could feel his penis hardening further as she slowly rub his organ, and pleasure course throughout his body, and his breathing started to get ragged as the pleasure slowly overwhelm his senses and started to moan softly, which Natsumi looked up, seeing his expression and asks him if he liked it.

"Ahh…"

"You liked that…?"

"…"

"You sure are HONEST…"

"No…it's not…"

"How about this…?"

"Ahh…"

"…"

Natsumi made a deep rub, feeling Naegi's penis hardening further while throbbing, and her eyes gaze at his organ, seeing how cute it looked, and decided to repay him for making her feel good minutes ago.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as there is quite a tension as Peko and the henchmen are looking for Natsumi and Naegi, which was soon alleviated, and Natsumi gets to have her first private intimate moment with the Luckster, and this showed that her feelings for him is genuine, as she is now I the process of pleasuring him.

Moreover, Fuyuhiko is here, and he nearly loses it after the waiter inadvertently gave him MILK, but the godfather managed to diffuse the tension before it boiled over…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More on the Naegi x Natsumi moments…as she gets to pleasure him in private…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	33. Pleasurable Luck

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
 ** _Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here we pick up where the last chapter left, as Naegi and Natsumi continue their romance, amid Fuyuhiko's men searching for the two…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 33: Kōun'na un_**

As the goons looked around the room, including the bathroom and kitchen, they did not find Natsumi a d Naegi, and the goons sighed as they feel like wasting time here as they wondered why Fuyuhiko made a fuss over his younger sister, seeing that she is just here in the resort going on a date, which they noted that they heard that Naegi is just an ordinary boy who appeared harmless, and the goons felt that Natsumi is in no danger.

The others noted that with the Godfather here, they are sure that Naegi would not dare try to violate her knowing Natsumi's reputation and attitude, yet Fuyuhiko is acting a bit paranoid just because she is with a boy who looked like a weakling, which they all agreed, seeing that Nargi is not capable of seducing a tough girl like Natsumi.

"Geez..."

"What a time-waster."

"Yeah...boss wants us to find his sister and her date..."

"That boy looked like a pushover...I wonder why the boss thinks that he would try to touch Natsumi-sama like that..."

"The boss is acting like a nervous wreck."

"I agree. He should let Natsumi alone and enjoy her date."

"Yeah, at least she's not pestering her brother."

"Right."

By then Peko arrived and asks the goons how is their search, in which they said that they checked every resthouses and so far the two teens are not found and they asked her what to do next, seeing that the two could be anywhere. Seeing that the goons are telling the truth, Peko used her cellphone and contacted Fuyuhiko and told him the progress of the search.

The scene shifts outside where the Godfather is talking to the waiter, and Fuyihiko uses the chance to discreetly talk to Peko and instructed her to take the goons and keep on searching for Natsumi, and told her to do something if Naegi tries to RAPE her, which she mentally sighed yet she nodded as instructed seeing that Fuyuhiko is overreacting over such a trivial matter.

After that, Peko nodded and glanced at the goons, where she said that they should go search the other areas, and she instructed them not to do anything should they find the two, stating that Natsumi and Naegi are simply on a date, and the henchmen nodded in response.

"Yes."

"We got it."

"We'll do as you tell us to."

"We will do nothing unless necessary."

"Good. Let us go search the other areas."

"Yes."

"Right on it."

"Ditto."

As Peko was the first to leave, the goons glanced at each other, in which they asked theor squad leader about this, seeing that Natsumi is not in any danger and that they think that Naegi is practically harmless. The lead goon thought about it and said that they should leave the two alone if Natsumi and Naegi are not doing anything that would violate her, which the others agreed, seeing that Natsumi is not the kind of girl who would get seduced by some boy.

"…if Natsumi-sama and her date are just doing the usual like talking, eating and drinking…we leave them alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"He's right. I don't think her date would do anything to Natsumi-sama…I'm betting her date knows what would happen if he tries anything…"

"I agree…she's not the kind of girl who would get seduced by a guy."

"Really?"

"You saw her yourself…she kicked three bullies on their balls…"

"That's scary…"

After that, Peko and the goons left, and Natsumi came out of the cabinet and locked the door, sighing in annoyance at the fact that her elder brother sent his men and Peko just to find her, and Naegi gently embraced her from behind, saying that she is fortunate to have subordinates who genuinely look out for her and for having an elder brother who is concerned for her, and she just blushed in silence as she felt like melting upon being hugged by Naegi.

She turn around to glare at him, but instead she just stare at him seeing his serene and cute look, and she held his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. The kiss went passionate as Naegi treated her with romantic passion and concern, and after that, she stopped as she realized that she is fully naked, and she requested to Naegi not to tell anybody about this, which he promised not to tell anyone.

"Naegi…don't tell anyone about this."

"Huh?"

"What we did just now."

"Oh…okay."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Thanks."

"…"

She felt relieved at seeing how sincere he is, and decided to trust him, but then she glanced downward to see that a STRAIGHT TENT in front of the crotch area of Naegi's speedo. It turns out that Naegi's speedo is a bit loose and made of soft fabric, and this made her recall the time that she saw Naegi's erection when she slept over at his house a few weeks ago, and while blushing, it made her more curious and daring, so she took his hand and led him towards a table, and had him slant there as she grabbed a chair and sat.

Naegi wondered what she is up to, until she pulls down his speedo and freed his SHAVED, raging penis, which throbbed hard and Natsumi blushed as she gets to see his organ in full view and up close. As Naegi stood naked, she stared at it for moment before she touched it with her fingers, watching it throb and vibrate, and she could hear him trying to suppress a moan and she stared at it erection, seeing how cute it looked, despite its phallic size being above average, and she wrapped her right hand around it and began to rub it back and forth, feeling it throb and hardening.

Naegi stared wide-eyed as this was the first time to see a girl rubbing his penis, and he never thought it would feel this good, and he could feel his penis hardening further as she slowly rub his organ, and pleasure course throughout his body, and his breathing started to get ragged as the pleasure slowly overwhelm his senses and started to moan softly, which Natsumi looked up, seeing his expression and asks him if he liked it.

"Ahh…"

"You liked that…?"

"…"

"You sure are HONEST…"

"No…it's not…"

"How about this…?"

"Ahh…"

"…"

Natsumi made a deep rub, feeling Naegi's penis hardening further while throbbing, and her eyes gaze at his organ, seeing how cute it looked, and decided to repay him for making her feel good minutes ago.

-x-

Meanwhile, you can see Fuyuhiko slowly sipping his juice via a straw, and he is rather fidgeting as there is no word yet from Peko or his men about Natsumi's whereabouts, and the Godfather can see his behaviour, and chuckled, which he assured to the teen gangster that Natsumi is in good hands which made Fuyihiko stared in surprise, as he could not believe how carefree the Godfather is, seeing that he is not concerned over Natsumi's well-being.

Fuyihiko then asks the Godfather why is he so trusting over a boy he just met, but the Godfather smirked and said that he has a good eye, and has already judged Naegi based on his first sight on him, as well as he already judged him based on his actions.

"Now, now…your sister is in good hands…that boy won't try anything to her..."

"But…"

"There is no need to worry. Since I first saw him...he is really a kind boy with a kind aura. I can tell...especially when she calmed Natsumi down earlier when Kaponu tried to provoke her."

"R-really…?"

"Yes. She can take care of herself. That Naegi is well-behaved. I saw it myself. He will respect her well."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes. Now then…"

"…"

Fuyuhiko twitched his eyes after hearing from the Godfather, who said that he saw Naegi having a pacifistic attitude, being humbled and caring, as evidenced at seeing him calming Natsumi down when Kaponu attempted to provoke her. The Godfather assured to Fuyihiko that Natsumi will be fine and urged him to have faith in Natsumi, promising that nothing bad will happen to her.

Fuyuhiko could not believe what he is hearing, seeing that the Godfather is trusting Naegi so easily, and mentally conceded and opted not to argue further and decided to wait for either Peko or his goons to call him to report for any development.

-x-

The scene zoomed inside the rented cottage, where you can see that Natsumi and Naegi are still engaging in making out, and there you can see that she is pleasuring him as Naegi watches on as her hand enveloped his organ, feeling its soft, smooth skin before it vibrated and hardened, and he moaned softly at it as her fingers and palm began to rub it back and forth, feeling it hardening again as pleasure enveloped his body.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Natsumi watches Naegi moaning and could see his facial reaction, then she glances aback at her lover's penis, seeing it hardening further, and there a naughty thought hit her and made a bold move as she lean forward and puts Naegi's hard penis between her breasts and began to give him a PAIZURI, and he moaned a bit loud as the sensation was strong, and he could feel his erection throb hard, as he never thought that something like THIS would feel so good, and he began to sway his hips to meet the rubbing.

After some three minutes, she stopped her action and made her next move as she began to brush her lips on the sides of Naegi's penis, giving light kisses before taking his HEAD inside her mouth, slowly tasting him and Naegi moaned aloud as the pleasure got stronger, and she could feel his erection vibrating inside her mouth as she continued to taste him.

Natsumi then stopped her actions, which Naegi wondered if she had enough, but she stood up, kissing him passionately, and as the kiss intensified, she sat back on the chair and glanced at his penis, which remained in full strength and seeing that he is FULLY SHAVED, it made him look cute, and she began to grasp it with her hand and began to rub him back and forth, feeling it throb in every rub, and after a few minutes she took it inside her mouth and began to suckle it, and she could feel his penis hardened further and he moaned as the pleasure became stronger and began to buck his hips as he never felt this good.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"N-Natsumi-san...aaahh..."

"..."

"Don't...suck too...hard..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Natsumi paid no attention as she continued her actions, and her fingers began to massage his balls, and as the minutes passed, she felt his erection throbbing hard, and Naegi moaned as he told her that he is ALMOST THERE, yet she paid no attention as she continue to suckle him sensually, almost driving him to a frenzy.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Mmm..."

"N-Natsumi-san...!"

"…"

"S-something...coming...out...aaahhh..."

"Mmm..."

"Aaahhh...aaahhh...aaaahhh...!"

"Mmm..."

Natsumi paid no attention and continued to suckle her lover's penis, feeling it hardening more and more, and her tongue began to caress the HEAD, which made his erection throb harder, which caused Naegi's body to tremble and his hips buck harder, and he is moaning erratically as he struggles to hold on, yet his hips began to move back and forth while crouching a bit.

After hearing his pleas, Natsumi release her hold and began rubbing his organ with her hand, and gave him a sensual massage as she seem to want to prolong it, but he pleaded to her to rub him faster, and seeing him in SENSUAL AGONY, she glances back at Naegi's penis as she rubbed him faster, and after over a minute his erection pulsed and throbbed, as Naegi RELEASES himself, his SEED shoots out and struck her breasts and chest, and she stared wide-eyed in fascination as she gets to see a boy EXPLODE up close.

She can feel how warm it is and see his RELEASE up close, shooting out from the HOLE, her hand felt his organ throbbing and pulsing while Naegi gave a soft yet long moan as his body trembled from the orgasm he got, which was quite a strong one.

She continued to rub Naegi's penis after shooting nine shots, wanting to see more of his RELEASE, which his penis fired three additional shots, but after that he was emptied, yet she kept on rubbing him as she wants to prolong it, but after a minute his organ started to soften, and a panting Naegi gave her a towel to wipe off the EVIDENCE, which she did, and sat beside her.

"Hah...hah..."

"Are you okay, Naegi?

"Hah...y-yeah...hah..."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah..."

"Really…?"

"Hah…hah..."

"..."

Naegi was physically spent and could not make another reply, and as Natsumi released her hold, Naegi wobbly went towards the bed and lay down, panting hard as he is physically spent, and Natsumi grabbed a small towel to wipe off the EVIDENCE and stared at his organ, throbbing before it shrank. She then stared at his face which gave a cute look, and she slowly help him sat up, and asks him if he liked it, which he blushed and admitted that he did.

Natsumi blushed as well and told him to keep this a secret as she does not want her brother to find out or else they would be in trouble, which the Luckster nodded and they went to the bathroom to shower a bit to kill off the scent.

After that they put on their swimsuits again and leave the cottage, where they went to a nearby pool and took a dip so as to make it appear that they are swimming.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and their PRIVATE TIME ended without problems…and now they are going to spend the rest of the day enjoying their date…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Fuyuhiko confronts Naegi to know if the Luckster did anything perverted to Natsumi…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	34. Another Sibling Squabbling

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
 ** _Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here we pick up where the last chapter left, as Naegi and Natsumi continue their romance, amid Fuyuhiko's men searching for the two…

And more is on the way once Fuyuhiko finds out what his sister and naegi are DOING...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 34: Betsu_** ** _no kyōdai sōdō_**

Outside the rest house, Peko and the henchmen are looking around to see if Naegi and Natsumi are there, not knowing that they narrowly missed them and as they moved farther away, the scene shifts at the rest house where Naegi and Natsumi got out, as they put on their swimsuits again and leave the cottage, where they went to a nearby pool and took a dip so as to make it appear that they are swimming and having fun, and as the two teens are enjoying themselves, one of the henchmen who just got out of the restroom saw the two, and he hurriedly head back.

There he saw Peko and the others and told them that the two subjects are found and when she asks what the two are doing, he said that Naegi and Natsumi are at the pool, and Peko blinked her eyes, as she thought that she saw the pool a while ago where Naegi and Natsumi are not there, and when she asks for confirmation, the henchman said that he saw them on the pool with his own eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Natsumi-sama and Naegi are at the pool?"

"With my own eyes."

"Are they...?"

"Nope. They seemed to be swimming...that's all."

"Very well...report to Fuyuhiko-sama about this."

"Got it."

Peko nodded and told the henchmen to report to Fuyuhiko about it while she will keep an eye on the two which the henchmen nodded, and the scene shifts at where the Godfather is, giving Fuyuhiko some lectures, and there the henchmen arrived and one of them whispered and told him where Naegi and Natsumi are, and this caused the SHSL Gangster to spring into action as he left the scene and head for the pool, and the Godfather snickered as he sees a potential comic relief scene about to take place and decided to follow Fuyihiko.

At the pool, Natsumi is teaching Naegi on how to paddle his feet while on the pool, and he blushed as he is embarrassed at this but she said that this is for his own good as she would become a laughing stock if she becomes the one who has to save a boy from drowning and reasoned that he had to learn what to do in case there is an emergency like this.

"Um...Natsumi-san...this is a bit..."

"No, it's not."

"But..."

"It's for your own good. You need to learn how to swim."

"Well...yeah but...swimming lessons here...?"

"You got to learn. I'd become a laughing stock if everyone saw me saving a guy from drowning instead of the other way around..."

"That's not..."

"Just shut up and keep padding."

By then Fuyuhiko came and saw the scene, which he misunderstood it and berated Naegi of goading Natsumi into seducing him, causing her to blush, in which she gets off the pool and he stared wide-eyed in seeing his sister wearing such a sexy bikini, but she smacked him on the head and berated him for saying such stupid comments, explaining that she is teaching Naegi some swimming lessons and there is nothing inappropriate about what they are doing.

Fuyuhiko then asks why he saw her hand touching Naegi's crotch, which caused her to blush deeper and said she is holding his stomach, and reasoned that there is no way she and Naegi would do that in front of an open and public place, but their bickering stopped upon noticing the people at the pool staring at them and snickered, where they can be heard giggling at the sibling squabble, saying that the siblings are very close to onr another.

"Look at that..."

"They're siblings..."

"Yeah...brother and sister..."

"They're pretty close..."

"Pretty close."

"Looks like they care for one another."

"Indeed."

"Their personalities are alike..."

Natsumi blushed deeper and blamed her brother for this but he rebutted saying that he is worried for her but she would not believe him and urged him to stop stalking her and Naegi when they go on a date but Fuyihiko insisted that a chaperone would accompany them, but she refused, saying she can take care of herself, but when he refused, reasoning that he does not trust Naegi, Natsumi then told her brother to go take Peko on a date.

Fuyuhiko blushed deeply and this caused the two siblings to bicker and squabble as Naegi sweat-dropped at the scene amid the bemused reactions of other people around them.

"Look at that..."

"They're siblings..."

"Yeah...brother and sister..."

"They're pretty close..."

"Pretty close."

"Looks like they care for one another."

"Indeed."

"Their personalities are alike..."

By then the Godfather came and snickered at the scene and he glanced at Naegi from head to toe, in which he commented that even though the Luckster is such an ordinary person, he is really good-looking and it's no wonder Natsumi fell for him, which Naegi blushed at the compliment. Fuyuhiko stared wide-eyed at hearing what the Godfather said and he asks him what does he see in Naegi, saying that how can a guy like him be worthy around Natsumi.

The Godfather responded by saying that Natsumi was such a troublemaker in the past, but she gradually changed slightly for the better ever since she met Naegi, and even proved that he protected her from Kaponu half an hour ago. Fuyuhiko was speechless as the Godfather said that Naegi is the first boy to be able to TAME a rather violent girl like Natsumi.

"Y-you...but...that guy..."

"You need not worry about your sister."

"Still..."

"From what I heard from my sources...Natsumi started to behave ever since she met this boy."

"..."

"So try to have more trust in your sister."

"..."

"I'm sure you will not have to worry over her in the long run."

Natsumi sighed as she took Naegi's and and said they are going to another area where they can have their date in PRIVATE, and when Fuyuhiko is about to protest, the Godfather placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him, telling him to let Natsumi enjoy her date in private, reasoning that it would help improve her social life and Naegi would help keep her out of trouble.

Fuyihiko was unsure, but the Godfather assured to him that Natsumi would not be violated knowing that Naegi would not do something foolish that would put himself at risk.

"Y-you...but...that guy..."

"You need not worry about your sister."

"Still..."

"From what I heard from my sources...Natsumi started to behave ever since she met this boy."

"..."

"So try to have more trust in your sister."

"..."

"I'm sure you will not have to worry over her in the long run."

Fuyuhiko twitched his eyes seeing that the Godfather seemed to be favoring Naegi, but knowing that the Godfather being a respectable man and being WISE, Fuyuhiko reluctantly heeded his words and let Natsumi and Naegi go ahead.

-x-

The scene shifts to an open hut where a buffet is held, and Natsumi led Naegi there and told him to choose any food he wants, and yet he can tell that she is quite annoyed at what happened earlier and tried to cheer her up using his optimism and assured to her that her brother is only looking out for her and that he really care for his sibling.

Natsumi sighed and asks him how can he be so calm after all the accusations that Fuyuhiko hurled at him but Naegi said that he does not mind it, as he also has a similar situation with Komaru, and Natsumi recalled having met Komaru a few weeks back, which made her recall the times she and Fuyuhiko were close to one another.

Naegi told Natsumi not to think badly about her brother as he is only acting out of pure concern and is just looking out for her, which she went silent as she could not come up with a rebuttal.

"...so don't think too badly about your brother..."

"..."

"He's just worried about you."

"..."

"I don't think he's overreacting or anything. He really cares about you."

"..."

"So cheer up."

"..."

By then they got the food and went to a table and sat on the chairs, where they proceeded to dine, not noticing that Peko is nearby, secretly watching them as Peko is making sure that Natsumi is being treated nicely. She saw the two teens eating while dining, and seeing that Naegi is treating her well and that the two appeared to be getting along well, the SHSL Swordswoman decided to leave them alone, feeling that Natsumi is in good hands.

Much later, Fuyuhiko is seen talking with the Godfather, and there Peko arrived where he asked her how are things within the resort, where Peko told Fuyihiko that she saw Natsumi and Naegi are at the buffet hut, eating food, and he twitched his eyes as he has a feeling that Naegi might slip in a DRUG that might compel her to GO ALL THE WAY with Naegi and told Peko to keep an eye on the two, yet the Godfather calmed him down and urged him to let Natsumi handle her affairs.

"Now, now...there is no need for you to get paranoid..."

"What? I can't...! Natsumi...she's alone with that guy...!"

"You need not worry about your sister."

"But still..."

"As what I mentioned to you earlier...Natsumi started to behave ever since she met this boy."

"..."

"So try to have more trust in your sister. That boy will not do anything to violate your sister...and henis nkt foolish to do something that would put himself in danger."

"..."

Fuyuhiko sighed as he could not believe that the Godfather is actually siding with Naegi, and the SHSL Gangster is really worried about Natsumi being alone with Naegi, as he does not trust the SHSL Luckster, and he mentally think of something to keep an eye out for the Luckster as Fuyuhiko suspect that he might DRUG her and take her somewhere where he could goad her to GO ALL THE WAY with him.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as their PRIVATE TIME ended without problems which led to a swimming moment…and now they are going to put up with Fuyuhiko's PROTECTIVE SIDE whilst the two teens try enjoying their date in private…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More comical moments as Fuyuhiko confronts Naegi to know if the Luckster did anything perverted to Natsumi…whether he likes it or not...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	35. Another Pasionate Moment

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
 ** _Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi and Natsumi continue their date, while Fuyuhiko is determined to make sure that his little sister isn't abused, and would do anything to foil the supposed ulterior motive of Naegi, believing that the Luckster would goad Natsum ito GO ALL THE WAY…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 35:_** ** _Betsu no jōnetsu-tekina shunkan_**

Much later, Fuyuhiko is seen talking with the Godfather, and there Peko arrived where he asked her how are things within the resort, where Peko told Fuyihiko that she saw Natsumi and Naegi are at the buffet hut, eating food, and he twitched his eyes as he has a feeling that Naegi might slip in a DRUG that might compel her to GO ALL THE WAY with Naegi and told Peko to keep an eye on the two, yet the Godfather calmed him down and urged him to let Natsumi handle her affairs.

"Now, now...there is no need for you to get paranoid..."

"What? I can't...! Natsumi...she's alone with that guy...!"

"You need not worry about your sister."

"But still..."

"As what I mentioned to you earlier...Natsumi started to behave ever since she met this boy."

"..."

"So try to have more trust in your sister. That boy will not do anything to violate your sister...and he is not foolish to do something that would put himself in danger."

"..."

Fuyuhiko sighed as he could not believe that the Godfather is actually siding with Naegi, and the SHSL Gangster is really worried about Natsumi being alone with Naegi, as he does not trust the SHSL Luckster, and he mentally think of something to keep an eye out for the Luckster as Fuyuhiko suspect that he might DRUG her and take her somewhere where he could goad her to GO ALL THE WAY with him.

Peko, on the other hand, sighed, seeing that Fuyihiko ia very over-protective towards Natsumi, yet he is too strict just because he deemed Naegi as a threat when the Luckster is not really a threat, and all she can do for now is wait and see where this would lead to

-x-

At the buffet hut, Natsumi and Naegi are eating, and you can see that the two teens are having a good, peaceful moment, chatting while dining, and she is mentally glad that her brother is not around to ruin her day as that is the last thing she ever wanted, as she wants to have a private moment alone with Naegi, and this is the chance she have right now.

Ever since entering Hope's Peak Academy, she felt that her new school life would become boring as she initially went there just to be with her brother and be on his level, but that has changed upon meeting with Naegi, and since then her life significantly improved, and now she is making friends, and got herself a boyfriend, which she is drawn to after getting to know him.

She herself do not know why she ended up dating him because of his plain-looking appearance, but for now she appeared to be happy with it. However, she noticed that some of Fuyuhiko's men are secretly watching her and Naegi, and she guessed that her brother is doing this and she mentally sighed as she could not enjoy her privacy with Naegi, and after finishing her food, she whispered to Naegi to come with her, which the Luckster blinked his eyes in bafflement.

"Come with me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't ask."

"Eh?"

"Come on."

"W-wait..."

"Let's go."

"Whoa...!"

Natsumi took his hand and both left the buffet hut in a hurry, and Fuyuhiko's men notice it and they appeared hesitant to follow them, yet they knew that Fuyuhiko ordered them to follow the two teens, and they felt that Natsumi would grill them if they keep on following her yet they have no choice on the matter, since Fuyuhiko ordered them to do so.

"Should we be doing this...?"

"Yeah...Natsumi-sama isn't in any danger..."

"I agree...that boy doesn't looked like a pervert...heck he isn't making any moves on her..."

"But the boss told us to..."

"Geez...can't the boss give his little sister some privacy to enjoy her date...?"

"Yeah...she'll kill us if we keep on..."

"We got no choice...boss' orders..."

"..."

As the goons followed, they were hampered by many people passing by them, and soon they lost track of Natsumi and Naegi, and they were dismayed that Fuiyuhiko would berate them for losing sight of the two teens, and they wished that Fuyuhiko would stop stalking his sister like this just because she is dating an ordinary boy like Naegi.

"We lost them."

"Looks like it…""

"What now?"

"Maybe we should leave them alone…"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah...Natsumi-sama isn't in any danger..."

"I agree...that boy doesn't looked like a pervert...heck he isn't making any moves on her..."

"But the boss told us to..."

"Geez...can't the boss give his little sister some privacy to enjoy her date...?"

"Yeah...she'll kill us if we keep on..."

It turns out that both ran away and managed to get past a lot of people until they came across a portable shower room and Natsumi led Naegi inside and both hid themselves there, where they panted to catch their breath and they can hear Fuyuhiko's men scrambling to find the two, and they can be heard panicking as they feared that Fuyuhiko would berate them for losing Natsumi and Naegi, and they are still scrambling to find them.

"Should we be doing this...?"

"Yeah...Natsumi-sama isn't in any danger..."

"I agree...that boy doesn't looked like a pervert...heck he isn't making any moves on her..."

"But the boss told us to..."

"Geez...can't the boss give his little sister some privacy to enjoy her date...?"

"Yeah...she'll kill us if we keep on..."

"We got no choice...boss' orders..."

"..."

Natsumi was starting to get pissed off at her elder brother's antics and felt like wanting to get out and beat him up, but Naegi held her and urged her to calm down, stating that she needs to cool down and stay calm, reasoning that Fuyuhiko is just worried and wanted to make sure that she is okay, which slowly made her realize that Fuyuhiko is acting like that because of her past behaviors while in middle school.

As she glanced at Naegi, she saw his optimistic look which made him looked cute, and Natsumi blushed furiously and looked downward, trying to hide her reaction. Naegi blushed as well at seeing her cuteness and gently hugged her, which made her blush further, yet she accepted the hug and buried her face on his shoulders, and a few minutes later, she glanced at him before planting a gentle kiss on his lips, which soon started to heat their bodies as their tongues clashed.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

While the passionate kiss continued, Natsumi pushed down Naegi's speedo until he is fully naked and began to MASSAGE his penis, feeling his organ hardening until reaching FULL STRENGTH, feeling harder and she kept on the tempo, relishing the feel of the smoothness and hardness of Naegi's penis, feeling it hardening further while throbbing.

As Naegi is overwhelmed by the sensations that Natsumi is giving him, he momentarily forgotten that he is naked in front of her, and she took advantage of it by leaning forward and plant another passionate kiss on his lips. Naegi is taken aback and ended up reciprocating, which he did not notice that she untie the strings of her bikini top and she is naked on the upper body.

After stopping the kiss, Natsumi then opened the shower faucet so as to make a sound of water showering down, and she knelt down a bit as she rubbed Naegi's penis between her breasts, feeling it throb harder, causing him to moan, then she grasped his organ and had the HEAD rub her nipples, which soon hardened and Naegi is increasing getting more aroused.

After a few minutes Natsumi got up and requested that he pleasure her. Seeing her pleading look, and how cute she is, Naegi reluctantly obliges and kissed her on the lips before having her slanted against the wall, and untie the strings and removed her bikini panties, where he glanced at her SHAVED WOMANHOOD, and began to pleasure her with his fingers, exploring her in an innocent, but sensual way.

She gripped the sides of Naegi's hair as the arousal got stronger as Naegi continue to explore her SHAVED WOMANHOOD with his fingers, his thumb rubbing her clitoris and his pointing and middle fingers exploring her ENTRANCE, arousing her further as her eyes closed and her breathing became ragged, as the sensations became stronger at every caress.

Naegi then asks her if she is okay or if he wants to stop. Already aroused, she told him to continue in between moans of pleasure.

"Natsumi-san…?"

"M-more…"

"Huh…?"

"Ahh…give me…more…"

"Are you sure…?"

"P-please…"

Okay…""

"…"

Naegi nodded as she is slowly driven by desire, and wanting to make her feel better after the stress she had earlier, he made a bold move as he removed his fingers and inserted his tongue, and began exploring her ENTRANCE. This aroused Natsumi further as a strong surge of arousal jolted her body, which her hips jerked and moaned almost aloud as his tongue explored her INSIDES and this aroused her to the max, and he held her hands to restrain her as her legs lay on his shoulders, her hips thrusts as his tongue tries to go further inside, arousing her further and her desire got stronger and stronger.

Her head moved sideways as her senses were going haywire as the arousal intensifies, and moaned aloud as the desire is driving her off the bend, and she is losing her common sense as the pleasure keeps getting stronger and stronger.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

Naegi continued his ministrations as his tongue further explored her WOMANHOOD and tries to go as deep as possible, rubbing her INNER WALLS which further aroused her, and with her hands restrained by Naegi, Natsumi could only move her head as the arousing sensations are driving her to sensual madness as the exploration continue, her legs moving erratically as her breathing becomes ragged and her body is craving for more.

As Naegi held her hands and his tongue exploring her INSIDES, her body began to thrash in a sensual way, the pleasure kept building up and her head pushes itself against the car's hood, her hips began to thrusts as the pleasure intensifies in the succeeding minutes.

As several minutes passed, Naegi releases his hold on her hands as the naked Natsumi is breathing raggedly due to the surge of arousal, and now his fingers are exploring her breasts and her nipples were hard, and the scene zoomed inside Natsumi's WOMANHOOD where his tongue kept on exploring her, as another few minutes have passed and her body started to convulse as she is approaching a very strong orgasm, and her breathing started to get ragged, and there Naegi removed his tongue and replaced it with his middle finger and explored her INSIDES, probing her deeper, and that pulled the trigger, as she started to moan aloud as the orgasm is nearing as Naegi was quite concerned for her and asks if she wants him to stop.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"Huh…?"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"Natsumi-san…?"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"Want me to stop…?"

"Aaahhh~h…n-no…d-don't!"

"Okay…"

His action further aroused her as Natsumi was breathing raggedly as her body convulsed, and as Naegi's fingers explored her further, her orgasm became imminent as her vaginal muscles clenched his finger and her body spasmed as she reached orgasm as she moaned quite long as her hips thrusts upwards as his middle finger went deeper inside her, and her orgasm was quite long as her body convulses as her FEMINIE FLUIDS gushes out.

After a minute he pulled his finger out and helped her stand up, where she appeared to be exhausted as she is panting due to what she went through, and he asks her if she is okay, which she responded with a kiss, and the two moaned while kissing, as she is basking the sensations that is still coursing through her body after experiencing orgasm.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

As the kiss continued, Natsumi slowly recovered a bit as her hand began to encircle the boy's erection and gently rubbed it up and down, feeling it throb harder and harder and he ended up moaning through the kiss as she took his hand and guided it to her breast, feeling her nipples harden and this aroused the two teens, moaning as they pleasured each other out.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

They stopped kissing after a few minutes as they needed some air, and she looked downward, seeing Naegi's penis still in FULL STRENGTH, and she knelt down as she glanced at his organ, which is still FULLY SHAVED, and she stared in astonishment at seeing how CUTE it looked, and she made her move as she took his arousal through her hands and had it rub against her breast, where she gave him a PAIZURI, and felt his erection throb harder, and he moaned as the pleasure got stronger.

While doing this which lasted for two minutes, Natsumi used the opportunity to plant light pecking on the HEAD of Naegi's penis, which she felt his organ hardening further, and again Naegi could not resist as his body is absorbing the sudden surge of arousal, and after a minute Natsumi made her next move as she held his hips and placed his penis inside her mouth, where Naegi moaned a bit loud as his erection throbbed and vibrated inside her mouth, as lips rubbing the base of his shaft and her tongue caressing the HEAD, arousing him as she began to caress his balls with her fingers.

She then held his wrists as she continued to explore him using her mouth, and she can feel his penis throbbing harder and harder as her tongue caresses the HEAD, and Naegi moaned as his body becomes sensually ablaze as his penis got stronger and stronger, and his hips began to move back and forth, his erection moving in and out of her mouth as the pleasure got intensifies.

Naegi was so aroused that his sense of self was compromised and his aroused body tells him that he wanted to pleasure her in return, but his hands are restrained and that she was getting a bit sensually aggressive, feeling the boy's penis throbbing harder and harder, in which he managed to free his penis, but Natsumi was so enamored that she wrapped Naegi's erection with her right hand and rubbed it back and forth, then, seemingly losing herself in bliss, she began exploring his balls with her mouth, causing the boy's penis to throb harder and harder.

This went on for several minutes, and her handling was so arousing that he felt his erection throbbing harder and harder, and Naegi moaned aloud as he told her not to rub his organ too hard or he would EXPLODE sooner, but Natsumi ignored him and continued rubbing the boy's already hard penis, feeling it throb harder and harder.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! W-wait…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! don't rub too h-hard…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I might…e-explode…too soon…!"

"…"

However, Natsumi paid no attention as she kept on rubbing Naegi's organ, and his penis throb harder and harder, the sensations continue to get stronger, and there she took his penis back inside her mouth, and began to suckle the HEAD, as if sipping a drink through a straw, which aroused him further. She held his wrists to keep him still and the sensations were arousingly strong, which he thrusts his hips back and forth, his legs bending a bit, and he moved his head sideways as the pleasure is driving him mad.

Natsumi then resumes in exploring his balls with her hand and massaged it, while her lips continue to suckle his penis, her tongue exploring the HEAD, and his organ throb harder and harder, in which this went on for several more minutes, and after that, Naegi felt the length of his shaft hardening and the FORCE is forming below his shaft just above his balls, and Naegi stammered as he told her he is about to EXPLODE, which she seemed to ignore it as she continue to explore him.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! W-wait…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I…I'm…a-about t-to…e-explode…soon…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

Naegi gritted his teeth as the pleasure got stronger, but Natsumi was lost in bliss as she continue to suckle his penis, he shook his head as he does not want to EXPLODE inside her mouth, and pleaded to her to rub his organ with her hand instead of her lips, which she seemed to oblige as she took her mouth off, but then she glanced at him, then his throbbing penis, as she held his wrists to keep him in place, as uses her tongue to WHIP Naegi's erection, which throb harder and harder, but his impending orgasm was stalled, and his body is aching for release, thus he whined a bit and pleaded for her to rub his penis.

Natsumi paused for a bit as she saw his penis throbbing back and forth, pointing a but upward, and then she teased him by using her tongue to run the HEAD, and began to rub its HOLE, causing his hard penis to throb harder and harder, arousing him further yet stalling his imminent orgasm, and Naegi became more anxious as his body tensed as his orgasm is being stalled, and Natsumi teases him further by taking the HEAD inside her lips, suckling him briefly before taking it out, and you can see that his erection was pointing a bit upward and throbbing harder, and he moaned as he begged her to rub his penis but she just smiled in response.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! P-please…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I…I'm…a-about t-to…e-explode …!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! just rub it…I…have to…release…it…!"

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Natsumi gets to have another PRIVATE MOMENT with Naegi…under a shower. However, it ended in a cliffhanger so it's up to you to imagine what would happen next, whilst Fuyuhiko is awaiting news on whether Natsumi is found or not, unaware that she and Naegi are FOOLING AROUND inside a portable shower room…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter concludes the date arc, and what Fuyuhiko would do if he were to see Naegi trying to MAKE A MOVE on Natsumi…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	36. End Of A Passionate Date

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
 ** _Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi and Natsumi continue their date, while Fuyuhiko is determined to make sure that his little sister isn't abused, and would do anything to foil the supposed ulterior motive of Naegi, believing that the Luckster would goad Natsum ito GO ALL THE WAY…

This chapter will conclude the date arc, and will end in a comedic note...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 36:_** ** _Jōnetsu-tekina hi no Owari  
_**

Much later, Fuyuhiko is seen talking with his henchmen and berated them for losing sight of Natsumi, and feared that Naegi might take advantage of her, both is men reasoned that Natsumi intentionally ran off to hide, but Fuyuhiko berated them again and ordered them to continue their search, which the henchmen reluctantly nodded.

"I don't care! Just go and find them!"

"Yes, boss…"

"Yes, boss…"

"And ignore what my sister says! Tell her you're following my orders!"

"Yes, boss…"

"Yes, boss…"

"Now go!"

"Yes, boss…"

The henchmen left and they wondered when Fuyuhiko would loosen up and have more trust in Natsumi, as they felt that she is in good hands since Naegi is with her and that the Luckster poses no threat towards her seeing that he is somewhat HARMLESS.

Moreover, the henchmen are sure that Naegi would not do anything foolish towards her given the Kuzuryuu family's reputation and that Naegi does not look too PHYSICALLY IMPOSING given his petite frame and that he is somewhat down-to-earth.

"Geez…"

"The boss sure needs to lighten up…"

"Yeah…that Naegi kid looked harmless to me…"

"I agree…I don't think that kid would have the guts to…you know…"

"Like seduce her?"

"Yeah…Natsumi is scary…so I don't think that the Naegi kid would try anything to her."

"Yeah…"

"Come on…"

Fuyuhiko sighed as he is annoyed by the turn of events, but then Peko arrived where he asked her how are things within the resort, where Peko told Fuyihiko that she was unable to find Natsumi and Naegi, and there Fuyuhiko became more distressed as he has a feeling that Naegi might have slip in a DRUG that might compel her to GO ALL THE WAY with Naegi and they might go somewhere to CONSUMATE their ONE-DAY STAND, but the Godfather came and overheard the discussion and calmed him down and urged him to let Natsumi handle her affairs.

"Now, now…"

"Huh?"

"You're sister is in good hands…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I can tell."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"That Naegi…he does not have the aura of a pervert…nor does he look physically imposing. I am sure that Natsumi won't be abused by that boy."

"But…"

The Godfather even assured that Naegi would not do anything to her and that he is aware about the Kuzuryuu family's status, and even persuaded the SHSL Gangster to let Natsumi handle her own personal and private life when dealing with boys like Naegi.

Nevertheless, Fuyuhiko wasn't fully convinced and is planning to search the whole resort personally, but the Godfather gently persuades him to calm down and not act too rashly.

"Now, now...there is no need for you to get paranoid..."

"What? I can't...! Natsumi...she's alone with that guy...!"

"You need not worry about your sister."

"But still..."

"As what I mentioned to you several minutes earlier...Natsumi started to behave ever since she met this boy."

"..."

"So try to have more trust in your sister. That boy will not do anything to violate your sister...and he is not foolish to do something that would put himself in danger."

"..."

Fuyuhiko sighed as he could not believe that the Godfather is actually siding with Naegi, and the SHSL Gangster is really worried about Natsumi being alone with Naegi, as he does not trust the SHSL Luckster, and he mentally think of something to keep an eye out for the Luckster as Fuyuhiko suspect that he might DRUG her and take her somewhere where he could goad her to GO ALL THE WAY with him.

Peko, on the other hand, sighed, seeing that Fuyihiko ia very over-protective towards Natsumi, yet he is too strict just because he deemed Naegi as a threat when the Luckster is not really a threat, and all she can do for now is wait and see where this would lead to

-x-

The scene shifts at the portable shower room, where Natsumi is still engaging in a post-making out with Naegi, where Natsumi having her hand encircling the boy's erection and gently rubbed it up and down, feeling it throb harder and harder and he ended up moaning through the kiss as she took his hand and guided it to her breast, feeling her nipples harden and this aroused the two teens, moaning as they pleasured each other out.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

They stopped kissing after a few minutes as they needed some air, and she looked downward, seeing Naegi's penis still in FULL STRENGTH, and she knelt down as she glanced at his organ, which is still FULLY SHAVED, and she stared in astonishment at seeing how CUTE it looked, and she made her move as she took his arousal through her hands and had it rub against her breast, where she gave him a PAIZURI, and felt his erection throb harder, and he moaned as the pleasure got stronger.

While doing this which lasted for two minutes, Natsumi used the opportunity to plant light pecking on the HEAD of Naegi's penis, which she felt his organ hardening further, and again Naegi could not resist as his body is absorbing the sudden surge of arousal, and after a minute Natsumi made her next move as she held his hips and placed his penis inside her mouth, where Naegi moaned a bit loud as his erection throbbed and vibrated inside her mouth, as lips rubbing the base of his shaft and her tongue caressing the HEAD, arousing him as she began to caress his balls with her fingers.

She then held his wrists as she continued to explore him using her mouth, and she can feel his penis throbbing harder and harder as her tongue caresses the HEAD, and Naegi moaned as his body becomes sensually ablaze as his penis got stronger and stronger, and his hips began to move back and forth, his erection moving in and out of her mouth as the pleasure got intensifies.

"Ahhh…"

"…"

"Ahhh…"

"…"

"Ahhh…"

"…"

"Ahhh…"

"…"

Naegi was so aroused that his sense of self was compromised and his aroused body tells him that he wanted to pleasure her in return, but his hands are restrained and that she was getting a bit sensually aggressive, feeling the boy's penis throbbing harder and harder, in which he managed to free his penis, but Natsumi was so enamored that she wrapped Naegi's erection with her right hand and rubbed it back and forth, then, seemingly losing herself in bliss, she began exploring his balls with her mouth, causing the boy's penis to throb harder and harder.

This went on for several minutes, and her handling was so arousing that he felt his erection throbbing harder and harder, and Naegi moaned aloud as he told her not to rub his organ too hard or he would EXPLODE sooner, but Natsumi ignored him and continued rubbing the boy's already hard penis, feeling it throb harder and harder.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! W-wait…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! Don't rub too h-hard…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I might…e-explode…too soon…!"

"…"

However, Natsumi paid no attention as she kept on rubbing Naegi's organ, and his penis throb harder and harder, the sensations continue to get stronger, and there she took his penis back inside her mouth, and began to suckle the HEAD, as if sipping a drink through a straw, which aroused him further. She held his wrists to keep him still and the sensations were arousing-ly strong, which he thrusts his hips back and forth, his legs bending a bit, and he moved his head sideways as the pleasure is driving him mad.

Natsumi then resumes in exploring his balls with her hand and massaged it, while her lips continue to suckle his penis, her tongue exploring the HEAD, and his organ throb harder and harder, in which this went on for several more minutes, and after that, Naegi felt the length of his shaft hardening and the FORCE is forming below his shaft just above his balls, and Naegi stammered as he told her he is about to EXPLODE, which she seemed to ignore it as she continue to explore him.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! W-wait…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I…I'm…a-about t-to…e-explode…soon…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

Naegi gritted his teeth as the pleasure got stronger, but Natsumi was lost in bliss as she continue to suckle his penis, he shook his head as he does not want to EXPLODE inside her mouth, and pleaded to her to rub his organ with her hand instead of her lips, which she seemed to oblige as she took her mouth off, but then she glanced at him, then his throbbing penis, as she held his wrists to keep him in place, as uses her tongue to WHIP Naegi's erection, which throb harder and harder, but his impending orgasm was stalled, and his body is aching for release, thus he whined a bit and pleaded for her to rub his penis.

Natsumi paused for a bit as she saw his penis throbbing back and forth, pointing a but upward, and then she teased him by using her tongue to run the HEAD, and began to rub its HOLE, causing his hard penis to throb harder and harder, arousing him further yet stalling his imminent orgasm, and Naegi became more anxious as his body tensed as his orgasm is being stalled, and Natsumi teases him further by taking the HEAD inside her lips, suckling him briefly before taking it out, and you can see that his erection was pointing a bit upward and throbbing harder, and he moaned as he begged her to rub his penis but she just smiled in response.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! P-please…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I…I'm…a-about t-to…e-explode …!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! just rub it…I…have to…release…it…!"

"…"

Natsumi smiled in a naughty way seeing the 15-year old boy in SENSUAL AGONY, and feeling that this is enough, she began to rub Naegi's erection in a slow but passionate way, while leaning forward she placed her breasts in front of his organ, and started to rub him a bit fast, and there the orgasmic phase commences as the pleasure that was accumulated within Naegi's penis threaten to bust loose, and his body started to tense as the pleasure began to surge in an OVERLOADING way.

Naegi began breath in a ragged way, his legs began to shake, his body convulsing and his erection hardening and started to throb non-stop. The POWERFUL feeling within his penis started to move as it traveled throughout the length of his penis, and the younger boy started to pant as the feeling began to drive him in an arousing madness, as Natsumi suckles the HEAD, further arousing him and this hastens the orgasmic process.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! W-wait…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I…I'm…a-about t-to…e-explode…soon…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

Naegi began to moan in a soft but long tone as his body tenses, his hips bucked, and there she took her mouth off and rubbed the boy's penis in a fast manner, and after several rubs, the SHSL Luckster panted hard as his penis throbbed and pulsed, and fired his SEED, shooting out like a water pistol as his SEED shoots out in every four-second interval. It was whitish and thick, which struck her chest. Natsumi stared intently, seeing the boy's orgasm as well as feeling how warm his SEED is, which she is pleased to see how easy he can be aroused.

She saw him panting while closing his eyes as he experienced such a strong orgasm and she continued to rub his organ even after his penis emptied its LOAD. She noted that he fired 10 shots, and she was a bit disappointed as nothing more came out, yet she was satisfied with how it turn out, and slowly stood up as she showered her chest with the shower water to remove the EVIDENCE, and turn around to kiss Naegi on the lips.

She saw how exhausted he looked and asked him if he enjoyed it, which he appeared hesitant to reply, and she just hugged him and requested that he keep their session to himself and not let Fuyuhiko find out about it, which Naegi nodded in agreement.

"Naegi…"

"Y-yeah…"

"Can I ask you a favor…?"

"Huh…?"

"Don't tell anyone…including nii-san…"

"O-okay…"

"Thanks."

"S-sure…"

After that, they used the soap to wash themselves before rinsing and then put on their bathing attire, and left the portable shower room, where they sneaked their way around before sitting on a bench. Minutes later one of Fuyuhiko's men found them and secretly informed Fuyihiko about it, and the SHSL Gangster immediately went there to confront Naegi.

Moments later, as Naegi and Natsumi are enjoying a peaceful moment, their moment was interrupted when Fuyihiko arrived, and he rudely interrogated the Luckster, demanding to know what he did to Natsumi, which Naegi told him they were only strolling around and enjoyed a quiet moment, but Fuyuhiko would not believe him and accuses him of seducing Natsumi and took her somewhere and did a lot of INDECENT things to her.

This caused Natsumi to get irate and shouted back at her elder brother, resulting in a shouting match between the siblings, which caused the other patrons to watch the scene in amusement as the Kuzuryuu siblings bicker so loudly.

"NII-SAN!"

"WHAT?"

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?"

"WHAT'S WITH THAT? I'M JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"WHY CAN'T I HAVE A PEACEFUL DATE? ARE YOU JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A BITCH TO SCREW AROUND?"

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE HERE!"

"THEN GO TO A BATHROOM AND MASTURBATE!"

"WHAT KIND OF REBUTTAL IS THAT?"

Naegi was getting worried and tried to assure Fuyuhiko that Natsumi is in good hands, but the Gangster would not listen and threatened to have his men CASTRATE him, which prompted Natsumi to tell her brother to knock it off and take Peko to his bed and SCREW each other out for all she care, which caused Peko to blush and Fuyuhiko to twitch his eyes as the other patrons giggled at what they just heard, and this made the siblings bicker a lot more.

"WHAT?"

"YOU HEARD ME! TAKE PEKOYAMA TO A ROOM AND DO A 69!"

"WHAT KIND OF SUGGESTION IS THAT?"

"YOU'RE ONTO ME BECAUSE I'M DATING NAEGI! IF YOU'RE JEALOUS THEN TAKE PEKOYAMA AND SCREW EACH OTHER OUT!"

"THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DO THAT!"

"THEN YOU'RE IMPOTENT THEN!"

"THEN YOU'RE SEDUCING THAT NAEGI BY PULLING HIS FACE ONTO YOUR BOOBS?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"SO I WAS RIGHT THEN? YOU ACTUALLY HAVE HOTS FOR A DUMB GUY LIKE NAEGI? OR MAYBE BECAUSE YOU THINK HIS DICK IS MASSIVELY BIG…"

The Godfather watches on and snickered, seeing how close the siblings are, and expected that their relationship would become stronger, and wondered if Naegi has what it take to tame such a girl like Natsumi.

Several minutes later, Natsumi left the resort, taking Naegi with him as they are heading home, while the scene shifts inside the resort where Fuyuhiko is sprawled on the ground, sporting a HUGE LUMP on his forehead after being punched by Natsumi for insinuating that she was easily suckered into getting seduced by Naegi, and Peko could only sigh as she knew that Fuyuhiko is so overly-protective towards his younger sister.

"Master…"

"…"

"You should stop acting so overprotective."

"…"

"Natsumi-sama will surely get pissed at what you said a while ago…"

"…"

"I hope you take my word for it…"

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Natsumi gets to have another PRIVATE MOMENT with Naegi…under a shower. However, while it ended in a good finale, they managed to keep it a secret, but Fuyuhiko would not relent and is making sure that Naegi would not dare lay a finger on her…

Nevertheless, the date arc concludes and this leaves to a new arc, where Natsumi and naegi's relationship faces some hurdles…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter commences the next arc, where Fuyuhiko attempts to discourage Naegi from hanging out with Natsumi…with COMICAL results…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	37. Harassment

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
 ** _Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here a new story arc commences as Fuyuhiko still disapprove Natsumi's relationship with Naegi, and tries a variety of ways in order to discourage the Luckster from hanging out with her.

Expect some comedic moments here.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 37:_** ** _Iyagarase  
_**

A week has passed and things appeared to be normal here at Hope's Peak Academy, and the scene shifts at the classroom of Class 80, as Kaede Akamatsu is chatting with Natsumi, and the two girls are talking about her date with Naegi at the resort, and there Akamatsu urges Natsumi to lignten up a bit reasoning that Fuyuhiko is only worried, but Natsumi sees it otherwise, saying that her elder brother is constantly trying to foil her peaceful date.

Moreover, Natsumi stated that Fuyuhiko is getting more and more annoying as he tries to discourage Naegi from hanging out with her and she had to resort to violence just to keep her brother in line, as she really got pissed at what Fuyihiko is doing ever since he found out that she and Naegi started to hang around, whether be it in Hope's Peak or anywhere else.

"…and that's that!"

"Oh, come one, Natsumi-san…I'm sure your brother is just…"

"He really pisses me off! Naegi did not do anything bad…and yet nii-san tells me that Naegi is just after my body…"

"Try talking to him and…"

"I did! And all he did is telling me to stay away from Naegi!"

"Give it some time, Natsumi-san…your brother would soon warm up towards Naegi-san."

"Really…?"

"Yeah."

Akamatsu smiled and assured to her that Fuyuhiko will eventually come to accept Naegi if given the chance, which Natsumi sighed as she finds it unlikely given how he treated Naegi at the resort last week, and as she is about to open her notes, Himeko Yumeno came and told Natsumi that she saw Fuyihiko talking to Miu Iruma at the tools room.

When Akamatsu asks Yumeno about it, Yumeno said she overheard Fuyihiko talking to Iruma about COMMISSIONING in inventing a ROBOT, and said he wanted to test it out on a PARTICULAR CLIENT, and even paid her for it, claiming that he wanted to do some business and make some money to earn a living.

By then Iruma came inside, holding a bag that contained 350,000 Yen, and she is happy where she stated that someone appreciates her invention, and there Suichi Saihara, the SHSL Detective, asks Iruma what invention she created for Fuyuhiko, which Iruma states that her latest invention is dubbed as PROJECT KIBO.

"Project Kibo?"

"Yup! My latest invention!"

"Really?"

"Yah! It shows that I'm a genius inventor! Better than the metal-toothed Kazuichi Soda!"

"Why would Kuzuryuu commission you to…?"

"He said that he wants to show it to a client…and if the deal goes well, he could commission me to mass-produce it…"

"…"

"What?"

Saihara felt somewhat suspicious as he wondered why Fuyihiko wanted to have Iruma invent a robot out of the blue, as he finds it FRAUDALENT about Fuyihiko's claim about selling it to a client, and he asks Natsumi if Fuyihiko has someone in mind that bore a grudge.

Natsumi thought about it until she stared wide-eyed as realization hits her as she deduced where this is going, and shouted that she realized what her elder brother is going to do with Kibo, which Saihara and Akamatsu stared in surprise at what Natsumi is trying to imply.

"FUCKING SHIT!"

"Huh?"

"Natsumi-san?"

"My fucking brother! He's going to use that Kibo on my boyfriend!"

"Eh? Saihara-kun…what is Natsumi-san…?"

"As I suspected…Natsumi's brother is going to use Iruma's invention to bully someone…your friend's boyfriend in particular."

"I got to stop my stupid brother!"

"Calm down…let's ask Iruma-san…"

"Yeah…she might know a way…"

The three classmates then approached Iruma, with Natsumi demanding that she do something about it, which she flatly turn down at first but Natsumi would not back down.

"Do something about it!"

"What for?"

"You want to die, you idiot inventor?"

"Idiot inventor?"

"Then do something!"

"what do you want from me?"

"Anything to stop this Kibo of yours!"

"…"

-x-

The scene shifts at the classroom of Class 78th, where half of the classmates stared wide-eyed as Kibo is seen pulling and pinching Naegi's cheeks, then slapping him before shaking him rather violently in a harassing way. The classmates available right now are:

\- Hifumi Yamada

\- Yasuhiro Hagakure

\- Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Aoi Asahina

\- Celestia Ludenberg

They were somewhat afraid as they saw how Kibo easily throttled Naegi, and Asahina urges the boys to do something, which Yamada and Hagakure were reluctant to step in, offering some lame alibi as an excuse not get themselves involved, and even Celes said that she is not PHYSICALLY capable of confronting someone like Kibo.

This only made Asahina dismayed as she is worried at Naegi's situation, seeing that Kibo is now spanking Naegi on his butt, and you can see Naegi's pants and underwear are down and Kibo's robotic hand is spanking his butt, where you can see a hand mark forming, and Naegi screams out in pain and demanded to Kibo to stop, which the robot said nothing.

"AAAIIEEE!"

"…"

"STOP!"

"…"

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?"

"…"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"…"

Outside the classroom, Fuyuhiko is snickering as he is holding the remote control and is giving Kibo the commands on what to do, and Peko sighed in dismay at her master's antics, and tried to persuade him to cease his assault, but he would not relent until Naegi stops hanging out with Natsumi.

"Hee-hee-hee…"

"Fuyuhiko-sama…"

"What?"

"You should stop…"

"Not happening."

"But…"

"if that asshole with the ahoge stops tailing my sister…then I'll leave him alone…"

"…"

Suddenly, Kibo stopped its action and releases Naegi, and Fuyihiko stared wide-eyed in surprise, and tinkered with the controller, where he is becoming alarmed that Kibo is not following the remote control's function, as the robot stepped out of the room and confronted Fuyihiko, and there Kibo grabbed the SHSL Gangster and did a double face-slap, which Fuyuhiko staggered back, and there Kibo began to punch him, WWE-style and Peko blinked her eyes as Kibo did the following action on Fuyihiko:

\- SUPLEX

\- ATOMIC KNEE DROP

\- EYE GOUGE

\- NOSE-PULLING

\- CLOTHESLINE

\- HEADLOCK

\- BIG BOOT

\- LEG DROP

\- JUMPING DOUBLE STOMP

\- BODY SPLASH

Peko stared in surprise as Kibo ceased functioning as Fuyihiko sprawled on the floor, and there Natsumi showed up, holding another remote control, which is revealed that it override the control her elder brother has, and tells him if he tries to harass Naegi again he would suffer worse than this one, though Fuyuhiko was too dazed to reply.

"Like that, nii-san…?"

"…"

"If you get the drift…stop harassing Naegi…"

"…"

"Otherwise I'll do something more extreme if you don't knock off your antics."

"…"

"Got that…?"

"…"

Natsumi went to Naegi as she help him up while blushing as he slowly had difficulty putting his pants up due to the pain on his butt due to Kibo's spanking, and she apologized to the Luckster for what happened, and though Naegi said it is okay, Natsumi said it is not because of her elder brother's foolish antics, which not only embarrasses her, it also humiliated her in a way.

"Really, Natsumi-san…ouch…it's okay…"

"No, it's not."

"Uh…"

"Don't get intimidated…if nii-san threatens you again, call me."

"But still…"

"He would not stop until he gets his way…and I won't let him make a fool out of you."

"…"

"…"

Mikan Tsumiki, the SHSL Nurse, passed by and saw what happened, which she volunteered to make an assessment and tells Natsumi that Naegi should be treated at the clinic and have a cold compress applied on his buttocks to treat the swelling, which Natsumi agreed, and she tells Naegi that they are heading for the clinic, which is right now.

Though he assured to the two girls that he is fine, his body would not deceive them as he could only wobble as his butt was still visibly swelling, and Natsumi sighed as she tells him his butt needs to be treated and it is needed or else he could not even sit on a chair.

"Stop acting…"

"I'm fine…ouch…"

"See?"'

"Um…"

"We're getting your butt treated."

"But…"

"Don't argue…otherwise you can't sit on a chair."

"…"

As the girls took Naegi to the infirmary, the scene shows that Iruma was staring in disbelief, seeing that her creation, Kibo, is only being used to harass Naegi, and there Akamatsu tells her to be careful in dealing with customers, stating that she is fortunate that Fuyuhiko only used Kibo to harass Naegi and nothing more, which Saihara only watches the scene as Iruma provided another remote control and have Kibo return to her lab.

But Iruma began to act a bit haughty and said that at least her invention worked and that all she needed is to demonstrate it and find potential buyers, which Akamatsu sagged and tells Iruma to be more careful so as to prevent herself from getting into trouble, which Iruma brushes it off.

"Geez! Don't you get it, Iruma-san?"

"Nope."

"You shouldn't…"

"Who cares? They pay me to make an invention by request!"

"But still…"

"This shows that they appreciate my talent! And I'm gonna be rich!"

"Geez…Iruma-san…!"

"Ha-ha-ha!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action showed here other than a brief WWE-style brawl involving Kibo and Fuyuhiko, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and aside from that, Natsumi show her WRATH to her elder brother…in a comical way…

Some of the Danganronpa V3 cast appeared, and Kibo appeared for the first time…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Natsumi comforts Naegi…inside the infirmary…and something EXCITING would take place…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcome...I would appreciated it if you submit your reviews so I can keep this fic going...

:)

Let me know what you think...


	38. Clinic Cheer Up

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
 ** _Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here current story arc continue as Fuyuhiko still disapprove Natsumi's relationship with Naegi, and he is recovering after the events from the last chapter.

Natsumi will try to comfort Naegi after what he went through, where another moment takes place.

Expect some comedic moments here.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 37:**_ _ **Kurinikku wa genkidzukeru**_

The scene shifts at the infirmary of Hope's Peak Academy, where Naegi was brought in, and Natsumi watches on as Tsumiki applied alcohol on his buttock using a cotton, and you can hear the Luckster wincing in pain as the swelling lessen a bit yet it was still quite painful, with Natsumi watching on, making sure that the SHSL Nurse is not doing anything perverted towards Naegi.

Tsumiki assured to Natsumi that Naegi will be fine but said that he may have to skip at least two subjects for now in order for him to recover, and said that he cannot sit on a chair for at least three hours, which Natsumi asks how would Naegi be able to cope like that, asking if Naegi should remain standing for three hours.

"You mean Naegi would refrain from sitting on a chair?"

"Uh..."

"So hell have to remain standing for three hours?"

"I-its only temporary..."

"So what he should do now?"

"H-he can lay on bed for now...but only on his side..."

"Geez!"

"S-sorry..."

Despite her nervousness, Tsumiki said that Naegi would remain in bed for at least three hours and soon the swelling would subside, and recommended that he needs a cushion to sit on, and after that she left as she intend to check on Fuyihiko, as he is at the other side of the building's infirmary, believing he needed treatment after being decked by Natsumi earlier.

As Tsumiki left, Natsumi sighed in annoyance after what happened, not expecting that her brother would resort to something like using Iruma's invention just to humiliate and intimidate Naegi. She checked on Naegi, who is laying face-down on the clinic bed, his pants and brief down below his knees as you can see his buttocks are still swelling a bit.

She then apologized for what happened yet he assured to her that this is nothing and urges her not to get riled up at her brother's antics, which she said she doubts she would let her brother off given what he did recently, and said that what her brother did earlier is something she would not stand for, as what he did to Naegi is unforgivable.

"What nii-san did is unforgivable."

"Easy, Natsumi-san..."

"How can I?"

"Now, now...I'm fine...that's all that matter..."

"How can you be like that? Nii-san used a robot to humiliate you!"

"Its fineyou dont have to worry..."

"Seriously..."

"Ha-ha-ha..."

Naegi smiled and used his optimism to cheer her up, assuring to her that Fuyuhiko was only looking out for her and has no ill-will in mind, which caused her to blush at seeing how cute and kind he is, and she asks him how can he be so relaxed after all the unjust accusations her brother hurled against him, saying that her brother's actions are really uncalled for, reminding Naegi of the embarrassments he went through during their date at the resort and earlier at his classroom.

Naegi told her that while Fuyihiko's methods may be quite over the top and humiliating, he can tell that Fuyuhiko's intention over Natsumi's well-being are pure and tells her to let him off for today, believing that the SHSL Gangster may have learned his lesson and urged her not to get riled up over this episode, which she reluctantly accepted.

"...so its okay"

"You sure?"

"Yes, Natsumi-san."

"…"

"Its fine. Really."

"Are you really fine with this after what nii-san put you through?"

"Yeah, I am."

"…"

As the SHSL Luckster gave a genuine smile, Natsumi blushed again, and looked away, feeling embarrassed, and while Naegi wondered if there is something wrong, she mentally questioned herself, wondering why is she feeling like this, as before she is a tough girl who would intimidate anyone, but now the mere sight of his cute face is making her feel uneasy, and sensed that this is not what she is supposed to be.

Naegi sat up and gently held her hand, asking her what is wrong and if he tick her off, but Natsumi is still blushing and felt embarrassed to face him, and concerned, he placed his hand on her cheek, feeling her smooth skin and this made her feel romantically uneasy, blushing further, and he asks her what is wrong and promised to help her in any way he could.

"Natsumi-san..."

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"…"

"You can tell me..."

"…"

Natsumi was too shocked to reply as her eyes gaze on his, but the romantic moment and mood was interrupted upon hearing the door being locked, and she stared wide-eyed as she guessed what happened. Outside, a janitor locked the infirmary (which is on the west side) thinking that there is no one there and felt that it would be best to keep it off-limits till the nurse comes back, and naively left, not hearing the banging sounds as Natsumi can be heard screaming.

Inside the infirmary, Natsumi was pissed off at the fact that she and Naegi are locked inside, with the Luckster assuring her that everything will be okay, which she asks how can he be so calm about this, but Naegi jokingly said that at least no one would bother them here.

"Eh?"

"Yeah...at least no one would bother us here..."

"Seriously?"

"Ha-ha..."

"You sure looked optimistic in times like this..."

"Sorry...I was just..."

"Geez..."

"..."

Natsumi twitched her eyes at hearing his punch-line and sighed, which he held her hand and said that she ought to lighten up a bit and that it would not be healthy about staying irritated the whole time, which she felt insulted and wanted to retort, but seeing his face with an optimistic look, she blushed again but could not turn her face away as she is drawn to the Luckster again.

He asks her what is wrong, but then she leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips, and though surprised, he reciprocated the gesture and feeling, and the two kissed some more which slowly turn passionate, which lasted for about two minutes, and there they stopped to get some air, where both blushed while glancing at each other.

As Naegi gently caressed her cheek, Natsumi glanced at him as her hand went under his upper clothes and touched his bare chest, before embracing him. He was startled a bit but returned the gesture, and the two hugged with her burying her face on his chest, as she tries to hide her reaction that she has really fallen for the Luckster.

She then asks him if he is discouraged about what her brother did to him in the recent days and about several minutes ago, and asks if he regretted being with her, which Naegi replied that while he was intimidated by her appearance at first, he said that Natsumi is a kind girl and all she has to do is treat other people nicely and she would earn lots of friends, which she mentally reflected at thing things she did in the past.

While she is too proud to admit her actions, she was mum at the moment, and at his gentle urging, she said that she would try to tame her actions but insist that she would be the same Natsumi he first met. He smiled and said that he would not force her to change the way she is, but only to change her demeanor a bit so she can be approachable by potential friends.

"So you want me to temper my behavior?"

"If only a little bit..."

"Thats all?"

"Yeah...that way you can attract more potential friends..."

"And youre not suggesting that I act like a submissive girl?"

"No...that's not..."

"Fine..."

"…"

The two then kissed again, but then she saw him trying to adjust his sitting as his pants and brief is just above his knees. She sighed as she help him stand up, but as they stood up their faces almost meet and the two glanced at each other, and she made the move as she kissed him again. As the kiss became passionate again, she suddenly removed his upper clothes which made him surprised.

She then sat on the clinic bed as she pushes down his pants and brief till he is fully naked, and this made the Luckster feel nervous stating that someone might walk in, but she gave a friendly smile, and assured to him that she will take care of everything and tells him that they will simply pass up the time while they are alone inside the locked clinic.

"Dont worry."

"Uh..."

"The door's locked, so no one would come in."

"Are you sure we should...?"

"Just kiss and touch..."

"Right now?"

"Want me to stop?"

"…"

As Naegi is stripped naked, Natsumi began to caress the boy's SHAVED penis, where her eyes gaze as she watched his organ slowly increasing in size, feeling it harden, and soon it reached full strength, the HEAD pointing a bit upward and near her nose, and she finds the sight CUTE, and she slowly brush her lips on the HEAD, and Naegi moaned as his erection throbbed and she gently wrapped her right hand around his throbbing shaft and slowly rubbed it up and down.

The Luckster moaned as Natsumi alternate her actions between rubbing his organ with her hand and brushing her lips on the HEAD, causing him to sway his hips as the pleasure steadily got stronger and stronger.

"Ahh..."

"…"

"Ahh..."

"…"

"N-Natsumi..."

"…"

"Ahh..."

"…"

-x-

The scene shifts at the infirmary, which is located at the east wing of the main course building, where Tsumiki placed an ice bag on Fuyuhiko's forehead, as the SHSL Gangster still sported a huge lump on his forehead, and Peko looks on as Tsumiki tells him that he has to stay here for about 30 minutes before leaving, and she also urged him not to make life hard for Natsumi.

Fuyuhiko just grunted when told that he brought this on himself because of using Iruma's robot to bully Naegi. Kazuichi Soda passed by and overheard the conversation and tells Fuyuhiko to lighten up a bit, and told him that if he keeps on doing this, Fuyuhiko might lose his current title and might ended up changing from SHSL Gangster to SHSL Bully.

This caused Fuyuhiko to lose his cool and grabbed Soda by his collar and berated the SHSL Mechanic, telling him that he is doing this to protect Natsumi, as he reiterated that he does not trust Naegi and that Naegi is probably hanging out with her just to DEFLOWER her and nothing more, which Soda says that Fuyuhiko is worrying too much.

"Look, here, you metal-teeth!"

"Whoa!"

"I'm doing this to protect my sister!"

"Hey!"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get that ahoge-asshole away from her! He is just using her! I'm even betting he would turn her into a sex toy!"

"Youre exaggerating too much."

"What?"

"Naegi is quite harmless...in fact, if your sister is being violated, she would have screamed out and cause trouble...but it's been a few months since then she is behaving."

Tsumiki sweat-dropped at seeing Fuyuhiko acting like an overbearing, worried older sibling, and she tells him to have faith in his younger sister, as well as urging him to trust Naegi, seeing that the Luckster is not a threat to Natsumi which Fuyuhiko shrug off the words, saying that he sees Naegi as an opportunist and that the Luckster's innocent look is just his way to get Natsumi to lower her guard.

He then asks Tsumiki where is his sister right now, and the SHSL Nurse told him that Natsumi is at the west wing of the main course building's infirmary, where she is alone with Naegi, and Fuyuhiko stared wide-eyed in surprise and worry, getting overly apprehensive that Naegi could CLAIM and DEFLOWER her and berated Tsumiki for leaving Natsumi alone with Naegi, causing Tsumiki to cry in shock over being told off in a harsh manner.

"You idiot! Why did you leave her alone with that brat!"

"WWWAAHHH!"

"How are you going to resolve this!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Are you really that dense?"

"Forgive me!"

"Are you really a nurse?"

"WWWAAHH!"

Soda then told Fuyuhiko that he is being mean, but the Gangster had no time for that and is about to head for the door when he heard a locking sound, and when Fuyuhiko held the doorknob, he realized that he and the others are locked in, and he began to bang the door to let someone know that there is someone inside the infirmary.

 _ **To Be Continued**..._

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action showed here other than a brief make out, things appeared to be fine, till both groups are being locked inside the infirmary (east and west)…and Fuyuhiko starts to act like a nervous wreck upon realizing that his sister is alone with Naegi

* * *

 _ **Preview** :_

The next chapter concludes the story arc as Fuyuhiko tries to break out of the locked infirmary to confront Naegi, who is being romanced by Natsumi…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks


	39. Clinic Make Out

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
 ** _Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here current story arc concludes as Fuyuhiko tries to get out of the locked clinic as he still disapprove Natsumi's relationship with Naegi, and he is recovering after the events from the last chapter.

Natsumi will try to comfort Naegi after what he went through, where another moment takes place.

Expect some comedic moments here.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _38:_** ** _Shinryōsho o tsukuridasu_**

Inside the clinic, the scene shows that Tsumiki sweat-dropped at seeing Fuyuhiko acting like an overbearing, worried older sibling, as he is ranting over the fact that Natsumi is hanging out with Naegi, and she tells him to have faith in his younger sister, as well as urging him to trust Naegi, seeing that the Luckster is not a threat to Natsumi which Fuyuhiko shrug off the words, saying that he sees Naegi as an opportunist and that the Luckster's innocent look is just his way to get Natsumi to lower her guard.

He then asks Tsumiki where is his sister right now, and the SHSL Nurse told him that Natsumi is at the west wing of the main course building's infirmary, where she is alone with Naegi, and Fuyuhiko stared wide-eyed in surprise and worry, getting overly apprehensive that Naegi could CLAIM and DEFLOWER her and berated Tsumiki for leaving Natsumi alone with Naegi, causing Tsumiki to cry in shock over being told off in a harsh manner.

"You idiot! Why did you leave her alone with that brat!"

"WWWAAHHH!"

"How are you going to resolve this!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Are you really that dense?"

"Forgive me!"

"Are you really a nurse?"

"WWWAAHH!"

Soda then told Fuyuhiko that he is being mean, but the Gangster had no time for that and is about to head for the door when he heard a locking sound, and when Fuyuhiko held the doorknob, he realized that he and the others are locked in, and he began to bang the door to let someone know that there is someone inside the infirmary.

Unfortunately, the janitor who locked the clinic was overly dense as he failed to notice the sounds as he was daydreaming and walked away, thinking that he is hearing things as well as ignoring the sounds of shouting, which turns out to be Fuyuhiko, and as the janitor was already out of reach, the scene shifts inside the clinic where Soda tries to calm Fuyuhiko, who is now acting like a nervous wreck, banging and shaking the door, looking like a panicking person wanting to get out.

Tsumiki and Peko sweat-dropped as they watched Soda trying to calm Fuyuhiko, but the SHSL Gangster would not calm down as he reiterated that he has to make sure his sister is not violated by some HENTAI WITH AN AHOGE, fearing that Naegi might charm his way through and seduce Natsumi into having sex with him.

"Will you calm down?"

"How can I calm down?"

"Your sister's gonna be fine! I don't think she's in any…"

"Yes she is! That asshole with the AHOGE is there! He'll goad her to GO ALL THE WAY with him!"

"I don't think so…"

"And why is that?"

"His butt is swelling, remember?"

"Don't give me that!"

As Soda tries to calm him down, Fuyihiko began to bang the door with his fists while screaming for help, which, unfortunately, went unnoticed as there were no students near the infirmary, and the SHSL Mechanic sighed seeing that his classmate is overreacting in an exaggerated manner just because he does not trust Naegi.

Peko and Tsumiki sweat-dropped at the scene, and the SHSL Nurse asks Peko is Fuyihiko is like that, which Peko said that he is normally not like that, until seeing Naegi and Natsumi's accidental kiss, and that when the two younger teens began to hang out together.

Peko said that while Fuyuhiko may act like a nervous wreck, he really cared about his younger sister and is only looking out for her, and he still does not trust Naegi yet given that the Luckster is the first boy to managing to TAME Natsumi and made her less troublemaking.

"Is Kuzuryuu always like that?"

"Not really…"

"Then…why is he acting like…"

"He started to act like that the moment he saw his sister accidentally kissed Naegi…and that's…"

"Is Kuzuryuu really that strict?"

"He is just worried for Natsumi-sama."

"I wished he would try to be more nice towards Naegi…"

"Me too…"

Fuyuhiko finally stopped, as he is now exhausted from banging and screaming, and Soda tells him to calm down and have trust in Natsumi, assuring to him that she is not in danger, reminding him what a tough girl Natsumi is, but Fuyuhiko is still not convinced and believe that Naegi might take advantage of her, and might seduce her into GOING ALL THE WAY with him.

Soda sighed seeing that his classmate would not relent and asks him what does he see in Naegi that ticks him off, stating that Naegi does not look physically imposing, and that he seemed to be less threatening and not so violent like Natsumi.

Fuyuhiko said that he has a gut feeling that Naegi might be after her VIRGINITY, wanting to DEFLOWER her, but Soda said that Natsumi was DEFLOWERED several weeks back by the lead bully who used a dildo to break her hymen, yet it is not considered a sex, thus Natsumi is technically still a virgin.

This pissed the SHSL Gangster off and grabbed Soda by his collar, berating him until Peko intervened and urged him to calm down, which partially worked as he reluctantly releases his hold though he is still seething, as he made it clear that if Naegi violated Natsumi, he will go all-out, but Peko told him that will not happen as Naegi has not made any move and that he appeared to have no intention of violating her, which made him stare at Peko in surprise.

"Wh-what…? Peko…?"

"Please here me out."

"…"

"Naegi may not be a threat at all."

"How can you…?"

"For the past several weeks…Natsumi-sama has been behaving well…and there is no incident involving her. And I believe this is due to her being friends with Naegi."

"!"

"…"

Fuyuhiko twitched his eyes as he could not believe that Peko would vouch for the SHSL Luckster, and he asks her what does she see in Naegi and why would she think that Naegi is not a threat, in which she says that she had an informant spy on Naegi, and according to the intel, Naegi is an ordinary boy who is living an ordinary life, and has an ordinary family.

Peko maintained that Naegi does not exhibit any PERVERTED AURA, thus Natsumi is in good hands and that she is in no danger. She added that if Natsumi is being violated, she would have reacted accordingly and summon her bodyguards to assault him.

"And that is what I assessed, master."

"…"

"You need not worry about your sister."

"…"

"Try to trust her more."

"…"

"And try to get to know more about Naegi."

"…"

Peko placed her hand on Fuyuhiko's shoulder and urged him to calm down and trust Naegi a little, promising that if Naegi violated Natsumi she will bring him down herself, and the Gangster sighed and he is forced to relent.

Soda sighed in relief seeing that Fuyihiko finally stopped acting like a nervous wreck and things seemed to calm down, but then Teruteru Hanamura showed up, as it turns out that he is also inside the infirmary, and said that while waiting for the janitor to come back, he made a pot of beef stew which they began eating, and while at it, Teruteru took out a thin, finger-shaped biscuit and a doughnut, and made a perverted monologue, implying that two students alone might DO THE DEED, which Fuyuhiko did get it at first as he listened to it.

"A boy and a girl…alone inside the other infirmary…"

"…"

"A petite, shorter boy with an ahoge…"

"…"

"He would FLASH himself in front a of a violent girl…showing his CUTEST PEE-PEE.."

"?"

"And she would be attracted and want to TOUCH him and…"

"FUCKING SHIT! NATSUMI! I WON'T LET THAT ASSHOLE WITH THE AHOGE SCREW MY SISTER!"

Upon hearing the words TWO STUDENTS ALONE, the SHSL Gangster deduced that Hanamura is referring to Naegi and Natsumi, and this caused Fuyuhiko to act like a nervous wreck and began to scream, bang and shook the locked door, trying everything to break the door open, causing Peko and Tsumiki to grapple onto their classmate and urged him to calm down and ignore what Hanamura had just said.

They were dismayed that Hanamura's carelessness caused Fuyuhiko unnecessary stress.

"EEEEKKK!"

"Master, calm down!"

"Geez! Hanamura, you moron! What were you thinking?"

"Ah-ha-ha…"

"Waahhh! Kuzuryuu is acting psychotic!"

"Master! Please calm yourself!"

"LET ME GO! I GOT TO RESCUE MY SISTER!"

"…"

-x-

At the other infirmary, the scene shifts inside, where Naegi and Natsumi are kissing passionately, and are currently making out, where she is slanted against a table, clad only in her panties, while Naegi is naked, but then you can see that his erection is wrapped in a disposable brief, acting as a makeshift condom, and he is holding her hips, pressing and rubbing his crotch against hers, and both were aroused as he could feel his penis hardening further while his hand slowly caressed her breast.

As the kiss became more passionate, Natsumi slowly loses focus and removed the disposable brief and wrapped her hand around Naegi's penis and rubbed him back and fro, feeling it throb and harden, which arouses the Luckster even more, and she stopped her action briefly as she removed her panties and she is now naked, and took his middle finger and inserted it inside her WOMANHOOD, and whispered to him to pleasure her.

Naegi looked nervous at first as he is worried that someone might come in, but after a rather urging request, he gave in and began to explore her and she moaned softly as pleasure surged her body, and at the same time she rubbed his penis as she relish its smooth skin while throbbing hard, and Naegi moaned at the pleasure that is surging within his body.

"Aahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Aahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Aahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Aahh…"

"Uhh…"

Both relished at the sensations they are feeling, and Naegi is slowly being overwhelmed by desire, and seeing her cute face, he kissed her again, before having her lying on the table, where he bent down and further explored her WOMANHOOD with his finger, which steadily aroused her as she began to pant as she is starting to like the position she is in.

The Luckster kept on the tempo as he is now driven by romantic passion, and as his penis throbbed harder, he removed his finger and began to use his tongue to explore her, and her body jerked as she felt his tongue probing her WOMANHOOD, slowly driving her to a frenzy as he held her legs while moving her head sideways, moaning almost aloud as the pleasure got stronger.

Her breathing became ragged as her body absorbed the sudden jolt of pleasure as his tongue kept on probing her, and with her legs held, all she could do now is thrust her hips upward while moaning in pleasure as she gripped the sides of the table as the intensity of the pleasure increases.

"Ahhh…!"

"…"

"Ahhh…!"

"…"

"Ahhh…!"

"…"

"Ahhh…!"

"…"

Naegi removed his tongue and inserted his middle finger and probed her again, exploring her with care, as he made sure that she does not feel uncomfortable, and she gritted her teeth while panting, as her body is absorbing more pleasure, and thus went on for several minutes, which the pleasure in her body is reaching its peak, as she started to feel that she is about to EXPLODE.

Naegi asks her if she is feeling okay, but she told him not to stop, feeling that the imminent orgasm is too arousing to ignore, urging him to continue, which he sees that she is feeling okay even though he is a bit worried.

"Natsumi-san…?"

"Ahh…"

"Are you okay…?"

"Ahh…d-don't…s-stop…ahh…"

"Are you sure…?"

"P-please…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

After a few more minutes Natsumi EXPLODED, as she reached orgasm and Naegi can could feel his middle finger being clamped, yet he continued to probe her as she panted hard while her body shuddered, feeling sensually satisfied as she slowly went still. Naegi removed his finger as he grabbed a bottle of alcohol to wash his hand.

He then help Natsumi to sat up as she is panting due to the orgasm she received. She stared at Naegi in a neutral way, which made him feel a bit worried, thinking that he did something to tick her off, but then she went to kiss him on the lips, which surprised him a bit yet he accepted it and the two kissed for almost a minute.

She then looked down seeing that Naegi is still aroused and decided to do something about it and she sat on the chair and had him slant against the table, where she wrapped her hand and proceed to rub his erection back and forth, alternating the speed as Naegi began to moan as her action increases the sensation within his arousal.

Natsumi stared at Naegi's organ, finding it cute while feeling it throb in her hand, and wanting to pay him back for making her feel good a while ago, she releases her hold and started to caress the base of his shaft with her lips, kissing the length, while at the same time caressing the HEAD, causing the Luckster to moan softly as the pleasure steadily increases.

Her lips continued to rub the underside of Naegi's penis before it reached the tip, and she took his organ inside her mouth and started to suckle it, causing him moan as his body jerk in passion, as the sudden action caught him by surprise, which further arouses him as Natsumi held his wrists, and Naegi is forced to thrust his hips as the pleasure increases, while his penis throbbed harder and harder.

"Ahhh…!"

"…"

"Ahhh…!"

"…"

"Ahhh…!"

"…"

"Ahhh…!"

"…"

Natsumi kept on doing it as she continued to pleasure Naegi, feeling his organ throbbing, and this went on for several minutes until he managed to tell her that he is ALMOST THERE, and she took her mouth off and replaced it with her right hand and began to rub him back and forth, her left hand began to caress his balls, and the Luckster started to pant and moan as he could feel his penis about to RELEASE something.

Natsumi went a bit closer and the tip of his penis is aimed at her chest, and continued to rub him until she increased the speed, and moments later he moaned softly but long as he reached orgasm, and she looked down a bit as Naegi's penis throbbed before firing his SEED, as it shoots out and struck her breasts, firing about eight shots in every four-second interval.

She can tell how warm his SEED felt, and she continued to rub it as her eyes gaze at the tip, seeing it releasing its ammo while Naegi panted as the orgasm was quite intense, and after 30 seconds his penis was emptied yet she kept on rubbing him as she wants to see more, but eventually stopped seeing that he was already emptied.

She grabbed a box of tissue and wiped off the evidence before putting it inside the trash can, and poured alcohol on her chest so that no one would suspect anything. She then stood up and hugged the Luckster, asking him if he enjoyed it and if it made him feel better.

"So…how did that feel…?"

"Uh…"

"Feeling better?"

"S-sort of…"

"Want to feel more better…?"

"Um…"

"At least we killed some time…"

"…"

Natsumi just stared at him before kissing him, and she proceeded to put her clothes back on, while Naegi puts on his upper clothing, but as he is putting his brief and pants on, she told Naegi to lay on bed facing down, which he reluctantly did, and there she grabbed the bottle of alcohol and poured it on a cotton and rubbed his buttocks, which he winced a bit.

By then the door was unlocked where the janitor peered through, having realized that there were students inside, and he apologized to the two students.

By then Fuyuhiko came in, followed by Peko, Soda and Tsumiki, where it showed that the janitor also unlocked the door of the west infirmary, and there Fuyuhiko strictly asks Natsumi what is she doing, and there a sibling bickering took place, as he believes that Natsumi is being seduced by Naegi, which she denies the accusations.

"Natsumi!"

"What?"

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Can't you see…? I'm applying alcohol on his butt…"

"Did he seduce you?"

"Of course not!"

"If I find out that…"

"In your dreams!"

Tsumiki then checked on Naegi, seeing that the swelling on his buttocks have subsided and saw Natsumi holding the bottle of alcohol and cotton, and there she told Fuyuhiko that Natsumi is only applying alcohol on Naegi and that there was no indecent acts committed, though Fuyihiko wasn't convinced.

By then Chisa Yukizome peered inside the infirmary and told Fuyuhiko, Peko, Soda and Tsumiki that homeroom class is about to begin, and both Peko and Soda lifted Fuyuhiko by the arms and carried him out of the infirmary, despite him screaming that he can't leave his sister alone with Naegi, but his two classmates urged him to calm down saying that Naegi won't do it given his position and that he is in NO SHAPE.

"Come on…"

"Let's go…"

"Let me go! I'm not leaving till Natsumi comes out!"

"Sensei will look after them…"

"Yeah, so calm down and lighten up…"

"No! I can't leave her in the hands of that ahoge asshole!"

"Please, master…"

"Lighten up, will you?"

"Let me go, I say!"

Natsumi sighed hearing her brother ranting so foolishly, and Yukizome approached her asking how is she doing, seeing that Natsumi is no longer the troublemaker she used to be. Natsumi said that she is doing fine and behaving, saying that she is starting to make friends and not bully others, and as the two are talking, a man happened to pass by, who is dressed in a business suit and in his 30's, and for some reason, he is seen to be glancing at Natsumi, and then at Naegi.

The man seemed to harbor a certain disdain for the two for a reason, but he left the scene as Yukizome tells Natsumi to head to her classroom as Naegi is struggling to put his pants and underwear on as he felt that he is feeling a bit better. By then the two teens left as Yukizome volunteered to escort Naegi to his class so as to explain to a teacher there on why Naegi just arrived late.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action showed here other than a tender scene, things appeared to be fine, till both groups are no longer got locked inside the infirmary (east and west)…and Fuyuhiko starts to act like a nervous wreck again despite the alibi…

Someone seemed to be having a malevolent plan towards the two teens…more on that later…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter opens a new story arc as someone wants to boot Natsumi and Naegi out of Hope's Peak Academy…which would cause trouble…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks


	40. Unexpected Situation

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
 ** _Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here a new story arc commences as Naegi and Natsumi continue their studies at Hopes Peak Academy, but then a situation comes in and cause problem to the two teens…which would no doubt cause a lot of wanton problem…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _39: Yosō-gai no jōkyō_**

A few days later, the scene shifts at the headmaster's office inside Hope's Peak Academy, where Jin Kirigiri is working on some documents as paperwork starts to mount. It's been a few months since the new freshmen arrived, and so far things went well without incident, and he is quite pleased at the peace the academy received, though he is still concerned about how the Steering Committee put up the Reserve Course and felt that they are just exploiting them due to the Committee having to make the Reserve students pay high tuition fees just to have them enrolled.

He seemed to be aware that there is mounting discrimination in which he heard rumors about how some of the Main Course students belittle the Reserve Course students, and there he confided to Kizakura about it, and there Kizakura told Jin that it is out of their hands and that he should just focus on the task he is assigned to.

"Kizakura…"

"I know, Jin…but that's how it is."

"…"

"Those idiots have control…we don't…"

"But still…"

"For now we do what we have to do."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

Jin sighed at Kizakura's advice, as he looked at the window, where he saw Naegi and Natsumi walking together, and the scout of Hope's Peak smiled, commenting that ever since the incident where Natsumi was assaulted by her fellow reserve course students, she started to behave and eventually found talent in her that she was given the title of SHSL Amateur Photographer, and since then Natsumi gradually stopped her bullying ways and behaved herself.

Jin was also watching the two teens and wondered if Naegi played a hand that made Natsumi changed her ways, and Kizakura said that maybe Naegi did, seeing that LUCK may have played a role, which Jin wondered if that is the case.

"I guess that Naegi played a big part in her changing for the better."

"Really?"

"I think so. After all, that Naegi has GOOD LUCK…and perhaps his luck played a role in making Miss Natsumi become a good girl."

"Is that what you think…?"

"Who knows, Jin."

"So you think Naegi is a bit better than Komaeda?"

"Maybe…maybe not…"

"Seriously…"

Outside, the scene shows that Naegi and Natsumi passed by the fountain area where they saw Nanami and Hinata are playing a PS Vita, and both bickering at the same time, as Hinata is not used to playing fighting games such as Street fighter x Tekkenn and The King of fighters XIV, which Natsumi took out her camera and took a picture, causing Nanami and Hinata to blush deeply at what just occurred.

Naegi asks Natsumi if she really had to do that, which she grinned and said that this is a good take as she already took pictures of students brawling non-stop, so a romantic picture would be a good change of pace, much to Hinata and Nanami's embarrassments.

Bothn tried to deny it despite the obvious blush on their cheeks.

"W-Wait…!"

"I-it's not what you think!"

"We're just playing a game that Nanami-san gave me!"

"And I am only teaching him how to play!"

"Kuzuryuu-san…don't get the wrong idea!"

"That's right!"

"So stop taking pictures of us without permission!"

"Please…!"

Not far, Koizumi and Sato saw the scene, and both friends could not believe Natsumi actually changed, as she no longer bullied them and that she somewhat behaved after becoming a main course student. Moreover, they noticed that Natsumi and Naegi have somewhat become INSEPERABLE, hanging out together and both wondered if Natsumi has changed for the better or if this is just for show.

While Koizumi is willing to give Natsumi a benefit of a doubt, Sato felt that Natsumi is up to no good and is plotting something, which her friend urged Sato to calm down, reasoning that Fuyuhiko himself stated that his sister has somewhat behaved herself well.

"Mahiru-chan…"

"Huh?"

"I think that she is just acting…"

"Now, now…it's not true…"

"How so?"

"You saw it…she changed for the better, her brothr and even Pekoyama-san told me that Natsumi changed for the better."

"Seriously?"

"Look like it…"

However, an unseen individual happened to see the scene, and the unseen person's eyes gaze at Nanami and Hinata, as well as Naegi and Natsumi, showing hints of disdain and the unseen person left the scene, which the four students are unaware that they were being watched, and have no idea that a crisis is about to head their way.

-x-

Later in the day, when all students have left, the scene shifts at the headmaster's office where Jin is looking at the records of the students, where recent tests showed that Nagito is doing well in his studies, and then at Naegi's, seeing that while his grades were somewhat average, he maintained his studies as well as he is showing good moral character.

Kizakura noted that Naegi's talent is somewhat for real, as he is LUCKY to have his name drawn, landing a spot at the main course, as well as befriending Natsumi, and even made friends with the Class 78 classmates.

"Looks like I made the right call…"

"So you say, Kizakura."

"I guess Naegi-kun is like a four leaf clover…a LUCKY charm if I may say so…"

"Maybe having the title of SHSL LUCKSTER is indeed the right call."

"I suppose…he gained so many friends…and even managed to tame such a girl like Natsumi Kuzuryuu…"

"Really?"

"Am I right…?"

"…"

By then, the Steering Committee came in, and Kizakura adjusted his hat as he sensed that trouble is about to brew, knowing that the committee members are up to no good, and as Jin asks them what do they want, one of the committee members demanded that Jin make a rule, which is to prohibit all of the main course students to socialize with the reserve course students, which Kizakura discreetly eyed, seeing what the committee member is demanding.

Of course, Jin is against it as he is aware that Nanami and Koizumi have friends who are at the reserve course, and demanded to know what their basis is, but the committee claim that it is not a good sight for students from two courses to socialize on the basis that it would cause tension.

The other committee member then demanded that there should only be one student per talent, where he claimed that Nagito Komaeda already has the talent of Luckster, thus there is no reason for another student to hold the same title. There he demanded to Jin to have Makoto Naegi expelled. He also demanded that Natsumi Kuzuryuu be expelled as well since Mahiru Koizumi already has the talent title of Photographer.

Jin stood up and defended the two students, saying that Kizakura saw talent in them and that it is against the rules to expel them for a shallow reason, and flatly refused to do as they demanded, but the committee members smugly said that Kizakura made the mistake by scouting both Naegi and Natsumi, and said that the committee voted on it and is final.

"Then we say that Kizakura made a blatant and flagrant error in judgment."

"That Kuzuryu girl and Naegi are prime examples of such a mistake."

"And to correct it, they must be expelled at once."

"We voted on it…"

"And it is already decided."

"You must do as told."

"And we mean it."

"Now."

Kizakura then stepped in and asks the committee members what do they want and why are they so fixated on Naegi and Natsumi, saying that they singled them out of all students and that he finds it suspicious that they want to kick Naegi and Natsumi out for no justifiable reason.

The committee members claimed that they made their assessment that Koizumi's talent is the real one, while Natsumi's is just a mere COPYCAT. They also claimed that Nagito is enough to have the talent of Luckster, and that they deem Naegi as having no talent at all seeing that there is no basis to have him study at Hope's Peak Academy.

The committee members said that Nagito will be an exception and will let him finish his studies here, but starting this point on, once Nagito graduates, the title of Luckster will be abolished and that Naegi will be expelled immediately, and they made it clear that this rule will be carried out.

"And that is that."

"No more title of Luckster."

"Naegi will be kicked out."

"And that is final."

"So do it now."

"Kick him and Natsumi Kuzuryuu out."

"We mean it."

"Do as you are told."

Jin clenched his fists and stood his stance, telling them that he will not allow Naegi and Natsumi to be kicked out for no reason, and tells the Steering Committee members that he will not let them bully the two students over a very shallow reason, and he will make sure that Naegi and Natsumi will finish their studies at Hope's Peak Academy.

Kizakura adjusted his hat and waited for the next moment to happen, as he sensed that the Steering Committee would do whatever it takes to make their actions come through. Outside, Yukizome was secretly listening, and she has a bad feeling about this, as she finds it suspicious on why the Steering Committee wants to boot out Naegi and Natsumi all of the sudden.

However, she sensed that someone is approaching and made a gesture to make it appear that she is just passing by, and there an unidentified person passed by and made a rather intimidating glare at her, as if trying to make her leave the area, and yet Yukizome acted in an innocent way and asks if there is something the person wants, but the person glared further and tells her in a threatening tone to leave the area at once.

"Can I help you…?"

"…"

"Hmm…?"

"Leave."

"Eh?"

"Get out. Now."

"…"

"NOW!"

Yukizome decided to back off for now and left, as she feels that something bad is about to happen.

-x-

The next day, the scene shifts near Hope's Peak Academy and you can see Fuyuhiko, Natsumi and Peko walking together, and soon they are joined by the rest of Class 77, where they greeted the Kuzuryuu siblings, and they find it strange that Naegi is not there, and Natsumi said that she and Naegi will meet later as she wanted to talk to him about something.

Fuyuhiko asks what is she intending to do, which caused her to answer back by saying that it is just a bit of a school stuff, and assured to him that Naegi is well-behaved, which Fuyuhiko said that he still does not trust the Luckster, and vowed to make sure that Naegi won't do anything foolish, which made Natsumi feel a bit ticked off.

"Nii-san!"

"What?"

"Stop stalking him like a hawk! Naegi and I are just going to talk about school stuff and nothing more!"

"Like I would believe that! I still don't trust him!"

"Then you can start by getting to know about him so you'll see that he's such a good boy!"

"You think he's is? I'm even betting that he has a picture of you in a bikini and is secretly masturbating at his house…"

"Knock it off! He has parents and a younger sister at his home! He won't do something like that!"

"Seriously?"

By then, Kaede Akamatsu came running, sporting a worried look, and there she tells Natsumi that she saw a guard stopping Naegi from entering the main course gate of Hope's Peak, saying that Naegi is no longer a student there and that he has been expelled.

Natsumi stared wide-eyed at this and asks Akamatsu if she is sure, and the SHSL Pianist said that she saw and heard it all. The other Class 77 members stared in surprise at hearing this and Sonia asks Akamatsu when did this happened, and Akamatsu said that she saw and heard this just now.

"Eh? Just now?"

"Yes…Naegi-san is no longer a student here…effective immediately!"

"You mean Naegi-san was expelled on the spot?"

"Looks like it, Nevermind-san! There was no memorandum or anything…not a single notice…and even Naegi-san is taken by surprise at what he was told!"

"Why would the headmaster expelled him all of the sudden…?"

"Don't know…and if Naegi did something, then he would have been summoned and penalized or something…"

"This is bad…"

"Natsumi-san…I'm worried…"

Natsumi was filled with worry, and for the first time, Fuyuhiko and Peko saw Natsumi's reaction, as they never saw Natsumi looked so worried and concerned, and there they followed her as she ran towards the gate of the main course gate of Hope's Peak, where some of the Class 78 members are demanding to know why Naegi is not allowed to go inside, where the guard stated that Naegi is no longer a student of Hope' Peak, and Naegi stood there in shock, as he could not believe that he was not allowed to go there.

Moreover, the guard told Naegi that he was already expelled and the guard said that he is instructed to tell him tha the can no longer enter the academy.

Asahina asked the guard what is going on, and the guard said that the headmaster ordered him to tell Naegi that he is no longer a student at the main course of Hope's Peak Academy and thus, he is no longer allowed to study here, which made Asahina livid and demanded to know why, which the guard said that he is just following orders from the headmaster.

"Don't know. I'm just carrying the order."

"So Naegi-kun was expelled just like that?"

"…"

"What did he do? Why was he expelled without prior notice?"

"Don't know. The headmaster ordered it."

"That's unreasonable!"

"Sory…just following orders."

"Bullshit!"

Ohgami was equally not pleased that her classmate was expelled without notice and asks the guard what is the basis for Naegi's sudden expulsion, which the guard said that he is just following orders and tells Ohgami and Asahina that they will have to talk to the headmaster about it.

As Natsumi arrived, she asks Naegi what just happened, and he told her the situation, and to everyone's surprises, the guard tells Natsumi that she too is no longer a main course student and that she is once more a reserve course student. Natsumi stared wide-eyed at what she was told, and Fuyuhiko stared in surprise and asks the guard what is the meaning of this, and the guard said the same thing – he is just implementing the headmaster's orders.

The members of class 77 and 78 were taken aback, seeing that both Naegi and Natsumi were expelled without notice and were suddenly out of school. They began to complain about it, yet the guard said that he is only following orders and nothing else.

Kyoko Kirigiri, saw this as well and discreetly went inside, where she is heading straight towards the headmaster's office, as she intend to find out what is going on and why Naegi and Natsumi were suddenly expelled without prior notice, and sensed that something is not right here. She then arrived at the headmaster's office and opened the door, where her eyes narrowed at the sight before her.

Her father, Jin is not there, and someone else is sitting on the headmaster's chair, a man in his mid-30's, muscular, and has the aura of a bully, and there he stared menacingly at her as he seemed to know her and reprimanded her for not knocking the door and chastises her for showing disrespect to the headmaster.

"You."

"…"

"How dare you enter without knocking?"

"…"

"You just showed utter disrespect to the headmaster."

"…."

"For that you will be punished."

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action showed here, the sudden drama and tension commences as Naegi and Natsumi were suddenly expelled from the main course of Hope's Peak Academy…

While Natsumi is given a respite having being sent back to the reserve course, Naegi is automatically out, and both class 77 and class 78 are not pleased with this and are doing whatever they could to help their classmate…

Someone seemed to be having a malevolent plan towards the two teens…and succeeded, where Kyoko Kirigiri discovered this and sensed that something is amiss…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that the Steering Committee has a firm grip on the situation, as Naegi and Natsumi are being prevented from being reinstated at Hope's Peak Academy's main course…and class 77 and 78 are in a deadlock on what to do…

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	41. The New Headmaster

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
 ** _Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story arc continues, as Naegi and Natsumi faced an unprecedent crisis, and some of their friends are unexpectedly got caught in the conflict…

Well, read on and enjoy

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _40:_** ** _Atarashī heddomasutā_**

Near the gates of Hope's Peak Academy, you can see that Natsumi was filled with worry after being told of the situation at hand, and for the first time, Fuyuhiko and Peko saw Natsumi's reaction, as they never saw Natsumi looked so worried and concerned, and there they followed her as she ran towards the gate of the main course gate of Hope's Peak, where some of the Class 78 members are demanding to know why Naegi is not allowed to go inside, where the guard stated that Naegi is no longer a student of Hope' Peak, and Naegi stood there in shock, as he could not believe that he was not allowed to go there.

Moreover, the guard told Naegi that he was already expelled and the guard said that he is instructed to tell him that the can no longer enter the academy. Naegi was in a state of shock as he could not believe he was kicked out so easily. There was no notice, he was sure that he did not do anything to violate the rules, and he asks the guard why so suddenly but the guard said he is only ordered to tell him the news and nothing else.

"Sorry…I don't know why."

"But…but…"

"I'm just following orders."

"Being expelled for no reason?"

"Not my problem. You'll just have to talk to the headmaster…"

"Then let me in so I can talk to him…"

"Can't…I'm order not to let you in since you're not a student here anymore…"

"Eh?"

Asahina asked the guard what is going on, and the guard said that the headmaster ordered him to tell Naegi that he is no longer a student at the main course of Hope's Peak Academy and thus, he is no longer allowed to study here, which made Asahina livid and demanded to know why, which the guard said that he is just following orders from the headmaster.

"Don't know. I'm just carrying the order."

"So Naegi-kun was expelled just like that?"

"…"

"What did he do? Why was he expelled without prior notice?"

"Don't know. The headmaster ordered it."

"That's unreasonable!"

"Sorry…just following orders."

"Bullshit!"

Ohgami was equally not pleased that her classmate was expelled without notice and asks the guard what is the basis for Naegi's sudden expulsion, which the guard said that he is just following orders and tells Ohgami and Asahina that they will have to talk to the headmaster about it.

As Natsumi arrived, she asks Naegi what just happened, and he told her the situation, and to everyone's surprises, the guard tells Natsumi that she too is no longer a main course student and that she is once more a reserve course student. Natsumi stared wide-eyed at what she was told, and Fuyuhiko stared in surprise and asks the guard what is the meaning of this, and the guard said the same thing - he is just implementing the headmaster's orders.

The members of class 77 and 78 were taken aback, seeing that both Naegi and Natsumi were expelled without notice and were suddenly out of school. They began to complain about it, yet the guard said that he is only following orders and nothing else.

Kyoko Kirigiri, saw this as well and discreetly went inside, where she is heading straight towards the headmaster's office, as she intend to find out what is going on and why Naegi and Natsumi were suddenly expelled without prior notice, and sensed that something is not right here. She then arrived at the headmaster's office and opened the door, where her eyes narrowed at the sight before her.

Her father, Jin is not there, and someone else is sitting on the headmaster's chair, a man in his mid-30's, muscular, and has the aura of a bully, and there he stared menacingly at her as he seemed to know her and reprimanded her for not knocking the door and chastises her for showing disrespect to the headmaster.

"You."

"…"

"How dare you enter without knocking?"

"…"

"You just showed utter disrespect to the headmaster."

"…."

"For that you will be punished."

"…"

Kirigiri maintained her appearance seeing that her father is not on the headmaster's seat and instead it was someone else, and she kept her cool after the person stood up and glared menacingly at her, as she showed signs of not being intimidated, and as the person ordered her to leave, she remained and demanded to know who he is and where is Jin Kirigiri.

The man revealed himself as the NEW headmaster and that Jin Kirigiri is no longer employed here, and told her that he has showed blatant disrespect at the headmaster, but she went straight to the point and demanded an explanation on why Naegi and Natsumi were expelled without prior notice and what was the basis of their expulsion.

The new headmaster maintain his glaring appearance and said that their assigned talents have been rendered obsolete, and that he has implemented a "one talent per student" rule, stating that Komaeda and Koizumi already has their assigned talents as Luckster and Photographer respectively, thus in the case of Naegi and Natsumi, their talents were deemed as "copycats", thus there is no need for other students to hold the same titles, thus their expulsion from the main course.

Kirigiri argued that he should have summoned the two and explain to them about it instead of expelling them outright, especially that the two are already in a period where they could not transfer to schools since they are academically in the middle of the year and had to wait till February next year to resume their studies, but the new headmaster said that is not his and Hope's Peak Academy's problem, showing how cruel and bully-like the new headmaster is.

"That is not my problem…and not Hope's Peak Academy's problem."

"How so."

"That is how life work here."

"You cannot just expel them outright for no justifiable…"

"I do what I feel like doing as long as it is in the best interest of this academy."

"And by expelling Naegi-kun and Kuzuryuu-san for no reason…that is how you see as best interest of this academy?"

"Yes."

"…"

Kirigiri clenched her fists, as the new headmaster's words are unjustifiable, and there she demanded that he give Naegi and Natsumi due consideration, stating that it is now in the middle of July and they could not transfer schools at a time like this, but the new headmaster ended the discussion by saying that she is hereby suspended until further notice and pressed a button, where two guards came, and he told the guards to escort Kirigiri out of the academy and tells them she is suspended until further notice, which the guards obediently obeyed.

"Escort this girl out of the academy. She is hereby suspended until further notice. Make sure she does not try to force her way in this academy."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"If she persists, you may use force as you deem fit."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Do it now."

"Yes sir."

Kirigiri was quite taken by surprise as the guards grabbed her by her arms and dragged her out of the building, where you can see Naegi and Natsumi are pleading their cases when they saw two additional guards dragging Kirigiri by her arms and threw her out of the building, where she landed on her side, which surprised both class 77 and 78 students, as the guards closes the gate and locked it.

As Asahina and Ohgami helped her they saw the left elbow portion of her jacket was torn off, and saw a deep wound on her elbow, which was quite deep, and dripping with blood. Ohwada was pissed and began to shake the gate violently as he hurled explicit words at the guards, but Kirigiri urged him to calm down, saying that something SINISTER is at work, and tells him and the others that the expulsion of Naegi and Natsumi were done behind the scenes.

Ohwada stopped his tirade and helps Kirigiri up, asking her what she meant, and as Mikan applied first aid on Kirigiri by cleaning and bandaging her wounded elbow, Kirigiri told them that her father, Jin was deposed, and replaced with someone else; it was sudden that there was no announcement about the change of leadership at the academy, and she suspected that everything was POLITICALLY MOTIVATED, and informed them that she was suspended until further notice on the basis of not knocking on the headmaster's door when she entered the office.

Togami asks why there is a new headmaster, as well as to why was she suspended for something quite trivial, and there she stated that this may be due to her being the daughter of Jin; another theory she came up with is probably due to her being the SHSL Detective, which means that someone wanted to keep her from finding out the reason for Naegi and Natsumi's sudden and unjustified expulsion from the academy.

Togami adjusted his eyeglasses as he finds it really strange, and he glanced at Naegi, who is at loss for words on how he would tell his family about what happened, and then at Natsumi, who is trembling, both in shock and anger at what she was made to do.

Fuyuhiko whispered to Peko and gave her instructions on what to do, which she asks if he is sure, which he nodded, as he wanted to know who is behind all this and why was Natsumi unjustly expelled without explanation or why was she not summoned at the headmaster's office to explain why the expulsion. He sensed that something is definitely not right here and he won't stand by watching his younger sister getting depressed over something like this.

"Are you sure, master?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do for now, master?"

"I'll use my contacts. Peko, find out the name of this new headmaster and let me know. That way I might run a background check on this guy."

"Yes, master."

"Just make sure you won't get caught and try to avoid confronting him head on. if he sees you, just act like a normal student."

"Yes master."

"Good."

Fujisaki then noticed that the guards are no longer there, and that the gates were padlocked and chained, thus Class 77 and 78 could not enter, and the two sections decided to ditch classes for today to see what they can do to help, unwilling to stand by and let Naegi and Natsumi leave without a fight, and as they left, they were surprised to see Jin and Kizakura at a corner.

Jin then became alarmed at seeing his daughter's bandaged elbow, and after being told of what happened, the now-deposed headmaster was angered and is about to head to the academy when Kizakura stopped him, reminding him that they are now POWERLESS to stood to them now that they were fired, and Kyoko asks her dad what just happened here and why is there a new headmaster at Hope's Peak, as well as demanding to know why Naegi and Natsumi were expelled unjustly.

Kizakura adjusted his hat and told them the reason why.

Kyoko twitched her eyes upon hearing that her dad was fired because of his refusal to adhere to the Steering Committee's resolution to expel the two students because of the so-called "copycat talents", and even fired Kizakura for his supposed "oversight" in scouting potential talents.

"That is their reason, Kizakura-san?"

"Yes, Kyoko. Sounds overly-trivial, don't you think?"

"Then my suspicion is right…not only is it politically motivated…it also border on bullying…"

"So sorry to hear that you got suspended…"

"…"

"Well, that's life."

"Are you really that easy-going, Kizakura-san…?"

"Well…"

Class 78 was quite incensed at hearing this, seeing that it was very unfair that the Steering Committee expelled Naegi just because he has the same talent as Komaeda, and that the action is indeed unjustified, and they made it clear that they will head to the academy tomorrow and confront the new headmaster, but Kizakura advised them not to, stressing that the Class 78 members might end up risking suspension if the new headmaster gets provoked.

Ohwada verbally blasted back, saying that the new boss is just using his position to silence anyone who questions the sudden expulsion of Naegi, which Kizakura said that it already happened after what happened to Kyoko, and he urged Ohwada to keep his cool, saying that he will talk to someone who might help them in getting Naegi and Natsumi back to Hope's Peak.

"So better sit back and relax for now, Ohwada-kun."

"Huh? Just like that?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"For now we can't act like we usually do…we will be needing some help."

"So what about Naegi and his girlfriend?"

"We'll get to that…so for now, relax and calm down."

"Seriously…?"

Kyoko gently urged Ohwada to listen, saying that right now they need to consider their options and wait for the right moment to strike, and the SHSL Outlaw Biker relented and stayed silent, slowly seeing the logic and had to temper his actions.

Kizakura then talked to Naegi and Natsumi, telling them to be patient and promised that the Steering Committee will pay for their corrupt actions and that they will be reinstated as students soon, which Natsumi quietly nodded, but Naegi did not looked so optimistic as he is worried on how to tell his parents about what happened, fearing that if they find out it might result in a public scandal of sorts.

Kizakura adjusted his hat, realizing that this would be a problem, as getting Hope's Peak Academy under a bad press publicity would cause complication and Jin promised to do whatever he could to help solve this matter. Jin then offered to accompany Naegi at his house to speak to his student's parents and explain the situation, which he appeared hesitant but Jin assured that this is for the best

"Naegi-kun."

"Yes?"

"I will accompany you to your home."

"Eh?"

"I will explain to your parents and let them know what you're going through."

"Um…won't that…?"

"Leave it to me."

"O-okay…"

As Class 78 is watching Jin and Naegi talking, Class 77 was cheering Natsumi up, but then noticed that Fuyuhiko and Peko are nowhere in sight, which Saionji suggested that Fuyuhiko must have went off somewhere to puke, but the others berated her for making such a comment, but Mioda noted that Peko is also gone and she suspected that the SHSL Swordswoman and Fuyuhiko went somewhere to make out.

Hanamura drooled as he commented that he wanted to see that in plain view but Natsumi smacked the SHSL Cook on the head, berating him for being a lecher, and she assumed that Fuyuhiko has no qualms about it, but Sonia assured to Natsumi that maybe Fuyuhiko and Peko are looking for someone to help in this case to bring her and Naegi back to being students at Hope's Peak.

"Natsumi-san…don't think like that."

"Huh?"

"I believe your brother and Pekoyama-san are finding some way to get you reinstated as a student."

"Really…?"

"Yes. I saw him clenching his fists upon hearing that you were expelled unjustly."

"So you're saying…?"

"Yes…your brother must be using his resources to find out about this new headmaster and why he expelled you and Naegi-san for no reason."

"…"

Meanwhile, Fuyuhiko and Peko contacted their house, where he talked to the gang's second in command, informing him to be ready, as he lets him know about the current situation about Natsumi, and the second in command assured that he will have his informants ready once Fuyuhiko give the command. Fuyuhiko nodded and all is set.

After that, he tells Peko to sneak back inside the academy and find out who the new headmaster is and try to get as much information as possible, sensing that this is no ordinary situation as he finds it strange that Natsumi is being singled out and that it was over a month since she was transferred to the main course, and if she is deemed not eligible they should have told her so and hold dialogues with her instead of pulling her out so suddenly.

Peko nodded and was told to be careful.

"Are you sure, master?"

"Yes. Head back to Hope's Peak and sneak your way in."

"What are you going to do for now, master?"

"I'll use my contacts to help me out. Peko, find out the name of this new headmaster and let me know. That way I might run a background check on this guy."

"Yes, master."

"Just make sure you won't get caught and try to avoid confronting him head on. if he sees you, just act like a normal student."

"Yes master."

"Good."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action showed here, the sudden drama and tension took place as Kyoko Kirigiri was suddenly suspended from the main course of Hope's Peak Academy

While Natsumi is given a respite by being sent back to the reserve course, Naegi is automatically out, and both class 77 and class 78 are not pleased with this and are doing whatever they could to help their classmate…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that the Steering Committee has a firm grip on the situation, as Naegi and Natsumi are being prevented from being reinstated at Hope's peak Academy's main courseand class 77 and 78 are in a deadlock on what to do

Jin Kirigiri enlists the aid of someone who previously has ties to Hopes Peak

Trouble brew as the Naegi parents discovered that their son was unjustly expelled

Peko goes into spy mode

See you in October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	42. Seeking Help

**The Luckster And The Gangster's Sister**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
 ** _Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story arc continues, as Naegi and Natsumi faced an unprecedent crisis, and now they are getting an unexpected help from someone…

Well, read on and enjoy

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _41:_** ** _Tasuke o motomete_**

At the classroom of Class 80, Natsumi's classmates received the news from Natsumi via text message, and most of them convene and discussed about what happened and what should they do now, as they find it sudden, and suspicious, that a new headmaster was installed without any announcement, and that Natsumi and Naegi were unjustly expelled from the Main Course.

Akamatsu was concerned, and agreeing with her were Yumeno and Arukawa, which they went to Saihara for help, especially after hearing that Kirigiri was also suspended for no reason, and Saihara immediately deduced that this is likely due to Kyoko's family ties with the now-deposed headmaster Jin. After hearing Akamatsu's words Saihara then deduced that Kyoko being suspended is also a way to keep her out of the academy due to her title as the SHSL Detective.

By then Oma proclaimed that a new leadership has enthralled the headmaster position and stated that this is now the time for him to usurp the position and become headmaster himself, which earned the ire of his classmate, Chabashira. She told Oma to knock it off in a sudden way, causing him to choke on his Fanta drink and accidentally spit it on her face, causing a comical tension between the two.

"PPPFFFTTT!"

"KKKKYYAAAHHH!"

"KOFF-KOFF…KAFF-KAFF…"

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

"OW! OW! STOP!"

"YOU ASSHOLE! I REALLY HATE BOYS!"

"WILL YOU STOP BEATING ME?!"

"I'LL BEAT YOU UP REAL GOOD, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Chabashira began to use aikido punches and kicks to clobber Oma, as she is pissed at what he did to her despite what happened was an accident, and the other classmates pry the two apart, and while they are at it, Akamatsu and Saihara began talking about what to do next, feeling that they cannot just sit down and do nothing, wanting to help Natsumi in getting her reinstated as a Main Course student.

Saihara then came up with an idea and approached Iruma and requested to invent a voice recorder as he intend to find out more about the new headmaster and see if there is some conspiracy involve, which the SHSL Inventor appeared reluctant at first until she relented after Saihara promised to pay her, and she finally took pride seeing that the SHSL Detective recognized her talents.

"So…you recognize my talents, eh?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"I expect no less from a talented detective."

"Then will you…?"

"Very well. I will make one right away."

"Thank you."

After that, Iruma finished inventing the voice recorder and now Akamatsu asked what to do next, as getting the device inside the headmaster's office would require some TRICKY way as they cannot afford to get themselves caught, and there Yumeno, the SHSL Magician offered to help, where she took out her wand and began to chant a magic spell, and Saihara watches on as she placed a cloth over the device, and after chanting the MAGIC WORDS, she lifted the cloth and the device disappeared.

Saihara asked if Yumeno did the right thing, which she said she did, as the device is now under the table of the headmaster and they can hear him speak in secret, and while Saihara appeared worried that it might not work, Akamatsu assured that it will work as she has faith in Yumeno, and the SHSL Magician thanked her for the confidence she has in her.

"Thank you, Akamatsu-san…"

"Sure, no problem."

"You're the first to believe in my magic talents…"

"Oh, that's nothing."

"Want me to make a feast for you using my magic…?"

"Um…maybe next time."

"Really?"

"Yes."

By then their attentions were attracted as they can hear the headmaster speaking to the Steering Committee members, and they can hear the laughter as the members and the new headmaster revel in having both Natsumi and Naegi expelled, as they deem the two teens a WASTED stock and an EMBARRASING FRAUD, seeing that the title of Luckster is nothing more than a sham, while stating that one Kuzuryuu is enough as he does not want any one of the Kuzuryuu siblings in this academy due to the headmaster's dislike towards the Kuzuryuu family.

The headmaster revealed that he had a HUMILIATING encounter with a Kuzuryuu gang member, and while he is willing to tolerate Fuyuhiko, he could not stand Natsumi, seeing her as a TRASH and hated seeing a TOUGH GIRL in this academy, and the Steering Committee members told the new headmaster that he did the right thing to expel her and Naegi.

Moreover they also lauded him for suspending Kyoko Kirigiri as an emergency measure so that they won't have to worry about having a nosy detective trying to observe their every moves, and even informed him that they are now installing a new scout that would BENEFIT not only the academy but also themselves financially, which the new headmaster lauded the committee members for their work, stating that this will make their efforts more easier.

The committee members even said that Naegi is more of an eyesore and thanked the new headmaster for kicking Naegi out of the academy, which he said that it is a very pleasurable thing, admitting that he would love to bully both Naegi and Natsumi.

"Oh, that is nothing."

"I really want to see that Naegi throwing a tantrum outside the school."

"Yeah, it would be entertaining to watch…"

"Ha-ha…"

"But…what if that Naegi tell his parents…?"

"No need, my fellow Steering members. Even if that brat told his parents, they can't do anything."

"Really?"

"That's good to hear…"

The Class 80 members stared in surprise at what they just heard, and realized that the Steering Committee members and the new headmaster are a bunch of greedy businessmen and bullies, but then the students were startled when Peko was there, having overheard the conversation and asked Saihara if what they just heard is true.

Saihara reluctantly nodded and he asked how Natsumi is doing, where she said that Natsumi is being consoled by both Class 77 and 78, and that the now-deposed headmaster Jin Kirigiri is working out a way to get help and to have the new headmaster and the Steering Committee kicked out and have him and the two teens reinstated.

"So Kuzuryuu-san is being helped by class 77 and 78?"

"Yes."

"What about her elder brother?"

"He is coming up with a way."

"And Mr. Kirigiri?"

"He is also coming up with something to help out."

"Then I want you to tell Fuyuhiko-san what you just heard."

"Yes, of course."

Peko just nodded as she realized that some of the Steering Committee are supporting the illegal act and that the new headmaster is said to have an encounter with a Kuzuryuu family member in the past and vented his ire on Natsumi. Peko then asked Saihara to provide the name of the new headmaster which Saihara nodded.

He promised to help Peko in sorting this out and expose the Steering Committee of their treachery.

"You have my word, Pekoyama-san…"

"…"

"We'll get the names of the Steering Committee members."

"…"

"Just be patient."

"Very well…"

"I'll give them to you once we print it."

"Okay…"

-x-

At a snack bar, Class 77 and 78, Jin Kirigiri and Koichi Kizakura are discussing about what to do next, as Naegi spoke and said that telling his parents about his situation might complicate matters as he feared that his parents would throw a fit and attract the media should they learn of what happened to him, and in turn might tarnish the reputation of Hope's Peak Academy.

While Jin said that it might happen, he reiterated that the Naegi parents must be aware of what happened as he cannot let the Steering Committee get away with this, though Kizakura adjusted his hat and said that they still need to consult SOMEONE before making a decision, which Jin asked if he is sure about this, which the now-deposed scout secretly drank a small bottle of whiskey and said that he is definitely sure about this.

"Yup."

"Kizakura…"

"It'd be better if we wait for our contact. He will offer an insight before we make our next move."

"…"

"So for now, we'll have to wait, Jin."

"I…see."

"…"

"…"

By then someone arrived which the two sections stared in surprise at seeing who just came, and it turns out to be Kazuo Tengan, and he took his seat and greeted both Jin and Kizakura, which the two nodded in reply, which Jin asked Kizakura if Tengan is the one he is referring to, which Kizaura smiled and said yes.

Tengan then asked Jin what happened at Hope's Peak, glancing at the two sections who are here right now, and there Jin told Tengan about the situation, which the elderly man raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Naegi and Natsumi before speaking to Jin, having been told of the two students' plights and that Kyoko was unjustly suspended.

"I see."

"That's what happened, Tengan-san."

"Hmm…this is a problem."

"We really want to retaliate, but we could not risk bringing scrutiny at the…"

"I understand, Kirigiri."

"Sir…"

"Calm down, and we will come up with something."

"…"

When Tengan asked if Naegi's parents are informed, Jin said no due to Naegi's reluctance as he feared that if his parents were to find out about this they might lobby a complaint which might attract the media and cause unwanted scrutiny and tarnish the image of Hope's Peak Academy. Tengan nodded seeing the Luckster's apprehension and said that he will talk to the Naegi parents about it and ask them to stay their hand.

Naegi asked Tengan if he is sure about this and the former headmaster assured to him that things will be okay, stating that he will see to it that the Naegi parents won't be provoked to challenge the corrupt Steering Committee members.

"Relax, Naegi-kun."

"Um…"

"Leave it to me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…"

"I'll talk to your parents."

"…okay…"

Natsumi watched in silence seeing that Tengan is starting to help Jin and Naegi in solving the matter and there Tengan began to give her assurance and hope that she would be reinstated as student alongside Naegi, which caused her to be taken aback.

By then Fuyuhiko came back and told everyone that they are going to his house where he has something important to announce, and as Natsumi asked her elder brother what he is saying, he told her that he would rather tell it at their house so as to have privacy and to prevent prying ears from getting information at his hands.

Natsumi asked why not tell them here, but he told her to trust him in this.

"Trust me on this, Natsumi."

"Eh?"

"We will discuss this at the manor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Be patient."

"Fine."

Seeing the seriousness of her brother's eyes, Natsumi nodded, and there everyone stood up and are getting ready, and Fuyuhiko was quite surprised to see Tengan, as Jin tells the SHSL Gangster that Tengan will be helping to getting Natsumi and Naegi back to Hope's Peak Academy.

Tengan smiled and Fuyuhiko slightly nodded and soon everyone left the snack bar and are heading to the Kuzuryuu manor, where the SHSL Gangster will tell everyone what he intend to tell them once they are inside.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action showed here, the sudden drama and tension took place as Class 80 learned of the circumstances that led to the unjust expulsion of Naegi and Natsumi from the main course of Hope's Peak Academy…

However, with Peko discovering it, she will play a role in helping to solve this matter…

Tengan appeared after not being seen after several chapters ago. Looks like he has something up his sleeve…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that the Steering Committee has a firm grip on the situation, as Naegi and Natsumi are being prevented from being reinstated at Hope's peak Academy's main course…

Class 80 goes into action as they are enacting a move to find a way to expose the culprits…

Trouble brew as the Naegi parents discovered that their son was unjustly expelled…

Peko goes into spy mode…

See you in 4-6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
